Hora de Aventura, Mi error: Simón & Marcy
by dalanszuds
Summary: Relatá la historia de Simón & Marcy desde sus perspectivas además de las de Marshall y la PB, aunque en está primera parte el resto de los personajes quedán practicamente de lado...
1. Capítulo 1: A fin de cuentas

**Antes que nada quiero dejar mi rinconcito en deviantart punto com para que si quieren puedan leerlo allí, basicamente la dirección de internet es "dalanszuds" punto "deviantart" punto com... entrán a galeria y encuentrán fácilmente las tres partes de Mi error y los finales alternativos, acá voy a subir el texto líneal, así que paciencia...**

* * *

Capítulo 1: A fin de cuentas

* * *

Recuerdo, recuerdo haber estado con Betty, con mi Betty… mirando a mis alrededores, buscando respuestas a preguntas que pocas veces me hice, pero las hice y ese fue mi primer error

Visto desde el hoy, quizá ya sea demasiado tarde para mí… no encuentro ya salidas para escapar de esta locura en la que me metí solo… y muy posiblemente solo me terminé quedando, ya que nadie quiere oírme, les digo sobre lo que veo y se me ríen… y ya no sé a quién más recurrir

¡Oh! ¡Mi dios! Que mal me encuentro…

Como decía, me encontraba con Betty, ambos provenientes del ámbito científico, muy por lejos de la creencia de las magias y esos delirios, ¿delirios?, delirios los míos cuando me enteré lo que pasaría… Betty y yo nos encontramos burlándonos de las ingenuidades de las que tanto se podía oír hablar en Escandinavia, como en cualquier parte, aunque particularmente en Escandinavia, en juegos la llamé princesa, era cotidiano en mí llamarla así, pero en juego me llamó mí rey, espontanea fue mi acción, agarré la corona y me la puse como cualquier rey porta su corona, sentí como si mis ojos se abrieran, un mundo extraño y distinto al mío estaba en la puerta que había abierto, mis ojos sin cambio físico aparente comenzaron a ver seres extraños, cada uno me llamaba la atención de una manera particular, y luego comencé a sentir un frió intenso, una sensación de escalofríos que jamás había sentido pese a haber tenido mucho tiempo para viajar y conocer muchas otras culturas…

-¡Maldito monstruo!, ¡Engendro del infierno!, ¡Fuera de mi casa!- Les gritaba, me mareaba al observar esas cosas revoloteando por toda la habitación violando toda norma física que podía existir… comencé a insultarlos, me alejaba pese a mi falso coraje, y trataba de evitarlos, una experiencia traumática para mí, pero… ¿qué diría Betty de lo que nos estaba pasando?... me miró con desdén, con un miedo como si todo aquello que había gritado con la fuerza de mi interior se lo hubiese dicho a ella, el escalofrió se intensifico… sentí mis manos paralizadas, y por fuera una angustia que no supe cómo expresar en palabras

Betty se fue… corrí tras ella luego de quitarme la corona, pero igual seguía escuchando una voz, que me advertía como todo ese rato que el fin de la existencia llegaría al planeta, mientras más me alejaba de la corona y me acercaba a mi princesa Betty esa voz se disipaba, se escuchaba menos…

-¡Betty!- Corrí a buscarla hasta lograr alcanzarla, -¡Mi querida Betty!, Ese no fui yo, fue la corona- Le dije, ella no creyó mi mentira, había sido yo y posiblemente ella lo notó… eran mis gestos mis actitudes mi forma de ser, tan solo con una corona puesta en la cabeza… mi amada Betty me dijo, -Esto no funciona más Simón, lo nuestro termina aquí… por lo menos… hasta que logré perdonarte-… Me quedé sorprendido, quizá fui el único que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo mal que iba nuestra pareja… nuestra relación en algún punto había hecho un quiebre… y la escusa necesaria para darme el portazo era ese…

-Hace tiempo lo vengo pensando Simón, este jueguito tuyo con la corona no hizo más que confirmarme todo lo que antaño había pensado sobre nosotros… Simón, te quiero… te apreció, pero debemos separarnos…

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me dejas?, ¡No fui yo!, ¡Fue la corona!- Le grité, sosteniendo con ímpetu mi convicción…

-Simón, igualmente nos separaríamos tarde o temprano, soy científica Simón… tengo aspiraciones que junto a ti no podré cumplir… lo siento Simón… es mejor que me vaya…

-¡Betty!, ¡No!... ¡te amo!... ¿acaso no me amas?- Le pregunté con la tonta esperanza de hacerla recapacitar… ella me sonrió…

-Te amo Simón Petrikov- Me dijo, y yo creí sentir un vació en sus palabras… como si realmente no quisiera decirme eso… fue mi imaginación supongo… -Me han ofrecido un interesante puesto Simón, y lo aceptaré… es un secreto en el cual se está invirtiendo, y fui convocada para aportar lo mío…

-¿Aportar?... ¿Te obligan a dejar tú hogar?, ¿A abandonar a quién más te quiere y te quiso en este mundo?... ¿Pero qué locuras me estás diciendo mi Betty?-... Le dije entrando en un sin sentido de desesperación… por dentro me estaba agarrando la cabeza con fuerza para no mostrar mucha más debilidad

-Simón, te amo… pero desde hoy lo nuestro es imposible… debes continuar con tú vida… yo haré lo mismo…

-¿Hay alguien más?- Pregunté con temor a la respuesta, yo prefería la respuesta proveniente de sus labios antes que la duda por el resto de mi vida

-Mira lo que dices… por supuesto que no hay nadie más… eres mi gran amor Simón Petrikov… y que eso nunca se te olvide… hay cuestiones de fuerza mayor por las cuales debo dejarte… y no puedo contarte- Me soltó las manos, dio un paso atrás sin voltear, luego ella me beso antes de darse la vuelta y marchar… todo lo que había podido decir había sido en vano, mis mentidas y mis verdades no podrían ser suficientes como para darle una razón para quedarse junto a mí…

Me encontraba mal, destruido con el espíritu partido en miles de fragmentos de cristal, y fuera de la cabaña caía escarcha desde el cielo… -¡Santos cielos!... ¿¡Por qué a mí!?- Me preguntaba… golpeaba el suelo con mis manos, la corona a pocos centímetros de mí, la oía y me continuaba llamando… me informaba del final de la existencia en nuestro mundo, del apocalipsis… con unos susurros de terror indescriptible… la levanté con mi mano derecha entre lágrimas y la arrojé por la ventana

Me dije a mí mismo… -¡Nunca más lloraré por ti Betty!, ¡Nunca derramaré ni una lagrima más por tú causa!- no, pude dormir esa noche pensando en ella… en mi princesita… por la tarde desperté y busqué en los periódicos, y leí para estar informado… escuché algunos testimonios en las grabaciones que estaba haciendo sobre aquél artefacto extraño que había tirado como si no tuviese gran importancia…

Ya preparado para irme, cerré la puerta, miré al sol radiante, y di el primer paso hacia delante… era el primer paso luego de mi amada Betty… o por lo menos planteaba ser el primer paso luego de Betty… caminé siempre sin dejar de oír la voz que me decía… -No puedes evadir tú destino, debes salvar a la humanidad- y no podía ponerme a pensar en eso, ¿cómo podría salvar a la humanidad en el estado en qué me encontraba?... era irrisorio pensar en eso… fui a buscarla, fue la intriga, la curiosidad la que me llamaba hacia ella, yo anhelaba saber más sobre esos seres imaginarios que había visto, quería escuchar las tonterías que me decían, quería oír inconscientemente esa voz diciéndome que era el único y el mejor

Pasaron los días, abandone Eslovaquia luego de haber comprado esa corona, y luego de haberla usado… la llevaba junto a mí a donde fuera… me hablaba sobre el cataclismo que se aproximaba, que yo podía detener toda amenaza a la humanidad, a los seres vivos… me suplicaba mostrarme la verdad, me sugería que Betty volvería a mí, y yo quería creer esa verdad… era lo que esperaba, nada más… a Betty, a mí Betty…

Me volví a poner la corona, observando con detenimiento las figuras de los seres que allí estaban, mi idea era poder dibujarlos y buscarlos en los libros de historia, o de ficción, o en cualquier lugar que fuera, si alguien había soñado con ellos, o si simplemente eran parte de un cuento popular… cualquier cosa valía la pena, en lugar de no hacer nada…

Me encontré con mi colega, Hunson Abadeer… quien también estaba haciendo de las suyas, fue mi contención en ese momento tan difícil para mí… ya en nuestro hogar, en nuestro país… me contaba que estaba descifrando unos viejos transcriptos, parecía estarme engañando ya que no lo veía mucho en expediciones y viajes, más bien detrás de una oficina en la capital o cosas así…

Cada tanto Hunson me sacaba una sonrisa, nos encontrar por algún lugar de nuestra ciudad a tomar un café… me contaba de su vida, de su familia, de su proyecto de vida, y por mí parte tan solo podía afirmar que estaba detrás de algo grande… sobre una corona mágica que muestra seres mágicos, con cosas mágicas, y más magia para variar un poco la conversación

…

-Haber cuando tienes tiempo para visitar a mí familia viejo amigo- Me dijo… me golpeó el hombro en señal de amistad… me sonreí nuevamente, -Estaría encantado- Le respondí quitando esa mueca de mi cara…

Poco tiempo después lo acompañe a una expedición… me había dicho que era algo grande lo que se encontraría en aquél lugar… no podía dejar la corona mágica en ningún lugar, así que como parte de mi equipaje de mano siempre iba conmigo a cualquier lado, era peligrosa para el resto de la humanidad… y yo era quién debía hacerse cargo de esa enorme responsabilidad…

-¿Qué buscamos?- Pregunté en el avión…

-Nada particular, ya sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, oro, cualquier cosa de valor…

-No te imaginaba con deseos de hacer este tipo de cosas Abadeer…

-Ya me conoces, soy así, un poco enigmático y otro tanto va, ¿qué se yo?-... Dijo, hizo una pausa para inspeccionarme más detenidamente… -¿Aún no la olvidas Simón?- Preguntó… lo negué con la cabeza de forma tímida… -Puedes llorar toda tú vida esa pérdida amigo, o puedes imaginar que ella murió, se fue, ella se lo perdió- Me informó, eran cosas obvias que no importaban si eran ciertas, ni siquiera si ella me había mentido aquél día con toda esa charla carente de sentido… contradicciones y poca elocuencia… cualquier cosa podía pasar pero lo único que puedo precisar, es que no pude cumplirme mi promesa, y mil veces más volví a llorar

…

-¡Vamos hombre!, Eres un hombre… no deberías llorar, ella se fue… deberías dedicarte a vivir tú vida y yo estoy para ayudarte, como el resto de nosotros tus amigos… estamos para darte una mano y salir hacia delante…

-No me es consuelo Hunson… ella lo era todo para mí, no puedo imaginar una vida sin ella, no quiero eso… mucho menos pensar que por mí culpa ella ahora está muerta- Le dije accediendo a esa lógica que me hacía pensar que la erradicación de la vida era una cuestión que tarde o temprano nos llegaría

-Simón, ella lo decidió, tú deberías hacer lo mismo… déjala en paz… ella es el pasado, mira al futuro, aquí a mil años, nosotros no estaremos, vive el hoy, o mañana te arrepentirás- Me dijo, miré nuestro avión en vuelo, faltaba muy poco tiempo para llegar a destino, me dedique a mirar nubes y montañas, valles, y algunos bosques… al bajar nos encontramos en medio de la nada solos… no solo él y yo, sino nuestro grupo de expedición…

La orden fue clara, -Busquen lo que parezca raro, sospechoso, valioso… y luego repartiremos la fortuna que encontremos entre todos… claro, más para mí- Nos dijo Hunson… me adentre a la ruina… llevaba conmigo la corona atada a un costado de mi pantalón… de esa forma estaba seguro de siempre tenerla y de estarla vigilando, me era muy duro dar cada paso con el equipaje pero por cuestiones de supervivencia tenía que llevarlo, éramos pocos, por lo que para indagar bien en cada rincón de la ruina separamos el mapa o supuesto mapa en nueve partes, una para cada uno, una región que investigar para cada uno…

-Aquí encontraran la muerte- Me decía la vieja corona, y yo ni siquiera la estaba tocando, un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, parecía provenir desde el inicio de la columna vertebral en la parte de la nuca hasta la cintura, ese frío se dividía en dos, uno hacia la parte izquierda y otro a la derecha… temblé para disipar esa sensación pero no se iba… se agudizaba más cada paso que me adentraba a la cueva que veía enfrente… -Encontraran la muerte Simón Petrikov- Pese a las advertencias continuaba adelante… la sensación de miedo la podía manejar, tenía muchos años realizando labores de ese estilo, exploraciones de esa magnitud, incluso en lugares más terroríficos… pasaron las horas y nos reunimos en la entrada de la ruina, era hora de partir… así sin nada más que hacer decidimos regresar a nuestros hogares…

El primer avión que venía por nosotros terminó cayendo al océano… -¡Santo dios!- Se me ocurrió al oír que nos informaban de un retraso en nuestra recogida…

-Esto se tardará más de la cuenta muchachos… es trágico, pero en fin… por suerte no estábamos allí- Informó Hunson… -Veamos lo que encontramos… y mostraron algunos objetos raros… yo acariciaba la corona sabiendo que nada de lo que se encontrara en ese lugar tendría más valor que ella… joyas muchas joyas había, por lo visto talismanes y oro, algunos libros, textos escritos en lenguas perdidas y muchas cosas más…

-Yo quiero esto para mí- Dijo un amigo mío… agarró una especie de roca roja, y así nos empezamos a repartir lo encontrado… -Tenemos tiempo, podríamos volver abajo y hasta podemos esperarlos dentro de las cuevas…

-Por mí está bien, en lugar de vaguear podemos hacer algo útil, y tendremos mayor rentabilidad, ¿verdad Simón?- Me preguntó Hunson viéndome ausente de la conversación…

-Pagaste la excursión Hunson, haremos lo que te parezca-… Nuevamente esa sensación de escalofríos

-¡No entres!- Me decía la corona, -La muerte está en este lugar, si entran morirán- Me decía ahora con mayor insistencia… mantuve mi mano sobre la corona, por alguna razón mientras la sostenía con mi mano la sensación de escalofríos desaparecía, y me sentía con poder, con coraje que pocas veces podía tener en el mundo ordinario de mi vida…

Pese a las advertencias continúe con la búsqueda de objetos… una sensación a muerte me invadió repentinamente, como si me fuese a morir en ese mismo segundo… aptitud reflejo me puse la corona mágica… fantasmas, monstruos, seres parecidos a esqueletos humanos y mil cosas más veía, mi cara se transformó al segundo, mis gritos invadieron el resto de las galerías de las minas y alertaron a todos… la corona se calló en aquél lugar… e inmediatamente la visión se despejo…

Regresé sin prestar atención a mis amigos, y volví a recoger la corona, la toqué nuevamente y la guarde en mi cintura…

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó alguien de nuestro grupo…

-Nada, sólo me asuste… de nada… lo siento, vámonos- Les dije… y caminé hacia la entrada…

Debimos esperar más de ocho horas luego de nuestro segundo regreso… mientras repartíamos las cosas una voz fuerte e intensa me decía, -agarra el libro, levanta el libro… el resto no importa, sólo el libro…

-Lo único que necesitó es esto- Les dije, sujetando ese libro como si fuese parte de mi ser… lo apreté con tanta fuerza y con tanta determinación que ellos aceptaron esa idea, Hunson me decía, -¿Solo un libro?, No vinimos hasta aquí para que te lleves solo un libro, agarra algo más hombre, por lo menos quédate con esta joya, o con una cuchara, no solo un libro- Me decía… posiblemente pensaban que me estaba volviendo loco por la ruptura de mi amada Betty…

Subimos al avión y regresamos a nuestros hogares…

Nos recibieron como estrellas por alguna razón, Hunson había anunciado que habría grandes descubrimientos para la humanidad, dejando a un lado toda humildad, parecía agradarle la idea de la fama y el reconocimiento…

Los titulares fueron claros, cualquier cosa que habíamos encontrado era un tesoro que la humanidad nunca debió haber perdido… y en un programa de televisión hice mi aparición… mostrando la corona por primera vez… el Enchiridion y esa gema que encajaba perfectamente en uno de los alijos para esas joyas…


	2. Capítulo 2: Manzanas podridas

  
Capítulo 2: Manzanas podridas

* * *

Entre el reportaje luego de haber expresado aquello que la corona me decía, me afirmaba y me ratificaba, les dije… "el apocalipsis puede ser cierto, hemos fantaseado mucho con el fin de la humanidad, pero hoy está más cerca de lo que imaginamos"… se interrumpió la señal de nuestra entrevista luego de la palabra "humanidad" y notificó el noticiero central del canal en una nota corta que uno de nuestra expedición había muerto en un accidente de automóvil… se me helo la sangre…

-¡La corona dijo que moriríamos!, La corona, ¡Usen la corona!- Les grité cuando oí la noticia, -¡Moriremos todos!- Exclamé… y le acerqué la corona al conductor de aquél programa, me sacaron del estudio y acusaron de loco… puede ser que haya actuado como un loco, pero cualquiera en mi situación angustiante hubiera hecho lo mismo… rápidamente el rumor recorrió el mundo… en lugar de llamarme Simón Petrikov, comencé a ser el hazme reír del mundo, un loco lindo y agradable… a diferencia de otros locos encerrados…

Sentía frío, cada vez más frío… y tener la corona cerca me abrigaba… era como si cada día la fuera a necesitar más y más… no me había enfermado en todo ese año, como si la corona me resguardaba de todo… incluso de la muerte

Pasaron dos días más… Hunson me invitó a su casa, fue gentil teniendo en cuenta los rumores que recaían sobre mí… sobre la corona… pero igual así no quiso saber nada con la corona

-Te creó- Fue lo primero que me dijo… -Dos muertos más Simón, ya no es coincidencia… está empeorando la situación nuestra… no sé si sobreviviremos, no lo sé, lo dudo, al menos lo haremos juntos, ¿verdad amigo?- Me dijo dándome un abrazo…

-Gracias por la invitación amigo… necesitaba sentirme cómodo en algún lado…

-Esta es como tú casa… ella es mi esposa- Me la presento de forma muy formal… cenamos… y él me dijo, -Tengo miedo de morir Simón, por lo que nos dijiste aquella ocasión en… no me acuerdo donde… no importa, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, como nunca antes…

-Lo sé… la corona me dice que puedo salvarnos, que tengo la posibilidad de cambiar el destino trágico del planeta- Le dije en una especie de confección…

-Debes hacerlo Simón-… Con una seriedad poco común en él, -El destino de nuestros seres queridos depende de ello… mi mujer, y yo, dependemos de eso… algún día espero tener un hijo Simón, y esto me está matando literalmente-… Ya no sabía a lo que se refería Hunson, asumí por default que era acerca de mi corona…

-Nunca la usaste Hunson, te lo pedí, te pedí que la revisaras y nunca lo hiciste, ¿ahora tengo que hacer todo por mi cuenta?, ¿tienes miedo a morir?, no le temo a la muerte Abadeer- Le dije, -Hay peores cosas que la muerte, esa corona me hace hacer y decir cosas que yo no pienso y ni recuerdo… está tomando control de mí, ¿entiendes?, yo podría estar matándonos... y no lo sabría

El silencio lo expreso todo, un manto de silencio tan grande que ya despejaba las dudas…

-Hazlo por mí- Me dijo…

-Me voy- Le respondí inmediatamente… mi mano derecha temblaba, luego comenzó a hacerlo la izquierda de la misma forma, lo ocultaba dejando mis manos delante de mi cuerpo así de esa forma no podría verme… -¡Mierda!- Grité ya bastante lejos de la casa… -¡Tengo miedo!, ¡Tengo miedo!... tengo miedo de no poder recordar nada, de no ser capaz de controlarme… esto cada día es peor-… Comencé a llorar contra una pared como si alguien muy cercano a mí acababa de morir…

Pasaron unos meses, alguien más moría, y yo me comencé a sentir culpable, la corona me continuaba hablando me la pusiera o no… -Podíamos haber evitado todo esto Simón, tenías que haber dejado el libro donde estaba, haberte retirado sin tocar nada, lo inevitable para la vida está llegando y no haces nada para remediarlo…

Agarré con fuerzas el Enchiridion con mis manos, lo había leído de hoja a hoja una infinidad de veces para el poco tiempo que lo llevaba conmigo…

-El Enchiridion puede hacer que no llegué el final a ti y a Abadeer… Simón, el Enchiridion es la clave… completa el mapa astral y así la maldición se terminará- Me dijo esa voz…

Entre oficialmente en pánico… no quería salir de mi hogar… pero no me podía alejar de la corona, no podía ver a la gente a la cara, me quitaban la mirada de encima…

-¿Por qué siento esta horrible sensación?- Pregunté… llevaba la corona puesta ese momento…

-Soledad, es el frío placer de la soledad- Me respondió… caminé unos pasos, en pleno calor de verano estaba cayendo algo que podía ser identificado como agua nieve

-¿Esta nevando?- Pregunte… -Es el poder de la corona Simón, el poder de controlar el frío… servirá de mucho cuando en las mentes de sus gobernantes se cruce la idea del delirio humano, podrás salvarte Simón, aunque falta mucho, y debes acostumbrarte a usarla…

Me quité la corona, no podía estar más tiempo encerrado… debía remediar la situación, tenía que cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas, y estaba decidido a hacerlo… -El Enchiridion es la clave- Conté las gemas necesarias, y pensé en el tipo de gema que debía buscar…

Comencé mi expedición… al año siguiente fui de regreso a casa… había encontrado por encomendación directa de la corona mágica tres de las nueve gemas, está en camino a recoger la cuarta hasta que una información me embargo toda esperanza… Hunson Abadeer había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no daba señal de vida… la información me llegó por un diario y se argumentaba que estaba trabajando sobre criptas antiguas…

-El murió- Dije… sabiendo que como cada uno de nosotros tenía ese destino asegurado, más bien nos lo habíamos ganado…

-Igualmente estamos nosotros, tenemos que seguir adelante- Me informó la corona, -¿Con qué sentido?- Le pregunté… -Tú dulce princesa, Betty te ama- Me informó…

-Betty no me ama, ella se fue- Dije, guarde la corona… igualmente lo seguía escuchando…

Encontré otra gema más, estaba en mi ciudad, en una de las tantas alcantarillas…

-¿Sabes?, Hunson quería ser padre… él quería tener un futuro, yo, nunca me puse a pensar en eso… no es extraño que me tocará justo a mí defender el futuro, en lugar de a él- Le dije… un silencio repentino…

-Extraño no, podría haber sido cualquiera… a cualquiera le podía haber tocado custodiar al mundo…

Fui a visitar a la mujer de mi amigo desaparecido… carajos, sí que me sorprendí… estaba embarazada… pregunté por él, no sabía qué responderme… desapareció de la nada fue su explicación, y yo como un tonto ojeando su panza, quizá fue ese el único momento en mi vida que quise soñar que tenía un hijo… él me dejo un regalo aparentemente, una de las gemas que andaba buscando… ella me la entregó, pregunté el nombre del hijo, me dijo que no era niño, era niña, "Marceline"… por alguna razón recordaría ese nombre por el resto de mi vida…

Cinco de mis amigos había muerto, solo quedábamos dos, posiblemente mi advertencia ahora la tomaba más como una realidad que como otra cosa… inclusive yo, me sentía muy cambiado, ya no tenía frío, tenía una temperatura corporal muy baja, y solo habían pasado unos años…

Me encontré con mi amigo, por lo menos así se puede decir… no estaba en casa, la corona me guío, en el medio de un bosque estaba tirado, yacía muerto como el resto, extrañamente tenía una de las gemas que me faltaba… la sujetaba con fuerza junto a su pecho, a su corazón… y me hizo recordar a mi princesa Betty… a Betty, ¿cómo podía ser?, ya habían pasado años… varios años, debía haberla borrado de mi memoria, hasta soñé con no recordarla… en vano

-Gracias amigo… gracias por ayudarme- Le dije, él no tenía familiares, lo único que pude llegar a hacer fue enterrarlo en ese mismo lugar…

-Falta una- Me dijo la corona…

-Faltan dos- Le informe haciendo las cuentas pertinentes…

-Una- Respondió, y miré hacia arriba encontrando la otra gema, y solo faltaba una…

La busque durante algunos años, parecía no existir esa gema, no la podíamos rastrear… se había fugado del mismísimo mundo, por eso la llamé la manzana podrida de las gemas del Enchiridion… tenía sentido… aunque por años la busque y no la logré encontrar

Cada vez tenía más miedos de la corona, prácticamente me estaba volviendo aquello que no quería para mí, a donde yo iba comenzaba a caer agua nieve, o granizo si la zona era un área de frío… el mundo me observaba extrañado de mi apariencia, estaba muy cambiado, incluso mi pelo perdía color de forma desproporcional a mi edad…

Mis dichos quedaron registrados en más de una cinta, mis comentarios sobre la corona quedaron en las televisoras, mi anticipación de la muerte de mis amigos me hacía el principal sospechoso de sus muertes… de muchos no encontré el cuerpo… pero con los pocos era suficiente para mí… tenía miedo, mucho miedo… y a ciegas hacía lo que la corona me decía, era mi deber, tenía que hacerlo ya que nadie más quería acercarse a la corona, me había tomado como dueño… eso me parecía a mí…

Nunca más sentí los escalofríos, perdí el miedo a las bajas temperaturas, me hacía cada vez más un ser helado, como si fuese la única criatura sobrenatural en el planeta, me temían, generaba miedo, no podía volar se congelaban las turbinas, y todos me decían que en algo raro estaba metido… mis facciones cambiaban, más aún cuando me ponía la corona, mi rostro no era el mismo, mi mirar, mi decir, mi hacer era completamente otro… entre burlas me decía a mí mismo que se me congelaba el cerebro y actuaba como un autómata del destino


	3. Capítulo 3: Ni un paso atrás

  
Capítulo 3: Ni un paso atrás

* * *

Tenía sueños extraños, gente rara, cosas extraordinarias que me advertían de cosas, manchas negras en las paredes de los cuartos que me hablaban, seres mitológicos por decirlo de un modo que puedan entender, un sinfín de rarezas, y eso debía ser producto de la corona, mi mente estaba empeorando, ni siquiera en sueños podía descansar mi mente, mi cuerpo se estaba agotando, al no poder descansar bien, al no poder dormir como debía, me tenía acorralado el futuro de la humanidad

-Falta una gema- Me dijo la corona, como cada día, como cada hora, como cada segundo, varias veces la quise dejar a la corona abandonada, por alguna razón o por otra volvía a mí… por más que la tirará regresaba, la regalaba y volvía… sólo a mí, tengo mucho miedo, esto está acabando con mi vida…

Ya no tenía idea de en donde buscar, por lo visto la corona tampoco… por alguna razón esa gema no existía…

Pasaron unos años, el mundo entro en crisis, una crisis económica muy grande, o la crisis que teníamos se había vuelto tanto peor que ahora realmente se mencionaba la palabra crisis en los noticieros…

Ya no era yo, lo veía cuando me miraba en los espejos, mis gestos en la cara cambiaron mucho, incluso mi voz, esta transformación me preocupa, no sé en donde terminaré, ni en qué me convertiré pero temó… tengo mucho temor… no hay palabras para describir mi sensación… me siento horrorizado por mí, por la corona, por el Enchiridion, y por esas cosas que veo al ponerme la corona… estoy asustado

En sueños veía seres raros, diferentes a los entes que veía, gente extraña, me decían ser amigos míos, y yo no los recordaba… temó no recordar lo que sucede conmigo, la corona me está enloqueciendo… me siento peor de lo que podría recordar… y yo, necesitó hablar con alguien, alguien que me devuelva a la realidad…

Pasaron unos meses, y seguía empeorando con las pesadillas, a la corona decidí no usarla más, me estaba matando lentamente y nadie sabría nada de mí, el miedo me petrificaba, la visiones me enloquecían podía matar a alguien sin saber qué hacía y eso para mí no lo desearía nunca… sueños, sueños, sueños, en sueños vino una imagen… un talismán, "malevolencia concentrada" o algo así leí en algún rotulo en mi propio sueño, una imagen oscura se me aproximaba, amorfa sin estructuras aparentes que sostuvieran su masa su forma, me hablaba y no le entendía… "cuida a Marceline, a Marceline" repetía… una y otra vez… extrañamente pese a la pesadilla no desperté exaltado en el mal sentido, por el contrario me sentía con cierta paz, estando a la par de un amigo, de un fiel amigo… me invitaba a pasar… pero por extraño que pareciera no quería, no era mi lugar… y me pedía que cuidará a "Marceline", "Marceline"… una sola vez había oído ese nombre… y lo asocie… me desperté…

-Hunson Abadeer ha sido encontrado en una cripta antigua enfrente a lo que parece ser una extraña anomalía de las rocas- Comenzaron a mostrar el lugar de esa cripta, y sin pensarlo tome la corona y salí a ver los restos de mi amigo… tarde unas horas nada más, estaba cerca, al llegar me encontré con los medios, la prensa, y observadores curiosos…

-Vamos- Me decía la voz, -Abramos camino- Me puse la corona y con fuertes vientos me abrí camino, era la primera vez que dominaba el viento de esa forma para un beneficio personal, inmediatamente me quité la corona… y corrí hacia el lugar… sin pensarlo ni un segundo agarré la gema que faltaba, y me despedí tan sólo con un adiós… vi antes de marchar esa fisura en la pared que tanto llamó la atención, parecía no tener un fin… cerré mis ojos, y le dije a mi amigo, "si mueres, que sea con dignidad", y lo dejé caer al otro lado, un brillo oscuro desde el lado de adentro cerró esa abertura en las rocas…

…

-¡Vamos!, Abre el Enchiridion con las gemas-… Me apuraba esa voz…

-Antes que nada, quiero que cumplas tu palabra-… Las gemas comenzaron a vibrar por si solas, y a lanzar un brillo de esa misma forma por sus propias cuentas… el Enchiridion respondió… como un engranaje todo comenzó a cuadrar…

Las noticias hablaban del meteorito… por alguna razón un pedazo del mundo desapareció de la faz de la tierra, no creía la teoría del dichoso meteorito, algo más estaba siendo ocultado, mi rostro pálido de color celeste, mi barba ya no estaba proporcional a mí edad, sentía que la corona me envejecía, me quería hacer a su manera… y yo me sentía perdido…

Empezaron los rumores de caníbales, gente rara, deforme, o mutante, rara, que se comía a otras gentes, lo asocie, provenían de aquél cráter en la tierra, ¿meteorito?, conmigo no… era algo espectacular lo que debió haber ocurrido allí…

En casa, la corona me llamaba al Enchiridion, acomodé la última cosa que faltaba y se abrió un portal, salió una mano negra desde dentro, era el tipo de fisura en la tierra que encontré junto a Hunson Abadeer… -¡Cuida a mí Marceline!- Exclamó la voz, una gran masa negra salía desde esa cosa, el Enchiridion se activó, un portal se abrió, de ahí salió mi peor pesadilla… él se autoproclamaba como el Lich… me encontraba acorralado entre ambos, no sabría decir cuál de ambos me daba más miedo… luego de salir el Lich, me dijo: "entrégame el libro, las gemas, y podrás vivir"… entre pánico, me volví remotamente valiente, pesé al miedo respondí…

-¡Nunca!- comencé a quitar a la fuerza las gemas, las guarde en mi pantalón…

-¡Todos morirán!- Me decía, -La vida debe terminar su efímera existencia…

"Yo liberé a esa cosa"… me decía, "como fui tan tonto, tan idiota… ¡santo cielo!, necesito ayuda, tan solo una vez, dame una señal", la señal no llegaba y tenía que actuar de inmediato, la masa negra, decía ser Abadeer, Hunson Abadeer… yo no lo reconocía como tal…

-¡Dame el libro, las gemas, mátalo y podrás vivir en mi mundo!- Me decía ese ser que durante todo este tiempo me hablaba… no era la corona la que me hablaba, era el lich fingiendo ser la corona… caí en la trampa desde que lo pude ver aquella primera vez junto a mí amada Betty… -Tú dulce Betty puede volver a ti, vivirán eternamente… en mi mundo- Me dijo… yo lo rechace…

-¡Betty no me ama!, y no haré nada que ella no quiera… ella me dejó, por más que la amé no puedo hacer nada, y no aceptaría su dolor por mi amor, la amo demasiado y no lo entenderías, nunca aceptaría un pacto contigo, demonio- Le dije, y salí a correr, la masa negra literalmente se comió a quien era mi amigo, Hunson dejó de existir en ese momento para mí, y posiblemente yo deje de existir para él… corrí, no sé bien que paso con el lich…

-¡No puedes escapar de mí!- Aseveró como amenaza, -Estoy en todas partes Simón, te encontraré estés donde estés, y te haré sufrir más que cualquier otra persona jamás haya sufrido, te martirizaré a tal punto que nunca más nadie se atreva a desafiarme, te encontraré Simón Petrikov, quiera que vayas a adonde vayas, voy a encontrarte… y te haré pagar de la peor forma que encuentre…

Mi final estaba sentenciado, sólo corrí como el mismísimo demonio podía correr, me alejé lo máximo que pude hasta no sentir esa presión en mi garganta, ese miedo atroz que solo el lich podía causar, mientras corría, recordaba, "Marceline", "Marceline", "Marceline", "Marceline", "Marceline", una y otra vez… por mi mente pasaba su nombre… se lo debía a Hunson, corrí hasta llegar a la casa de ella…

Me detuve en la puerta, el lugar parecía ser una zona de guerra, no encontré una respuesta para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos en el mundo, fue muy rápido de un día para el otro, fui un vasallo que hizo todo lo que le dijeron, hasta ese día, veía a lo lejos aviones, al parecer una guerra se había desencadenado, y yo ni enterado, salí di algunos pasos en los alrededores, me puse la corona del rey helado, así se llamaba esa corona, perdí el temor me enfrente a la situación, no pasó nada… corrí hasta llegar a una esquina, ya no llevaba puesta la corona, me encontré con una niñita, sin preguntar, sin gestos, sin nada que la delatará sabía que era ella a quien estaba buscando, sequé una de sus lágrimas con mi mano, le dije, "no llores Marcy"… caminé hacia un local de juguetes y tomé un osito de felpa… se lo di, y ella me sonrió…


	4. Capítulo 4: Por fuera del reinado humano

  
Capítulo 4: Por fuera del reinado humano

* * *

Nos fuimos conociendo con la pequeña Marcy, debía ganarme su confianza, era algo absolutamente necesario si quería que nos fuese bien a ambos, por más que deseará que Marcy me quiera, eso el tiempo solamente estaba habilitado para determinar…

Pasaron unos días, Marcy me sorprendía con su talento a la hora de aprender… por alguna razón mi amigo y su mujer habían dado a Marcy la capacidad de prestar atención, muy raro era encontrar en la gente en el mundo que nos tocaba vivir que alguien pudiera estar centrado en una cosa, incluso yo con la corona tenía que estar con uno ojo puesto enfrente y el otro atrás…

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, el mundo estaba en ruinas, vivíamos en las mismas ruinas del mundo, y yo acostumbrado a ver las ruinas, a explorar las ruinas, y cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrírseles, esto lo superaba con crecer, ni en los peores sueños míos ni de Marcy se podía ver lo que se comenzaba a mover por la tierra…

La corona era lo único que podía mantener a raya a las cosas que aparecían, comenzaron a verse situaciones de cuentos fantásticos de ciencia ficción de mundos destrozados, de nuestro mundo hecho escombros… la guerra se expandió y ni siquiera nos enteramos del porque… los diarios se contradecían y cualquier idiota escribía en las páginas… a lo que podía atinar era a creer solamente en lo que veía con mis ojos… esa era la respuesta más clara, la realidad mostraba lo que la humanidad había hecho, por más que me informaran indirectamente la información estaba fragmentada y era inentendible

-¿Marceline?, ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeñita?- Le pregunté con la misma sensación de curiosidad con la que ella me miraba cada día…

-Dibujando- Me respondió espontáneamente, miraba lo que dibujaba, me contagiaba la curiosidad… me acerque, y pregunté… -¿Qué dibujas Marcy?- Me respondió con una gran sonrisa, posiblemente la más bella que recuerde, quizá sea el ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos el que daba un contraste que me generaba esa sensación

…

Teníamos mucho tiempo, por lo general nos dedicábamos a caminar por los valles a campo abierto, solo por precaución, teníamos que mantenernos alejados de los focos de guerra, y esa fue mi solución, ya no oía las voces, tan solo escuchaba a esas cosas que estaban dentro de mi imaginación, que generaba la corona, estoy seguro, esas cosas son reales, no son meros seres creados por mi locura… algunos me hablan, otros quieren comenzar platicas, pero los evito, no sé luego de aquella situación en la cual el lich me hizo liberarlo no confío en más nadie, en ninguna de esas cosas… por más que no me dejen en paz, que me molesten, y que no pueda vivir de esta manera…

- Ta da da da lala la la - Tarareaba junto a Marcy, seguía el ritmo junto a mí, posiblemente habíamos encontrado algo en común que nos acercará… ella con una marcada tendencia a las "artes" y yo un aficionado de la música, no cantante, sino alguien a quien le agradaba la música nada más y nada menos…

En unos primeros momentos, los alimentos sobraban, en pleno caos teníamos un "futuro" asegurado, con provisiones de los supermercados de los almacenes y cada hogar abandonado…

Al pasar los días comencé a pensar que ese estado no sería por mucho tiempo, ya no encontraba más gentes, nos encontrábamos solos, quizá fue otro error, nos separamos mucho de las masas de gente que escapaba de quien sabe qué… y ahora no podíamos encontrar ni un alma en ese fin del mundo

-¿Marcy?, ¿Marcy?- Gritaba preguntando y buscándola… la encontré leyendo uno de mis libros en una banca de la plaza… -¡Oh!, Marcy, no sabía que te gustará leer… ¿historia?- Le pregunté entre dudas

-Ooo… ¡yeah!, creó- Me dijo mirando el libro entre dudas…

-Tranquila pequeñita, hay libros por doquier, encontraremos algo que te guste- Le comenté… -Algo más acorde a tú edad- Informé mirando mi mochila con libros… estaba excedido de equipaje pero en aquellas largas noches de vigilia no había nada más que hacer que leer…

Buscaba algo con textos infantiles, cuentos y esas cosas… al no encontrarlas pensé que sería buena idea instruir a la niña, en cosas de la humanidad, ya que por lo que podía verse el mundo estaba en un caos total, aunque todavía no pude observar la verdadera dimensión de la situación ya que me encontraba en el ojo de la tormenta… del huracán

-¡Ops!, al parecer no tengo nada que puedas leer Marcy… igualmente creó que lo que puede interesarte está aquí- Le dije, tocando mi cien, allí donde guardaba mis recuerdos… ella rebosante de necesidad de conocimiento y yo con el anhelo de hablar con alguien… había allí una cuestión de afecto, o era lo que podía ver al transcurrir las horas…

Escribir, hablar, contar, calcular… pensar, cosas que Marcy como humana debía aprender para llevarse bien con los nuestros, yo me incluía en ese listado creado por la humanidad de sus miembros, era parte… poesía, artes, literatura, aunque todo lo podía hacer basándome en palabras, mucho se perdía y se perdería… sin ilustraciones fidedignas de lo que le decía todo terminaba por ser palabras de un viejo loco…

Teníamos el día a día, teníamos el tiempo de nuestro lado, el lich no me buscaba, o por lo menos no lo sentía presente… la corona no me hablaba solo la llevaba conmigo por precaución, el hielo se volvió mi fuerza, el frío se volvió mi sangre, lo presentía estaba más cerca del rey helado de lo que podía imaginar, el lich se disipaba, incluso cuando colocaba sobre mi cabeza la corona mágica

-¡Por el poder del hielo y la escarcha!- Gritaba según Marceline, sus imágenes sugerían que yo al ponerme la corona entraba en un trance que no había sentido o percibido antes… quizá la situación empeoraba, y no le podía mostrar mi sensaciones de temor a Marcy, ella las absorbería, tenía que arreglármelas solo…

La sensación de soledad me invadió desde aquél día, en ocasiones la pequeña Marcy las apaciguaba… era saber que en realidad no solo ella me necesitaba a mí, sino yo a ella… pasaron los meses… el caos llegó a las góndolas de las grandes cadenas de almacenes y supermercados, irremediablemente al poco tiempo todo se vació… era una hora difícil, había que conseguir los alimentos diarios, mi gran pregunta fue, ¿A dónde se fue la comida que no estaba?... alguien se la comió… y debía buscar la forma de llegar hasta ellos, de meter a Marcy en su cultura, de no quedar aislados de la sociedad humana…

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto Saimon?- Me dijo… cuentas, matemáticas, esas cosas no le gustaban a la niña…

-Es muy importante Marcy, todos tienen que saber sumar, restar, aprender a multiplicar, dividir, como debemos aprender a hablar y a cantar- Le dije… sonrió…

-Es muy aburrido esto Simón- Dijo…

-Marcy, hay una necesidad clara en todo esto, debemos volver con los demás, no podemos estar tan solos, aislados del mundo… tenemos que regresar con ellos, allí tendrás un futuro- Le informé… básicamente nos encontrábamos rastreando a los rebaños humanos en su emigración… aún sin rastros…

-¡No quiero esto Simón!- Miraba los libros de textos, los observaba con desdén, me recordó a mi princesa Betty… y no podía dejar de llorarla en mi interior… la extrañaba, por más que pasaran mil años, podría continuar extrañándola, Betty

-Marcy, encontraremos al resto de la humanidad, y para ser alguien deberás tener conocimientos, no lo entiendes hoy, pero lo entenderás cuando seas mayor…

Continuamos nuestra travesía por el fin del mundo, encontrábamos todas las reliquias soñadas por la humanidad, todo destruido, todo aquello que cientos de años de ciencia y evolución habían puesto en nuestros hogares en el mismo caos, todo entreverado…

Las maravillas de la ciencia fueron un arma de doble punta, podía haberse previsto desde la época de las guerras mundiales… ya lo han dicho esto, pero no está demás volver a destacarlo… la ciencia un cuchillo de doble filo que en mi criterio puso a la humanidad contra las cuerdas…

-¿Marcy?, ¿leyendo un poco?- Le pregunte con la respuesta a la vista, abrí mis ojos estaba agotado, la corona me tenía agotado, ¿por qué la corona me tenía agotado?... habíamos visto cosas terribles en las calles, esos seres pseudo mutantes que nos perseguían por las calles de las ciudades las habían tomado, cada vez se "reproducían", no sé bien como decirlo, se hacían más, más… más… su número aumentaba de manera exponencial, y ya se me hacía imposibles de evitar…

Entre las cosas que llevaba en mi espalda, se encontraba el pesado deber de proteger a Marcy, no solo por ella, ni por Hunson, más bien por mí, ella me mantenía cuerdo en mis cabales pese a que ella se molestará conmigo… no comprendería lo que debo hacer, no lo podría llegar a comprender es solo una niña

Me sorprendí de mis habilidades de rastreo… siguiendo en la nada misma me encontré siguiendo el paso a una marcha humana, una caravana hacia donde no sabía dónde iban… igual los debía seguir… habían huellas, muchas huellas, una marcha a pie y líneas marcadas en la tierra provenientes de lo que podían ser ruedas de vehículos… aceleramos el paso con Marcy, la cargué junto a mi mochila, sobre mis hombros… el tiempo apremiaba más que nunca, pasamos de no tener un tiempo limitado a tener el tiempo a cortos plazos…

La corona, cada vez me hacía ver más loco, la locura comenzaba a entrar en mi vida y no sólo como cosas meramente espontáneas, sino más bien de una manera arraigada en mis pensamientos, confundía mis pensamientos con pensamientos entreverados, no podía dejar de ver esos seres, seres del otro mundo, del lado de la corona, me volvía loco con mayor frecuencia, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, la corona me mantiene con vida en este mundo, pero el precio a pagar es mi cordura, la locura en la que me estaba metiendo, tengo que salvar a Marceline, como se lo prometí a su padre, pero más que nada tengo que salvar a Marcy porque es lo que quiero hacer… poner a salvo a esa niñita… aún a costa de mi vida…

-Marceline-… -Te quiero… te amo Marcy- Le dije, viéndola de reojo al caminar por esa ruta casi desértica, -¡Yo te quiero Simón!- respondió con una euforia desmedida a la que esperaba, ella me miraba con sus ojitos desde mis hombros… no le agradaba, pero aun así era necesario viajar aprisa… me deshice de parte del equipaje, ya no se podía llevar tanta carga… el tiempo era ese el momento, y no quería que nos dejaran atrás, quizá algunos vuelos o travesías en otros vehículos, si nos quedábamos dormidos la podíamos pagar caro


	5. Capítulo 5: Viejas miradas

  
Capítulo 5: Viejas miradas

* * *

Pudimos correr un largo trecho, tenía la sensación de que allí a lo lejos estaba la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas, la niña Marcy descansaba fueron demasiadas horas a pie, mucho tiempo caminando sin sentido en plena aridez que el desierto podía tener

No importa si realmente era o no un desierto, eso es una estupidez discutir… lo importante es que pese a todo, pese a todo el esfuerzo, no logramos llegar a ningún lado… estaba marcado en mi vida que así fuera, por alguna razón dios se había encaprichado y le gustaba burlarme…

-¡Santo dios!, este castigo, ¿qué hice acaso para merecer esta, este tormento?- Le preguntaba por dentro para no despertar a Marcy… aún ella era mi día a día, por ella vivía… solo por ella seguía mi travesía… -Marcy, despierta, mira- Le decía cada vez que veíamos a un animal distinto… quería que conociera lo que era un venado o un ciervo… un cuervo, cualquier cosa, que estar conmigo no sea nada más que holgazanear y una absurda pérdida de tiempo… que ella conmigo pudiera aprender del mundo que nos rodea… que sepa que hay cosas más allá de las que ella puede imaginar, y que entienda lo valioso de la dicha del conocimiento…

-¿Qué hora es Simón?- Pregunto mi pequeñina…

-Eso no importa, tenemos mucho tiempo Marcy para dormir, aunque cada vez menos podremos apreciar la naturaleza en un contexto tan puro- Le dije… ella agacho su cabeza, era mucho el sueño que tenía para ese entonces, posiblemente no me escucho y estaba en un estado onírico que… no importa… son locuras que se le ocurren a un pobre viejo

"La corona, me mantiene con vida… no sé qué pasará el día que la deje tirada en un basurero, tengo miedo de pensar que puede irse, tengo la sensación de que sin ella no puedo estar, no puedo alejarme ni un milímetro de ella, santo dios… santo dios, ¿en qué lío me metí?... alguien, quien sea, que me dé una señal para continuar, y por donde hacerlo… por dios"

"La corona me corrompe, me encontré en situaciones que no pensaba tener… y en ella encuentro algunas respuesta, ¿y el resto de las preguntas?... no encuentro a estos dichosos humanos, se escabullen como ratas entre las ruinas, o seré yo quien no quiere encontrarse con ellos por algún temor… ¿temor a mí, o temor a ellos?"

"¡Santo cielo!, la corona, la corona, la corona, solo repito eso en mi mente, Marcy me habla y no puedo dejar de pensar en la corona, esta soledad me está matando lentamente… necesitó hablar con alguien, quien sea… algún adulto… conversar estupideces, y aquellas cosas que pasaron, no recuerdo bien… y tengo una extraña sensación cuando toco algo de pensar que no es real, que no está en este mundo"… "estoy mal, y Marceline se da cuenta de esto, debo protegerla de mí, de los monstruos que la guerra creo, de los humanos, del lich… demasiada responsabilidad para mí, mi cuerpo parece comenzar a flaquear"

"No creo que Marceline comprenda lo que ocurre, está inmersa en una confusión, y dudo que sepa que su padre está vivo, habla sobre él como alguien que murió… yo lo vi., aunque ahora no sabría decir si fue hace cien años o un día… estoy perdiendo la noción de tiempo… no recuerdo lo que paso, mezclo emociones y sentimientos en recuerdos del pasado con los del presente… ni siquiera sé cuando fui que perdí a mi Betty… igualmente recuerdo a Betty"…

"Marceline, is it just you & me in the wreckage of the World?. That must be so confusing for a little girl, and I know you're going to need me here with you. But I'm losing myself & I'm afraid you're going to lose me too."

"Algo me dice que pronto nos separaremos, no es culpa tuya Marceline, es mí culpa, no puedo resistir más esto… siento que me alejo de ti, y me pregunto qué puedo hacer, estoy atado a la magia, me mantiene con vida, y me enloquece… no sé qué puedo hacer, y no sé qué debo hacer por ti…"

Caminamos, sin sentido unos años más… pudimos salir de aquél lugar… la demora fue ardua y prolongada… fue mucho pedir al maldito cielo respuestas, no se podía confiar ni siquiera en él… debía, debía… haber roto la corona hace mucho tiempo… es tarde ahora, mi vida depende indudablemente de ella… Marceline puede valerse por sí misma, y yo seré una carga para ella… debo deshacerme de ella de alguna forma… y no sé… ella es grande, puede correr, pelear, no sé, ¿alguien me responda por el amor?… no, la locura no me conduce a nada… seré fuerte… enfrentaré lo que tenga que enfrentar… solo como siempre… desde que Betty, mi dulce Betty me dejo

-¿Qué ocurre Simón?- Me preguntó, me golpeé la cabeza con ambas manos…

-Nada mi niña, nada… solo… estaba pensando en nosotros, en este mundo… nada más…

-Me dijiste que no pensará mucho en eso- Me sonrió, parecía burlarse de mí…

-Sí, quizá yo deba hacer lo mismo pequeña Marcy… puede que deba hacer caso al consejo que te di- Me sonreí y reí de la siguiente forma "jijiji"… igual no quitó la cara de preocupación en su rostro

No podía vagar por un año más en esas condiciones, Marcy no podía ni debía soportar las locuras mías, ella tenía que regresar con el resto de los humanos, mis uñas mi nariz, mi rostro en general, mi cuerpo cambiaba a pasos agigantados, parecía ser un viejo de noventa años de edad teniendo poco más que la mitad de esa edad… y todo conducía irremediablemente a la corona…

No recuerdo hace cuánto tiempo comencé a caminar en la soledad del mundo caótico, y cuanto tiempo arrastre a Marceline en esta travesía… lo que sí recuerdo, es que no fue ayer… y yo no soporto más causarle este dolor… ella no me pertenece, puede ser devuelta a la humanidad, soy yo quien esta fuera, quien marginaron, ¡Malditos demonios!, ¡Malditos!... malditos… a mí, no a ella

En silencio y en soledad observaba una imagen de la pequeña Marcy hacia unos años… la comparaba con la fotografía de los niños humanos de una familia, "¿Marcy perteneces ahí?" me preguntaba a mí mismo… es distinta era mi respuesta, "¿perteneces a ese lugar?" y señalaba las diferencias entre ella y el resto de los hijos de esa familia que seguramente no salieron con vida de aquél lugar…

-Marcy no pertenece a la humanidad… su color de piel oscuro y opaco, sus dientes afilados y sus orejas no son humanos- Me confesaba a solas con uno de los tantos espectros… -A mí me echaran de aquél lugar… no me dejaran ingresar, divulgaron que fui yo quien causo este desastre a la humanidad, ¡Que yo soy quien llevó al mismo averno a la raza humana!... siendo ellos los que lanzaron las armas, usaron las bombas, y a mí me culpan… la humanidad debería ser erradicada… que algo más salga de este reino mortal… reino humano…

No puedo soportar más las acusaciones, me señalan… me dicen que soy yo quien trajo el caos, que soy yo quien hizo un meteorito helado para partir al mundo, que fui yo quien destruyó países… me señalan, me acusan, y yo no puedo responderles… la corona es la respuesta, ella me salvara de las armas de ellos, me protegerá… es mi destino ser el rey helado, y con su poder, resguardar al mundo entero de ellos

-¡No!- Oí el gritó de Marceline… -¡Otra vez la corona!- Me reprochó con toda autoridad, las promesas que había hecho habían quedado en el olvido hacía mucho tiempo… era una necesidad el uso de la corona, una droga muy potente a la que me tenía que aferrar para poder continuar… volando en el cielo pude ver a lo lejos algo así como un refugio… no sé cómo lo logré, pero pude pasar por alto la maldición del olvido que la corona exigía… y recordaba haberme puesto la corona y haber visto aquél lugar…

-¡Marceline!... Debemos irnos a toda prisa- Le informé agarrando las cosas, la mochila y demás objetos con mucha urgencia… ella se apresuró a agarrar su juguete y algunas cosas que ella llevaba consigo como objetos de la suerte y esas cosas de niñas…

…

-¡La corona!- Dije tocando mi cabeza y no encontrándola en donde debía estar…

-¡Deja esa estúpida corona!- Me gritó con furia… y retrocedí hasta encontrarla y levantarla… me faltaba el aire al estar lejos de ella… Marceline se enfadó conmigo una vez más, algún día me dará la razón, el tiempo me dará la razón

-¡No digas eso!, ¡Es lo único que nos mantiene en pie!- Le grité, una de las pocas veces que levante la voz, casi siempre era ella la que me reprendía por lo que decía o hacía, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente… ella nunca necesitó que la reprendiera de ninguna forma, siempre fue cordial y cortes y al decir "no" ella podía comprender que era no… sin nada más

…

-¡Esta estúpida corona nos salvó a ambos muchas veces Marceline!... maldita sea tu insensatez… maldita tú locura de querer abandonarla-…Le dije y me observaba...

-¡Esa cosa es más importante que yo!- Me recriminó… acariciaba mi corona, la extrañaba con un sentimiento familiar… inconfundible… la quería cerca, como cerca tenía a Marceline… mis dos cosas útiles en el mundo… que me tenían atado a la existencia

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!... ¡Calla!, ¡Calla!, ¡Calla!, ¡Cállate!- Le grité… maldición, sabía que no estaba 100% en mis cabales, pero eso me destruyó aún más, una ridícula discusión por la corona, una vez más… como tantas

Marceline se adelantó enfadada conmigo… con toda razón

Marceline se detuvo… y yo me preguntaba el por qué…

Me detuve a la distancia, como evadiéndola, no queriendo acercarme a ella…

Levanté mi vista, un complejo militar… esa cosa se erguía en una especie de depresión en la tierra, yo pensaba que una leve lluvia hundiría ese lugar, que ingenuo

Caminé a mayor prisa, me acerqué a Marceline, por más que tenga mayor edad no podía sino que acatar mis órdenes… me acerque tirando en esa travesía todo el equipaje excepto la corona que llevaba colgando atada a mi cintura

-¡Marceline!- Le dije corriendo hasta ella, sujetando su mano… la sujete muy fuerte como pocas veces en cada paso un poco más fuerte… tenía miedo no lo puedo negar… y caminamos hacia los militares que custodiaban la entrada a ese lugar

…

Les dije: -Somos "Simón y Marcy"- Así mostrándome simpático con ellos, más simpático de lo que debía… -estuvimos perdidos muchos años, y la niña necesita refugio- Me miraban de reojo, miraban las planillas, uno se fue de manera sospechosa hasta más allá de lo que podía ver

-Simón… mmm… déjame ver Simón… por lo pronto, ¿niña?- Preguntó mirándome… no respondí no entendí la sugerencia que me hizo, -La "niña" puede quedarse, espere un momento señor "Simón"- Me respondió… sujete el brazo de la pequeña Marcy con fuerza… esperamos…

… un momento después…

-Simón, tu querías que perteneciera a ellos- Me dijo agarrando mi larga barba… -¿Me dejaras aquí Simón?, ¿hice algo malo?- Me preguntó…

-Niña, ellos cuidaran de ti-… Le comenté confidente alejados de los guardas… -Allí podrán curar a Hamboo y tendrás una vida… a mí lado no puedes permanecer… Hamboo quiere quedarse aquí… yo cometí muchos errores, esta buena gente hará conmigo lo que crea conveniente…

-¡No Simón!... ¡No me trates como una niña Simón!- Me gritó… -Esa gente no te quiere Simón… te hará daño… ¡vámonos de aquí!, ¡Ahora!- Me volvió a gritar

-Junto a mí no tendrás seguridad Marcy, no puedo continuar más, la corona me mantiene con vida y no sé cuánto tiempo más… ni siquiera sé si recordaré tú nombre y es tan triste…

-¿Es por mí?... Simón, lo siento… perdóname- Me dijo y le solté la carita y camino junto a uno de los uniformados

-Señor Simón Petrikov, arqueólogo, ¿cierto?- Preguntó…

-No lo recuerdo, no sé quién soy… solo sé que esa niñita necesitara cuidados… que yo no podré darle… ¿entienden?... cuídenla por mí…

-¿No desea ingresar?- Preguntó sor prendidamente shoqueado con la respuesta mía…

-No es mi lugar… mi lugar es la oscuridad de la soledad… la soledad es mi castigo- Le advertí…

-¿Castigo?- Preguntó… -¡Usted de aquí no se va señor Petrikov!- Me dijo, un click se me hizo en la cabeza… como algo que broto sin pensarlo jamás… la corona la llevaba puesta en ese entonces…

-¡Soy el rey helado!, ¡Si saben lo que les conviene dejaran esto en la nada!- Dije congelando los pies y las manos del militar que estaba a pocos centímetros de mí…

…

-¡Soy el rey helado!... ¡Ahora sé quién soy!... ¡El mismísimo rey helado!- Grité con énfasis


	6. Capítulo 6: Puntos de inflexión

  
Capítulo 6: Puntos de inflexión

* * *

Al final decidí marcharme en paz, en tranquilidad… tenía el control de la corona, podía pensar lo que estaba haciendo, podía ver los ojos de aquellos que estaban enfrente a mí… las ordenes ridículas que me daban en nombre de un gobierno que parecía carecer de toda autoridad sobre alguien… ese era el problema… esos seres me siguieron provocando pese a que de decidí irme dejando a Marceline sin ningún tipo de incidentes…

La orden que uso un click antes de la calamidad fue… "quieto ahí, o te disparo"… un voz por dentro me decía, "Marceline no puede permanecer con ellos, es peligroso para la niña", me repetía en la cabeza esa lúgubre voz, esa extraña voz… me reclamaba regresar y traer conmigo a la niña… -¡Maldita seas!- Me gritaba esa voz… me decía "regresa rey helado, ella nos necesita", no sabría que decir con respecto a la voz, era a muy pesar mío una voz de un sujeto estúpido y ridículo, condenado de antemano por errores que cometió, puede que hasta deseara remediar lo irremediable…

Esa voz me hizo repensar la situación de esa niñita, esa voz me devolvió al mundo real… la corona no me controlaba, la cordura por alguna razón me distraía de aquellas cosas que me hacían vacilar… aun así, la corona me daba el poder del hielo y del frío

-¡Todo estará bien pequeña Marcy!- Le grité, ella pedía ayuda luego de mí grito, fue una reacción en cadena… -¡Estoy aquí te protegeré!- Le grité… vientos huracanados salían de mis puños y podía presentir como sus balas eran levemente alteradas con el viento… para defenderme creé muros de hielo, un camino de hielo que me protegiera, una estructura básicamente piramidal que sirviera de refugio de aquélla agresión… levitando gracias a lo frondosa de mi barba saltee la puerta de entrada, los muros, el sujeto que tenía cautiva a Marcy permanecía congelado, literalmente se lo veía como un cubo de hielo… aún pese a eso tenía presa con su mano a Marcy, me acerqué rodeando el lugar con un iceberg gigante proveniente de la tierra… el aire se convertía en un manso bloque de hielo, de escarcha, fácilmente manejable, hasta el punto que se convertía en una masa concisa de hielo, un pedazo de glaciar gracias a la presión que el propio hielo se hacía a sí mismo

-¡Esto fue una mala idea Simón!- Me dijo, ella intentaba zafarse del apretón que el militar ejercía sobre su bracito… una púa fue la solución… clave esa púa al individuo y liberó a Marceline… me alejé del lugar por arriba, levitando o volando como lo quieran ver… sujete fuertemente a Marceline junto a mí con mi mano, resguardándonos a ambos de las balas de los humanos…

Me alejé mucho del lugar, no sabría decir cuánto… al aterrizar lo primero que hice fue quitarme la corona con un golpe seco… cayo rodando por el suelo… me toqué los bolsillos de mi pantalón, buscaba algo, no lo encontré…

-Marceline… debo decirte algo- Le dije… -Sobre tú… acerca de ti-… ella esperaba una respuesta próxima a mí afirmación, y yo no sabía que decir… respondí lo más simple que se me ocurrió… -Te quiero-… El dialogo estaba cortado, no podía recordar… una vez más

-Yo a ti Simón- Me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo…

Caminamos… ella se veía extraña… como si estuviera pensando en algo, algo que no quería compartir con este viejo… estúpido…

-Marceline, cada día me pondré peor… mírame, si no lo recuerdas, esta imagen no es la que recuerdo, no es mi cuerpo, no soy quien está tomando las decisiones… me reconocí con el nombre de "el rey helado", Marcy… es peligroso para ti…

-No pasará nada Simón… estaremos por siempre juntos, venceremos sea lo que sea que nos enfrente…

-No… es ridículo Marceline… hay algo que tienes que saber… perteneces a ese lugar, yo no pertenezco más… por más explicaciones ridículas que dé, nunca me creerán… regresa… a ti te perdonara, una niña no puede tener malas intenciones-… Le dije… me miraba en un reflejo de un charco claro y transparente… -Yo seré más peligroso para ti de lo que podrían ser ellos… ve Marcy, regresa a tú hogar- Ella me miró…

-Lo has decidido, ¿verdad?... ¿no puedo hacer ni decir nada que te haga cambiar de idea?- Preguntó… agarré la corona, la sujete con mis manos frente a ella, el gesto final fue la respuesta más clara y contundente que pude darle… me puse la corona…

Recuerdo haberla visto correr, regresando hasta el lugar que era refugio de la humanidad

Caminé… mi vida expuse de formas absurdas, de maneras ridículas e innecesarias… creí poder ser el héroe de la historia, la única cosa que tenía clara era que ya no podía luchar contra la locura de la corona, ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos…

Caminé hacia el refugio, en la entrada me preguntaron el nombre… "Marceline" respondí de forma natural… -¿Marceline?- Se preguntaron entre ellos… me veían, me miraban de arriba abajo… -Pasa- Dijo invitándome a ingresar a la sociedad perdida

Pasaron unas horas, poco más… una imagen se venía a mi mente… la postal de la soledad, estaba en ella Simón en el desierto, solo con su corona… y una sensación de oscuridad merodeando por los alrededores… lloré por horas… lloré por horas, y golpeaba la pared de mi habitación… primero con mi puño, luego comencé a patear mis cosas… mi Hamboo salió desdepedido por la patada, grité su nombre suplicando su perdón…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Me preguntaron… salí corriendo de allí, por alguna razón no hubo advertencias… no me dijeron nada… sólo salí de allí sin ningún tipo de problemas…

La gente se corría de mi recorrida, nadie intervenía, y pensaba que no podía abandonar a Simón en ese momento, no podía dejarlo solo luego de tanto que había hecho por mí, que tanto me había enseñado, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo imaginaba muerto, poseído, o perdido, una extraña mezcla de todo…

-¡Simón!- Comencé a gritar en donde nos habíamos separado, sin tener respuesta… lo buscaba como loca, él me necesitaba, y yo le había fallado una vez más… pese a no ser ya una niña…

Lo busque… me canse de buscarlo… cuando creí rendirme unos días luego, pude encontrarlo… melancólico, depresivo, angustiado, y no sabía cómo hacer para acercarme a él… al fin y al cabo, había desobedecido una orden suya…

-¿Simón?- Pregunté… me acerque por detrás suyo, hasta que luego de preguntarle varias veces si era él, o lo que fuese, le dije: -¿Estás bien?- toqué su hombro… -¿Simón?, ¿Estás bien?- repetía y me acerque a su lado… me senté junto a él…

No me respondía… miré hacia el cielo… según decían allí estaban todas las respuestas… no pude leer ninguna, me quedé sentada junto a él, tenía sueño, me quedé dormida…

Lo seguí… no me miraba, no me respondía, caminaba en silencio, toda la travesía fue así… me sentía mal, la corona había tomado el control… estaba en un estado similar a los zombis, aunque aquellos querían vivir, estaban apegados extrañamente a la no-vida, en cambio Simón no parecía querer vivir

Pasaron unos días, no comió, no durmió… el silencio era lo cotidiano… hasta que de un momento a otro comenzó a gritar, a discutir a insultar, no sé a quién… igual lo podía imaginar… me creía parte de esa ilusión en la que ahora vivía… como esos seres que tanto menciono… mi voz, su ilusión… así de gris y oscura se volvía la vida de Simón, ¿quién podría querer vivir en esa horrible soledad?

Común en mí, me puse a llorar… a pensar, a escribir… más tarde a suplicar, a pedir clemencia de aquella tortura que era la desidia… si a mí me hacía doler, si yo sufría, no quiero ni pensar lo que habrá soportado Simón todos esos años… por mí culpa…

Un momento exploté, todas las emociones se juntaron… exceptos aquellas que se contraponían por momentos y se autodestruían… -¡Siempre me cuidaste Simón!- Le gritaba entre lágrimas recordando mágicos momentos que pasamos en el pasado, -¡Siempre me protegiste aun perdiendo tú vida, tú ser!-, -¡Y no me dejas hacer nada para remediar en algo la culpa que siento!...

…

-¡Abandone aquél lugar que tanto soñaste para mí!- Le grité con ira… -¡Vine aquí para estar contigo, para charlar!... y así me respondes… ¡con silencio!- Le grité con la angustia presionando mi garganta, no podía hablar… debía challar

…

-¡No quiero perderte Simón!... soy egoísta sí, lo sé, ¡no quiero perderte!... ¡te amo demasiado para desearte la muerte!- Le informé… -Por eso estoy aquí-… Le dije, poco le parecía importar…

…

-¡Me escapé de aquél lugar al que me llevaste arriesgando tú vida para acompañarte!-... Más silencio, ese horrible silencio… -¡Y así me respondes Simón!- Le grité con una ira descontrolada, salió desde lo más profundo la cachetada que le di… prácticamente voló del golpe que le había dado… en llantos le repetía una y otra vez lo antes dicho, y le seguía diciendo "Abandone aquél lugar que tanto soñaste para mí" cada vez con más serenidad… posiblemente resignación

Un momento después, con una mirada rota y una lagrima empañando el rostro de Simón me dijo: "eres tú Marceline", un suspiro profundo hizo, también suspire profundamente, y agregó, "Creí que esas malditas alucinaciones volvían Marceline a jugar con mi mente una vez más", lo abracé muy fuerte, lo máximo que pude hasta que él dijo, "¡Ok!, ok, estoy bien, estoy bien"…

Paso el tiempo con gran rapidez esos últimos años… en una ocasión me dijo… "Marceline no eres una niña" Posiblemente sea extraño que resalté esto, me llamó la atención de la manera que lo decía, porque para él siempre era Marcy la niñita que rescato del fin del mundo… me habló seriamente esa ocasión… no podía dejar de reír por dentro

-Vamos a tener que hablar enserio- Dijo, desde el momento que dijo esa frase hasta el final de la charla, la conversación me causo gracia… -Ya no eres una niña, estas entrando en la segunda o tercer etapa de tú vida-… ¿? … -Algún día encontraremos un libro que hable sobre las chicas, yo no tengo la menor idea del asunto sólo puedo informarte lo básico…

Fue hilarante sin lugar a dudas… mi misión repentinamente se basaba en encontrar un texto sobre la adolescencia… sobre sexualidad, el sexo, sobre las relaciones… parecía estar obsesionado con eso ese último tiempo… y a mí me seguía causando riza cada vez más

Simulé interés, no quería parecer ingrata… pensaba que la posibilidad de ser madre estaba fuera de mi rango, por lo visto estaba equivocada… aun así… cuando Simón Petrikoc se ponía serio era cuestión de rizas…

-Algún día encontraras a tú príncipe azul- Me dijo… lloraba por alguna razón… se lo veía aún más pálido de lo corriente con un tono celeste bastante próximo al azul… -Eres mi príncipe azul, quien me salvo, quien me rescato y me dio el conocimiento… Simón- Le respondí… "cuando lo encuentres, me enteras a lo que me refería este día"

Pasaron unos años más… Simón no hablaba más de la corona, no había referencia al tema, estaba con él, no la usaba, casi nunca… nos ocultábamos de los monstruos, nos alejábamos de aquél lugar si veíamos algo sospechoso… y por momentos me preguntaba si había hecho bien en abandonar el refugio de los humanos… ya que a la intemperie la cosa se ponía peor cada noche…

Simón repitió durante mucho tiempo que el conocimiento era valioso, apreciaba mis momentos de ocio leyendo lo que tenía a mano, y más aún ante la insistencia de Simón… él me repetía "el conocimiento te salvara" y me decía a mí misma, "¿de qué?" y veía mi alrededor

Con el tiempo nuestra relación empeoro… no había chistes, no había comentarios mutuos, la relación parecía congelada… y así continuo por un tiempo…

Y llegó un día… la pesadilla de la niña Marcy se hacía realidad, ese cuento que muchas noches Simón me conto cobraba vida en la realidad, "el lich" le llamaba, nos había encontrado… a mí no, que estúpida soy… a Simón…

Simón congelo los alrededores creando un muro de hielo solido que nos separara del lich, que llegar a nosotros costará mucho… "corre Marceline" recuerdo haber oído… mi insensatez no permitía hacer eso… quedé petrificada en aquél lugar… paralizada del miedo… una fobia… según había leído… no podía moverme del lugar… no temía al lich, temía perder a Simón

El pánico rigió el momento, esa horripilante sensación de abandono volvía intensificada… y Simón creando columnas de hielo separándonos del lich, lo congelo dentro de un domo gélido y aun así continuaba lanzando los vientos fríos y el hielo a mansalva

"Corre Marceline, no te quiere a ti… me busca a mí", oía y no quería hacer caso a lo que me contaba… "sabíamos que este día llegaría desde el momento que lo desafía, ¡te preparé para este momento!", no podía, y lo volvía a intentar, miré mis pies si estaban congelados a la tierra, y no, no lo estaban… quería huir de la escena… no podía, Simón me contagiaba su temor… sus fríos, sus escalofríos… todo eso sobre mi cuerpo

…

-¡Maldita seas estúpida niña!- Me gritó… -¡Acaso no entiendes que todo lo que hice lo hice por ti!... Me corte las venas por ti, y tú estúpida te quedas con miedo a algo que desconoces, ¡No te sirvió de nada todo lo que te dije, los mundos que te mostré!... ¡Pendeja mal agradecida!- Volteó a mirarme con una mirada que inspiraba más miedo que la del mismo lich… me comenzó a tirar con zarcillos de escarcha, los esquive, me moví sin pensar en otra cosa que la locura al fin había tomado protagonismo en el cuerpo errabundo de Simón Petrikov…

-¡Simón!, ¡No hagas eso!- Le grité… advirtiéndole que me podía causar daño para que recapacitará, para que midiera sus actos… empeoraba mi posición… lich y Simón… pesadillas, pesadillas de una niña que ya no era… igual así, el miedo existía…

-¡Tú padre debe estar enfermo por la incapacidad de su hija!- Me grito con furiosa ira, con rizas macabras se me reía… -¡Tú madre bien muerta está!- Me informó… -¡De ella sales, a ella sales!...

Y perdí el miedo… ¿cómo?... no lo sé…

Comencé a correr… gritando mil veces en voz alta "no te lo perdonaré jamás"… corrí sin mirar atrás… un camino de hielo se creó a pocos centímetros de mí… seguía un sendero más allá de mi vista… no podía ver el final de ese camino… pasaron las horas, entre correr y caminar, más bien de huir… y volteé para mirar por primera vez en todo ese largo trecho… una tormenta gigante giraba con fuerza donde presumía estaba Simón y la corona del rey helado… relámpagos creados por la fricción de los vientos que se chocaban constantemente… y creó recordar la riza de Simón burlándose de mí… "no me busques, no me perdones, no necesito tu perdón, si te busco no me hables, si te persigo evítame, aléjate de mí… si no te recuerdo ese no soy yo"… me quedó grabado en mi interior


	7. Capítulo 7: Ecos del tiempo

  
Capítulo 7: Ecos del tiempo

* * *

Paso el tiempo como era debido, regresé hacia donde "pertenecía", comprendí con el paso de los días que ese no era mí lugar… me sentía incomoda desde la comida cocinada, hasta los horarios que allí se manejaban… todo muy estructurado, tan planificado… cronológicamente pensado

Me preguntaba por momentos en donde había quedado la espontaneidad de las gentes, el hacer algo solo por hacerlo y nada más, quizá me perfilaba como rebelde en esa sociedad, o puede simplemente que no estuviera acostumbrada, en esos cánones

…

Al regresa me preguntaron unas cuantas preguntas: -¿Cuál es tú nombre?- entre otras cosas, respondí como debía, intentando ser simpática un poco agradable, repasaba muchas veces los dichos de Simón, esa información ridículamente absurda que me transmitía y que no tenía un propósito útil… -¿De dónde eres?- y di la respuesta previamente planificada… así con las preguntas que a ellos se les ocurriera…

-Soy de la India- respondí, me observaron, me miraban, comentaban en la entrada del refugio… susurraban entre sí vaya a saberse porque… igual no les preste tanta atención, no me importaba

-Es extraño, no pareces de por aquí- Comentó entre murmuros con el resto uno de los oficiales…

-No soy de aquí, como les dije… soy de la India, simplemente me criaron aquí… algo así como doble nacionalidad o algo así, ¿eso que importa?- Les pregunté… al final, gané por cansancio posiblemente y me dejaron pasar… me dieron un lugar para "sobrevivir" al mundo post apocalíptico…

Pasaron unos meses, y comencé a sentir la soledad, una mezcla entre soledad y deseos de soledad, era mucho el movimiento, muchas bocas y voces hablando a la vez, muchos comentarios a los que no podía acostumbrarme, muchas reglas no escritas las cuales tenía que memorizar, y pensar que había podido hacer y no hacer a mí antojo un tiempo atrás… como cambiaban las cosas esos años… pensar y pensar

Encontré libros de todo en las librerías, instrumentos musicales que salían de las fabulas de un viejo y se hacían realidad, un universo completo fuera del propio mundo en donde estaba encerrada, todo lo imaginable estaba en ese lugar…

Y sin sentido, pese a todas las maravillas que la ciencia mostraba… durante ese par de años aprendí mucho en ese lugar, leí sobre tecnología, aparatos de uso cotidiano, la electricidad, objetos como computadoras que aprendí a controlar… básicamente la cultura del mundo estaba en ese lugar… todo, ¿y por qué tenía tiempo para todo eso?, fácil ya que nunca pude adaptarme al ritmo de ellos, no era el mío… y no pude hacer ningún amigo… o amiga… esa parte sí que era triste, parecía ser evitada

"Nunca me preparaste para esto, ¿verdad?, acaso no pensaste que necesitarías unos consejos sobre la vida en sociedad… vaya, y pensar que confiaba en ti Simón"

"Las noches son extrañamente frías, el frío que irradiaba la corona no se puede comparar a este frío que siento, y no entiendo por qué… tal vez sea mi sensación, pero este sentimiento es muy vivido… y pesa"

"Por más que repaso los hechos, por más que busco respuestas tan sólo encuentro más preguntas, ¿con qué fin hemos conseguido tanta información si al final nunca tendremos todas las respuestas?... y cada pregunta que me hago es aún más difícil de responder que la anterior"

"Hice algunas preguntas en los talleres: las respuestas no me satisfacen, me enseñaron que la verdad no está explicita en un hecho nada más, y luego me dicen que tienen todas las respuesta, hago una pregunta, y no pueden responderme… es extraño; y fastidioso… no soporto más vivir de esta manera"…

Revisando las anotaciones que hice con el tiempo que dependí de mí… de aquellas cosas que recordaba y registraba una me llamó la atención… era poco más que un anexo con algunas anotaciones viejas: "busca a tú padre pequeña Marcy, puede que esté vivo, lo vi por última vez en una situación rara, eso no quiere decir nada, sin embargo puede que esté bien" afirmaba ese recorte suelto entre las páginas de ese cuaderno

Una imagen se repetía en los dobleces del papel… algo ¿burda?, puede ser… acomode la forma dando vuelta los pliegues, buscando un sentido a los diagramas, y finalmente poco tiempo después no más de treinta minutos, de diez a treinta minutos pude analizar la figura, una carita sonriendo… un texto en un lenguaje que no sabría decir… en el momento no entendí

Pasaron las horas, sentada pensaba en muchas preguntas que quería hacer a Simón… y recordé lo que me decía aquél momento… me afirmé y me ratifique que no lloraría más por su perdida, que no pensaría más en tonterías, que debería continuar con mi vida, aún a costa de ser egoísta… siendo así egoísta para vivir por mí y solo por mí

…

Buscando entendí lo que quería decir… Simón una vez más respondía de una manera estrictamente necesaria aunque él ya no lo sabría… hice lo que el texto me decía que debía hacer, arroje leche y recité el texto… sin pensar que eso era un conjuro o hechizo para abrir las puertas de la nocheosfera… un agujero en la pared se abrió partiendo en dos el rostro que había diagramado… y me acerqué con temor a ese lugar al son de "¡hola!", "¿hay alguien?" y daba pasitos tímidos, hasta poder llegar a tener el suficiente coraje de meter mi cabeza en ese lugar…

Ingresé… era como un mundo aparte, lleno de seres distintos, absolutamente fuera de la idea humana de "gente"… formas y colores anómalos, un sinsentido extravagante y colorido… una estatua entre otras se erguía con orgullo… "señor Abadeer", "Hunson Abadeer, nuestro gran líder está con nosotros por la eternidad" se podía leer…

Caminé por la nocheosfera, sin sentirme ajena al lugar… se veía como un lugar ideal para mí, no sentía la antipatía de las miradas de las demás personas, y podía caminar en tranquilidad… la sensación horrenda que vivía en el refugio se disipo al verme envuelta de esa gente tan "acogedora", preguntando buscaba a mi padre… no podía localizarlo, el universo de la nocheosfera era inmenso casi tanto como el del reino humano… igualmente si pude sobrevivir a la intemperie en el mundo humano, supongo que en la noche no habría mayores inconvenientes

Me encontré con Hunson Abadeer… para variar, no fue gran cosa… era el líder eterno e indiscutido de la nocheosfera y nada más que eso… lo veía y me podía identificar con él… lo miraba a lo lejos y me veía en un reflejo, aún no podía entender porque pero así era… Hunson Abadeer mi padre, solo eso

Paso el tiempo, el tiempo transcurría como en el mundo humano, porque era yo la que cambiaba… no el lugar donde estaba únicamente…

Pasaron unos años… encontré algo que realmente me fascino… un bajo, perteneciente a la familia según me dijeron las voces que pululaban por la nocheosfera, me enamore inmediatamente, fue un amor extraño y espontaneo… fugaz y eterno

Estaba custodiado, eternamente vigilado, ¿cuánto tiempo había existido la nocheosfera?, no sabría qué responder… en el lugar se hablaba de "eternidad" en lugar de días meses o años… por una eternidad fue gobernada por Hunson Abadeer… por la eternidad sería su líder indiscutido… en definitiva el tiempo se sentía como variar de un mundo al otro

…

-¿papi?-… miraba de reojo a los alrededores… -¿por qué te comiste mis papas fritas?- que feo momento…

…

Pasado el tiempo me sentí como en casa… era mi casa, era mí hogar… aunque sentía que algo me faltaba… quería el cariño de mi padre, el amor que en textos solía ver sobre la relación de un padre y su única hija… y trataba de conseguir una relación así, pero él no ponía ni un gramo de su voluntad para demostrarme afecto, ni siquiera un "te quiero" que andaba necesitando

Por el contrario, en lugar requisiciones por cualquier cosa… me decía que debía mostrar orgullo de lo que él había hecho, de todo lo que se había logrado al reconstruir la nocheosfera, de ser quien le dio la forma y la estructura "desorganizada" del caos… esas cosas que a él ponían contento y que a mí no me iba ni me venía… simplemente no me importaba… quería encontrarme a mí misma y estaba en la sombra de mi padre… la omnipotente sobra de Hunson Abadeer…

-¡Te demostraré que puedo hacer algo de lo que te sientas orgulloso!- Le recriminé con enfado… salí del lugar de la discusión con mi padre… y fui hasta el mismísimo reinado de los vampiros donde el propio rey vampiro tenía sus dominios… fue una locura, lo sé bien, y no quiero que se me critique por un absurdo tan grande, fue un error, como todos podemos cometer…

Creí estar preparada para cualquier cosa, y así parecía ser… no me imaginé que los relatos humanos estaban en lo cierto… esos vampiros tenían magia, poder, no pude enfrentarme a ellos, no pude luchar, por más ajo y olor a lo que fuera tuviera… no fue suficiente como para dejarme caer en la hipnosis de sus miradas… y finalmente con el tiempo me volví una de ellos… descubrí quien era, mi destino estaba marcado ahí mismo, conocí quien en verdad era en ese momento… una vampiro, un pseudo humano vampiro… o lo que fuese… salí del lugar al reponerme… no estaba bajo control de su mente, algo hacia que pudiera moverme libremente, no era lacaya del rey vampiro, no podía manejarme… y salí de aquél lugar… a toda prisa, buscando el cobijo de mi padre… de mi hogar…

Como imaginaran, al regresar a casa no lo encontré a ese lugar utópico soñado por la "Marcy" de hacia quince años… encontré soledad, no encontré a un padre, sino a Hunson Abadeer nada más ni nada menos… salí del lugar al recuperarme… cuando me recuperé salí flotando de mi antiguó hogar, buscando la libertad que mi ser necesitaba, no la encontraría junto a él… "tomé prestada" el bajo de mi padre… y regrese al mundo humano… yendo y viniendo, recorriendo el mundo, los mundos… en pocas palabras, era mayor y quería encontrar respuestas que no podría encontrarlas en un sistema caótico como en la nocheosfera y en un sistema cerrado como en los del mundo humano


	8. Capítulo 8: Ahilando los mundos, ahiland

  
Capítulo 8: Ahilando los mundos, ahilando pensamientos

* * *

Floté al pasar, "recorrí mundo" como en la jerga poética se dice, me busque entender y entender por ende al resto de la humanidad, "humanidad"

Busqué casa, luego de entender algunas cosas comencé a buscar un nuevo hogar donde vivir en tranquilidad… llevé conmigo mis tesoros, no podía dejarlos a la deriva ni perderlos, eso ni soñarlo

Siendo vampiro podía prescindir de muchas cosas, no tenía que atenerme a las aptitudes humanas corrientes, "sí no trabajas no comes" era una de ellas, podía estar sin trabajar, lo único que debía hacer es cazar una presa cada cierto tiempo… nada por fuera de los estigmas humanos… lo de siempre, ir, agarrar a alguien distraído y simplemente beber de su sangre, nada más ni nada menos…

Vagué hasta encontrar rincones explorados por el reino humano, sin embargo los cubiles en lo que me metía no eran lujosos ni por lejos, no quiero decir que me importara simplemente que eran poco más que cuevas y esas cosas, posiblemente ruinas y demás, cualquier cosa que fuera apto para alejarme de la luz diurna del sol… que me enfermaba cada vez que me encontraba

Así estuve viajando por unos, treinta años, no puedo calcular el tiempo, nunca lo aprendí a hacer por lo que cualquier medición temporal que haga hay muchas posibilidades de error… la astronomía no era lo mío, al igual que las ciencias, me concentraba mayoritariamente en las artes y la literatura, más bien, tenía y sentía una fuerte afición por la música desde niña… y muchas melodías que pululaban por mi mente y querían salir… mucho se me olvido conforme pasaban los años, puede que realmente tenga algo de humana… ya que en cierto modo, me reflejo en ellos

-¡Maldita seas!- Grité al ver a Simón regresar hacia mí… inmediatamente me volví invisible y salí del lugar sin intercambiar palabras con él…

-¡Marceline!- Gritaba… parecía que la corona lo llevaba de lado a lado a su antojo, no era Simón… como había dicho aquella vez, "soy el rey helado"…

Pasaron unos años, comenzaba a tener mis primeros secuaces… vasallos, gente en mi completo control, algo interesante se asomaba a mí vida, de los humanos podía hacer gente reanimada, por medio de la manipulación que hicieran lo que deseaba de ellos, incluso matarse con solo pensarlo… no quería ser como mi padre, muchos relatos leídos en la infancia chocaban con mi realidad, textos que narraban el abuso del poder, de la supremacía ficcional de unos pocos, y cosas que realmente me hicieron reír de niña, lo leía con humor, pese a que Simón me decía que en esos textos solo descubriría muerte y… por consiguiente destrucción

Al tiempo, pude animar esqueletos, eso ya lo hacía, la novedad fue que los esqueletos ya no debían pertenecer a conocidos o gente con algún tipo de cercanía, podía ser cualquiera, la gente muerta en la guerra, o incluso aquellos que tenían un comportamiento caníbal por llamarlo de algún modo, aunque con estos últimos ya que sus impulsos naturales muy fuertes los hacían más duros de "moldear"…

También, el combo se completó cuando terminé de poder controlar a mis gentes, a los vasallos completamente forzando y quebrando su voluntad, vasallos me refiero a la gente que yo mordía y de la cual me adueñaba a partir de ese momento de su vida de su existencia y de su ser… fue la parte más divertida en los años que pasaban…

En el mundo no había más caos, todo era un reino de paz, como antaño soñaban las personas, parecían no haber más caníbales y los pocos que quedaban nos los dividíamos, eran como un bien caro y difícil de encontrar, ya que la humanidad había quedado reducida a poco más que algunos ejemplares en la tierra, según relatos de notas "se habla de radiación" una columna importante en los tiempos post guerra, y quizá por eso la humanidad abandono la superficie terrestre… el mundo era mío… y de nadie más

Siempre hay quienes arruinan la fiesta… el rey vampiro me merodeaba y lo podía sentir… pónganle el nombre que quieran, ni siquiera merece la pena recordarlo…

Lo podía sentir, había abandonado como yo la nocheosfera, al parecer los vampiros nos divertía más un ámbito humano, nos atraía increíblemente, ya sea por la frescura de su sangre o por anhelos de regresar junto a ellos… o recuerdos ridículos de nuestras infancias en sus ciudades

…

Entre todo…

-¿Marceline?-… un punto suspensivo que delataba mi sorpresa… -Te vez hermosa Marceline, tanto tiempo sin verte- decía flotando delante de mi engreído como siempre, ya lo había visto unas cuantas veces, flotaba, comía la manzana de una forma extraña de pronto la manzana se deformaba y perdía color, perdía su esencia de vida…

-¿Tú?- Le pregunté una vez más… había quienes me frecuentaban, él y el rey helado… para el resto no existía… -¿Qué quieres aquí?...

-Sólo venía a ver a mí chica favorita en todo el universo… ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó, se acercó, agarró mi cabello y lo olió… -¡Me encanta tú aroma!...

-¡Vete de aquí niño tonto!- Le grité empujándolo primero con mi mano y luego en ese mismo giro haciendo medio circulo con mi bajo "hacha"… -¡No me molestes!...

-Acaso no te gusta ver a tú marido… te extrañe todo este tiempo… deberías volver a casa…

-¡Eso es ridículo!, ¡No me agradas!-... En un estado de ira le respondí, -Acaso no comprendes que nunca nos casamos, que nunca te conocí, ¡que te quería matar!

-Todos cometemos errores querida, ¡somos humanos!- Dijo… y me pregunté cómo podía saber que yo como él proveníamos del reino humano

-…

-Ni lo pienses… yo también tengo un legado querida, tú tienes un bajo, yo tengo mi guitarra… hasta podríamos ser los reyes del susto, del pánico, o del miedo, cualquier cosa… ¡somos geniales!

-Oficialmente me irritas…

-Tienes más de setenta años y aún te sigues comportando como una niña de papa- Me dijo, y ahí sí que exploté

-¡Y tú!, ¿Qué edad tienes niñito tonto?-... Me le acerqué amenazante, le clave mi dedo índice sobre su pecho… "tuk tuk tuk" se escuchaba con la fuerza que le golpeé

-Muchos, aunque la edad no quiere decir nada "Marcy"- Él dijo, pocas personas en el universo podían decirme así… -Muchos más años que tú, igualmente aún conservo mi juventud, acaso no te gusto así…

Me convertí en un vampiro gigante e intente agarrarlo bajo el peso de mi fuerza bruta, él hizo lo mismo doblemente fabuloso, me sujeto con una voltereta y quedé de un segundo al otro de espaldas a él, sujetada por sus brazos en mí pecho… desistí la aptitud, volví a mi forma de pseudo humana…

-Puedes intentar matarme todas las veces que quieras Marcy, aun así te amo… no elegí mal lo sé, eres la mujer perfecta con quien compartir la eternidad, ambos deseamos lo mismo, y podemos gobernar el mundo en la más absoluta oscuridad

Lo que me decía era tentador, pero algo me hacía vacilar, quizá haber leído tantos cuentos de amor, tantas historias de pasión, esas cursilerías que me llenaban, si algo me habían enseñado era a amar y ser amada…

-Lo siento Marshall, no puede ser, hay personas que amo… no puedo tener ninguna relación con ningún chico…

-Marceline, puedes intentar matarme cuantas veces quieras, podría volverte mi esclava por el resto de la eternidad, y aun así no quiero eso para ti

-¿Es por eso que me dejaste marchar aquella vez?- Pregunté…

-Posiblemente… quería conversar así entre nosotros… ¡mírame Marceline!, somos iguales, él uno para el otro, ambos tenemos un origen parecido tú por tú padre, y yo, no importa lo que me haya pasado a mí…

-Yo soy tu vasallo- Le dije tocando las dos marcas que tenía en mi cuello…

-No mientras yo sea el rey de los vampiros Marceline, mientras sea quien gobierne al resto de los vampiros tú serás la reina de todos ellos… si no quieres eso… dame la tan ansiada muerte, por más que seas tú, me defenderé… y como viste, no soy un chico bien…

-…

-Aparte la esclavitud es algo malo-… Me dijo riéndose y volando hacia lo alto hacia la oscuridad de las nubes a punto de llover…

-¿Algo malo?, ¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunté… lo intenté seguir, lo perdí, luego lo volví a encontrar en medio de una nube…

-Tienes aptitud, eso me gusta de ti- Me dijo, su voz tenía otro tono, más bajo, mucho más armónico…

-¿A qué te refieres con que la esclavitud es algo malo?- Le pregunté, su mirada era otra, no era la misma de hacia un tiempo atrás, como que sus ojos estaban más grandes o tenía otro brillo otra tonalidad…

-¿Marceline a eso has venido hasta aquí?... y yo que pensaba que te había ganado con mis encantos-… Se puso a reír de nuevo… me sonreí por lo gracioso del momento… no lo había comprendido hasta ese momento, realmente me estaba "cortejando"

-… Sí- dije, ruborizada

-Verás chica con cierta devoción por el conocimiento, hay cosas que el ser humano se impuso para mejorar como raza, fueron miles de años de evolución la que determinaron estas "reglas"- Me dijo, había perdido aquellas características que resaltaban el coqueteo

…

-Una de ellas, es la esclavitud, o mejor dicho la abolición de la esclavitud… ni tú ni yo ni nadie puede ser dueño de la voluntad de nadie más… mucho menos de una dama como tú- Me apunto… flotaba por los alrededores, se lo notaba un tanto nervioso…

-¿Estás incómodo con la pregunta?, o… ¿conmigo?...

-Nada de eso querida, somos marido y mujer… por el resto de la eternidad, o al menos hasta que tú me mates…

-¿Por qué no tú?- Le pregunté…

-El femicidio también es una de esas normas Marceline y trato de hacerlas valer… aunque lamentablemente tarde mucho tiempo en comprender… lo sabes, algunos errores de mí parte… no soy de esta época y cuesta cambiar las formas de pensar… como imaginaras

…

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- Pregunté… era raro ver que el rey vampiro revelara esos secretos a quien apenas conocía…

-Si te quiero como esposa, no quiero una esposa tonta como las otras… no me gustaría que nuestras diferencias pudieran más que nuestro amor- Informó…

-No te amo- Le respondí…

-Me amaras, es cuestión de tiempo…

Se convirtió en murciélago y se marchó…

Pasaron los meses… me encontraba tocando mi bajo, componiendo las primeras canciones de verdad en el mundo que no parecía reconstruirse jamás… y apareció su deprimente imagen frente a mí…

-¡Hola!- Me dijo, me convertí en múrciela y salí de aquél lugar…

Un año después una situación similar o parecida ocurría, la diferencia es qué él estaba volando también… "hola", -¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunté… -¿Cuál es tú nombre?- me preguntó, me volví invisible y salí del lugar… había guardado muchas cosas de los restos de la humanidad, había marcado muchos lugares como mi hogar y allí donde se encontraban esos lugares los llenaba de cosas tales como ropa, muebles, discos, canciones, instrumentos, artefactos, electrodomésticos y las cosas que pudieran serme de utilidad, entre otras cosas generadores de electricidad y objetos femeninos…

-Parece que la vida le va muy bien a mi chica Marceline- Me comento… muy cerca de mí oído… susurrándome

… guardé silencio, y espere que dijera algo más

-¿No estás contenta de verme acaso?- Preguntó alejándose y poniéndose enfrente a mi mirada…

-Lo estoy, y no sé bien porqué, pero me gusta que estés aquí- Se sonreía…

-Me parece que estas siendo un poco irónica, ¿no es así?- Preguntó…

-¿irónica?... ehhh…

-No, claro que no… en realidad soy quien es él irónico… para mí también es un gusto verte… veo que has juntado mucha chatarra humana- Comento riéndose…

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-No, la ironía no es una burla… es algo así como afirmar lo contrario a lo que uno piensa, sin embargo a esa afirmación poniéndole una connotación con mucho menos poder… ironía…

…

-Bien, sí, es una burla- Me comentó quitándose la sonrisa…

-¿A qué has venido hasta aquí?...

-Andaba aburrido, ser eterno, ser inmortal, y recorrer las calles por las noches puede cansarte… algún día lo entenderás, si te sirve de consuelo, yo también guardó chatarra humana en mis casas… por todos lados- Comentó…

-¿Quién eres Marshall?...

-Marshall Lee puedes llamarme, o mis mujeres suelen decirme Marshall…

-¿Mujeres?

-¡No es lo que parece!, Os lo juró mi dulce damisela- Comentó

…

-Poesía, cuentos de ficción españoles… ¿qué más sabes hacer?...

-Casi trescientos años dando vueltas por el mundo, uno hace lo que puede para matar el aburrimiento… como tú o cualquiera de nosotros… a diferencia de los lisos humanos, a nosotros nos sobra el tiempo

-Lo comprendo…

-¿segura que no quieres con tú hacha atacarme?- Preguntó…

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Le respondí con ironía…

-¿Quién sabe?, soy quien te condeno a ser su esclava…

-Supongo- Le dije, y lo ataqué con el hacha… impacte en uno de sus brazos… salía sangre, realmente sangre, hacía mucho tiempo no veía salir de un cuerpo "vivo" sangre…

-Eso dolió-… dijo sujetando su brazo lastimado

-¡Lo siento!- Le dije… -¿estás bien?

-No ha sido nada, jijiji… ¡debiste haber visto tu cara!- se me rio a carcajadas… "jajajajaja", y luego "juajajajaja juajajajaja"… y mi mirada cambio con respecto a él… al poco tiempo comenzamos a salir… extraño ya que las historias humanas relatan algo parecido a lo nuestro… primero cortejo y luego matrimonio… algo parecido a lo que pasaba entre nosotros dos


	9. Capítulo 9: Relaciones complicadas

  
Capítulo 9: Relaciones complicadas

* * *

No podía estar más agradecida con él, por lo visto hacíamos una pareja bastante agradable… aunque más que nada se notaba cuando nos encontrábamos en fiestas por la nocheosfera, o con amigos que se salían de allí…

Marshall Lee se tomaba enserio la relación, eso me gustaba, lo veía entusiasta en todo sentido, pese a vernos cada mucho tiempo, era la complicación mutua la que nos separaba por esos largos periodos

…

-Hola Marcy- me dijo tapando mis ojos… -¿sabes quién soy?- Preguntó…

-Pierdes todo el enigma cuando abres la boca-… comenté

-Es bueno saberlo… ¿cómo ha estado la vida?...

-¿Vida?...

-Por más que no quieras aún somos mortales, hay pocos seres que pude ver todos estos años inmortales, entre ellos tú padre- Se reía…

-¿Por qué te ríes así?...

-No lo creerías… ¿recuerdas que te mando a matarme?... es gracioso vernos así…

-…

-¿Qué pasaría si se enterará?- Me preguntó agarrando la guitarra y comenzando a tocarla…

-Desconozco lo que diría… lo debes conocer mejor que yo…

-Sí, eso imaginó, se debe tener a los enemigos cerca… se enfadaría mucho eso seguro… más al saber que te elegí como mi esposa…

-¿Esto se trata de una venganza Marshall?- Le comenté con dudas de dudar, tan sólo por pensar algo, -me usas en una de tus venganzas…

-te amo, eso no basta… ¿qué podría ser suficiente para evitar una guerra?...

-Ya entendí Marshall, soy tú salva conducto, mírate lloriqueándome…

-Piénsalo así si quieres… estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, para divertirnos nada más…

Un buen día, luego de cinco años sin vernos nos volvimos a cruzar en los caminos de la vida… él se puso frente a mí, ambos levitando dentro de la forestación de un bosque que llevaba muchos años reparándose, me miró con ojos demoníacos, sin decir ni una palabra… me sorprendí al verlo, no lo había pensado encontrar en ese lugar precisamente… una sombra oscura se acercó hacia él, lo envolvió en si misma… y repentinamente en cuestión de poco más de un segundo esa masa llegó a mí… me asuste en ese momento… intenté evitarlo, y esa oscuridad se disipo, Marshall me tenía abrazada en sus brazos, me beso ante mi asustado rostro… yo lo sujete y también lo bese… fue un lindo momento pese al susto que me había dado…

-¡Eres un tonto!- Le dije furiosa, -¡Me asustaste!, ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Le grité, se sonreía, sabía que mis palabras eran más falsas que la luz del sol reflejada en la luna…

-Mira- Me dijo quitando una de sus manos de mi rostro, me tocó mi pecho, -Late, es tú corazón… podemos amar- me informó…

-Para ser alguien que tiene tan mala reputación no eres un chico tan malo…

-Hago lo que puedo, tengo mala prensa-… nos quedamos besando un rato largo… prácticamente hasta salir el sol

Pasaron las horas… la noche siguiente se acercaba, como el resto de los vampiros debía depredar a algo… estaba ansiosa, no podía dejar de pensar en él… me desvelaba desde hacía unos años pensando tan sólo en él…

Me asustaba pensar que algo malo podía pasarle… que mi padre lo encontraría, o que esa reputación lo terminará por traicionar…

-quiero hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños- Me dijo… -es difícil pensar en lo que necesitas Marcy, yo lo descubriré…

-Ni siquiera sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños…

-eso no importa, si ni siquiera tú sabes qué día y año es hoy- comentó, podía parecer un insulto, no lo tomé justamente en ese sentido porque tenía toda la razón

-… ¿y bien?

-no lo sé, déjame advertir lo que más anhelas… te sorprenderé- Me dijo…

-No te pongas en peligro…

-te amo, me encanta que pienses en mí- comentó nuevamente… me sonroje, fui a vestirme, a cambiarme de ropas… no tarde mucho, era fácil encontrar aquello que me gustaba, todo lo mío me gustaba… y de fondo se oía el sonido de su guitarra

…

-Parece que te encanta la música mucho más que a mí…

-libera emociones… me relaja, y me hace pensar… espero que no te moleste que me pase todo el día tocando mi guitarra- comentó… -No, para nada

Salimos esa noche, la idea era cena, baile, fiesta, y posiblemente algo más… una sorpresa quizá…

…

…

…

No pasó nada… cena, baile, y fiesta… nada más

Pasaron los días no nos volvimos a ver… y me encontré nuevamente con Simón

-¡Déjame vivir mi vida viejo loco!-... le recuerdo haber gritado… no oí lo que tenía para decir, no podía decirme nada importante, ni siquiera se acordaba de mí… estuve un mes triste, depresiva… me encontraba llorando en mí casa sola… una vez más la soledad

Pasaron los meses como si nada… aunque las primeras semanas se me hicieron tortuosas… y Marshall volvía a preocuparme, me había dicho que no nos separaríamos por más de un par de meses… y no me encontraba pese a estar en un lugar y de ser un lugar bastante fácil de ser encontraba…

Quería que me encontrara, esa es la verdad… me encontraba angustiada porque quería verlo…

Pasaron unos meses más… -¡Feliz cumple años!- me dijo el imbécil…

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¡Te esperaba!- Le reproche… -¡te necesitaba conmigo!...

-Lo siento Marceline, tuve problemas, graves problemas… desafortunadamente no puedo estar 100% para ti, esa es la verdad…

-Quiero hacer algo por Simón, y no sé qué hacer…

-Mátalo- Me dijo, -posiblemente de esa forma le quite el peso que lleva consigo… yo quisiera que me mataran- me comentó

-¡No digas esas cosas!-… guardé silencio por un par de segundos en los cuales él se me acercó a mí, -¿cómo puedes decirme eso luego que nosotros?... que… que… compartimos nuestro amor…

-es la verdad, lástima que te duela, deberías decirle adiós, además ese puede ser su deseo detrás de las estupideces que hace…

-¡No es él quien las hace!...

-es un no-muerto controlado Marceline… posiblemente eso es lo que te hace perderte de esa forma- me levanté y lo abrace…

-¡Te necesito!, no vuelvas a burlarte así de mí…

-no me necesitas… sin mi podrías vivir… ¿sabes?, hoy es tú cumpleaños- me dijo con una tierna seriedad…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... si no lo sé yo-… le comenté… me sonreía…

-digámoslo así, el hijo legítimo de la oscuridad lo decreta, un día como hoy hace un año nos besamos y surgió algo que a ambos nos interesa… el rey de los vampiros así lo decreta… hoy cumples años… recuérdalo- comentó, me sujeto de la mano con un gesto de caballerosidad y me invitó a ser besada…

-Dime, has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que quiero, ¿cuál es mi regalo tan especial que prometiste?- comía una manzana, le absorbía el color, y luego la arrojo toda marchitada…

-Sígueme- él me dijo, lo seguí así tal cual estaba… un poco desprolija por llamarlo de alguna forma…

Debimos haber viajado mucho tiempo ya que el sol estaba en su punto más caliente… nos ocultamos en una cueva…

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- Le pregunté, parecía diagramar la carita sonriente… -¿vamos a la nocheosfera?

-No, me vetaron de la nocheosfera, al parecer por lo visto no soy tan genial como para andar entre los demonios… vamos a un lugar diferente… tú sígueme, confía en mí- me dijo y abrió el portal hacia algún lugar, ingresamos… recordé ese conjuro…

Me desperté en plena luz de sol que me irradiaba todo el cuerpo…

-Vamos mi perezosa, el tiempo apremia- le dije despertándola soplándole viento en su rostro

-El sol, no me quema- le dije… me llevaba en sus brazos algo por lo visto no había salido del todo bien, -¿qué me paso?, ¿me desmaye?

-al parecer el conjuro vino con algunas complicaciones, nada grave no te preocupes- Me dijo… me dejó bajar soltándome

-¿Dónde estamos?...

-En una tierra muy, muy lejana… conozco algunas personas que viven en este lugar…

-¿Qué es eso?- Apunté hacia una masa enorme de color azul…

-Es el sol… no lo veas mucho, es peligroso para nuestros ojos humanos… aunque a nuestros ojos de demonio no le hace nada… vamos, la bruja debe estar por algún lugar… debemos encontrarla…

-El sol no me daña, ¿Por qué?...

-no lo sé muy bien, quizá no sea un sol, o puede que haya cierta radiación en particular las tendentes al rojo nos causan daños… aunque no soy científico y las especulaciones son un estorbo

-Ok, comprendo, si lo dices así, no te preguntaré Marshall

Caminamos por muchos días, demasiados… conté hasta que me perdí mil días que pasaron…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...

-los días pasan rápido en este lugar, apurémonos antes que se acabe tú cumpleaños- respondí "sí" simplemente… tenía muchas dudas… y no podía responderme ninguna pregunta, tal vez las preguntas comenzaban a estar demás… y debía conformarme con la realidad… Marshall lo respondía todo, tenía respuesta a todo, sin embargo como mis respuestas no eran del todo fiables…

-¡Hola!, ¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntó gritando ya que la casa en donde la bruja estaba radicada tenía unas dimensiones sobrenaturales… entramos volando a la casa de esa bruja

-¡Os esperaba Marshall!, bienvenida Fionna- comentó…

-¿Eh?, mi nombre es Marceline- comenté…

-Como sea… no tengo tiempo para aprender nombres, los enigmas del universo son tan intrincados que-… le detuvo el parlamento Marshall…

-Lo siento, estamos apurados… el tiempo se agota- le dijo…

-¡Sí, sí!, lo mío- le dijo ella estirando su mano…

-ten- le dio algún objeto… no pude verlo… -lo que acordamos, ahora hágalo…

La risa de la bruja me recordó a la del rey helado, "jijiji"… me asusto…

-¡Espera!- Les grité, -¿qué están por hacer?...

-¡Jajaja, demasiado tarde Marceline!- me dijo con la mirada demoniaca Marshall… y se reía "muajajajaja, muajajajajajaja" y obviamente me asusto también…

El hechizo me impacto, lo sentí en la garganta… como si me asfixiara…

Desperté… -¿te encuentras bien?... a mí también me paso lo mismo que a ti… te vi aquella noche hace precisamente un año, como te dolía lastimar a esa gente, y espero no estés enojada conmigo

-¡Eres un niño tonto!, ¡Un estúpido!- le grité mirándolo desde la perspectiva del suelo, él con su carota sobre la mía… -lo soy…

-…

-¿La bruja?- Le pregunté a Marshall luego de levantarme…

-Se fue, como ya dijo, bla, bla, blablablá… tenía cosas que hacer… y nosotros le hacíamos perder su "precioso" tiempo…

-¿Qué le diste?...

-Eso no importa, un regalo de mí madre… cosas del pasado

…

-Ahora no sufrirás más cuándo debas alimentarte, mira- mostró una manzana roja…

-¿Crees que yo ahora pueda?- pregunté, lo miré, tomé la manzana, y luego la ingerí de la misma forma que él lo hacía…

-hay algunos "inconvenientes" pequeñitos con respecto a esto- me dijo, simulando no tener interés en esas pequeñas cositas… -somos vampiros, tenemos que alimentarnos, si no nos alimentamos morimos-…

-Obviedad- le respondí tirando la manzana, -¿cuál es la diferencia?

-los humanos pueden morirse de hambre, son estúpidos, nosotros no… cada vez que tenemos hambre sufrimos un ansia de sangre… que explota y en ocasiones perdemos noción de "amigo o enemigo"- me dijo sonriente haciendo un gesto de comillas…

-¿Por eso siempre con manzanas?- le pregunté…

-es lo más practico que conseguí… sí por eso mismo…

-¿Y cómo funciona?- Le pregunté ya que no encontraba una lógica para poder sobrevivir comiendo sólo un color…

-¿Cómo funciona dices?, ¡oh!, verás, el sol emite una ráfaga de colores concentrados en el blanco, por lo general es blanco… ese haz se divide, y… ¿qué sé yo?, mira la pregunta que me haces… no todo tiene respuesta Marceline… es magia- le dije…

Me reí por dentro, compartiendo momentáneamente un sonrisa con él… el regalo fue encantador porque él se había percatado de algo muy profundo, un problema que llevaba conmigo siempre, y me había quitado mucho peso de encima

-¡Gracias Marshall!- Le dije, lo bese efusivamente para sorpresa de él, quien siempre tomaba esa iniciativa de formas extravagantes… y así regresamos a casa…

…

Parecía no ser suficiente para el niñito perfecto de más de trescientos años… planifico una fiesta con mis amigos, con mi gente conocida en la nocheosfera… aunque claro no precisamente la gente que me encontré en la nocheosfera quienes estaban al comando de mí padre… más bien, solos conocimos de ambos… estuvo espectacular, y yo que pensaba que tener novio era una carga pesada, mira lo equivocada que me encontraba

La noche fue genial, el día fue genial, los tres días siguientes fueron magistralmente espectaculares, tenía un hogar


	10. Capítulo 10: En nombre del padre

  
Capítulo 10: En nombre del padre

* * *

-En definitiva para eso estamos-… comentó Marshall…

-Supongo, no lo sé…

-Ya lo te lo he dicho, no debemos reglarlo todo, no todo es ciencia Marceline… no busques respuestas a todas las preguntas porque te volverás loca

-¿Crees que eso le paso a él?- le dije, acostada en mi cama… como una humana más, mirando hacia el techo… pensando un momento más

-Tal vez, aunque lo más probable es que realmente sea el poder de la corona lo que lo corrompe…

-¿Realmente lo matarías si te lo pidiera yo?- Le comenté por lo bajo…

-No lo dudaría ni un segundo… no tengo ese tipo de complejos… en mis viejas épocas matar a una persona era cosa cotidiana… algo que demostraba hombría valor, coraje…

-Pero-… dude un segundo… -no estamos en tú época…

-Se parece mucho- se reía… -nunca creí verlo, pero así es…

-No me cuentas nada de ti… ¿de dónde eres?-... con una cara sonriente dijo

-soy de la India-… enmudeció un momento… -no de la India que estás pensando, más bien de la otra India, África… de esa India- me estaba tomando el pelo sin lugar a dudas una vez más

-¿Te burlas de mí?, ¿no quieres responderme?-…

-te estoy dando una respuesta, ahí de ti si la quieres o no… agárrala o déjala… esa es tú decisión… te decía: soy de África, de algún país perdido… seguramente el mío o donde nací ya no estuviera más por esas cosas de las políticas…

-¿Sí?...

-Fui esclavizado, torturado de mil maneras, reprendido, silenciado, enmudecido a la fuerza, y muchos años después me entero que la humanidad había abolido la esclavitud… indignante…

-Realmente sí es una burla…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?...

-Básicamente la gente de África es negra… no tienes apariencias de tener ese origen…

-Claro, de la misma forma que tú no podrías hacerte pasar por una persona de la India, no te equivoques, no te ofendas, pero no toda la gente de África era como la cuentan en los diarios-… -ni en los libros de historia…

-Lo mío sabes que era puro cuento, un simple chamullo para pasar a los de seguridad…

"Jejeje", "jajaja", -Luego de escaparme de las torturas de mis esclavistas básicamente vendí mi alma al diablo, haciendo magia negra, por eso me convertí en un ser oscuro… el pacto consistía en engendrar al próximo hijo del demonio… por eso me volví vampiro- Me dijo con cinismo…

-Es una fea historia… una mala historia…

-Aprendí a hacer vudú con todos los juguetitos, y canalizar la magia de mis ancestros-…

-Ciertamente te estas yendo a la mierda…

-¡No te enojes!... es un chiste, por eso me hice vampiro para no tener hijos, y que el demonio no pudiera encarnarse en la tierra para destruir a la humanidad…

-Y cada vez te pones más insoportable…

-Marceline… ¿no lo entiendes?- Me dijo con seriedad acercándose a mí abriendo los ojos grandotes como pocas veces…

-… bien… ¿y qué tal si ese demonio que tanto dices burla tu pacto y viene por vos?...

-Se quedaría con las ganas-… me comentó…

-¿Por alguna razón no quieres decirme la verdad?-... le pregunté con la mayor de las seriedades…

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Me respondió interrogándome… igualmente como yo ahora se ponía serio…

-Porque esto es falso, todo es falso… y al fin y al cabo… ¿somos amigos o no?- Se sonrió…

-¿Y qué si fuera cierto?... podría sentirme ofendido Marceline… me voy a mí casa- Me respondió…

-¡Oye!, ¡Espera!, ¿por qué te vas?-… -¿dije algo malo?...

-no, tan solo necesito pensar un tiempo… quizá nos veamos… ¿qué idioteces digo?... pronto nos volveremos a ver… "amiga"- se me reía… la risa tenía se volvía una risa a carcajadas

Pasaron los días… luego el mes, y nuevamente unos días… y volví a encontrarme con Simón…

-¿Qué tal Marceline?- y me preguntaba el cómo de que supiera mi nombre…

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Otra vez no?, Simón-…

-Oye, oye, oye…

-¿A qué viniste?- Pregunté…

… "jijiji", -Se me olvido, que torpe, que cabecita la mía…

-Debo irme…

-¡Oye!, ¡Espera!- Me gritó salí flotando hacia una de las nubes, al ingresar en la neblina me volví invisible…

Él me siguió, estaba cantando algo… no me encontró… y se retiró… pronunciaba mi nombre por lo bajo

-¡No te soporto!, ¿No lo entiendes?- Le grité sabiendo que no me oiría…

-y yo que pensaba que era el único que andaba siguiendo a la gente-… me comentó Marshall apostado detrás de mí… -¿crees correcto gritarle cuando no te escucha?- Me preguntó con ironía

…

-¡A ti que te importa!- Le grité… -esas son cosas mías…

-Sí, claro, como digas, sinceramente no puedo entenderte… eres un enigma después de tanto tiempo juntos… Fionna…

-¿Quién es Fionna?- Pregunté sabiendo que había oído ese nombre antes… lo recordé al momento…

-No sé quién es… no tengo la menor idea de quien sea-… Me dijo

-¿Y yo te voy a creer?... no soy una niña Marshall- Le reproche, él me miró cambiando sus facciones del rostro, la sonrisita picarona que habitualmente tenía se moldeo a algo abstracto por llamarlo así

-¿Piensas que te estaría mintiendo con algo así?...

-No sé nada de ti, está relación es yo hacia ti… no compartimos nada Marshall…

-Oh… ok… entiendo… ¿qué quieres saber?, ¿de dónde vengo?, soy chino… por eso el apellido Lee… es un apellido por si no lo sabías-… Mi cara carente de expresión parecía darle más miedo que la propia muerte que tanto mencionaba… -tal vez exagero un poco… fui esclavizado, en una fábrica de algún lugar de China- mi cara continuaba mostrando un claro aspecto de disgusto con la respuesta…

-…

-Lo siento, ¿qué sé yo?, ¿soy un sudaca?- Me comentó…

-Eso no es lo que te pregunté Marshall Lee…

-Marcy, déjame en paz, ni siquiera sé quién mierda es esa Fionna… ¡Maldita bruja!, tengo pesadillas con el nombre de Fionna, ¡sueño con Fionna!, y me duermo pensando en Fionna… maldita bruja…

-¿No sabes quién es Fionna?, ¿no es tú noviecita acaso?...

-En mis… incontables años… nunca escuche un nombre como "Fionna"… maldita bruja… ¡te odio!... maldita bruja…

-Mmm… no te creó, por alguna razón se me hace que conoces a esa tal "Fionna"…

-¿Qué?- Exclamó… fue grande la sorpresa, -Marcy, ahora sos vos quien se está comportando como una pendeja mal criada…

-Claro…

-Me acusas de cosas que no tienen sentido…

-Y tú nunca me dices la verdad…

-No hay nada relevante en "la verdad"… no tengo "la verdad"… vaya… mejor-… dijo y exclamé rápidamente…

-¡No te vas a ningún lado!- lo sujete fuerte a su brazo…

-¿Qué haces?-…

-Me dirás la verdad Marshall-…

-Marcy-… acuso con mayor grado de sospecha…

Debajo nuestro el apocalipsis salía de la nocheosfera con toda la maldad de los últimos siglos incrustados en la forma de mi padre…

-¿Hunson Abadeer?, ¿Marceline?… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, ¿me entregaste a tú padre?- Él tan sorprendido como yo… giré a mirar…

-¡Oh por dios!- Exclamé soltando a Marshall… -¿Padre?, ¿qué haces aquí?...

-¡Con que aquí te escondías Marshall!- Gruño, el gruñido lo podía sentir hasta en los huesos… calaba muy profundo en mí…

-Confié en ti Marceline… sabías que pocos podrían vencerme, y trajiste a tú padre inmortal a enfrentarme… te amaba- Me dijo… giré la cabeza rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba él…

-No fui yo- Le dije, se lo juré una y otra vez…

-No moriré sin antes enfrentarme a él… por más que no gané, no huiré de él, ¡nunca más!- Dijo, viro su guitarra hacia la espalda, se convirtió en un ser de la oscuridad…

-¡Escapa!- Le grité, su respuesta concisa, -¿querías verme morir?-… me respondió interrogando un profundo deseo que llevaba conmigo, de bronca o similar… -¡No quiero eso!- Le respondí… yo también hice de su forma una mímica berreta… por lo menos lo mejor que pude hacer

-¡Tantos años buscando este momento!- gruña ese monstruo llamado Hunson Abadeer… me enfrente a Marshall, pude morder a Marshall en su cuello…

Recordé lo siguiente:

En más de una ocasión, me tomaba el atrevimiento entre nuestros encuentros de morder su cuello, era "un juego" más de aquellos días, pero, claro, él me advertía que podía ser peligroso que un vampiro fuese mordido por otro, incluso en juegos…

-Marceline- me decía en aquellas ocasiones, -no hagas eso-… se tocaba el cuello en la herida abierta, miraba su sangre en su mano…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, es sólo un poco de sangre-…

-No es solo sangre, es mí sangre… soy el rey vampiro… aunque, también soy un vampiro, puedo morir, como a cualquier vampiro, puedo enfermarme, con la sangre de los otros vampiros… no es un juego, puede resultar peligroso…

-No bromees con esto- le contesté…

-¿Qué pasaría si yo mordiera tú cuello como aquella vez?- me preguntó con seriedad… me dije a mi misma, "carajos, sí que la cague"

Ese momento se me presento, "carajos, sí que la cague"…

-¡Lo siento Marshall, lo siento!-... expresaba con mi forma vampira…

Él lanzo un gruñido provocador, diciéndome como mensaje que eso no era nada para él, qué podía aguantar mucho más sufrimiento, me empujó hacia un costado con una fuerza que no recordaba haber sentido… y se dirigió directamente hacia mi padre…

-¡Abadeer!- Exclamó… una nube densa de color negro se formaba en los alrededores de mi padre… a la cual chocó Marshall… paso para el otro lado… no era un lugar solido… era una especie de gas amorfo y moldeable nada más…

Un resplandor de luz verde salió de cualquier lado, no podía explicar el momento, y dio de lleno a Marshall…

Ese rayo de luz impacto en el brazo derecho, muy cerca del hombro…

-¡No puedo creer lo que tú hija me hizo Abadeer!, me traicionó, me vendió… ¿qué podía esperar con el padre que le tocó?... malditos sean todos…

-¡Cierra esa maldita boca hijo del rey vampiro!- Le gritó…

-Jajaja, no mientras pueda seguir hablando, nunca me callaron, nunca me callaran, ni siquiera el mismo demonio en persona… lucharé seguiré luchando… liberaré nocheosfera de tu tiranía, no habrá más tiranos, ni reyes, ni reinas… solo serán cuentos del pasado…

-¡Muy bonito cuento!, Estas muy lejos de realizarlo- Marshall mutó nuevamente, evadió todos los ataques con su forma humana, luego de vampiro, y usando la invisibilidad…

-…

-¡Puedo verte!, ¡Puedo sentirte!, engendro impuro- Expresaba

…

-Debes saber que con tú hija nos casamos, que vivimos juntos, ¡que nos amamos!- Le aseguró…

-¡Infamias!- la ira de papi se hacía más grande, por ende más peligroso… la cólera lo cegaba, y eso ponía en peligro al resto de la tierra…

-¿Cuántas veces planeamos matarte?, muchas… en ninguna ocasión funcionó porque estas encerrado en tú propia prisión de corrupción… te protege y no va a dejarte salir de ella… con Marceline hicimos el amor, un sentimiento que nunca le demostraste "amor"- Le reprochó

-¡Ya cállate!- le grité, a toda prisa flote hasta donde él se encontraba y con el bajo-hacha lo golpeé en su pecho, en el lugar donde todo vampiro que sea tal sufriría-… la sangre comenzó a caer desde la altura, empapando no solo mi hacha si no los alrededores en donde Marshall hacia la caída forzada…

Mi bajo cayó junto a él, lo dejé caer… miré hacia abajo, lo miraba, luego miraba la cara de mi padre, no se conmovía por nada… -¿Qué hice?- Pregunté en voz alta… -¡Marshall!- exclamé bajando hasta donde él se encontraba…

-Tú papi se siente orgulloso hijita- me dijo… y regreso como si nada a la nocheosfera…

Estaba llorando a llanto vivo… "¡Marshall!, respóndeme", lo movía para ver si se movía, si decía alguna de sus estupideces, si habría la boca tan solo para insultarme, o algo…

-Intentaste matarme mil veces Marcy, quizá está oportunidad tuviste suerte… espero la muerte hace mucho tiempo, no te sientas mal… buen golpe- me comentó murmurando, miré si mi padre estaba allí, no estaba la puerta a la nocheosfera…

-¡Te pondrás bien te lo aseguró!- Le dije…

-Claro, miénteme que me gusta- Me dijo… "je je je" una riza forzada… -al final mostraste tener agallas… Merceline

…

-¡Ah!, ¡Una cadáver!- Exclamó Simón…

-Creí que te habías ido, ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunté, sin esperar respuesta, -¡Simón!, ayúdame, ¿qué debo hacer?- esperaba que me diera una respuesta… miró hacia los costados, miró hacia atrás, miró hacia arriba, hacia abajo… no encontraba aquello que estaba buscando

-¿Simón?- Preguntó…

…

-¡Tú!, ¡Ayúdame!- Le pedía…

Pensó un momento, me quedé mirando sus ojos…

-¡Congélate!- gritó y lanzó un rayo de hielo que envolvió como un tempano a Marshall, salió volando en ese momento al gritó de su perversa riza "ajijijiji", "jijiji"… salió como si realmente tuviera algo importante que hacer… por mí parte inmediatamente me puse de pie, levanté el bloque de hielo y salí volando a toda prisa a buscar ayuda…


	11. Capítulo 11: Buenas sonrisas

  
Capítulo 11: Buenas sonrisas

* * *

Como era de esperarse tuve la lúgubre idea de pedir ayudar, la cuestión no era esa sino a quienes les pedía ayuda… a los humanos…

Busque por horas algún indicio de ellos, y buscaba en mis recuerdos las posiciones geográficas de las gentes que precisamente buscaba, los había tragado la tierra, los campamentos, las bases militares, los refugios, todo estaba ausente… horas con la mayor de las prisas requise hasta los suburbios más alejados de mi casa… nada

Al no encontrar a nadie desistí de pedir ayuda… el pobre de Marshall no soportaría congelado tanto tiempo era mi duda… intenté romper el hielo glacial que lo envolvía con mis propias manos, nada, absolutamente nada… luego intenté con el hacha, creí que se había roto, lo que se partió fue el hacha…

…

Finalmente al no tener la capacidad de abrir la coraza decidí prender un fuego… eso sí que derretiría el tempano…

Lo abandoné en ese lugar, igual tendría mucho tiempo hasta que se descongelara, por más que nada la estructura sólida que presentaba, y el aire frío ayudaba a resistir la fogata, y el ambiente invernal hacía que el hielo sea realmente hielo

…

Di vueltas por doquier, buscando alguien que pudiera socorrerme… hasta que al fin encontré una base militar, esa era la estructura más importante que haya visto jamás… incluso más impresionante que la casa de aquella bruja

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Preguntó uno, mirando hacia mí, el otro le respondía, -¡No tengo la menor idea!- recordé que estaba flotando en el aire… me aleje ya que podía generar malas interpretaciones… y luego de una hora por decir algo me acerqué a pie

…

-¿Hola?- pregunté en la puerta que no parecía estar vigilada… miraba las torres que precisamente deberían estar con personal de vigilancia...

-…

Silencio, y más silencio hasta que por fin alguien se aproximó a mí… -Necesito ayuda, un amigo mío está muriendo, desangrado- le comenté…

-Lo siento, pero sólo atendemos a los nuestros- aseguró, -debería regresar a su bunker y aguardar órdenes…

-¡No tengo un bunker!- le respondí…

-Ya veo, ¿qué es usted?- preguntó por si las dudas

-¿Yo?- entre dudas haciéndome la desentendida le respondí… -Soy de lo que fue la India…

-Ya veo… sin duda, aunque no aparenta… ¿de qué parte?- pregunta sin respuesta…

-¿Qué importa?, mi amigo está muriendo, ¿pueden ayudarme?, ¿Cuánto tiempo me van a estar preguntando de qué parte soy?, ¡qué importa si ya no hay mundo!- le respondí…

-Bien, sí, supongo, ya sabe, órdenes son ordenes, por más absurdas que fueran debo acatarlas- Me respondió…

-¿Por más que tenga que abandonar a un hombre?...

-Por más que deba "matar" a un hombre- me respondió con cinismo… -vuelve a tú época, déjanos perecer en paz vampiro- respondió

-¿Qué?- comenté con completa sorpresa…

-Hemos visto como nos llevan a los nuestros, sin lugar a dudas debes estar muy pelotuda para adentrarte a este lugar, ¿qué tanta sed de sangre puedes tener para hacer tal locura?- Me preguntó…

-De acuerdo, soy vampiro, no tiene nada de malo, o ¿sí?- Dije… porque dije eso, una emboscada, y salí del lugar despedida a los disparos…

-…

-¡Miserables humanos!- les dije… y les hice un gesto que no debí haber hecho, prácticamente les decía que estaban sentenciados con un gesto en mi garganta… y luego le apuntaba a ellos

…

Pasaron las horas y se adentraba la noche, el sol había descendido y Marshall aún continuaba en ese bloque masivo de hielo, para empeorar la cosa comenzó a nevar con una intensidad importante… el fuego se había apagado hacía mucho tiempo cuando regrese a verlo, y lo resguarde en unas ruinas de la ciudad…

Regresé para cobrar mi venganza, de uno en uno tenía cuentas pendientes con ellos… entre todos podían herirme de gravedad pero al momento del descanso, era quién tenía las de ganar…

Intente infiltrarme con la invisibilidad, pase la primer puerta, atravesé los reflectores, e ingresé al complejo, sonó una alarma, no lo esperaba, no sabía que existían cosas así… me rastrearon e inmediatamente un grupo de soldados se acercó, me corrí de su camino, y pasaron sin más…

-El registro de calor notifico un cambio drástico en la habitación, sin embargo no hay nadie… repito, no hay nadie, el maldito aparato nuevamente se estropeó- comentó por radio…

-Mantente alerta, la otra vez paso algo similar, y el equipo funcionaba a la perfección, esos malditos vampirejos y su entrometida en nuestras ciudades ya nos mostraron los resultados, manden equipo con gafas térmicas… esa es la forma más efectiva de encontrar a esos lacayos del demonio…

-Entendido, puesto en marcha- se marcharon, y no me había gustado para nada oír aquello, así que me apresure… fui a toda velocidad, era necesario encontrar algo que produjera calor, algo que parara la hemorragia, y medicamentos de diversos tipos por la enfermedad que podía atraer mi mordedura…

Golpeé a un guarda que estaba descansando en el panel de vigilancia, observaba algunas cosas que me llamaban la atención, era blanco y negro aunque podía distinguirse un laboratorio, se veían muchas personas ir y venir, el vigilante estaba inconsciente… y observaba aquellas fuentes ininterrumpidas de calor, "era magia" me decía, y luego "no es ciencia"… repasando en mis recuerdos de la infancia podía recordar haber visto cosas parecidas, también en mis viajes por la tierra, aunque para ese entonces todo eso estaba roto

Salí vestida con el uniforme, invisible por las dudas, y "caminé" hasta entrar en el complejo centrar de la "ciudad"… encontré un soplete… lo llevé conmigo, hasta que me descubrieron…

-¡Alto ahí!- Me decía el sujeto que había visto antes patrullar, me apuntaba con su rifle de asalto, miré mí alrededor, muchos más de ellos apostados por la parte superior de la estructura

-¡Oigan!, no tenemos por qué hacer esto- les dije, sonriente…

-¿Qué resulta tan gracioso?- preguntó… la mayoría parecía temblar de pánico, era una tropa bastante desmoralizada…

-Discúlpenme, solo necesito el soplete, medicamentos, y me retiro- les dije, levantando las manos sobre mis hombros como ellos decían… -no pueden matar a un muerto- les comenté

-Y te sigues creyendo más lista que nosotros… menuda zorra- comentó el guarda con el que había hablado hacia unas horas atrás en la puerta que me acusaba de "vampira"

-El vocabulario, no quieren hacer esto, créanme se los aseguro-…

-La presa se volvió depredador- Oí decir a una voz suave, muy diferente a la del resto de los papa fritas que portaban las armas… -Dime, ¿qué te trajo hasta aquí?, ¿los vampiros descubrieron el fuego y vinieron por sopletes para carbonizarnos?- Me preguntó…

-Dejen ya de estás ridiculeces, si hubiese querido matarlos lo había hecho al momento cuando me vieron esos dos imbéciles- Le comenté…

-Error en la aseveración amiga, te olvidas un factor clave… la hora del día- me respondió… -El sol sigue siendo nuestro mayor aliado contra ustedes, y aún que fueses muy fuerte él no tendría ningún problema en quitarte esa sonrisa del rostro…

-Bien, sí, supongo que tienes razón, podrías decirle a tú jefe que no vine a luchar, no es mi intención, vengo por ayuda- Comenté…

-No hay jefes vampiro, no hay gobiernos, desde que nos asesinaron a nuestros líderes comenzamos a desistir en la idea de gobiernos… caímos en épocas oscuras por culpa de ustedes, y volveremos a ser lo que fuimos…

-¿Encerrados en estas cajas de hierro?, No lo creó- Le comenté…

-Tú no has vivido lo que nosotros sí, te hubiera gustado padecer lo que nosotros, quizá ahí sentirías el mismo pánico que sufrimos, claro, para ti eso es un gusto más…

-Tú no me conoces, ¿de qué te las traes?

-Son todos iguales, vienen pidiéndonos ayuda, y al menor descuido, nos matan, nos llevan… ¿a eso has venido?, ¿quién te ha mandado?- Me preguntó…

-Soy libre, no tengo un dueño…

-Ya veo, por lo visto no quieres cooperar, ¡chicos!, ya saben lo que hacer- les dijo…

Inmediatamente al ella salir de la instalación comenzaron a abrir fuego, "mierda que corrí"… era mi pensamiento…

Me dieron algunas balas nada de lo que no pudiera recuperarme con un poco de tranquilidad y descanso… flotando me aleje, usando mi intuición buscaba a esa chica que me había hablado, sin dudas era la cabeza de la organización del lugar… y si me hacía con ella, el resto de la tropa no haría nada en mi contra…

Un helicóptero, no había visto un helicóptero en más de cien años… lanzó sus misiles hacia mí, evité el conflicto ya que no quería dañar a nadie, al fin de cuentas, también era en parte humana… y me habían enseñado a no lastimar a la gente… aunque sinceramente pensé en defenderme

Me detuve oculta detrás de una pared de concreto… miraba de reojo a los soldados pasar de largo, no se dividieron "extrañamente", saqué una manzana y comencé a ingerirla, luego un par de frutas más… era la provisión de emergencia, pero la situación lo ameritaba, estaba herida… perdía sangre…

-Marshall, te fallé… una vez más- dije en voz alta…

-Así que aquí te escondes- comentó la vocecita chillona, levanté mi mirada, la tenía adelante… no estaba sola… -¿Marshall es quién te envió?- preguntó, -¿es tú líder?- nuevamente con la interrogante…

-¡No!- con ahínco me aferré a hacer recapacitar a esa persona, -es algo así como, mi novio, mi amigo…

-No puedo creer lo que me dices, ¿los vampiros tienen familiares, amigos, sienten afecto?- me decía… no podía mostrarme más en esa diferencia de posición, de altura, de dignidad… me erguí

-No puedo creer que tengas el corazón tan hecho de piedra, ¡ni siquiera a un animal tratamos como nos tratan a nosotros!- Le miré y la increpé…. Escuché un "chuk chuck", ella dijo, -No, depongan sus armas…

Caminé a la par de ella, claro, siempre vigilada y escoltada, había un verdadero ejército humano en aquél lugar… armas y herramientas que no había podido volver a ver en acción durante mucho tiempo…

-Dime, ¿quién demonios eres?- Me preguntó un joven…

-Mi nombre es Marceline- le dije… no agregué más nada al relato, posiblemente me estuvieran interrogando

-¿Marceline?- preguntó, no entendía la respuesta…

-¿Qué tiene de raro?...

-Marcelina- aseguró alguien más, revisaban los datos…

-No está, no aparece… parece no existir ninguna Marceline Abadeer- comentó otro… les había dado luego del nombre el apellido…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó la primer voz…

-¿Qué importa?- les respondí, ellos me miraban…

-Nosotros hacemos las preguntas… ¿qué edad tienes?

-No lo sé, ¡ya basta!-... aguardé en silencio… -cien años, ¡ya!- le debí responder… la cosa estaba trunca…

-¿cien años?- preguntó la líder… -si eres de antes de la guerra, ¿por qué no apareces en ningún registro?...

-¿Qué sé yo?, ¡Maldita seas!, ¡busca a mí padre!-…

…

Pasaron unos minutos, "Hunson Abadeer"

-¡Simón Petrikov!- Exclamó con sorpresa quien estaba con la computadora en la mano…

-Ummm, interesante, ¿qué relación tienes con Simón Petrikov?- preguntó mostrando un interés mayor por Simón que por el nombre de mi padre…

-No lo sé, era una niñita en esa época, mi padre y Simón eran amigos…

-Abadeer desapareció… eso estamos seguros, aunque Simón es un problema- Afirmó…

-¿Qué puede estar haciendo? si ni siquiera recuerda quién es- Le respondí…

-¿Verdad?- preguntó la chica a uno que tenía un instrumental que no había visto antes…

-¡Esto no funciona!- respondió… -no sé qué pasa…

-Ok, mmm, bien te creó… ¿tienes un amigo-novio en problemas?, no viniste aquí para alimentarte de nosotros, ni a llevar a cabo ningún magnicidio… parece una historia poco convincente- aseguró…

-Pero me crees- le dije

-Sí, puedo llegar a arrepentirme de esto, pero, digamos que te creó…

-¿Puedo hacer unas preguntas?- le dije… -Emm- entre dudas se encontraba la mujer

…

Caminamos, me había mostrado un poco de confianza al caminar sin que una tropa nos persiguiera…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté… -llámame Bonnibel- aseguró

-…

-¿Bonnie?- pregunté, -¿Qué es este lugar?, Simón nunca me habló sobre lugares como este…

-Sí, llámame como quieras, aunque prefiero en verdad mi nombre… simplemente este lugar es una instalación científica, y como imaginaras si tienes la capacidad de hacer sinapsis, soy una científica… como la gran mayoría de la gente que habitamos este lugar…

-¿Ehh?, ¿Qué es este lugar?- volví a insistir…

-Somos una ONG, simplemente eso, nos gobernamos y nos organizamos para sobrevivir la crisis que el mundo causo-… Me sonreí por la burla expresión de alegría absurdamente falsa

-¿Sí?, vamos, no seas ridícula, ¿el mundo causo una crisis?, fueron los humanos-… le dije…

-Eras una niña, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, es mejor guardar silencio que decir barbaridades…

-¡Me subestimas Bonnibel!, ¿Qué edad tienes acaso sobreviviste la guerra?- Pregunté… se sonreía…

-Una dama no dice su edad-… y se volvía a decir…

-¿Me acusas de algo?- Le pregunté, y ella se sonreía una vez más…

-Mira, no te acuso de nada, tan solo estas mezclándolo todo, "una dama no dice su edad" aunque cada uno si lo quiere, tú hazlo… "eres un árbol duro de roer"- afirmó

-¡Tú eres un maldito árbol insoportable!- Le dije…

-No para frases dichos si no los entiendes… la ignorancia es una desgracia de la cual es difícil de salir- me dijo, recordé algunas palabras que se cruzaron por mi mente…

-La ciencia no te da la respuestas a todo, ¡mira tú humanidad!- le dije recriminándole…

Se reía, ahora parecía hacerlo con cierto nerviosismo… -en virtud de los derechos humanos, y de nuestro compromiso con el resto de la humanidad te ayudaremos- me respondió… -sólo porque somos una ONG, y porque te creemos, porque te creo- me dijo… y camino de regreso a donde estaban el resto de los soldado…

-¡Bha!, poca cosa- le respondí sin que me escuchará, me acerque flotando, me miraban, me recordaba mi estadía en los refugios hace bastante tiempo atrás… -¿qué me miran?- les pregunté enfrentándolos por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo

-Nada señora- aseguró uno de los muchos…

Me acerqué, -¿qué tengo de raro?, ¿es mi ropa?- pregunté… se mordía el labio inferior…

-Es sólo que es rara-… afirmó, me miré, -está flotando- me respondió…

-¿Y qué tiene de extraño?- pregunté, al ver su cara me retiré exhalando con furia…

-¿Bonnibel estás segura de lo que estamos por hacer?- preguntaron por el intercomunicador…

-Sí, pongo toda mi carrera en ello, sin lugar a dudas esa chica está diciendo la verdad, tenemos incluso testimonios que relatan que se apega a los cánones de los humanos, no hirió a nadie- una pausa corta, -de gravedad, no mató a nadie incluso cuando respondimos con fuego…

-Bien Bonnibel, pero recuerda que de estar equivocada pediré exclusivamente tener tú estúpida cabeza en mi escritorio como parte de la decoración de la negligencia…

"Uppps" le salió desde dentro a la Bonnie, -Sí, está bien, supongo, espero no equivocarme- le respondió…

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunté entrando y sorprendidola…

-Era mi jefe, como verás si me estás mintiendo terminaré en la pica, y eso que aquí se "respetan" los derechos humanos-… se rió "jijiji"… -¿no lo entiendes?- me preguntó asombrada de mi extraña seriedad, -ni siquiera sabes lo que son los derechos humanos… Simón seguramente no te lo ha explicado, es muy de él…

-¿Conociste a Simón?- pregunté…

-Mucho más de lo que quisiera, un gusto- me dijo dándome la mano… -mi nombre es Betty o puedes llamarme así-…

-¿Betty?- pregunté buscando en mis recuerdos…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Nunca me nombro a nadie llamada "Betty"…

-Sí, puede ser, y yo que pensaba que estaba muriéndose por ahí… ni siquiera me menciona, no importa eso es pasado… ven vamos a preparar el equipo para salir a la superficie- aseguró quitándose sus gafas y limpiándolas con su guardapolvo…


	12. Capítulo 12: Buena vida, compañero

  
Capítulo 12: Buena vida, compañero

* * *

La organización de la expedición duro unos minutos como mucho, Bonnibel y compañía se pusieron más a la obra de inmediato… salimos con los camiones científicos y los tanques militares a la dicha del mundo hostil… todo según el criterio de los ridículos humanos…

-Dime Bonny, ¿de qué conocías a Simón?- ella evitaba mirarme…

-Digamos que solíamos salir, noviecitos, algo así-… me comentó desde el asiento de conductor de ese camión… yo flotaba a un lado de ese vehículo…

-Es extraño que nunca te haya mencionado…

-Debió ser algo sin importancia, ya sabes, como es la adolescencia, algo intranscendente, una cosa que estaba destinado irremediablemente al fracaso desde el primer día…

-¿Sí?... no, no sé… como imaginaras mi infancia fue correr de los zombies y esas cosas… no más-… se sonrió…

-Vaya linda manera de disfrutar la vida, ¿cómo te trata la muerte?- me preguntó…

-Igual- fue la respuesta inmediata… -un asco, total… principalmente por mí padre, nada de lo que hago le resulta grato…

-mmm, tienes muchos problemas Marceline… demasiados

-¿Sí?, y eso que no te he hablado de Simón… con él no tengo límites de problemas… ni hablar de eso…

-Sí, mejor ni hablemos de él…

-Pareces enfadada- le comenté… -¿por qué se separaron?...

-No importa, nada trascendente en mi vida, algo que paso y ya…

-Otra persona más que habla sin querer hablar… ¿sabes lo que le paso a la última persona que me hizo algo así?-... le pregunté con cinismo…

-¿Prepotencia?- Me dijo burlándose de mí… -imaginó que por tú tono de voz lo mataste, chupaste su sangre y lo arrojaste a los caníbales- me dijo…

-¿Prepotencia?- pregunté antes de afirmar, -algo así, está congelado en un bloque concreto de hielo y podría estar muerto… "muerto"- le dije haciéndole el gesto de las comillas…

-Oh, vaya… eso no lo esperaba…

Unos segundos después… -¿no sabes lo qué es la prepotencia?- me indagó con curiosidad…

-¿Sabes dónde está la última persona que me acuso de no saber nada?- le dije…

-Sí- respondió con prisa y luego de asentir dijo, -enterrado en un bloque concreto de hielo… ¿es tú novio?- Se sonreía la muy loca… -Sí, supongo que era demasiado obvio…

Pasada más de media hora llegamos al lugar, el bloque estaba idéntico o peor, impecable… algo me decía que el invierno sería demasiado crudo para el resto del mundo… de las nieves salían los zombies y se levantaban proveniente de los muñecos de nieve que se creaban al caer la misma nieve sobre ellos…

-¡Qué asco!-... afirmó la Bonnibel, hizo un gesto con el dedo, haciendo que girara, por lo visto era un comando para quien debía estar vigilando, los zombies agarraban las piernas de los soldados a pie… y yo hice lo que primero se me ocurrió, ir a golpearlos sin temor a nada… se comenzaron a escuchar los disparos… e inmediatamente se dio la orden de retirada…

-¿Qué hacen?- Le pregunté posicionándome en el cristal frontal de aquél camión…

-¡Nos traicionaste Marceline!- Me dijo, rescate a un par de soldados, era lo mínimo que podía hacer… y la tropa a pie se resguardo en los camiones… se escuchaban los disparos tal si fuese que aún permaneciéramos en la guerra…

Comencé a levantar a los muertos para combatir carme con carne, a controlar a los más débiles y a enfrentarlos a ellos mismos…

-¡Volveré!- Les grité, -solo espérenme- y me miraban…

Desaparecieron en la neblina, en la noche… y fui con la estatúa de Marshall al refugió…

Me sentí extraña al poner un pie en el lugar, había un olor a magia negra que ni hablar… una peste que a cualquiera podía atosigar…

Pedí por ver a Bonnibel, accedieron a dejarme pasar…

El suelo comenzó a tambalearse, todo el lugar comenzó a estremecerse, a temblar… comencé a flotar no era necesario fingir más… y volé hacia el lugar donde todo el campamento descansaba…

Una alarma sonora estallo con la clara advertencia de algo, lo asocie con el temblor… y pregunté por Bonny…

Uno de los soldados consultados me advirtió lo siguiente… -Un grupo deserto-…

-¿Por qué paso eso?-... pregunté como si no tuviera nada que ver en lo que allí pasaba…

-Se pedía la cabeza de Betty, y muchos leales abandonaron el cuartel… una locura por su parte, no les espera más que la desolación hasta la muerte… y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?...

-Venía por la ayuda que me prometieron, pero veo que están en un momento complicado…

-¿Por qué?-…

-Acaso… ¿no huelen el olor a muerte?- pregunté…

-No- dijo sorprendido, -somos humanos, no tenemos magias, no podemos sentir "el olor a muerte"…

-Solo cuídense, esta puede ser su última noche- y para qué dije eso… un pájaro de mal agüero… se les vino la noche, y la nocheosfera ambas a la vez

Encontré la caravana que seguía a la Bonny… me acerqué a ella

-¿Qué sucede Bonny?, al final era cierto lo de la cabeza, ¿no?- pregunté…

-Deberías sentirte avergonzada, si Simón te hubiese educado seguramente no vendrías hasta aquí…

-No tengo nada que ver con lo que paso, aquí está Marshall- parecía un chiste pasear a mí novio de esa forma, pero era la única forma de "preservarlo"…

-Una cosa es segura, estabas con nosotros… aunque la situación parecía ser de una emboscada- me dijo… -¿quién más sabia sobre nuestra inminente llegada?- me cuestionó

-Estoy dispuesta a responder todas tus preguntas, cremé no tengo ninguna intención de ocultarte nada… pero… míralo- le decía y apuntaba con mis cejas y mis ojos con un gesto a Marshall… -creó que debería ser prioridad "ayudar"- le comenté…

-Emmm… sí, puede que sí…

Y se llevaron a Marshall al poco tiempo… luego de un rato Bonny regreso…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-… siempre con sus ridículas preguntas

-Comiendo, no es obvio…

-Pensé que los vampiros sólo vivían de la sangre humana…

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños que me regaló… Mar… shal- le comenté…

-¡Lindo regalo!, supongo…

-El mejor que me hicieron, ya que no era agradable tener que chupar la sangre de un humano…

-¿Eso es porque te criaron como humana?- Comentó sentándose al frente…

-Puede ser- le respondí ocultando parte de la verdad… -sí, sin dudas…

-Parece que Simón hizo algo bueno de ti…

-Sí, no lo dudo, podría haber sido muy diferente…

-Debes extrañarlo mucho… desde que la locura tomo su cuerpo y su mente…

-¡Eso no te importa!, ¡estás diciéndome lo que en verdad te pasa a ti!...

-Busca en el diccionario- Me comentó, -"proyección" es la palabra que buscas

-¿Hay alguien que te soporte Bonnibel?- Le pregunté con seriedad…

"Je je" fue la risita… -muy graciosa- respondió con cierta timidez…

-Venía a decirte que tú novio se está recuperando…

-Bueno, muchas gracias- le comenté… antes que se fuera la agarré del brazo fuerte… -¡Espera!, algo no olía bien en tú campamento, cuando fui allí la situación se iba a poner fea- le comenté…

Ella caminó como si nada pasará… luego de unos pasos más, giró… -¡Les dije que no enterraran a los muertos!- luego giró y mantenía su mano en la cabeza… -Me está doliendo la cabeza… hay que regresar- lo dijo con poca convicción…

A las horas la caravana estaba de regreso… nos dejaron algunas cosas básicas para que Marshall se recuperará por completo… y al cabo de un par de días estuvo repuesto completamente

-¡Qué vergüenza!, ¿realmente un grupo de humanos me debió rescatar?- preguntó…

-La otra posibilidad era la muerte Marshall, ¡Y no juegues con eso!- Le advertí, me miró…

-¿Qué dirá mi padre de todo esto?-… -Seré la vergüenza de la familia, ¡la puta oveja negra!- recriminó…

-¡Espera!- Le grité con asombro… -Tú padre estaba muerto- le dije… -eso me dijiste…

-¡El rey vampiro no muere Marceline!, ¡Muta, se transforma, cambia, pero no muere!…

-¿Me mentiste?... ¡Marshall!... ¿Qué hiciste Marshall?- Le grité sujetando sus brazos

-Marceline, no te hagas la desentendida, me comprendes… somos iguales… tenía que hacer algo- me miraba con la mirada de fuego y odio…

-¿Y todo eso que me decías?, me hablas de cosas tan lindas, me hacías reflexionar… pensar… ¿qué hiciste Marshall?- le volví a preguntar…

-No te hagas la desentendida Marcy, ambos tenemos problemas… tú problema es igual de grande y pesado que el mío, ambos tienen nombres… ambos son inmortales… nuestros padres

-¡Maldito estúpido!... ¿Cuánta gente mataste con tú estúpida decisión?... era el olor de tú magia lo que olía, y no lo quise ver… lo planeaste desde un comienzo…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?... al final nos divertimos tanto Marceline…

-Eres un perverso… eso es lo que eres…

-¡Pero lo logramos!... ¡Jaque maté al rey humano!, Les agarramos con la guardia baja… este mundo será un anexo de la nocheosfera… para nosotros… los vampiros, seremos sus dueños-…

-El poder enceguece Marshall- Le dije dándome la vuelta y marchando…

-¡No te vayas!- Me gritó… -ahora estas furiosa porque te mentí, pero pronto regresaras conmigo- me informó, se acercó flotando hacia mí, -¿Qué nos estás haciendo?- me preguntó

-¿No es obvio?- le dije con la mayor de las ironía, -estoy terminando contigo, nuestra relación no será posible nunca más, nunca te perdonaré esto-… le aseguré haciéndole frente… me quité un pañuelo algo así que me había dado y lo arrojé al suelo

-¿Todo esto porque te mentí?- me preguntó… creí que lo decía en broma…

-…

-¿No me dirás que todo esto es por esos ridículos humanos?-…

-Sí Marshall… y pensar que esos ridículos humanos te habrían salvado a ti… al rey o príncipe o la mierda que seas, de la muerte si pudieran… eres un monstruo peor que ellos- me miraba con una cara aberrante que nunca le había visto

-Pero Marcy-… -¡Te amo!- le grité…

-jajaja, debiste haberlo pensado mejor… ¿no pudiste haber pensado que esto quebraría lo nuestro para siempre?...

-¡No digas eso!- Le grité, -recuperaré tú amor…

-Eso es imposible-… y continuaba ella con su caminó, yo como un torpe a su alrededor…

-Serás mía, mi esclava por el resto de tú vida-…

-¡Hazlo si tienes la valentía suficiente!- Me gritó sin ningún tipo de miedo, volteó y me apunto con su dedo… -no tengo nada, nada por lo que seguir, tan sólo- y miraba su ridículo osito de niña… -Hamboo

-Está bien, vete, no te necesitó, encontraré otras miles de mujeres, mientras que tú sufrirás el tormento eterno…

-Llama a tú papi, nenito de papi… él podrá hacerlo… en cambio a ti no se llegarían a dar los cojones para esclavizarme… no tienes las suficientes pelotas para eso-… ella se convirtió en vampiro desafiándome…

-No, tienes razón, soy un cobarde, el mayor de los cobardes… no quiero pelear contigo, no quiero hacerte daño… pero aún te quiero… pese a la ridiculez que me estas sugiriendo…

…

-Aunque sea… ¿podemos salir alguna vez?, déjame invitarte a salir-… sus muecas de la cara no mejoraban mucho que digamos… realmente parecía furiosa…

-No- fue la respuesta concisa que con alguna lógica esperaba…

-¿Fiestas?, las fiestas fueron divertidas… podemos ir a fiestas, salir… ¿hacer el amor?- Le dije… lo más probable era que la respuesta fuese no… así fue… no

-¡Déjame en paz!... ¡Mataste a los últimos humanos con una pizca de humanidad!- y se marchó…

-Bien Marceline… voy a… no sé qué hacer… algo haré… por más que tenga que levantar a esos humanos de sus tumbas… reanimar sus cuerpos… ¡ohhhh!, ¡santo cielo!, ¡maldita mierda!, ¡Que hice!...

No me alimente por tres días… no dormí desde ese día… me centraba en pensar la idea brillante que trajese de regreso a los humanos… y no supe que hacer… regresé a la nocheosfera, como la mayor de las celebridades, el reino entero me alababa… sin lugar a dudas me había vuelto el ejemplo para todos mis hermanos, incluso Abadeer debió reconocer el gran mérito que había tenido…

-¡Olvidemos viejos rencores!- Me decía con su apariencia grotesca, ficticiamente mostraba una cara agradable en nuestra reunión… -Ahora tendremos mucho más territorios y no habrá necesidad de enfrentarnos de ninguna forma- parecía un chiste, una burla, porque por más que tuviera mil mundos nunca le bastaría, esa era su esencia…

-Sí, claro… ¿puedo preguntar por su hija?...

-Está en la tierra, es demasiado llorona, y no quiere gobernar la nocheosfera… esa sangre es la sangre impura de su madre la que la hizo de esa forma… un consejo, aléjate de ella, no es como nosotros… demonios de pura cepa- comentó

-Sí, claro… no hay problema, igual terminamos hace tiempo-…

-Bien por ti muchacho, aquí hay un gran rebaño del cual elegir- me golpeó el pecho fuertemente…

…

-Maldito hipócrita, porque no se muere- comenté por lo bajo cuando se me alejaba…

-No se muere porque es el mandamás de la nocheosfera, ¿cómo has estado Marshall?, no pareces estar con buena salud- comentó un viejo amigo…

-Acá ando, así con algunos problemitas…

-¿Quién diría que la celebridad tuviese problemas?, pensaba que las estrellas vivían en sus propios mundos llenos de lujuria placer gozo y dinero… así era la vida de los humanos celebres…

-Aquí también es más o menos lo mismo… cometí un error, y mi… novia, no sé si llamarla así… me dejó… debió irse con otro…

-Pobre, ella se lo pierde, ahora este mundo será tuyo… tan sólo… debes conseguir matar a tú padre…

-¡Eso ni lo digas!- le cerré la boca… -aquí no hay sucesión, no hay línea de sucesión…

-Cremé, eso no pensará tú padre… deberías pensarte una buena idea antes que él lo haga… y ya sabes cómo terminan las cosas… es él o vos- me dijo…

-…

-¿Dónde te vas?, ¡Estamos hablando!- Me gritó al verme alejar…

En una cosa tenía razón, mi padre me vería como una amenaza, y como tal debería ser eliminado luego de las fiestas de agasajo y todas esas ridiculeces… pensaba que quizá si pasará lo tenía bien merecido… así unos días estuve… comí, bebí, y me fui a dormir…

al z n s .

.

-ansi-language:ES' -Sí, pongo toda mi carrera en ello, sin lugar a dudas esa chica está diciendo la verdad, tenemos incluso testimonios que relatan que se apega a los cánones de los humanos, no hirió a nadie- una pausa corta, -de gravedad, no mató a nadie incluso cuando respondimos con fuego…

-Bien Bonnibel, pero recuerda que de estar equivocada pediré exclusivamente tener tú estúpida cabeza en mi escritorio como parte de la decoración de la negligencia…

"Uppps" le salió desde dentro a la Bonnie, -Sí, está bien, supongo, espero no equivocarme- le respondió…

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunté entrando y sorprendidola…

-Era mi jefe, como verás si me estás mintiendo terminaré en la pica, y eso que aquí se "respetan" los derechos humanos-… se rió "jijiji"… -¿no lo entiendes?- me preguntó asombrada de mi extraña seriedad, -ni siquiera sabes lo que son los derechos humanos… Simón seguramente no te lo ha explicado, es muy de él…

-¿Conociste a Simón?- pregunté…

-Mucho más de lo que quisiera, un gusto- me dijo dándome la mano… -mi nombre es Betty o puedes llamarme así-…

-¿Betty?- pregunté buscando en mis recuerdos…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Nunca me nombro a nadie llamada "Betty"…

-Sí, puede ser, y yo que pensaba que estaba muriéndose por ahí… ni siquiera me menciona, no importa eso es pasado… ven vamos a preparar el equipo para salir a la superficie- aseguró quitándose sus gafas y limpiándolas con su guardapolvo…


	13. Capítulo 13: Pactos no tan diabólicos

  
Capítulo 13: Pactos no tan diabólicos

* * *

Tarde más de lo habitual en reponerme, una cuestión de necesidad… porque el tiempo me era escaso, diciéndolo en sentido metafórico… y claro, más valioso ya que al pasar los días Marceline podía enfadarse, pensar, o lucubrar mayores cosas sobre mí… debía actuar y pronto

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó una voz familiar…

Giré y busque a quien me estaba hablando… -eres tú, me asustaste viejo-…

-¿Estás huyendo una vez más?

-No lo creas, tan sólo iba a tratar de arreglar las cosas con la chica Abadeer…

-No nos metas en más problemas con su familia, ya tenemos mucho entre manos…

-¿A qué te refieres?, No pensaba hacerle nada, la amo- le decía…

-Por eso mismo lo digo, no toques a la chica Abadeer, ni a nadie de su entorno, ¿te queda claro?-… él mostraba como siempre su carácter imponente sobre el resto de nosotros… incluso a mí…

-Claro papa… lo siento… no haré nada con ella, te lo aseguró…

-¡Escúchame bien!- Me gritó agarrándome de la camisa… -esto no es una de tus ridículas bromas, ahora tienes nuevas responsabilidades con la casa real, y debes medir tus acciones, esto no es como ha pasado con tus otras mujeres… ¿te queda claro?

-Sí, por supuesto… no te preocupes- le decía intentando hacer que aflojara su mano para liberarme…

-Te hemos respaldado en muchas ocasiones, todas las insolencias y caprichos… ahora estamos por firmar una tregua con los Abadeer, y espero por tú bien que eso llegué a un buen punto- Me miraba con su mirada criptica…

-Es lo que queremos todos- le respondí inmediatamente, -¿es lo que queremos todos?- luego pregunté…

-Tenemos dos mundos, nos dividiremos, dominaremos el mundo terrenal terrícola, lo anexaremos a la nocheosfera, ahora que no hay humanos será el nuevo reino de los vampiros…

-¡Es una locura!- le grité, -¿Qué estás tramando realmente?... ¿van a abandonar miles de años de historia tan sólo porque Abadeer así lo exige?- Le pregunté

-Y una cosa más, se rumorea por ahí que estás planeando causarle daño a tú padre… ¡escucha con atención niñito!, en estos momentos no podemos enfrentarnos entre nosotros, porque o sino ya sabrías lo que es el sufrimiento…

-Nunca lo pensaría papá… jamás se me ocurriría algo semejante, es un delirio, Hunson está detrás de esas conspiraciones, no fue buena idea pactar con él, mucho menos, entregar nuestro hogar…

-Ya está dicho, ahora vete de aquí

-Ni siquiera hay gente en la tierra… no hay alimentos, nada-…

-Todavía quedan animales y plantas de las que alimentar nuestro ejército, y cultivaremos almas, la luz allá es importante…

-La luz será tú perdición, el sol sale todos los días, y no es cualquier cosa, no es joda… no hay lugar donde esconderse…

-Hasta la puesta de sol- respondió mostrando la misma seguridad que siempre…

-Comprendo, si ya tomaron una decisión, todo está dicho…

…

-Te quiero papá- le dije, no me respondió, salí del lugar… salí de la nocheosfera, y fui en búsqueda de Marceline…

…

-¡Tú!, ¡el viejo!- le grité al famosísimo Simón Petrikov…

-¿Qué quieres muchacho?- "jijjiji", -Al fin se me hizo hablar con alguien más que con la corona-… se volvió a reír

-Sí, supongo, ¿me recuerdas?- pregunté para saber si me había visto antes…

-Sí, una escultura de hielo tenía tú cara… estabas con Marceline- aseguró

-Un paso es un paso dicen… veo que estás mejor Simón…

-¿Qué?- preguntó…

-Rey helado quise decir… ¿sabes dónde está Marcy?...

-No, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo… muchos años, cientos de años…

-La viste hace pocos días, recién me dijiste que estaba junto a mí…

-¿Hablas de Marceline?-…

-Sí, ¿la has visto o no?...

-No-… Me respondió, -en ese caso no tenemos nada más que hablar viejo loco…

Me despedí y salí flotando, -Mocoso mal criado…

Un aire desolador se sentía, ni siquiera había rastro de algún ser viviente que caminará sobre la superficie terrestre, lo miraba todo desde las alturas, buscando a Marceline que se había escondido de mí de una forma muy efectiva…

Tarde en reaccionar, aunque había tomado mi decisión, debía regresar a la vida a esos inútiles humanos, por lo menos para ser perdonado por Marceline, aunque mi padre estuviese en contra, no le iba a ir preguntar, no soy estúpido…

Me puse a tocar la guitarra ya muy entrada la noche, más bien cuando está estaba a punto de terminar, mirando de frente a la salida del sol… una aptitud un tanto provocativa por mí parte, algo que entre los humanos podría ser considerado un deporte extremo… o una tentativa a la muerte

Me oculté del sol, y me acosté a dormir… me levanté y luego continué con mi búsqueda… había tenido la respuesta en los sueños, los humanos no van a volver, aunque podía ir a pedir un nuevo intercambio con la bruja celestial… la llamé, consulte por un turno e inmediatamente conjuré el portal hacia su mundo…

-Han pasado diez mil años Marshall desde que nos vimos por última vez… ¿qué te trae por aquí ahora?- comentó…

-Sí, cierto, eso creó… dímelo tú… eres vidente- le respondí…

-Los humanos siempre son tú problema, desde la época de babilonia- comentó…

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo y lo sabes…

-Sí, tus recuerdos… atormentadores que saciaron mi hambre por muchos muchos años

…

-Lo que digas, vengo por los estúpidos humanos…

-Un pura sangre como tú, ¿suplicando por la vida de unos huesos?-…

-Es una vergüenza lo sé bien…

-Sí, lo es… más aun sabiendo el fin que tienen…

-¡Ayúdame!, necesitó recuperar el amor de Marceline… a cualquier costo…

Se reía "je je je je"… -¿qué puedes ofrecer a cambio?, no tienes nada que te pertenezca, todo tú ser esta embargado por demonios y ángeles… no tienes nada que ofrecer…

-Vaya, eso no lo había pensado…

-Mi tiempo es preciado Marshall…

-¡Te di mi inmortalidad!, ¿qué más puedo darte?- le reproche, -tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca se te acabará, dame lo que pido

-Recuerdo cuando asistíamos a las clases de magia juntos, por tú parte engreído desperdiciaste tú vida mortal… en cambio muchos de nosotros somos quienes imponen las reglas…

-¡Eso es el pasado bruja!, te quedaste con él, déjame vivir el presente… y sentir nuevamente lo que sentía hasta hace un mes o dos

-No sentías nada Marshall… nada, no puedes sentir nada, no eres como ella, no eres un humano… eres algo más macabro…

-¿Qué puedes tener que hacer tan importante que no me puedes dar unos minutos de tú maldita inmortalidad?-… le pregunté…

-Mi familia, mis innumerables hijos, mi gente querida, no soy como tú, tengo a gente que quiero- comentó dándome donde más me dolía, -hay cosas que nunca podrás aprender por más que leas millones de libros escritos en cuanto idioma se te cruce, no tendrás humildad, no sentirás amor, una única cosa que puede parecérsele a lo que tú podrás sentir es "poder", poder para doblegar voluntades…

-Me haces ver como lo peor, ¡no soy así!

-Entregaste a millones de humanos por un capricho de tú padre… en vida serás recordado como el más grande los vampiros, "vida"- aseguró, -cuando ya no estés más por alguna razón te recordaremos como quien fue capaz de maldecir a toda la raza humana, para siempre…

-Ok, ok… buooo… buoooo, tranquila, no nos adelantemos, no me cuentes mi destino, no quiero eso, tan sólo dime como hacer para que Marceline vuelva a quererme…

-Nunca vas a comprender los sentimientos de las personas, mucho menos de esa niña llamada Marceline… ni ella los comprende…

-¡Maldita seas bruja!, dime algo que pueda serme de ayuda… al fin y al cabo fuimos amigos…

-¿amigos?, tú me mataste, me maldeciste… ¿no lo recuerdas Marshall?, deberías sentir empatía por el viejo Simón… a fin de cuentas, están más o menos con el mismo trance…

-No me compares con la locura de ese tipo, estoy en mis cabales, él ni siquiera es capaz de dialogar…

-Tú tampoco…

-escucha, estamos planeando dominar la tierra, ¿qué tal?… un decir, el día que sea el señor vampiro, te concederé parte de mí poder- le comenté con convicción que eso era más que aceptable…

-El amor de la niña no tiene un precio que puedas pagar Marshall, nunca llegarás a querer a nadie de verdad… es tú condena desde el día que decidiste acabar con mi vida…

-¡Olvídate de eso!- ella con prisa afirmó

-¿Olvidarme?, ¡Jamás!, lo pagaras lentamente sufriendo todo lo que te toque vivir…

-¿Me odias aún?...

-No es odio "amigo", es justicia, los crímenes se pagan… por algo aún sigues caminando…

-Sabes una cosa, ¿qué tal mi alma?, algo debe valer- aseguré con convicción que ese era el articulo más importante que podía poseer…

-Tú alma está absolutamente corrupta, no vale nada… ¡nada!...

-¿el alma de mi padre?- pregunté por curiosidad…

-No le harías ningún daño chiquillo estúpido, piensa en lo que dices… es el señor vampiro, dueño de las horas de vampiros y tú solo eres su hijo…

-¡Soy el príncipe vampiro!, quien quitará la cabeza de mi padre y…

-Sigue soñándolo niño… deberías dejar las cosas como están… aunque-… dijo con una extraña sonrisa…

-¿Hay posibilidad de un trato?- comenté…

-Está conversación me hizo recordar algunas cosas Marshall, tú alma no vale nada en el mercado, aunque podemos negociarla- me comentó…

-¿Qué ofreces a cambio?

-Sufrimiento, eso es lo que quiero, que sigas sufriendo después de muerto, después de vivo… y por siempre, ya que a diferencia tuya esa alma será eterna y eso no puedes negociar…

-¿Sufrimiento?, ¿sufrimiento?, He vivido en sufrimiento mujer, toda mi vida la padecí, incluso ahora que soy un vampiro… ¿qué puedes hacerme para que siga sufriendo?...

-En lugar de preocuparte por eso piénsate, sé ingenioso alguna vez, no sólo es destruir Marshall… lo difícil es crear nuevas cosas…

-¿Por el amor incondicional de Marceline?- pregunté acercándome a ella…

-Nada de eso… si esa niña viniera aquí y ofreciera el amor que tiene por dar… eso sería un negocio… tú no lo vales…

-¡No me insultes más!...

-En ese caso, los platos de mi cocina están para ser lavados…

-¡No te vayas!...

-Piénsatelo, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo- comentó y se marchó…

…

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?, la tendría que volver a matar-… me dije murmurando

…

Pasaron unos años en aquél lugar…

-¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, Tú, ganas… pagó con sufrimiento, todo el que tú quieras, te entregó mi alga inmortal, y a cambio, haz que Marceline me perdoné…

-¿En lugar de eso no querrías vivos a los muertos?

-¡Los humanos no me importan!, sólo has eso… y perdóname por lo que nos hice hace tiempo…

"Je je je je" fue su riza, -Eso no se perdona Marshall… nunca recibirás mi perdón, y cuando mueras te usaré de adorno… así que cuídate, tú cuerpo no es inmortal como lo era, el sol te puede matar, las balas de los humanos también pueden hacerlo, fuiste un idiota al fingir tú deceso, pudo haber sido más certero el ataque de Marceline…

-Que me perdoné, nada más- comenté y me marché…

Regresé al mundo humano en busca de Marceline, supuse que me estaría buscando ella también por el hechizo de la bruja, la magia de esa bruja era potente, mucho más que la mía o la de mi padre, y quería que ya estuvieran los resultado…

Pase cerca de cincuenta años buscando a Marceline, de rincón a rincón… y no la podía localizar… comencé a desesperar, hasta que pensé que podía encontrarse en la nocheosfera, en su casa paterna…

Regresé a la nocheosfera a la casa de mis padres, como era de esperar mi regreso puso en alerta a la guardia… no me acerque más que lo necesario a mí hogar, lo evité, y marche directamente a la casa Abadeer…

-¡Señor Abadeer!- grité ante la puerta… esperando que la maleficencia encarnada en un demonio se hiciera presente… -¿Marceline?, ¿eres tú?...

-Sí, sí, ¿qué quieres?- me dijo…

-Te extrañé tanto… ¿amor?- y me quedé en suspenso unos momentos…


	14. Capítulo 14: lo que dura la eternidad

  
Capítulo 14: lo que dura la eternidad

* * *

-Te estuve buscando por más de cincuenta años para decirte que me perdones-…

-No te perdonaré niño idiota… nunca te perdonaré…

-¡Por favor!, tan sólo hice lo que me dijeron que haga, es tan difícil de comprender…

-Pudiste haber matado a mis últimos familiares Marshall, esa podía haber sido mi familia…

-Lo resolveremos, tan sólo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo, mientras tanto vamos a tomar algo de rojo en la plaza, como antes…

-Ni lo sueñes, ¿crees que el conjuro de una vieja bruja me podrá hacer que te vuelva a amar?...

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunté sin recibir respuestas…

-Te amé, traicionaste mi confianza, y al no poder fuiste corriendo a tú Fionna… ¿acaso estás loco Marshall?, ¿vender tú inmunda alma?...

-¿Fionna?, ¿ella es Fionna?- pregunté…

-Tú deberías saberlo, ¡imbécil!...

-¿Fionna será mi destino?, ¿ella es Fionna?...

-Ve y pregúntaselo a ella…

-No, sólo habla cuando se tienen cosas de valor para intercambiar- me senté en el escalón de su casa en la puerta… -por lo visto, siempre fracaso en todo, en cada cosa que hago, no me extraña que ella sea una bruja inmortal con poderes fuera de mi imaginación y yo, siga suplicando tú amor… es la diferencia entre las personas… los más grandes y los más pequeños…

-¿Realmente piensas eso?...

-Le vendí mi alma al mismo diablo, y una vez más me traicionó, no pedí tú amor, tan sólo… dejémoslo ahí-…

-¿Estás llorando?- me preguntó, -No, un demonio nunca llora Marceline, debe ser un poco de polvo que está causando una reacción alérgica o algo así…

-¡Ey!... ¿qué haces ahora?...

-Me tengo que ir, por lo visto tengo cuentas pendientes con esa bruja… Fionna…

-No vayas a enfrentarla, ¡no seas más estúpido de lo que eres!...

-Descuida, si pierdo nadie llorará por mí… eso es lo que coseche durante toda mi estadía en el mundo físico… ¡uhhh!, sí que será duró

Salí de la nocheosfera… sin rumbo, hasta que me encontré con el humano…

-¡Oye chamaco!, ¿qué andas haciendo aquí tan solito?- me preguntó…

-esperando- respondí, la noche se acabó, el dolor curará mis heridas- le afirmé…

Creó un cuerpo de hielo a nuestro alrededor, en verdad parecía ser algo así como un domo…

-Sabes, cuando me siento triste empiezo a cantar viejas canciones, de cuando era un niñito… a escribir algunos artículos que jamás serán publicados, e intentó sonreír cuando me siento mal- me dijo, ironía era qué él tenía ideas de como ver el otro lado del día y aunque no existiera más nadie en el mundo, pensaba que en el mundo había habitantes…

-Dígame, ¿qué año estamos?- le pregunté…

-Año trescientos luego de mi nacimiento- me respondió… no sabía si creer en las coincidencia o qué, hacia exactamente o aproximadamente ese tiempo había comenzado a transcurrir la guerra…

-Debe ser complicado continuar, ¿Dónde está su familia?...

-No lo sé, aún sigo buscando… a mí Betty- comentó, se largó a llorar…

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, no estás solo viejo… si los dos dejáramos salir lágrimas y sangre por nuestro sufrimiento este iglú se llenaría y nos ahogaría…

Pasaron unos cuantos meses que me decidí a acompañar en su rumbo sin sentido al viejo, parecía poca cosa, aunque teniéndolo enfrente sabiendo de su mortalidad, y de su locura, comenzaba a comprender mejor a Marceline, tenía un aura particular, no era oscura, tampoco era buena, simplemente me llamaba la atención…

Él en el mundo sin humanos buscaba a su mujer, que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo y no estaba enterado, buscaba compañía en su soledad, posiblemente soledad que yo había creado… cazaba comía, vivía, pescaba, todo como si realmente tuviera un proyecto, no como yo, que no tenía uno…

Me parecía ver la ironía en carne viva, cada vez que lo veía caminar a Simón…

-Preguntaba y me respondía, cada vez con mayor afabilidad, no podía creer que realmente no recordará lo que pasaba, porque tenía argumentos, tenía una lógica en su hablar, un sentido, no era una conversación de uno a otro, sino uno con el otro…

Y sí, cada vez que preguntaba algo de lo que él no recordaba, por ejemplo por Marceline… me sentía identificado, cuando mucha gente me decía conocer y yo no podía ni sabía quiénes eran

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté a un grupo de fantasmas…

-Somos exploradores de la legión de los vampiros, eternos y ambiciosos vampiros- aseguró…

-Ustedes son los eternos- le ratifiqué

-Ustedes son nuestros dueños- "buuuuu" "buuuuuu" repetía…

-Sigan con su trabajo…

-Muchacho, tus amigos son raros- me dijo, -quizá deberías enseñarles esto, mira, un libro- comentó

-Si tú no puedes leer libros, ¿o sí?...

"Jejejejijiji", -¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-... y se seguía riendo

-Alguien por ahí, bhag, no importa-… levanté el libro, era un texto antiguo que narraba cuento de fantasmas creado para asustar niños nada más… lo guardé ya que tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que Simón me quería decir…

Pasaron los días, vivía en la sombra de Simón, ¡sí!, vivía en la ridícula sombra de un mortal llamado Simón… todos los caminos llevaban hacia él, indiscutiblemente, lo ayudaba en lo más que podía, aunque de a ratos me decía "puedo solo" y quería atacarme, nada grave… leía ese libro con cierto grado de ensañamiento ya que me había absorbido la lectura… no era solo un cuento, eran los mitos y verdades sobre los seres de la nocheosfera, un relato hecho a cal y canto sobre imágenes que realmente éramos nosotros…

-¿de dónde sacaste esto?- le cuestioné mientras comía…

-¿Eso?, lo habré encontrado por las ruinas, hay muchas cosas tiradas amigo…

-¿Amigo?, ¿desde cuándo somos amigos?

-No lo recuerdo… debe haber sido la época en la que me dedicaba a tocar "rap"- comentó

… -sí, puede que así sea- le respondí, hablaba de mí, de Fionna, de un tal cake, de Abadeer, de Marceline, y otros tantos personajes llamativos, un recuento de muchos relatos de ficción o eso pretendía ser… mencionaba esporádicamente a mí padre, a Betty, a una Bonnibel a la que veía a veces… contaba los secretos de los fantasmas, de los ejércitos no-muertos, de las batallas en la nocheosfera, y en la literatura también se hablaba de su relación con la pequeña "Marcy"… que era Marceline…

…

-¿Bonnibel?- pregunté, -¿Quién es Fionna?- pregunté… leía y no podía comprender, esos relatos no parecían ser una ficción, parecían narrar las vivencias de Simón Petrikov alias el rey helado…

Decidí quemarlo, había información que no podía ni debía ser difundida por ningún medio, y hacerlo cenizas era la cosa más fácil de hacer…

-Sigue así, continua avivando las llamas con esos papeles- comentó Simón…

-no te preocupes, esto hará que tú rata sea la más crujiente de todas…

-¡Genial!, ya la estoy saboreando- comentó… y decidí dejarlo, ya era hora de volver a huir…

No podía permanecer más con el viejo, tenía cosas que hacer, debí volver al mundo de la maldita bruja celestial… no hice llamado de solicitud de turno, y viaje sin su consentimiento… abrí el portal y llegué a su tierra, muy lejos de donde esperaba…

Floté por ahí y por allá… las encontré, a ella y a Marceline…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunté… me sorprendí de ver como Marceline había encontrado la forma de llegar hasta ese lugar

-Debiste haber avisado que vendrías Marshall Lee… no ves que estoy con posibles clientes- me dijo…

-Así es… veté ser molesto- comentó Marceline…

-¿Ustedes dos?, Me jugaron una mala pasada-… les dije…

-¡No sueñes!, ¡ni me interesas!- comentó con vos fuerte Marceline…

-¿Te llamas Fionna?- le pregunté a la bruja…

-Ten más respeto, retírate, luego hablamos…

-¡No!, ¡ustedes están haciéndome algo a mí!...

-Y tú no podrías hacer nada aunque lo quisieras, ¡ya vete!...

-¡No Fionna!, no lo haré…

-No soy Fionna, deja de crearte falsas expectativas- aseguró…

-¿Y qué hacen si no es contra mí?, ¿van a revivir al resto de los humanos de sus cenizas?- comenté con ironía

-No se puede, la única fuerza capaz de hacer eso es la mismísima muerte, y no queremos problemas con ella o el- aseguró la bruja celestial

-¿Quién es Cake?- pregunté ante la mirada sorprendida de ambas…

-Nadie, ¡déjalo ahí!- Me respondió Marceline…

-Descubriré sus secretos, y a ti bruja, te juró que las pagarás todas las que me has hecho…

-¡Tú debes pagarme todo lo que me debes!, ¡Hace muchísimo tiempo tus cuentas no cuadran!, ¿me pagaras hoy?- preguntó con cinismo…

-Sabes que lo haré cuando este… ¿muerto?- pregunté sabiendo a lo que se refería, me debía ir o podían ponerse las cosas rojas y no precisamente con la sangre de la bruja… -bien, pero el alma es mía, no hubo acuerdo, así que te quedas con el resto, el alma sigue perteneciéndome…

-Eso no lo decides tú… aunque te parezca pronto…

-¿Realmente le vendiste tú alma?- preguntó Marseline…

Asentí y afirmé, -lo hice, aunque no sirvió de nada, nunca me perdonaste- comenté…

-Lo hice hace mucho tiempo Marshall, no era necesario que hicieras ese tipo de pactos con los demonios, menos por mí culpa…

-Eso lo dices ahora, antes no pensabas así, al parecer la bruja realmente cumplió con su parte- les dije volviéndome vampiro para salir volando

-¡Espera!, lo que ella dice es cierto Marshall Lee, su ira se apagó hace mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes que tú vinieras con tus absurdas peticiones, y sí… no hubo trato- me comentó la bruja…

-¿puedo morir en paz?- le pregunté…

-Siempre y cuando no quieras hacer un trato- Me comentó la bruja…

-Entiendo… en ese caso, ¡chau!, amiga-… le dije a Marceline y me fui, no sé qué planeaban no sé qué buscaban aunque era raro verlas

Lo que había pasado me había dado animo… hacía mucho tiempo no me había sentido de esa forma como si hubiera recuperado algo que estaba perdido hacía mucho tiempo… tenía voluntad y coraje, fuerzas para luchar, ánimos para cambiar ciertas cosas… y opte por hacerlo…

-¡Hola vieja bruja!- le dije…

-Has vuelto antes de lo esperado Marshall, tan pronto has venido a mí a entregarme tú alma…

-¡Al grano!-, -mi alma no vale una mierda, aunque tú la quieres, ¿para qué?- pregunté…

-Son secretos de una bruja milenaria… déjalo pasar

-No me gustan los misterios- le comenté

-Te metiste tú solito en esos misterios Marshall Lee… ¿no lo recuerdas acaso?

-Te ofrezco tres cosas, mi inútil e inapetente alma, la suprema alma de mi padre, y el trono de los vampiros, todo a cambio de que Marceline sea feliz- le comenté…

-Por más que tu oferta es tentadora, no puedo jugar con la felicidad de otra gente que no seas tú… propuesta, misma oferta, salvo que tú seas feliz…

-Eso no me importa, nunca necesité ser feliz, el sufrimiento me alimenta como a ti…

-No hay trato…

-En ese caso, mi alma por algo que a ella le haga feliz… alguna de esas estupideces que sueña, como tener a su familia, o que los estúpidos humanos vuelvan a caminar, algo así, simple…

-Tú no sabes lo que es simple… haces lo difícil complicado, y lo fácil lo vuelves muy difícil-…

-Escúchame, es muy difícil hablar contigo, no sé ni quien eres y no me importa saberlo, tan sólo has algo… lo que sea por Marceline…

-¿Me dejas un contrato con la línea en blanco?- preguntó…

-Bueno… yo… yo-… lo debí pensar unos segundos tartamudeando mientras tanto… -Sí… así es… reclama lo que quieras, me da lo mismo-…

-En ese caso te ayudaré, toma- me dijo arrojándome desde las alturas un pergamino…

-¿Y esto qué es?...

-Léelo, puede resultarte interesante los mundos que verás a partir de aquí…

-Hasta siempre- le dije aludiendo que por siempre sería su perrito faldero caminando en aquél mágico lugar, -una cosa más, ¿por casualidad fuimos amigos anteriormente?, siento una extraña sensación de amistad…

-No seas torpe, eso que sientes es por Marceline, vino a dar la cara por ti, otra persona más que viene a pagar tus cuentas Marshall Lee, aprovéchalo mientras duré…

-¿Qué hizo?...

-Nada que pueda contarte… es un pacto de silencio el que hicimos, vete y busca tú nueva gente…

-Lo haré, ¡Marceline se sentirá orgullosa de mí!...

-Sí lo hará- comentó la bruja… -aunque más que ella, tú podrás sentirte orgulloso de hacer algo por ella-… me dijo al final


	15. Capítulo 15: el duro deber de un hijo

  
Capítulo 15: el duro deber de un hijo

* * *

Habían pasado cien años de aquellos hechos, el tiempo corría para todos, incluso para mí… mi padre, mis padres, mis allegados, incluso para nuestros enemigos, aunque como era de esperarse de todos nosotros o la gran mayoría, no nos afectaba…

-Ya lo decidí, voy a traer de vuelta a los humanos-…

-¿Con qué finalidad?- preguntó un fantasma de las viejas infancias…

-Marceline sigue distanciada de mí, y quiero, no… ¡Debo recuperarla!

-Déjalo ya, eso es cuento pasado, hace cinco centurias que han acabado las cosas, piensa en las chicas con las que andarás, eso es mejor…

-Tú no entiendes, ¿qué puedes entender si eres un fantasma?...

-Has pasado de leal a delirante… aún sigues conservando tu pescuezo, pese a las advertencias de tu padre…

-No me hará nada, ya sabes cómo es él, puro bla bla, nada más… no le haría daño a su legítimo hijo…

-Como digas- respondió disipándose…

-¡Quédate aquí que no he terminado de hablarte!

-Como digas- respondió reapareciendo

-Verás, voy a necesitar mucha voluntad, y… ya… sabemos… que… no… tengo… mucha… más bien, carezco de iniciativas propias… vamos a jugar un juego- le comenté… -ordéname que lo haga, muéstrame tú temperamento, y hazme que deba ir a buscar a la muerte, deba ir a visitar estos lugares que me dio la bruja… ¡Hazlo!

-Señor, esas no son mis funciones…

-¡Sólo hazlo!

-¡Bien!- dijo desapareciendo frente a mi mirada… -¡Niñito medio demonio levanta tú maldito trasero condenado por la eternidad de ese absurdo sillón y camina hacia la puerta para cumplir con tus obligaciones o verás como el martirio de mil años de soledad caerá sobre tus hombros hasta que no sepas más que hacer!- Me gritó haciéndose enorme comparándolo con lo diminuto que era, tomó una forma humanoide similar a la mía aunque con una tonalidad muscular muy superior…

-¡ok!, ok, lo haré, sólo deja de molestarme- le respondí y salí del lugar…

-¡No te vas nada!- Se puso enfrente a mí, -¡Tú humanidad me enferma!, ¡No puedes jamás volver a sufrir por un asqueroso amor no correspondido!- Me gritó…

-no lo haré, dalo por hecho… ahora, deja ya de mandonearme que no eres nadie para hacerlo- le comenté… se enfadó y se reveló

-¡Ja j aja ja ja ja!, Me has liberado de mis ataduras Marshall Lee, ahora deberán pagar por enjaular mi alma por estos años de condena… ¡Juajajajaja!- se me reía…

-tú trabajo está hecho… puedes irte, no te queremos más aquí- le respondí… por lo visto no era suficiente con dejarlo ir, y quería poseer mi cuerpo o esas cosas que suelen hacer los fantasmas con lo no incorpóreo…

-¡Buscaré venganza!- me dijo apuntándome…

-Has lo que quieras, ni me importas, veté de aquí… tú no me puedes dañar ni yo a ti- le respondí… -al final puedes intentar lo que tú quieras, me da lo mismo… vete maldito pusilánime

-¡jajajajaja!, te arrepentirás de todos tus crímenes, de habernos matado a tantos…

-sí, todos me dicen lo mismo, quisiera creerlo por una puta vez, vaya, estos siervos no son lo que eran, antes ni siquiera se sublevaban… todo era mejor antes… ¡caramba!

Se marchó y luego de él me marche yo… no le di importancia al asunto, era algo inferior, tan sólo uno más del montón

Salí y fui de visita a la casa de campo de Marceline…

-Veo que estas arreglando la casa, quizá pueda ayudarte en algo…

-No, déjalo, puedo con todo sola… en realidad…

-¿cómo has estado?, mucho tiempo y aún no me aceptas salir, no creo merecer esto- le decía, ella parecía evadirme la mirada…

-Verás, hubo algunos cambios Marshall, sé muy bien que intentas ser un mejor chico, pero ya sabes, hay cosas que pasaron entre nosotros que no me gustaron, y como te había dicho aquella vez, no te perdonaré nunca… más bien, no seremos pareja nunca más…

-¡Marceline!- le dije con asombro, asombro de qué me pregunte… en realidad no debí asombrarse de esa forma… -comprendo, algo muy grave habré hecho para que estés tanto tiempo enojada conmigo…

-¡Oye!, vamos que no estoy enojada, es sólo que prefiero no tener ningún tipo de vínculos con gente… que… vamos… no sé cómo decirlo…

-¿No logró recordar lo que hizo?- le pregunté…

-No, alguien que no tiene remordimientos- comentó…

-¿eso es lo que no te gusta de mí?, ¿qué puedo vivir sabiendo las atrocidades que dices que hice?...

-Algo así, olvida lo que dije…

-¡Al morir pagaré todo eso!, ¿no es ese suficiente consuelo?- pregunté…

-Para mí no lo es- directa y precisa, justo al punto, -nada de lo que hagas o llegarás a imaginar hacer me devolverá lo que tenía…

-Lo único que tenías era tú estúpido Hamboo…

-Más respeto, él en mi vida es mucho más de lo que pudiste ser vos… por lo visto tampoco pudiste sentir un poco de empatía por mí, en relación a mí Hamboo-… y no podía seguir escuchando más las cosas que me decía...

-Entiendo bien que no me porte como debía, te traté mal… es mi cultura, y la quiero cambiar, tal vez, si me ayudarás… ¿Qué tanto te puede costar?- nos pregunté…

-No, busca ayuda en otro lado… estem… estoy saliendo con alguien… supongo que ya lo conoces, aunque no importa en realidad es una relación sin importancia-…

-¡Hola que hay!- le dije a la sombra que estaba a lo lejos… -Jajajaja, sí, todo un personaje- comenté…

-¡No te burles de mí novio!- me gritó con un raro estilo de grito ya que ella misma procuraba no usar una voz fuerte para no advertir a su novio casualmente…

-¿Así?, entonces yo… yo… también tengo novia… y… y… no te lo ando reprochando en la cara…

-¿Así?, ¿Cómo es que se llama?- preguntó con un tono burlón…

-Ok, no importa Marceline, veo que ya te están dando una mano con la casa… aunque tengo una duda, cuando sea el rey vampiro, ¿quién se quedará con la herencia maléfica del trono?...

-Eso… no lo sé- respondió con dudas…

-No lo había pensado…

-Se soluciona muy fácil… ya lo hiciste muchas veces, ¿verdad?- preguntó con un rostro burlón…

-¿Insinúas que podría desear matarte?- pregunté asombrado…

-Según lo que me contaron no sería la primera vez que ocurre…

-No, ni soñando, no podría hacerte daño Marcy- comenté, -fueron otras instancias, otros momentos… en verdad… a esas mujeres no las amaba…

-¿Entonces estoy a salvo mientras me ames?- preguntó como si adivinará mi pensamiento

Largue un suspiro contenido, inhalé profundamente… -no, no quise decir eso… es que… "¿somos amigos?"- pregunté con cierta cosa de preguntar… como si no quisiera hacer esa clase de pregunta…

-¡Oh!, Vale… igual debes saber que estuve practicando algunas cosas de karate y todo eso… me estoy aprendiendo a defender más… por cualquier cosa…

Me reí a carcajadas cuando lo dijo… ¡Ja jajajaja!... –Sí claro… y tú podrás vencerme… sigue soñando pequeña Marcy…

-No me llames así… no soy una niña…

-Claro, claro, ahora porque tienes un novio de verdad… nos vemos reina vampiro- le comenté…

-¿Has asesinado a tú padre?- preguntó sorprendida flotando hasta donde yo iba caminando luego de irme de aquél lugar…

-Todavía no… lo haré en los próximos años Marceline… así que vete preparando para lo que nos tocará… seremos los dueños de la nocheosfera…

-Marshall Lee en ocasiones pienso que tú cerebro ya está completamente podrido, deja de decir esas boludeces por favor… nunca podrás vencer a tú padre… menos en estas condiciones desventajosas en las que te encuentras…

-¿Qué tengo de malo?- le pregunté ya que no podía ver lo que ella sí…

-Eres mortal, cada día estás perdiendo tú lustre sangre demoniaca, te estás debilitando como hace mucho tiempo atrás, no eres rival para tú padre…

Me quería detener en el tiempo para llorar, no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera, levanté mi mirada para enfrentarla con la suya… -eso lo veremos Marceline… recuerda que te amo…

-No puedo volver a corresponder ese amor Marshall…

-Lo sé… créeme que lo sé- Le dije…

-¿Y cómo piensas enfrentarlo?- preguntó, no había planeado más que la base, tan sólo asesinarlo

-Eso no importa, ya se verá…

-No juegues con cosas como estás Marshall, alguien podría oírte y estos disparates que dicen terminarían por ser tú condena…

-gracias por preocuparte… Marceline

Improvisado o no había cosas que ella no sabía que iba a hacer, debía traer de vuelta a la gente, a esa gente que Marceline extrañaba, a la que acosaba durante las oscuras noches y vigilaba… admiraba diría yo… esos humanos presentaban un encanto particular para ella y se lo había arrebatado…

Conjuré el primero de los hechizos que la bruja celestial me había entregado… el portal de color rosa me llevó a otra dimensión, un lugar extrañamente familiar, no encontré rastro de gente viví, ni de gente muerta, ni de gente… y volví a insultar con todos los insultos que recordaba desde la edad de piedra en adelante… en todos los idiomas que conocía… y volvía a maldecirla…

Regresé fue una enorme pérdida de tiempo… segundo conjuro de no sabría decir cuántos… fui, revisé el lugar, recorrí el mundo al que me llevó, busqué la dichosa vida y la reputamadre que lo pario… tampoco encontré, más tiempo perdido pensar que podría haber estado con las señoritas que aquél estúpido e inconsciente fantasma me decía…

-¡Mierda!, no puedo estar yendo y viniendo, esto no es efectivo… no hay alimentos, no hay nada… esa bruja… si pudiese eliminarla, me podría quedar con todo lo que me quitó… con mis recuerdos, con mi ser… con las almas de quienes se hizo custodia… ¿pero qué estoy pensando?, sí, soy un muchacho ridículo, no podría ni sabría por dónde empezar… ¡santos cielos, santos y venerados infiernos!

-No te preocupes, has de cuentas que no estoy aquí-…

-¡Santo cielos!, ¿Qué haces aquí rey helado?...

-¡El lich me persigue!, ¡Necesitó refugió!- me decía…

-Yo no puedo ayudarte, ni siquiera sabría que hacer contra él… debes irte de aquí de inmediato- le respondí…

-¡Tú deberías irte antes que el frío te hiele la sangre!- Me gritó y comenzó a desencadenar una tormenta imponente, no me había dado cuenta pero el rey helado había conseguido mucho poder, y lo había sacado de algún lugar desconocido… debí huir ya que en mi estado podían ser graves los ataques de esa corona… -¿esa corona?- me pregunté… si me podía hacer con la corona tendría el poder de destronar a mí padre, de ser quien tomará las decisiones en un futuro no muy lejano…

Esperé a que se durmiera para tomar "prestada" la corona…

-Tan bajo has caído- me comentó Marceline…

-No es lo que parece- comenté, -tan sólo quería probar del poder de esta cosa…

-Yo que vos no haría eso Marshall, míralo a Simón, a lo que quedó de él, tan sólo míralo y verás que no conviene pagar ese precio-… ella parecía acongojada

-solo-…me detuve mirando la corona, -por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté… ella entre evasivas respondió… -vine y me encontré con él… el mundo es demasiado pequeño para ambos…

-Déjate de tonterías Marshall, búscate una vida de una vez por todas- Me dijo entre enfadada y molesta

-Esa no es una opción para mí, y lo sabes Marceline- le respondí y me marche…

Me quedé viendo a Simón, parecía vivir en un sueño profundo o en una pesadilla más que nada, si hubiese tenido la idea de ver sus pensamientos posiblemente la historia habría sido distinta… por alguna razón, no sabría qué decir, siempre terminábamos en el mismo lugar, no un lugar físico más bien ambos en el mismo lugar…

-Simón, lo siento, perdóname- le comenté por lo bajo, -No pude hacer más por ti, debí haberte hecho ver la realidad, que la corona te llevaría a esto, y no lo hice…

-Sin la corona, estaríamos muertos, todos muertos- balbuceó…

-¿Simón?, ¿Me escuchas?- pregunté…

-No soy Simón soy el rey helado, anda vete, me estás molestando, chamaca… perra-… le oí decir… -debes esconderte, huye, puede ser peligroso para ambos

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?, ¿no me oyes la voz?, ¿no me reconoces?...

-¿Marceline sos vos?- me preguntó…

-Sí, soy yo Simón- le dije… sujete su helada mano… -Dime como te puedo ayudar, tan sólo dímelo y lo haré…

-No soy Simón- volvió a repetirme, parecía tener un sueño muy profundo, -Solo- agregó, despernándose bruscamente gritó, -¡El lich se liberará!- y salió corriendo…

-¡Simón espera!- le grité,-Tranquilo "rey helado"- le dije calmando la situación

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó ya que según él había invadido su habitad…

-Parecías muerto, estaba viendo que no te haya ocurrido nada, tan sólo eso, quédate tranquilo

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¡Quédate todo lo que quieras!- Afirmó, -¡No más no te vayas a robar nada!- me quedé mirando a los alrededores de aquella cueva hecha íntegramente de hielo, no había nada que robar, la montaña completa era una roca en donde lo poco que había era nada más que hielo en cada rincón

-Simón- dije en voz baja quebrándome una vez más…

Pude ver su imagen destruida, no así como recordaba, aunque similar, -Vamos Marcy, podría ser peor, él podría encontrarse en un estado más calamitoso, por lo menos puedes hablarle- le dije… ella quitó su mano de su cara, precisamente de su ojo, se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había regalado hacia una eternidad…

-Es verdad, aunque sea, tengo eso… y sabes lo peor, que no recuerdo haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba, en todos los años que vivía con cordura no le mencioné que lo amaba…

-Marcy posiblemente no lo recuerdes, lo hiciste, en más de una ocasión- le informé

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, Si tú tampoco recuerdas nada Marshall, aunque lo tuyo no es tan grave solo son recuerdos, en él cambia su personalidad, todo, te hubiera gustado conocerlo como humano, con su cordura…

-Lo sé Marcy… vamos arriba el ánimo- le comenté sonriente, sin pensarlo ni quererlo había hecho algo bueno, Marceline había dejado de llorar, y también estaba sonriendo, me lleno de una sensación que pocas veces había conocido, y lo peor de todo es que delataba mi debilidad, mi propia debilidad, porque podía sentir empatía… el sufrimiento de Marcy se trasladaba a mí aunque no lo quería

-Terminé con mi novio, por lo visto debo ser yo el problema- comentó…

-Sí… eso creó, bha, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, ese tipo era una planta Marceline- aseguré, -un potus o algo así, ni merecía la pena, por lo menos te ayudó a construir la casa algunos días- le dije…

-Puede que tengas razón, y le esté dando una importancia que no tiene… ¿no me vas a decir nada?- preguntó

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunté ya que no tenía intención alguna de realizarle alguna pregunta

-¿Salgamos y esas cosas que siempre me dices?...

-No, ¿por qué?...

-Es extraño que no lo hagas, luego de estas horas juntos, ¿quién sabe?, puede que te hayas recuperado- me comentó…

-Sigo enamorado de ti- le advertí, -haré lo imposible por conquistar nuevamente tú amor, aunque de seguro si te dijera cualquier cosa ahora, volvería a arruinarlo- le di un beso en la frente… -¡Chao baby!- fue lo último que recuerdo haberle dicho esa noche

En la nocheosfera, -Tú sangre humana pesa muchachito- me comentó el padre de Marceline…

-Sí señor Abadeer, más de lo que quisiera, aunque me haga llamar demonio puro o me llamen de esa forma ambos sabemos que soy una sabandija…

-Comprendo tú inquietud, saberse por fuera de la regla es algo complicado, como verás, este mundo sin mí no era nada, hasta que un día llegué, lo armé, lo levanté de las cenizas, muchas eternidades de guerras y caos, están siendo arreglados, incluso más que nada por los demonios que terminan aquí…

-Claro, esa debe ser una tarea ardua, su hija no la debe valorar mucho- comenté… a las apuradas dijo…

-Ella no sabe nada, es sólo una niña, ¿a qué has venido en definitiva?, por alguna razón te han traído hasta aquí, ¿tú padre necesita algo de nosotros?- preguntó…

-Verá, no quiero parecer un tipo desagradecido ni nada, antes que nada gracias por aceptarme así tan livianamente en su casa, en su hogar, aun sabiendo lo que había pasado con Marceline…

-¡Pamplinas nene!, como dije, es solo una niña… habrá mucho tiempo para que se ponga al mando de este lugar… aunque no me respondes a nada…

-Sí, abreviándolo todo… mí padre está sobrando en el asunto, quiero apoyo para eliminarlo, su apoyo para llevar a cabo este magnicidio

-Pides demasiado y no ofreces nada a cambio- comentó… -es muy arriesgado hacerle caso al propio hijo de tú enemigo- afirmó

-Como sabe entre nosotros hay tradiciones Abadeer, una de ellas es que lo hijos son ejecutados para prevenir un ascenso lineal… no hay más nada más que mi cabeza o la de él… es simple, no me interesa el trono, no me importa la nocheosfera, tan sólo quiero seguir viviendo…

-Un típico sentimiento humano, temes a lo inevitable…

-Sí, creó… aunque si muero por lo menos lo intenté… hay un listado enorme de gente que quiere pedazos de mí, muchos más de los que te quieren ver muerto… en realidad no sabía a quién recurrir, y sin dudas parecerá raro… entre otras personas llegué a pensar que podía interesarte…

-Estas equivocado si piensas que nosotros caeremos en una emboscada de este estilo Marshall Lee, aunque me sorprende que arriesgaran a su príncipe en un intento tan patético como este…

-En ese caso: tenga coraje, dígale a mí padre que estoy planeando derrotarlo, que de ahora en adelante será él o yo, no puedo volver a vivir pensando que un día dejaré de vivir… en manos de él

-Lo haré no tengas dudas, aunque tú rostro parece acabado Marshall, por más que suscite una tentación enorme no tienes ni siquiera sangre en tus venas, mírate, estás más muerto muerto que vivo- comentó riéndose…

-Sí, no sé qué más hacer, esta enfermedad la tengo desde aquél día que Marceline me mordió, se ramificó, ahora estoy pendiendo de un hilo… esto es como la peor de las torturas que recibí en vida

-Vamos, hay mucha gente que puede darte ese apoyo que necesitas, me refiero a la enfermedad, muchos magos y brujas, gente que le interesan esas cosas… así no puedes enfrentarte ni siquiera a mí hija Marceline-aseguraba burlándose de mí

-Lo tengo presente señor Abadeer, haga lo que crea conveniente, si usted no está dispuesto a ayudarme alguien más lo hará- me marché por la misma puerta por la que entre, no flotaba tan sólo caminaba… no tenía ganas de flotar como tampoco de volverme murciélago

En el mundo terrícola miraba la salida del sol, comenzando a sentir ese calor que nos devastaba lentamente, me sentí cocinar, hasta que alguien se me aceró, no sé cuánto tiempo paso de aquél día que visite al señor Abadeer… esa imagen se interpuso entre el sol y yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó…

-Intentando recordar cómo era ver una salida del sol, hace muchos años no la veo, y me la has arruinado- le comenté mirando su silueta

-Eres un vampiro, no puedes ver la salida del sol, ni siquiera la puesta- aseguró…

-¿Y tú qué sabes?... hago lo que quiero…

-Te veo decaído, pareces no recordarme- aseguró…

-No te recuerdo, ¿nos conocemos?- le pregunté…

-Emm, no… posiblemente no me recuerdes, nos conocimos en una situación extraña-… me informó…

-No, no te tengo, no te recuerdo… si pudieras decirme algo más- le comenté ella me dio un abrigo para ocultarme del sol… parecía ser chiche de color rosa

Luego de revisar mucho tiempo en mis recuerdos podía observar imágenes de esa sustancia por el mundo, estaba desperdigado por muchos lados aunque hacía tiempo no se veía

-¿Qué eres?- pregunté… -acaso tú… eres… ¿de chicle?- me observaba

-Algo así, es larga la historia, y no tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo relatándola- me decía… caminó a mí lado

-¿Estás planeando luchar contra el rey vampiro?- me preguntó interesado…

-Sí, es mi padre… tengo la intención de hacerme con la corona, ¿tú sabes quién puede estar interesado en darme apoyo?- le pregunté… me miró

-Quizá, quizá hayas encontrado un aliado- afirmó…

-¿Quién?- pregunté…

-El rey del chicle- respondió… -O dulce rey si lo prefieres- afirmó…

-¿Usted?- cambie mi apreciación inmediatamente… -¿De dónde salieron?...

-Básicamente somos los restos humanos, gente que no se resignó a morir como el resto, y al ver a nuestra gente cruelmente asesinados, buscamos aliados para hacerle frente al rey vampiro… aunque no sabía que eras su hijo…

-Créame, soy el primero con deseos de matar a esa lacra…

-¿Qué me puedes decir de él?...

-Antes que nada dice ser inmortal, aunque no lo es… se lo puede matar… se lo puede envenenar, es como el resto de los vampiros, el sol lo puede matar… nada fuera de lo normal… quiero suplicar su ayuda… el legado de mi padre debe llegar a su fin…


	16. Capítulo 16: osadía, locura y hazaña

  
Capítulo 16: osadía, locura y hazaña

* * *

Ante la mirada un tanto complaciente del rey humano decidí planear mis ideas, tenía que encontrar mil formas para debilitar a mí padre, era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los seres más temidos… y en mis crudas condiciones podía ser fatal enfrentármelo así de una manera tan despareja…

Abadeer no participaría, ya estaba escrito que así sería, por lo menos así lo había informado cuando había hablado con él… por otro lado mis camaradas del inframundo tampoco me apoyarían ya que ir contra el rey de los vampiros según su lógica terminaba por ser poco más que un delirio… Marceline tampoco me apoyaría ya que según ella debería dejar de pensar estupideces bonita forma de decirme que no quería saber nada conmigo… con el rey helado no se puede contar para nada, así que daba igual…

Me preguntaron si tenía más apoyo, claramente les respondí que no… que de llevarse a cabo la idea nos veríamos en problemas, más que nada de índole de potencia, nosotros poco daño le podíamos causar a mi padre… ya que su halo de poder nos superaba con grandes creces… la operación debía ser coordinada milimétricamente, planificada hasta el punto que en el fragor de la batalla otros se nos unan, de lo contrario, estábamos acabados antes de comenzar

-La guerra indudablemente no puede ser llevada a cabo en la nocheosfera, en ese lugar estaríamos en claras desventajas señor- le comenté, -aquí tenemos un aliado incondicional- les afirmé, miré hacia arriba donde la luna se posicionaba…

-Por más que los tuyos no vengan nosotros estaremos preparados para hacerlo lo mejor que podamos, somos un ejército de elite, altamente calificado para operaciones "imposibles"- me aseguró…

-eso es bueno, no me gustaría quedar solo enfrentándome a la bestia…

-Olvídate de eso, no va a ser necesario que te enfrentes a tú padre, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, incluso de la táctica militar, vamos a hacer un nuevo mundo para la nueva humanidad que vendrá…

-bien, y yo no deberé preocuparme porque mi padre me quiera comer… es un buen pacto amigo mío- le comenté y me reí… al poco tiempo me fui a pasear por el lugar, revisar los lugares más interesantes para emboscar a alguien como mi padre, desde ya tenía que ser un lugar muy amplió, donde la luz de los rayos de sol den de lleno en cualquier lugar, pensé en la nieve aunque traería inconvenientes para los soldados… y luego llegué al desierto, podía ser duro luchar en un lugar arenoso, aunque también se dificultaría a mi padre si se transformaba en su forma demoníaca… la caminata se hacia el doble de difícil, y encontrar algún lugar en donde crear el portal se hacía más que complicado…

Observé desde donde salía el sol y hacia donde se ocultaba, siempre daba el sol, incluso por las noches había una leve sensación de calor… que producía un sofocamiento, lo cual debilitaría más a mí padre… no es comparación el daño que debería recibir con el sol al de la luna pero de extenderse el combate… cualquier cosa es bienvenida

Debí llevar una piedra al punto de encuentro… desde ahí viajaría y traería a mí padre al planeta tierra, si este no me atrapaba antes… imaginé la batalla varias ocasiones, dos veces salí perdiendo, tres veces salimos vencedores… otras cuatro no sabía si ganamos o perdimos, aunque mi padre estaba derrotado… las probabilidades aumentaban mucho si Abadeer se aparecía, en tal caso era cuestión de tiempo nada más

-Buenos días gente- le comenté…

-Buenos días Marshall Lee, veo que vuelves por más…

-Sí claro, quería preguntarte si la batalla ganaré- la bruja celestial me miraba…

-Eso es relativo Marshall, ¿A qué le llamas "ganar"?...

-Si no moriré- afirmé…

-Puede que sí, o puede que no… según lo que hagas mañana- me ratificó…

-¿vendrá apoyo?-… ella se reía… "jojojojo"

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no… si tienes tantas dudas Marshall, y no confías en que la cosa salga bien, suspéndelo, simple…

-No, eso no lo haré, muchas veces me acusaron de ser un perrito faldero de mi padre, ahora que es él o yo, no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad…

-Tus posibilidades de éxito son cerca del 5% con la ayuda de los humanos... si el ejército de tú padre participa habrá un 0,33% de éxito, cualquiera diría que la derrota sería aplastante… aunque hay muchos otros factores Marshall, si yo decido ayudarte la posibilidad se duplica, aunque sabes de sobras que no te ayudaré, me vales más muerto- y se volvía a reír

-entonces… ¿no triunfaré?- comenté con la voz rota… -seguramente el ejército de mí padre al ver a su líder en peligro aparecerá… puede ser una masacre

-Lo será, ganes o pierdas, muertos de ambos bandos habrá…

-Valgamen… eso no esperaba oírlo tan abruptamente…tan directamente, pensé que darías muchas más vueltas para contarme esto… bueno vieja bruja, entonces…

-¿Decidiste no ir?-…

-Claro que no, sería un suicidio ir-… le respondí…

-Muy sensato de tú parte, disfruta la vida mientras puedas Marshall, no habría forma que vencieras a ese monstruo…

-Sí, lo haré…

Regresado a mi casa en la tierra me encontré mirando las estrellas, comencé a tocar mi guitarra a cantar las cursilerías que podían ocurrírsele a la gente como Marceline, y pensé que sí estaba convencido de ir… que ya no aguantaba más continuar de esa forma, si tenía que morir bienvenida la muerte a mí eterna vida…

Nadie respondió más que los humanos a la solicitud de ayuda, por carta había sido entregada hacía ya unas horas atrás por mis siervos más leales y más atados a mí voluntad… por lo menos esperaba que Marceline dijera que no lo hiciera… así que de ultima…

-Bueno, antes que nada gracias por venir, no creí que un grupo de mortales aceptará algo como esto… son el único apoyo que tendré, aún puede ser cancelado el ataque señores- les decía apoyándome en una mesa con la táctica descrita…

-La un decima infantería de hombres de chicle ya lo ha decidido, no hay modo de retroceder el avance señor Lee, verá si una cosa tenemos en claro es que los vampiros deben ser erradicados…

-Soy un vampiro- les comenté con cierto reproche a sus dichos…

-Siempre con excepciones señor, no se ofenda…

-No estamos aquí para eliminar a los vampiros, ¡es una locura!, buscamos la cabeza de mi padre, ¿no es así?...

-Entendido, si fue quien planifico el ataque masivo, de momento habrá tregua contra los vampiros… tan sólo nos abocaremos a darle caza…

-¿Qué tal sus soldados?-…

-Fueron preparados durante muchos años de entrenamiento, son la elite de los guerreros que la raza humana había engendrado antes de la guerra… en términos que puedas entender, son indestructible- afirmó con mucha confianza… -luego de los acontecimientos que uno de nuestros grupos de rescate tuvieron muchos de los decesos fueron investigados, en términos fáciles, estamos preparados para lo que se vendrá…

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque… digo, acá van a haber demonios, ustedes son de chicle… fuego, mucho fuego- le dije… al parecer no lo habían pensado

-Un error es un error, no vamos a ser derrotados precisamente por eso- me comentó el general… -veremos lo que pasa…

-¿no tienen miedo a morir?- le pregunté… su respuesta fue clara, -no si la patria y la humanidad lo demandan…

Por dentro pensaba que realmente estaban completamente locos… aunque seguramente aprendí una o dos esos breves momentos que compartimos juntos

Me estrechó la mano el rey de los hombres de chicle, salude al general de la operación y que fuese lo que fuese… me metí al portal que había conformado, no casualmente aparecí en casa… eso lo tenía fríamente calculado no una, sino unas cuantas veces, muchísimas veces

Me acerqué con sigilo hasta el altar de mí padre e inmediatamente lo increpé con más cerebro que coraje y eso ya es mucho por decir

-¡Tú!- le grité apuntándole con mi dedo de forma cómica más que amenazante, nada podía amenazar a mí padre… -Es tú hora padre, ven conmigo, ¡Pelea!- le grité, se puso de pie… no menos de cinco metros de altura, yo a su lado como siempre quedaba reducido a la nada…

-He esperado muchos años esto hijo, y sabes que no eres el primero de la lista a la que me enfrente… por algo soy considerado el señor eterno de este lugar… y tú, no te ves del todo bien, deberías recuperarte de esa sangre infectada que tienes… por tú bien

…

-¡Siempre me subestimas papá!, ¡Ya no más!, Hoy es el día que estaba pactado para que seas derrocado de una vez por todas, ¡ya no más!...

-¿Entregando el reinado a Abadeer?- me preguntó…

-Abadeer no me importa es una basura al igual que lo eres tú…

-¿Y tú crees que serás diferente?, No vivas ridiculeces Marshall, desde niño fuiste capricho tras capricho… que esto no te gustaba, que lo otro tampoco, así hasta el día de hoy… ¿qué paso con tú novia Marshall?... ¿cuál de todas? Te preguntas… la niña Abadeer…

-¡Lo ves!, te vengo a desafiar y me preguntas por mí novia… deberías mostrarme un poco de respeto… al fin de cuentas soy tú hijo… quién te ayudó a planear la destrucción de los humanos…

-Eres un buen estratega, aunque muy mal guerrero, no sirves Marshall, pierdes la noción del combate, no aprendes nada nuevo… te quedaste en la cuna…

-¡Eres un maldito demonio!... Quieras o no te eliminaré hoy mismo padre…

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Me preguntó…

-¡Ja jajaja!, Ya lo verás- Le dije robándole un viejo amuleto de su padre… salí corriendo como los atletas de Olimpia… y rápidamente sin que pudiera alcanzarme entre al portal, sentí la mano mover mi remera… eso había estado muy cerca…

Inmediatamente me puse a resguardo del sol, ropa larga y abrigada, gorro y gorra, un sombrero, campera, guantes… y mucho más… ya sea que si perdía algo otra cosa quedaba…

-¡Aquí viene!- gritó el general advirtiendo de mi salida… se comenzó a oír el rugido de los motores, también de las aviones, de los tanques… y el paso firme de los soldados… agarré lo que sería mi arma en esa guerra declarada… con lentes de sol miré hacia el portal… nada… no salía nadie… esperamos un momento… creí que había fallado, aunque mi padre no era un precipitado y al final salió a buscarme…

-¡Marshall!- gritó sin poder ver estando a ciegas por el poder de nuestro omniluminoso sol… al verlo salir inmediatamente conjuré que se sellará el portal… -¿Crees que tú sol podrá contra mí ira?... ¿qué clase de demonio menor crees que soy?... ¡Ni la luz puede dañarme!-…

Levantó sus manos alzándolas sobre su cabeza, una legión de muertos se levantaba… los humanos veían el asombroso poder de mí padre en un segundo…

-¡Imaginaba que harías algo así Marshall!- gritó, -¡traer aliados a la batalla que nunca podrías dar por ti mismo!-… aguardó un segundo antes de decir, -Carne contra carne, hueso contra chicle- y un halo oscuro se emano de su cuerpo, una nube oscura parecía corromper la trayectoria de la luz solar…

-¡Pero qué demonios es eso!- Exclamó un soldado de la tropa… como todos nos asombramos…

-¡La ira me protege!, ¡La ira me escuda!, ¡La ira será su perdición!- entre gritos mi padre ya no se mostraba calmo ni sereno, era la postal de aquello que nunca había visto, en vuelo aviones arrojaron las primeras cargas de explosivos, parecía cómico porque las municiones no hacían impacto, los misiles y bombas no llegaban a él, no se podía penetrar esa coraza…

-¡Debes tener muchos más trucos bajo la manga papá!, ¡Con eso sólo no bastará!- le informé, inmediatamente parte de esa coraza etérea se movió para derribar de un golpe a dos aviones… se irguió definitivamente con toda esa corrupción que llevaba, y comenzó a atacar a toda velocidad, los ataques no causaban daño, por lo cual decidí acercarme a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo… mi guitarra mi instrumento para luchar, ¿irónico?

No, no era irónico porque el hacha era un arma bélica, modificada para ser similar a una guitarra, acondicionada para decirlo en términos más específicos…

Comencé a flotar, sabía que de esa forma tendría una remota ventaja de velocidad contra él… por su tamaño más que nada…

Me descubrió en mi intento, me abofeteó con su palma todo el cuerpo… "caramba" dije al ponerme de pie, por suerte había elegido un terreno blando en el que caer… me puse nuevamente de pie, fatigado, sin rendirme… y volví al ataque aunque en esa ocasión por los pies por donde no podía verme, atravesé la coraza de ira y oscuridad sin ningún problema y llegué hasta la altura de su cabeza, me vio como si fuese una mosca a la cual debía matar… aunque fue un poco tarde, el impacto fue en el ojo izquierdo, no caía sangre, salía un líquido muy espeso y de color negro… ahí fue cuando me dije que había cometido un grave error y supe que era irremediable…

Mi hacha quedó incrustada en el ojo, cicatrizo y no pude recuperarla…

Salí del lugar al verme impotente… la coraza se desvaneció unos breves minutos y ahí fueron efectivas las armas humanas, el fuego sobre todo… equipos y equipos de hombre chicle antillamas paradójicamente con llamas… si los otros eran suicidas esos eran los peores… -¡Mierda!- dijimos muchos al ver que el área de oscuridad volvía a aparecer, -¡Marshall!- volvió a gritar…

-Acá estoy, ¿acaso no puedes verme?- le pregunté, me reí tanto, eso hizo estallar de bronca la furia de mi padre…

-¡La ira de toda la humanidad está concentrada en mí! , ¡Soy la encarnación de sus padres y de sus abuelos!, ¡Soy quien llevará a la extinción a toda su gente!, ¡Incluyendo a los que hayan mutado!- aseguró…

-Mucho parloteó y poca acción- comentó el rey humano, ¿para qué? Me pregunté con conocimiento de causa de saber cuándo no se debía hacer un comentario tan inoportuno… literalmente desapareció de la faz de la tierra… un rayo de color de la oscuridad salió, monocromático cargado de deseos y ansias de ver desaparecer a la humanidad toda… a aquél que tocaba esa cosa lo volvía poco más que polvo sin excepción…

-Debo recuperar mi hacha, es la única forma que tengo para causarle daño…

-Deberías quedarte atrás, lo niños no deben meterse en cosas de mayores- aseguró…

-Así que decidieron venir a apoyarme- les comenté, viejos amigos…

-No podríamos dejar que tú padre buena onda por cierto, te matará- aseguró una amiga…

-Eso sí… bienvenida seas en todo caso…

El campo oscuro se expandía conforme pasaban los minutos y parecía infranqueable para la humanidad, tan sólo yo… mi tipo de gente podía invadir ese lugar… ingresé sabiendo de las posibilidades de ser nuevamente interceptado, una vez dentro me transforme en vampiro… aumentando así mi masa y pudiendo lucharle de igual a igual a mí padre… mis amigos atacaron a los pies… recibí unos cuantos coscorrones cuando las fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear, no era factible enfrentarlo me daba cuenta en el momento que la enfermedad estaba causándome estragos…

-¡Te ves deplorable hijo!, ¡Veté de aquí y te perdonaré este acometida!- aseguró mirándome a los ojos, no veía nada detrás, tan sólo un punto con la mayor oscuridad que había visto jamás… y pensar que había visto los ojos de Abadeer… y yo que creía que la maldad estaba del otro lado…

Desistí, me destransforme y bajé a la tierra como si nada hubiera pasado… una fatiga que nunca había sentido me acompañaba, estaba completamente agitado y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó un capitán del chicle…

-no me encuentro bien… estoy devastado, me estoy muriendo- le informé… me sujete el lugar donde debería estar latiendo mi corazón… "caramba" me decía, esto llegó demasiado lejos, debí dejarlo cuando la vieja bruja me lo decía… "caramba", no puedo estar sintiendo esto… todo eso pasaba por mi mente…

Me senté a tomar un respiro mientras el mal arrasaba la tropa de mis aliados… miré hacia él… y escuché…

-No quedan muchos vampiros… ¿no es cierto?- preguntó esa voz que se me hacía familiar, la recordaba y no podía saber de donde

-Muchos años de guerra, nos llevaron a los pocos que quedamos… en realidad, ya no quedan vampiros, estamos en extinción… como todo lo que se alimenta de la vida…

-¿No me recuerdas verdad?...

-¿Eres?… ¿Bonnibel?- pregunté… se sonrió cortésmente…

-Por lo visto al final era cierto lo que decía Marceline, ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que nos pasó- advirtió mirando mi pecho, observando minuciosamente el más mínimo detalle…

-¿Qué puedes hacer por mí?, eres médica, o algo así… ¿verdad?...

-Científica, y no… no puedo hacer nada por ti… tan sólo decirte que no tengas miedo… puedes morir antes de morir realmente… debes vencer ese pánico Marshall, hay mucha gente que espera algo de ti… hazlo porque alguna vez fuiste un humano también… tú padre ya no tiene ni un gramo de humanidad

-Escuché señorita Bonni, hay una cosa que no tolero, y es que me digan que debo hacer…

-Bien, en ese caso me marcho…

-Una cosa para usted… debería ser más… "amigable"- le dije… le sonreí un poco… y salí flotando…

Por alguna razón que se evadía de mi lógica, ese tipo que se autodenominaba "Marshall" parecía una afección cardiaca, con notables síntomas de descoloramiento al azul, su rostro en comparación al del resto de la humanidad sería el de un típico síntoma de asfixia, ese coloramiento característico estaba presente… otra cosa sospechosa que mostraba era una preocupación excesiva que generaba síntomas similares a la taquicardia y arritmias frecuentes y de diversas intensidades… en otras palabras, estaba sufriendo un colapso, un ataque de pánico

Por otro lado se veía claramente la situación de desventaja particular de la cual éramos parte, en términos de los generales "la batalla estaba perdida desde un comienzo", pese a ello el combate seguía, todos persiguiendo una remota utopía filosófica, lograr algo que estaba fuera de nuestro alcance

-Debemos retirarnos, dejen esto de una vez por todas- Advertidos no hicieron casos a mis palabras, me hacían a un lado, y tuve que planificar aún nuevas estrategias… el tiempo era nuestro peor enemigo, porque del sol dependía mucho nuestra defensa

Tuvimos que llamar a la tropa pesada, la tropa realmente pesada al campo de batalla, estas con equipo anti-vampiro, con armamento capaz de lanzar hazes de luz unidireccional y concentrados… tardarían horas en realizar la travesía hacia nuestra localización, aun así, "la batalla estaba perdida"…

Lo miraba al sujeto experimental, al chico vampiro, luchaba, como si luchará por nuestra causa, se enfrentaba a su temor pese a todo… y seguía levantándose aún con las graves quemaduras que el sol le causaba, a diferencia de lo que él había planificado, el sol era su primer adversario… un sutil cambio en su mirada exponía su rencor en ese entonces, se veían afectaciones físicas muy obvias, entre ellas sus orejas perdían la forma, comenzaban a deformarse a moverse sin sincronización, sus cejas no tenían coordinación con los sentimientos manejas, más bien, estaba delirando en pleno auge de la batalla…

Por otro lado Marcelina quien había ingresado al pleito hacía pocos minutos se la veía vigorosa y apta para dar una lucha larga, a diferencia del sujeto "Marshall" su estado óptimo de salud correspondía sanamente a lo que nosotros llamaríamos "sujeto saludable"… aunque este sujeto parecía evitar la pelea intentando sacar de la zona de batalla a "Marshall"…

Una acotación más y luego con eso cierro el informé, la cantidad de seres oscuros que salieron desde las lápidas no tiene fin, algo me hace pensar que estos no son seres que salieron de sus tumbas, sino seres de otra dimensión… las formas y figuras vistas no tienen un precedente ni registro en la cadena evolutiva del hombre… sinceramente no sé qué pensar, parecen… "demonios"

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunté…

-¿Marcelina?, soy Bonnibel, ¿me recuerdas?...

-¿Bonnie?, ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado?- se sonreía abominablemente… -Estás hecha todo un asco…

-Verás Marcelina, digamos que mi mutación debió haber tenido algunos pequeños problemitas, nada grave tan sólo necesitó algún tiempo para remediarlo… imaginaras que este suceso es más importante que la coquetería de una…

-Yo que tú no hubiese salido chica, espantaras a todos… así nadie te va a querer…

-gracias por el consejo- me respondió fastidiada…

-Lo siento, discúlpame, no debí decir eso… ¡ohh!, perdón Bonnie, lo lamento…

-Descuida, sé muy bien que este aspecto no me favorece, aunque de igual manera tú no eres precisamente lo que yo llamaría "hermosa"- Me dijo…

-¡Sí!, Claro… veo que estas un tanto envidiosa- comente con cierta jocosidad… ella se sonreía… algo me decía que no acostumbraba a un trato tan informal… informalidad que por cierto podía ser para muchos una agresión a sus caracteres de "niños bien"

-En lugar de hacerme estos comentarios Marcelina, tú debes sería rescatar a tú amigo… esta un tanto debilitado y de seguir así el ritmo del combate, no habrá nada que hacer-… mordí fuerte apretando los dientes… -¡¿Qué?!- exclamé buscando en la borrosa visión que tocaba por humo y oscuridad a Marshall… lo logré ver, estaba tirado en medio de la duna

Fui a socorrerlo, me dio en mano un amuleto que había logrado quitarle a su padre… en la transcripción decía "dotado del poder de la oscuridad, odio del alma"…

Luego de poner a resguardo a Marshall corrí hacia lo de Bonnie… -¿Qué dice aquí?- pregunté sin comprender lo que decía… me contó lo que decía… y advertía que ese poder era un poder oscuro obviamente… quien lo usará sufriría graves penurias

-¡Esto es el odio!, ¡Odio de miles de años de castigo a la raza humana!, ¡Odio de la propia raza humana contra sus semejante!- Gritaba ese monstruo que caía a pedazos en partes, luego volvía a regenerarse… los escuadrones de tropa 5, 6, 7 y 8 hacían su llegada, aunque nadie esperaba que la legión de los vampiros apareciera unida a la tropa de mi padre… el mundo se abrió pedazos de la tierra salieron despedidos al moverse al mismo tiempo, la corteza parecía descascararse, y nos preguntamos si hicimos bien en llevar la guerra a ese punto, una guerra entre dos mundos… y claro la raza humana con ese afán inmenso y admirable de queres sobrevivir pese a las desventajas

-¡Padre!- Le grité, -¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡No luches de su lado!- buscaba llamar su atención aunque no me prestaba atención

-¡Marceline aléjate de la guerra!, ¡Puede ser peligroso para mi niñita!- me decía, y miraba a otra dirección, atacaba con oscuridad como lo hacía el rey vampiro… el sol ya no estaba en el cielo, algo me decía que la batalla había demorado mucho, y que la gente de chicle realmente estaba en graves problemas…

Agarré a Marshall y lo aleje más del combate, ya que el área había aumentado drásticamente, la zona de lucha no era un punto alrededor del portal de invocación, ahora el mundo una vez más estaba en guerra… los humanos salieron de la nada a enfrentarse como una unidad sin cabeza… siendo aun así una unidad, fue conmovedor

Las batallas se replicaban en cada región, si antiguamente los caníbales o zombies fueron el rival de la humanidad ahora lo eran sus demonios y sus creencias más profundas…

-Estás realmente loco Marshall, ¿todo esto hiciste para no morir?- le pregunté…

-Tenía miedo Marceline, no quiero morir sabiendo que nadie me extrañará- sujete su mano con fuerza…

-Estas congelado Marshall…

-Jejejeje, frío- decía entre balbuceos… lo veía y no parecía el mismo tipo que salía conmigo, estaba como si fuese una vela apagada y antes un faro iluminando al océano…

-No te vas a morir Marshall porque, ¿sabes una cosa?, te quiero, te… amo, yo te amo- le dije…

-¿Me amas?- preguntó, -¿acaso pude cumplir ese milagro?-... se rió… "jajajaja" comenzó, no me dejó tiempo a responder, -¿me amas amiga?- ratificó…

-Marshall eres insoportable, un lunático, un ser que no tenía sentimiento, una bestia sin alma… cuando te conocí eras de lo peor… y aun así… tuvimos momentos muy lindos e inolvidables… no quiero que te dejes morir, ¡No te voy a dejar morir!- le grité apretando su mano…

-No cambias más- me dijo, se puso de pie… -siempre dando órdenes… si la vieja Bonnie tiene que ser más humana en tú caso tendrías que dejarte de preocupar tanto… "jajajaja", este tipo no puede vencerme, porque soy el legítimo heredero al trono y tú mi esposa quieras o no…

-¿Marshall?, ¿Estabas lastimado?- Pregunté por curiosidad, me daba la sensación que se estaba muriendo en mis brazos… recuperó su tonó de piel repentinamente… se tocó su pecho y sonrió al sentir nuevamente los latidos de su corazón…

Fuimos juntos hasta traspasar la coraza de oscuridad que protegía al rey vampiro… con mi hacha impacte con la furia y fuerza de mi forma transformada en su ojo sano, en el ojo derecho… las dos hachas quedaron allí incrustadas, comenzamos a conjurar un hechizo que me había dado la bruja celestial, la barrera de oscuridad se desvaneció y un estallido de luz nos dañó a todos los que estábamos presentes… las hachas salieron despedidas luego de la explosión, Marshall no se quedó adolorido y fue a quitar los objetos rúnicos que brindaban poder a su padre los reconoció de inmediato y quitó los que le daban mayor poder de destrucción

Al mirar hacia atrás me percaté que volvían las lluvias de munición gruesa, y más y más refuerzos de la nocheosfera copaban la tierra… un gritó nos alertó a todos

-¡El Lich se ha despertado!

-¡Madre mía!- exclamé de asombro, era Simón, ¿qué hacía ahí?...

Sin saberlo, o no sé porque razón había pasado todos esos años manteniendo en prisión al Lich, no puedo decir si con el hielo bastaba, o como lo había logrado… pero el Lich estaba de regreso y los mortales contra los demonios en su eterna lucha…

Marshall al tener a su padre caído a sus pies no vacilo ni un segundo y dio el golpe definitivo… de igual a igual, de vampiro a vampiro… sin runas ni magia de por medio… Marshall demostraba a su padre que sin todo eso sin esas corazas y esa dureza que le habían dado los siglos… él podía… su padre se desvaneció en el aire como parte de fragmentos de polvos, Marshall no parecía sentir remordimientos, tan sólo se sentía con orgullo de ser el nuevo rey de los vampiros…

-Padre, está hecho, ahora es mí turno de ser quien nos guíe hacia nuevos horizontes-… al morir el rey vampiro las tropas no regresaron a sus casas, fue una cacería aún peor… sin un patrón que los mandará cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y todo se hizo oscuridad, posiblemente el único que haya ganado la batalla fue mi padre, quien se consagró como único dueño de la nocheosfera, aún hecha más ruina de lo que era, las poblaciones de demonios y almas era una porción de lo que había sido unos años atrás… incluso para él fue un error en participar de esa batalla…

Los vampiros como Marshall había dicho a Bonnie prácticamente se extinguieron, no sólo en esa batalla, no quedaron humanos en la faz de la tierra, si quedaban nadie los encontraba, los únicos que sobrevivieron a la muerte traída por el Lich fueron la gente chicle y quienes sabios prefirieron alejarse de su camino

El mundo volvía a brillar como contaban los cuentos de ficción que había leído de niña, contaminación por todas partes, el mundo no estaba preparado para eso todavía, no había descansado ni 500 años desde la última vez que había pasado… la ruina, la devastación que sólo el Lich podía traer…

-Pensamos que únicamente moriríamos los que estábamos allí- comentó un soldado de chicle fragmentado por el suelo, por lo visto lo alcanzaron armas lanzallamas o fuego demoniaco… -¿Qué error cometimos para merecer esto?, ¿Fuimos tan malos?

-No soldado, descansa, si alguien cometió errores ese no fuiste tú de seguro… fue un honor haber estado junto a ustedes-… le respondió Marshall…

-¡Santo cielo Marshall!, El Lich- le dije, miramos hacia arriba en nuestras propias cabezas… y luego vaya uno a saber cómo terminamos viéndolo, abrazados, con mucho temor


	17. Capítulo 17: Un Lich suelto, y un demoni

  
Capítulo 17: Un Lich suelto, y un demonio atado

* * *

Estuvimos allí para ver al Lich en su mayor punto de desarrollo luego de la guerra de los champiñones, se alimentaba de los desperdicios nucleares, de gases tóxicos, de lo que al ser humano no le servía para subsistir, más bien, de todo aquello que al ser humano podría matarlo

Como el resto de nuestra expedición que quedamos en el lugar luego de la caída final del rey vampiro, del abandono de la cruzada por parte del rey demonio, y de la batalla campal, nos veíamos en frente a una cosa que no habíamos tenido la desgracia de ver… era un enemigo nuevo que planteaba incógnitas a todo nuestro "staff"… el Lich como el resto de los grandes adversarios enfrentados tenía dimensiones fuera de nuestras posibilidades, a diferencia de los otros este creaba muerte con el solo hecho de atravesar cerca de nosotros, muchos caían derretidos al entrar en su alcance, inmediatamente se ordenó la retirada…

Marcelina y Marshall eran los posibles objetivos de la encarnación de la muerte… los tenía enfrente, yo estaba detrás de una roca protegiéndome, estaba demasiado lejos de los vehículos que se alejaban, y aun así sentía el deseo de permanecer cerca de ese ser…

Simón quien se había encargado durante mucho tiempo en ser el encargado de vigilar a esa cosa, no pudo continuar con su detención, la tierra era otra, se había vuelto más extraña que nosotros, jugaba malas pasadas a todos y peor sería lo que vendría en los años subsiguientes

-¡Marcelina retírate de ahí!- les grité para que reaccionarán… me vieron, vieron al Lich enfrente

Ellos no fueron el objetivo, el Lich se dirigió hacia mí…

-¡Marceline!- Se oyó a la distancia, solté a Marshall y fui a rescatar a Bonnie, no debía estar en ese lugar, aun así estaba, Simón también, y me preguntaba si por alguna razón el tiempo nos había juntado a todos en ese lugar

-¿Por qué no nos atacas?- Preguntó Marshall al enfrentarse al Lich… una hedionda nube de putrefacción estalló y esparció como un escupitajo sobre lo que estaba cerca, Marshall salió ileso…

-¡La vida debe ser aniquilada!- Nos dijo, me detuve en pleno flote a mirar hacia él… "vida"… para él no era vida… yo no era nada… -siervos de la destrucción, únanse a mí… ¡aniquilemos la vida!...

Su comentario chocó conmigo, yo siempre había querido ser un "ser vivo", no quería dejar de considerarme como tal… ante la mirada del Lich yo era igual a él… Marshall igual a él… éramos como él… eso me perturbo…

-¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Estoy viva!- Le grité… -Mí corazón aún late, siento, siento- le dije… le apunté con mi mano… -¡Tú estás mal!, ¡Vos sos quien no tiene vida!-…

Se sonrió… inmediatamente localizó a la Bonnie, y fue por ella, yo también salí a toda prisa, Marshall sujeto las dos armas y se las arrojó, eso me dio unos segundos de ventaja…

-¡Aquí podemos estar muertos Lich!, Hay una cosa que no queremos, eso eres tú- Le afirmó Marshall posando desafiante… el Lich al recibir los dos golpes se partió en mil pedazos, luego de unos segundos se hizo humo, y poco después se rearmó como si nada…

Se reía del intento, -¡Aférrense a la esperanza!, ¡es lo último que tienen a partir de hoy!

-¡Marceline!- gritó cuando la sujeté de la mano y la saqué del lugar, poco después ese lugar era punto de llegada del Lich, me miró, la Bonnie prácticamente no dejaba de patalear y gritar, posiblemente nunca había estado tan alto o en manos de un vampiro

Di la vuelta, sujetando fuerte a la Bonnie, ella luego de ese sacudón se agarró con la otra mano fuertemente a mí, Marshall se acercaba a todo vuelo hacia nuestra posición, e inmediatamente al reagruparnos decidimos huir de la zona de combate, el Lich nos arrojó material nuclear, continuaba contaminando al mundo con sus ataques… al llegar al suelo Marshall dijo

-Un gusto salvarte Betty… una vez más-… Me sorprendí…

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunté a Marshall sin mirar a la Bonnie…

-Jajaja, sí claro, el mundo es pequeño… y bueno… ya sabes cómo es esto, uno está para salvar a las damiselas en apuros…

-¿Podrías?- preguntó la Bonnie mirando mi mano, nuestras manos…

-No te sientas celosa Marceline- me comentó…

-¿celosa?- pregunté asombrada luego de haber soltado la mano de Bonnibel, -¿por ti?-, "Jajajaja" me reía…

-Como digan chicos, debo irme, debo planificar la contraofensiva pronto o será demasiado tarde, los dejos con sus asuntos de pareja-… "mmm" –solos- agregó

-¡Oye no somos pareja!, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- preguntó Marshall… -vamos, no seas así, podemos hacer una fiesta o algo así, pasar un rato juntos…

-Creí que eran novios, no recuerdo bien… sí… si… Marceline lo había dicho-… se tocó la cabeza la Bonnie…

-¿Te encuentras bien?, no pareces estar del todo recuperada Bonnie…

-¿Qué relación tienen ustedes entonces?, Pues… no lo recuerdo… debo regresar al laboratorio lo antes posible… y terminar de… mi cuerpo- comentó…

-Somos hermanos, aunque con la pequeña Marceline hacemos algunas bromas que podrían no ser del agrado de los humanos… suele sentir unos celos que ni hablar… deberías conocerla, puede que se lleven bien- Comentó, lo miré, guardó silencio después de eso…

-No lo creó… ustedes son… lo que son… y ya, disculpen debo irme… la humanidad vuelve a estar en peligro, ahora no solo nosotros, más bien… todo… ¿ser vivo?- nos preguntaba…

-No te vayas Bonnie- le dije, -espera un momento no te ves bien, te acompañaré- me acerqué a ella…

-Prefiero que no, ya hubieron demasiados problemas por culpa de ustedes dos…

-Pero…

-No, Marcelina, no es no y nada más… hagan lo que deban hacer, hay un Lich suelto y debemos encerrarlo, me encargaré de todo… cuando me recuperé

-¿No quieres que te acompañé yo?- preguntó Marshall…

-Nadie- respondió con frialdad

-¿Cómo le vas a decir que somos hermanos?- Le pregunté al estúpido de Marshall…

-Era mejor eso que decirle que me diste semejante patada en el culo- Me respondió con una velocidad y elocuencia que él podía en ocasiones no tener

-¡Ella pensará que le mentí!- Me dijo…

-¡Tranquila Marceline!, ¿Crees que volvamos a verla alguna vez?... ¡Espera!, espera, espera, ¿por qué tanto te preocupa lo que piense?...

-No es por nada, no importa- Me respondió…

-¡Oyé! me abrazaste muy fuerte hace un rato… ¿qué pasa contigo?

-¡Tú también me abrasaste!, ¡Te orinaste en los pantalones!- Me reprochó…

-En ese caso tengo que confesarte algo… realmente me cagué del miedo… esa cosa se apareció delante de nosotros… ¿crees que no nos haya atacado porque somos muertos vivientes?

-Yo no estoy muerta… aún sigo con vida…

-Marceline, no puedes tener quinientos años y aún seguir con vida… los humanos no pasaban los ochenta años… piénsatelo…

-¡Eres un fastidio!

-Y tú una cabeza cerrada… ven vámonos a casa… quizá algo encontremos, algo interesante para hacer- le decía…

-Ufff- resopló con agotamiento… -¿Piensas que los humanos podrán luchar contra el Lich sin nuestra ayuda?...

-Según los textos, esta no sería la primera vez que se enfrentan a su lado oscuro… como nosotros con los demonios de tu padre…

-¡Snifff!, sin duda- agregó…

Nos separamos como estaba previsto… ella se terminaría por refugiar en la casa de su padre el señor Abadeer, mientras que yo continuaría vagando por la tierra buscando algo qué hacer…

-Marceline es una terca, no atiende a cuestiones lógicas- Le decía a Betty… -verás, por más que le digas una y otra vez que algo es de cierta forma, ella te retrucará una y otra vez para convencerte que es así…

-Si tú lo dices, ¿la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?, tengo entendido que los vampiros no tienen hermanos…

-Sí, prácticamente desde que nacimos… en verdad somos hermanos de cuando éramos niños… deberías conocerla, es una chica que puede caerte simpática… vos que nunca tuviste una relación amigable con alguien, podría ser una buena amiga para vos…

-No buscó amigas Marshall Lee, agradezco la sugerencia como verás ahora misma no buscó ningún tipo de relación con nadie…

-¿Tienes novio?- pregunté curioseando…

-¿Novio?- ella me miró, -¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?...

-Debes estar aburrida de estar tanto tiempo aquí sola, podríamos llamar a Marceline, buscar algo qué hacer… es muy deprimente tú laboratorio…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, No sé cómo me encontraste, espero que no se lo digas a nadie, este lugar es mío, mí lugar en el mundo… no quiero que se enteré ni Marceline ni nadie, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí… lo comprendo, aunque sigo insistiendo que es un lugar muy solitario para alguien tan linda como tú… no quiero parecer un tipo… "desesperado"…

-Mira Marshall, te soporto tan sólo por una única cosa, ambos sabemos que eres quién depreda, nada más… si me diesen la posibilidad de poder sacarte de este lugar lo haría, por otro lado eres un monstruo… nunca saldría contigo, eres un vampiro… ¿lo comprendes?-... Me dijo mostrando toda su seriedad…

-¡Auchh!- fue lo primero que me salió decir… -eso dolió Betty… eso realmente fue horroroso…

-Es lo que pienso, es lo que pienso de que me estés insinuando estas cosas… eres un monstruo y yo soy chicle, nada saldría de algo así… es perturbador…

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón… en ese caso si me ves así, me voy a otro lado… a alguien más encontraré para pasarla bien… además mi reino no se arreglará solo…

-¿Reino?, nunca mencionaste que tenías un reino, ¿eres un rey?- me preguntó con una extraña muestra de interés…

-Matando al rey vampiro soy el heredero de la nocheosfera, soy quien regué a mi antojo y a todo gusto los destinos de la nocheosfera y sus habitantes…

-En mi tiempo aún permanecían enclaves coloniales, reinados, aunque estaban debilitados…

-Sí, como imaginaras Betty, no es lo mismo… en mi situación yo impongo las reglas, soy quién decide el destino de los habitantes, y soy quien marca los impuestos…

-Eso te debe dar mucho… ¿cómo decirlo?, tiempo- comentó la Betty…

-¿Qué estás pensando Betty?, ¿por qué no quieres ser llamada Betty?- le pregunté, su cara mostraba una clara idea nueva… algo que le mostraba un sueño de ella, posiblemente de niña

-Por Simón- me respondió… -no quiero que se enteré de mi existencia, no puedo ni quiero verlo, me fue suficiente con los relatos de Marcelina… y no quiero tener nada que ver con él…

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Puedo contar con tú silencio?- me preguntó…

-Bonnibel cuenta conmigo…

-No más Bonnibel, de ahora en más llámame… princesa del chicle, eso está mejor… así ni Marcelina ni Simón podrán saber quién soy…

-Va a ser medio confuso Marceline sabe quién sos, te vio, en cuanto a Simón… no creó que le importes… nunca te mencionó, ni siquiera sabe qué él es Simón, parece no querer enterarse, cada vez que lo llamé por ese nombre evade las preguntas…

-Da igual, no me vuelvas a hablar de él, mucho menos de lo que haya hecho después de ponerse la corona…

-¡Calma Bonnibel!, Si no te puedo hablar de antes que usará la corona- le comenté…

-However- me respondió, guardé un momento silenció… -princesa del chicle, no lo olvides…

"Jajajajaja" me reí mucho de ella, -¿Y te vas a proclamar sola como una reina?- le pregunté… me continuaba riendo, -¿Reina de qué?... "Jajajaja

-Necesitaré un poco de ayuda, nada más… hay humanos a los que realmente les agradó- me comentó con muy poco entusiasmo…

-Sí no tienes amigos que te secunden, te sacaron del ejercito por creerte participé del atentado de mi padre contra la humanidad, ¡vamos!, no me hagas reír así-…

-¡Eso fue tú culpa!, ¡Esa fue tú culpa!, Tendrías que hacer algo por mí… ¡Para resarcirme de esas cosas que me hiciste!...

-¡Te salvé la vida!, ¿Qué más puedo deberte?...

-Ya vete, me has ofendido demasiado el día de hoy…

-Tranquila su majestad, o va a lucir peor- le respondí…

-¿Qué?- me preguntó…

-Marceline y yo podemos ser feos ante la mirada humana, porque somos vampiros, tú también eres fea, ¿qué dirían tus pares si te vieran así?... ¿te das cuenta que tú discriminación hacia nosotros podría ser de ellos hacia ti?…

-Lo tengo presente, no hay nada que puedas decirme que no sepa Marshall… a diferencia de ti yo tengo mucho estudio, soy inteligente… y podré recuperarme de este horroroso error que me paso… ya puedes irte vasallo…

-Me voy, no porque tú me lo digas, más bien porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

-Sí, sí, claro- "prrrrffff" hizo… me sorprendió Betty, tenía algo encantador pese a todo, me atraía por decirlo así… y tenía intenciones que fuera mi futura mujer… aunque no sabría qué pensaría Marceline de todo eso… ya lo podía imaginar

"¿qué?, estás loco, ¿cómo ella?, perdiste la cabeza, ¡ella no es un vampiro!" y bla bla bla bla bla… lo de siempre con Marceline…

Tenía un lugar al que ir… sabía que si había sobrevivido a la batalla no era por mí solamente, había alguien que me daba una mano invisible… la bruja celestial…

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- Le pregunté con cierta disconformidad ante mi pregunta previamente realizada… -¿Me estás diciendo que no me apoyaste?

-¿Por qué lo haría Marshall?, Tienes muchas deudas aún, me vales más muerto que vivo…

-Y… ¿cómo?... ¿cómo me recuperé mágicamente de la enfermedad?- le pregunté, se rió…

Luego de minutos de carcajadas que no hacían más que ponerme en vergüenza aseguró, -Tú sangre Marshall, puedes estar muerto en términos prácticos, aunque la sangre que llevas es mitad humana, recuérdalo siempre Marshall, te curaste porque eres parte humano…

-¡Es insólita tú respuesta!... ¡es mentira!, ¡Me salvaste!, ¿Para qué?

-¿Para qué vinieras hacia mí?, ¿con qué propósitos?- me preguntó, lo pensé un momento…

-Bien, entonces mucho más méritos para mí, ¿para mí?- me pregunté confundido… -¿Qué diablos?- exclamé con bronca, -¿Me salve porque soy humano?- le pregunté con furia… -¡Carajos!...

-No te sientas enfadado contigo mismo, al fin de cuentas eso es lo que eres, un nacido humano que mutó hacia algo más, hacia el rey vampiro… ¡felicitaciones Marshall!, ahora tienes todo lo que querías- Afirmó la vieja bruja

-Es mentira- respondí sabiendo que no tenía a Marceline… -lo sabes muy bien, y sabes que no sé lo que quisiera- ella se sonreía… por lo visto verme le causaba rizas… para ella no debía ser más que una burla de la cual reírse y burlarse y eso me molestada

-Es verdad, tienes razón, ¿aunque quieres el amor de Marceline y no la amas?, déjala que viva Marshall, no como tú… a ella déjala no merece la pena regalarle sufrimiento, más sufrimientos

-Dime… una… cosa… hay una chica, no es linda, no es vampiro… ¿sabes a quién me refiero?...

-Aléjate de ella, no te corresponderá nunca Marshall… siente mucho odio contra ti… es más, si pudiera o tuviera la oportunidad no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo…

-¿Me parece a mí o tengo demasiada gente que me odia?-… le veía el rostro sonriente… me volví a poner de pie… había estado alabando a la bruja celestial durante largo rato y estaba agotado de estar de rodillas… -Volveré a casa, seguramente tendré que realizar más trabajo… va a ser tortuoso…

-Sí, lo será… eso es lo que querías, ¿o no?, estar ocupado… ahora lo estarás, por cierto… las runas me pertenecían y no cumpliste tú parte del trato… ¿cómo pretendes que te ayudará si hiciste eso?...

-Era la única opción…

-Siempre queda al menos una… piensa en lo que te digo y puedes ayudar mucho… no a tú vida… sino… sino-… dijo tartamudeando… pregunté qué pasaba… su mano cayó furiosamente sobre el piso de aquella estructura, comencé a flotar parecía verse mal, y salí del lugar… si la bruja moría posiblemente el mundo que ella había creado moría también, el sol se volvió del color del arcoíris de la tierra, variaba una y otra vez… se tornaba extraño viajar por el lugar, no había noción de dimensión, nada… el sol podía dar mil vueltas a la tierra en un segundo y en otros estar estacionado como la luna de la tierra… al llegar al portal me despedí esperando volver a ver a la vieja bruja que pese a todo siempre me había intentado ayudar

Extrañamente no lo había vuelto a ver a Marshall, se había fugado del planeta, y en la nocheosfera no aparecía pese a su deber con el pueblo… me tuve que hacer cargo de sus deberes mientras regresará, la primera acción como reina fue que lo encontrarán y lo llevaran de regreso al trono…

-Lady Marceline, no hubo caso… el señor Marshall Lee no aparece por ningún lado… nadie lo ha visto ni siquiera los restos inmortales de los humanos…

-¿Nada?- Les veía a mis vasallos las caras… -veamos, conociendo a Marshall, si no está en una fiesta y no anda acosando a las mujeres, ¿Dónde puede estar?- Me pregunté, con gestos de la mano les ordené que se retirarán

…

Agarré mi bajo, ya tenía una idea de dónde estaría, no había otra posibilidad que no estuviera vendiendo los restos del reino por peticiones ridículas… rápidamente regresé al portal de la bruja celestial, "estará en ese lugar sin dudas"

-Estas equivocada niña, Marshall se ha ido hace muchos tiempo, como te imaginas, vino con pretensiones como siempre, nada más que eso…

-¿Ahora que pidió?... ¿Qué ofreció?-... Le dije…

-Como siempre, busca amor, el niño demonio no sabe bien cómo hacer para sentir lo que tú puedes… debes saber una cosa, nunca te amo- me dijo… no me mostré sorprendida

-¿Eso sólo me vas a decir?- ella se veía intrigada por mi respuesta…

-Si lo sabías Marceline, ¿por qué continuabas con él?... ¿por qué hacías caso a las idioteces que él decía?, ¿Por qué te acostabas junto a él?- La última pregunta sí que me dejó fuera de lugar… y no podía responder al resto de las preguntas porque estaba tartamudeando…

-Yo lo sé Marceline- aseguró Marshall apareciéndose con un portal… le encantaba viajar de lugar a otro de esa forma… -Porque yo llegué pese a todo a tú corazón- y se reía la bruja, se ve que también le gustaba abochornar a sus invitados

-¡Ahhhhg!, no seas cursi- le dije… evité la mirada a él, la aparté a un costado… luego de un momento volví a hacer foco… -Sí, pues claro Marshall, no puedo mentirte, estaba enamorada de ti, sin importar que no sintieras lo mismo, eso no me importaba, la mentira también me gustaba, qué sé yo…

-Ahora tengo un corazón Marceline, ahora puedo amar… puedo ser amado de verdad… aunque te he perdido, ¿no es cierto?- me preguntó… volví a apartar la mirada, y después de unos segundos volví a hacer foco…

-Lo siento Marshall…

-No lo sientas Marceline, porque lo sentí yo mismo cuando nos abrazamos frente al Lich, no sentí aquél amor que me dabas, no lo sentí, aun así, sentí amor contrariamente… ¿amigos?- me preguntó abriendo sus brazos hacia mí… nos abrazamos fuertemente…

-No seas un tonto nuevamente Marshall, tú gente te está esperando, no puedo hacerme cargo de tú deber…

Se reía con su riza característica, -eso no importa, si es el caos, no necesitan un gobernante… hay cosas más importantes que debo hacer, viajar, conocer mundo…

-Te acompañaría, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender… estoy saliendo con alguien…

-No me dirás que es el estúpido de Ash- me dijo hipócritamente… le había pegado…

-Sí, sí, sí, es Ash-… "Ojjj"… gruñí al saber que él había acertado, -¿puedes dejarme de molestar Marshall?...

-Ahora que somos amigos, mi deber por el resto de nuestras vidas será molestarte- se reía y a gracia pura "jajajaja", en cierto punto me alegraba, y pronto me comencé a reír junto a él

an styl a s - J+

.

uage:ES'

En el mundo terrícola miraba la salida del sol, comenzando a sentir ese calor que nos devastaba lentamente, me sentí cocinar, hasta que alguien se me aceró, no sé cuánto tiempo paso de aquél día que visite al señor Abadeer… esa imagen se interpuso entre el sol y yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó…

-Intentando recordar cómo era ver una salida del sol, hace muchos años no la veo, y me la has arruinado- le comenté mirando su silueta

-Eres un vampiro, no puedes ver la salida del sol, ni siquiera la puesta- aseguró…

-¿Y tú qué sabes?... hago lo que quiero…

-Te veo decaído, pareces no recordarme- aseguró…

-No te recuerdo, ¿nos conocemos?- le pregunté…

-Emm, no… posiblemente no me recuerdes, nos conocimos en una situación extraña-… me informó…

-No, no te tengo, no te recuerdo… si pudieras decirme algo más- le comenté ella me dio un abrigo para ocultarme del sol… parecía ser chiche de color rosa

Luego de revisar mucho tiempo en mis recuerdos podía observar imágenes de esa sustancia por el mundo, estaba desperdigado por muchos lados aunque hacía tiempo no se veía

-¿Qué eres?- pregunté… -acaso tú… eres… ¿de chicle?- me observaba

-Algo así, es larga la historia, y no tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo relatándola- me decía… caminó a mí lado

-¿Estás planeando luchar contra el rey vampiro?- me preguntó interesado…

-Sí, es mi padre… tengo la intención de hacerme con la corona, ¿tú sabes quién puede estar interesado en darme apoyo?- le pregunté… me miró

-Quizá, quizá hayas encontrado un aliado- afirmó…

-¿Quién?- pregunté…

-El rey del chicle- respondió… -O dulce rey si lo prefieres- afirmó…

-¿Usted?- cambie mi apreciación inmediatamente… -¿De dónde salieron?...

-Básicamente somos los restos humanos, gente que no se resignó a morir como el resto, y al ver a nuestra gente cruelmente asesinados, buscamos aliados para hacerle frente al rey vampiro… aunque no sabía que eras su hijo…

-Créame, soy el primero con deseos de matar a esa lacra…

-¿Qué me puedes decir de él?...

-Antes que nada dice ser inmortal, aunque no lo es… se lo puede matar… se lo puede envenenar, es como el resto de los vampiros, el sol lo puede matar… nada fuera de lo normal… quiero suplicar su ayuda… el legado de mi padre debe llegar a su fin…


	18. Capítulo 18: Una vuelta más alrededor de

  
Capítulo 18: Una vuelta más alrededor del mundo

* * *

Corría el año 500 después del estallido de la guerra, el año 100 después de nuestro primer entrevero armado contra el Lich… mi ciencia decía que las situaciones eran calamitosas, podía estar equivocada, la ciencia no daba respuestas 100% efectivas, tan sólo pronósticos parciales…

Me reuní con mis colegas de rubro, quienes al igual que yo planificaban estrategias para contrarrestar el daño que continuaba sufriendo nuestro mundo… lo primero que pensamos y en lo que estábamos de acuerdo todos fue que el mismo Lich era una bendición para todo, aunque pareciera extraña esa premisa tenía un fundamente, el Lich se alimentaba de los desechos de la humanidad, fundamentalmente de los nucleares…

Un punto más a favor por la aparición del Lich fue que la cantidad de vampiros y demonios se mermo de forma exponencial, antes perdíamos mil hombres por cada vampiro, a diferencia del momento culminé que se desató, por lo cual… "gracias Lich" le decíamos

Aunque la humanidad en su conjunto estaba a salvo, las humanidades individuales estaban destruidas… quien se pusiera enfrente al Lich terminaba por morir días después o en el mismo momento… la radiactividad de la corteza estaba por las nubes, por lo que íbamos a tener Lich para rato…

-Verás Betty, la corona del rey helado falló en mantener a la bestia atada, quizá no hicimos un buen trabajo- Un líder político me decía

-Lo tengo claro señor, aunque no es culpa de nadie, la guerra no se la esperaba nadie, menos la cantidad de fuego de ambas partes que se usaron… la corona y Simón funcionaron bien… el calentamiento terrestre hizo que el hielo se debilitara

-Esas son excusas, posiblemente el mundo se encontraría en situaciones peores si no hubiésemos pensado que podía pasar… estos refugios sub-y atómicos fueron lo mejor que la humanidad ha creado- Me advertía, era claro, mantenernos lejos de la mayor concentración de radiación y debajo de los pies de aquellas cosas fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, incluso no salimos 100% de la radiación, nuestros cuerpos mutaban, algunos debían ser sacrificados y tirados en la superficie por esta causa

-Sí, puede ser, aunque Simón y la corona lo están haciendo bien, el mundo está congelado pese a la masa refractora del calor… estamos en climas polares pese al calor de la contaminación y del efecto invernadero

22/11/2013 13:54:06 – 22/11/2013 15:41:00

-Todo lo que digas Betty, eso no cambia nada… hay una situación afuera, y las explicaciones científicas no nos dan una respuesta clara y contundente… ¿a qué nos estamos enfrentando?- me preguntó como si realmente yo tuviera que tener esa respuesta, agaché mi cabeza… me miré las manos… y le respondí, -la ciencia no nos da esa respuesta, es algo que no puedo explicarlo

-¡El deber de todos ustedes es darnos una maldita respuesta!, ¡El nuestro es morir por darle a sus culos un día más de vida!- Nos gritó a todos… nos quedamos en silencio escuchando las injurias verbales que nos hacía, no podíamos hacer más nada

-Debe comprender que no todo es fácil de responder, hubo que esperar muchos años para dar a luz la primera teoría científica, como tal… aún en el mejor de los casos, esa cosa no es "natural"- decía un colega…

-Sea o no sea, sea lo que sea, eso no importa, ¿cómo cojones le rómpelos los huevos a esa cosa?- asegurado en su postura mostraba lo que llamó "liderazgo", así se imponía nuestras voluntades mostrando rudeza innecesaria… porque hiciera lo que hiciera no podría tener jamás una respuesta de nosotros

-¿Nos ha juntado a todos aquí tan sólo para agraviarnos?- preguntó otro colega, -¿no somos nada?, Óigame señor, tenemos derechos como el resto de ustedes

-Mientras nosotros sigamos dándoles la mano… recuerden que la humanidad pudo deshacerse del yugo de los vampiros, no quieran ponerse en contra de nosotros…

-La gente de chicle esta de su lado, ¡somos como ustedes!-…

-Son un proyecto fallido por lo visto… invertimos mucho tiempo y fortunas por cada uno… y no pueden darnos la solución a esta crisis…

-¡Escúcheme!, ¡No voy a permitir que nos traté así!, ¡Les hemos dicho que haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, no merecemos ser tratados así!- Le grité con bronca…

-Tú eres la peor de todos ellos, mírate ni siquiera te terminaron de refaccionar-…

-¡Maldito pervertido!- exclamó un colega, -Ustedes nos hicieron esto, ¿ahora somos nosotros el problema?...

-Quizá pueda precipitarme un poco, pero ningún gobierno puede decirme que soy un "engendro"- afirmó otro colega…

-Nadie lo dijo, usted lo está pensando- fue la respuesta contundente de ese tipo… se marchó como vino…

-Debemos hacer algo, Simón Petrikov no logró contener al Lich el tiempo suficiente, los poderes de la corona han mermado últimamente… y el ejército ya no puede hacer nada en contra del Lich…

-Eso es cierto, aunque intentaran usar más armas nucleares la situación empeoraría, incluso a nosotros nos cuesta sobrevivir en la superficie-… afirmó otro colega más…

-Déjenme pensar una cosa- les dije leyendo y pensando, -encontraremos una solución… eso denlo por hecho, la cuestión complicada es ¿cuál?- nos pregunté a todos… estábamos reunidos muchos de los científicos que el mundo humano había dado la oportunidad de salvar, algo así como… "no te mueres pero debes servirnos de algo"…

Estaba cansada de tener que pensar cada momento que sería el último momento… me agotaba la idea que ante la mirada de mis antiguos camaradas tenía una "vista" desfavorable, no podía seguir de esa forma… me concentré en mí, ellos debían hacer su trabajo, yo era quien estaba "fallada" y me molestaba que todos pensaran eso de mí

Una tarde llegó Marshall, no podía explicarme cómo lo lograba, me encontraba… o tal vez me "buscaba"

-Así que aquí está la "dulce princesa"- me decía…

-¡Vamos!, deja de decir eso… fue simplemente una idea que me intereso nada más, que no soy la princesa del chicle, soy, algo, ¿extraña?... por no decir como ellos "fallada"

-Te vez bien, no eres como esos de piel rosa- me dijo ofendiéndome… -no quise decir que el rosa de tú cuerpo sea ridículo-… él bufó, "agggj", -no quiero decir eso, es sólo que tu rosa es mucho más lindo que el suyo, ahí sí, y son ellos los que tienen algo flojo en su cabeza

-Mmmm- le respondí…

-¿no te convence?... en ese caso no creo que pueda convencerte de nada… estas de malas princesa, miré… había venido con la intención-… le dije, me miró con una mala mirada y salteé el párrafo, -está bien, comprendo… es un no

-Estuviste ejercitando un poco la lógica Marshall Lee, bien por ti

-jajajaja, pues no… digamos que recuperé algo de mí más importante que un poco de sesos-… me seguía riendo

-Bien… aunque, bien…

-Sí, más que bien… verás…

-¿no quiero más información acerca de ti?, ¿no lo comprendes aún?

-Vaya, vaya, un mal día… un mal genio, ufff, dulce princesa, estás malita- le comenté

-¿"dulce princesa"?- me había dicho, Simón solía referirse así de mí cuando me conocía como Betty…

-Sí, ¿tiene algo extraño?

-No, nada… ¿has visto a Simón?- le pregunté, negó con la cabeza, -¿nada?- volví e intenté insistir…

-¿Estás preocupada por él?, puedes buscarlo Bonnie, hazlo con tranquilidad que no podrá reconocerte…

-Eso lo dices porque no conoces al verdadero Simón… se daría cuenta que soy yo…

-Al parecer aún no se hace la idea de qué él no recuerdo nada, ni a nadie- me dijo…

-Sí, puede… aunque a mí me recordará, lo sé bien…

-Han pasado muchos años Betty, a él no le importas…

-Sí, seguro- le respondí

-Betty, ¿qué paso en la junta?- me comentó con ciertas intenciones de que respondiera a sus conclusiones… -nada que pueda interesarte…

-Es algo que no te incumbe Marshall, seguramente estabas husmeándonos mientras hablábamos…

-Fue extraño verte así tan "apagada", ¿por qué no les hablas como lo haces conmigo?, los callas con tú filosofía, y eso que tanto manejas… ¿acaso son mejores que tú?- me preguntó…

-Hay una diferencia entre tú y yo Marshall Lee-… pensé un momento antes de decir lo que estaba diciendo, me podía autoatacar si lo decía, lo omití

-¿Cuál?- preguntó con un altanerísmo agobiante… -¿crees que puedes mangonearme como lo hizo ese militar?... "jejejeje"- me reí en su cara… -estás equivocada, una cosa es dejar que a uno lo empujen y otra cosa es que te empujen… Betty me gustas por eso te estoy vigilando, nada más, y buscaré que me correspondas, aún aunque pienses que soy un monstruo… eso cambiará con el tiempo… me verás como "alguien" "agradable"- le comenté, me miró

-Pasaran muchas centurias antes que puedas llegar a algo conmigo…

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, soy un vampiro, y serás mi reina- le afirmé… me sonreí… -una cosa más, tú mentecita de princesa no te deja ver que estos humanos fueron quienes comenzaron todo, piénsalo, a ti que te gusta pensar sería mejor que lo pensaras por primera vez- me sonreí y luego le sonreí a ella… me marché desapareciendo de su vista, una sombra mía creada al convertirme en vampiro chocó con ella, como un simbolismo de lo que era un beso, mis labios chocaron con los suyos, todo visto desde mi perspectiva

-Inténtalo, nunca me comprenderás…

-Soy el rey de los vampiros, no el rey de los humanos, mi deber es con todos… miento, "don't worry"-… y me reía

Por alguna extraña razón quería ver a Simón, estaba ansioso por verlo para preguntarle por "Betty"…

-¡Hola Simón!, señor rey helado- me corregí… -¿cómo ha estado todo este tiempo?

-¿Marshall?, ¿qué quieres de mí?- preguntó cargando sus manos con la furia de su helado ser

-Tranquilo amigo, no vine a pelear, más bien a pasar el rato con mi viejo amigo…

-¿Sí?- respondió con prisa, una afirmación a medias

-Venía a hablarte, como viejos amigos que somos, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo largo, y no hablamos mucho- le comenté, se tranquilizó… bajo la guardia

-"jejeje", al fin alguien más con quien hablar-…

-¿No hablas con nadie más?- le pregunté por curiosidad…

-Habló con mis amigos, ¿acaso no los ves?- me preguntó, respondí con mentiras…

-Sí, mucho gusto a todos- dije, eso al parecer no le gusto al viejo Simón, -en verdad no puedo verlos Simón- agregué al verlo que me miraba de una forma bastante fea, no quería tener problemas con él

-En ese caso no puedo presentártelos, son muy molestos- "pffff" hizo con la lengua y su boca, -por más que quiera que se vayan siempre permanecen, son como una plaga- me aseguró…

-Tenemos un problema en el mundo real Simón, y tú podrías ayudarnos, la corona- le informé…

-No puedo hacer nada- respondió al nombre de Simón… -la corona lo consumé todo es el poder

-¿Simón me escuchas?...

-No me digas así, no recuerdas que te dije que soy el rey helado…

-¿Lo recordaste?- le pregunté… me miró

-¡Claro!, ¿por qué no lo recordaría?- parecía tener una doble realidad, una en la que me veía y me trataba de amigo y otra en la que no sabía quién soy

-Bueno rey helado, uno nunca sabe el tiempo pasa para todos…

"jijijiji" se reía…

-¿Puedes hablarme sobre Betty?- pregunté luego de charlar un poco de nosotros, me conto historias sobre ambos… sobre sus épocas de juventud, cosa que valoraba de la fuente

Mientras Marshall Lee hablaba con Simón sobre mí, estaba planificando la contraofensiva contra el Lich, sin darme cuenta alguien se nos había adelantado… un sujeto en otro lugar del mundo estaba dando la batalla que nosotros habíamos evitado… inmediatamente la señal de reclutamiento nos llevó a la posición ofensiva y todo debió hacerse como ellos decían

-¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?- me preguntaba mientras agarraba mis armas

-No te preocupes Bonnie, por alguna razón nos quieren en el frente, ¿algo habrán pensado?

-Era yo la que debía dar la respuesta- le comenté

-cualquiera de nosotros- informó alguien que pasaba por nuestro lado y oía el comentario

No estaba preparada aún para salir, no quería salir, me obligaron a salir, todos sin excepción debimos salir… no quería… no me sentía segura

Nos movilizamos, fuimos a un punto común de reclutamiento, toda la humanidad se movía, estábamos en la superficie una vez más, extrañaba el bunker pero no podía hacer nada, quería regresar

-No Betty, no hay forma de regresar, no hay excepción, si quieres volver atenté a las consecuencia- me advirtieron en un par de ocasiones

Fuimos idiotas de pensar que la tierra no podía empeorar, de creernos los únicos capaces de planificar algo, al llegar nos tenían preparada la peor de las masacres en la historia humana… no fue creada por un humano delirante, más bien por un ser como el Lich…

Nos tenía a todos reuniditos como una gran fiesta de año nuevo, todos juntitos, si la radiación del mundo estaba por las nubes y nos habíamos adaptado a ella, lo que no pensábamos era que el mismo Lich podía causar una emanación de radioactividad

Los demás miembros de nuestra raza, por no decir a los "normales" llevaban trajes anti-radiación, nosotros la gente de chicle estábamos adaptados a ella, aunque no en el radio que nos iba a caer…

No fue necesario nada más que el Lich fingiera estar en una batalla contra todos nosotros, lo único que fue necesario que pasara sobre nuestras cabezas esparciendo su nube mortal…

Me desmayé como el resto de nosotros, intenté mantenerme consiente… no pude por mucho tiempo… al despertar y tratar de reanimar a algún miembro de la antigua raza humana, me di cuenta que ya no habrían más descendientes de lo que había sido la humanidad…

Nos reordenamos los pocos que pudimos sobrevivir, teníamos que alejarnos del lugar de inmediato, la radiación era tan importante que nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a desmembrarse y descascararse, sin contar que nos estábamos derritiendo lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba… agarramos los vehículo, no funcionaban muchos estaban destruidos y otros se hicieron obsoletos por razones que no valía la pena averiguar

-¡Tenemos que marcharnos!- me gritaban sabía que era una obviedad pero aun así no valía la pena discutir absurdos… nos habíamos metido en la boca del lobo, incluso las nubes brillaban de la contaminación que había… la lluvia ácida que comenzaba a caer roía todo, incluso las armas y nuestros cuerpos… pudimos salir del lugar, un grupo reducido de individuos, antes de la expedición salimos millones, terminamos quedando menos de cientos

No bastando, de los cientos muchos murieron en el regreso cuando hacíamos la retirada, vencer al Lich era imposible, de la forma que habíamos ido aun improvisando, peor aún… sabía que debía haberme puesto enfrente… todo lo debía haber hecho yo, siendo la única capaz de idear alguna forma de vencer, era yo quien debió ser líder en eso, no podía permitir más muertes, me sentía responsable de que todo haya salido tan mal…


	19. Capítulo 19: Un mundo diferente

  
Capítulo 19: Un mundo diferente

* * *

Simón me notificó algunas cosas sobre Betty, cosas sobre ella, que a mí como pretendiente quería saber… sobre sus gustos y cosas que le interesaban, habían algunas que podían ayudarme…

-Muy bien rey helado, un gusto haberlo visto bien el día de hoy- le respondí, había estado frecuentándolo para averiguar más sobre su ex-novia

Me despidió con un abrazo extraño, debió tener ganas de abrazar a alguien o puede que yo le haya agradado en alguna parte de su ser, y me preguntaba si realmente Simón supiera para qué quería la información qué diría…

Me fui en búsqueda de aquél sueño anhelado, no sabía bien porque lo hacía… pero bueno, lo continuaba haciendo pese a haber pasado la tragedia humana hace mucho tiempo atrás y que Marcy me había perdonado

Continué recorriendo mundos que la bruja celestial me había advertido… uno, y otro, y otro, y otro… así hasta fustigarme a mí mismo

-¡No lo entiendes!, Hay algo que está mal… estamos buscando mal- me decía…

-Tenemos que pensar mejor, si la vieja bruja me dijo que aquí encontraría la respuesta, tengo que tener la respuesta al alcance de la mano- me encontraba buscando respuestas a preguntas que ya hacía mucho tiempo me hacía, y volví a hacerme

Hasta un día que llegué a un lugar… era como nuestro mundo, un lugar medieval, habían espadas y corazas, armaduras y guerreros fornidos… no sabían qué era yo… tampoco me moleste en responder, busqué por las ciudades, no había ciudades, tan sólo construcciones menores, el sol no era ardiente, más bien sereno, podía caminar sobre la superficie sin problemas de día o de noche

-Si Marceline viera esto posiblemente se sentiría en su hogar… tal vez podría perdonarme-… me convencía a mí mismo, veía a esa gente caminar, no eran humanos, eran cosas raras que no sabría explicar, aunque igual que los humanos pululaban por el mundo, se procreaban y así seguían con la cadena… era más o menos lo mismo que el reino de los humanos

Por alguna rareza de la vida, lo que pensaba que podría decir Marceline me afectaba, no porque así fuera sino porque yo me estaba sintiendo como en casa… esas sociedades me hacían pensar que pude haber nacido en una sociedad así, medieval

Recorrí muchos mundos, muchos universos y trataba de rastrear algún vestigio de humanidad, así de alguna manera subsanar mi error… no con los humanos muertos, aunque eso creí que haría feliz a Marceline

Paso el tiempo, mucho más de lo que había pensado que habría que pasar, ya que me encontré con un mundo a mi regreso muy distinto al que había visto, no recordaba que el mundo debía tener ríos de sangre, por decirlo de algún modo… "¿qué paso acá?" Me preguntaba sin un razonamiento lógico que me respondiera, así que pensé en Betty, Bonnibel podría responderme esa pregunta…

No vacile ni un poco, ya estaban todos muertos, tirados en la nada no servirían de nada, y nosotros necesitábamos alimentos, así que nos llevamos los cuerpos de los caídos… la raza de los demonios tenía que alimentarse también…

-¡Marceline!- grité entrando a su casa de la nocheosfera… -¡Debes ver esto!- le exclamé llevándola tomada de la mano hacia un mundo que había encontrado… -¿Lo ves?, es parecido a nuestro mundo- aseguré y ella me miraba

-Esto no es lo que quería cuando te decía que quería ver gente Marshall, esa gente- me comentó

-Debí entender mal… aunque podemos llevarnos algunos hacia nuestro mundo- le comenté, me miró furiosa por lo que había dicho, -si tomamos a algunos ni siquiera se darán cuenta, solo serán algunos- le dije, "espera Marceline" le decía, y me ignoraba

Ella regresó a casa dejándome sin saber del otro lado…

-¿Qué mierda paso acá?- pregunté… una legión de demonios salidos de la nocheosfera se llevaban en fila a los humanos, y pensé que mi padre estaba detrás de eso… fui a enfrentarme a mí padre…

-No tenemos nada que ver, ese fue Marshall Lee, al parecer hizo algo más que importante por primera vez- me miraba mi padre con sus ojos enormes, parecía estar lleno de orgullo por aquél joven…

-Papi ya no salimos más, desde hace muchos años, deja de adularlo, no es necesario- le comentaba…

-Así que llegué hasta aquí, de ese modo- advertí a la bruja celestial…

-¿Y quieres que Marshall regresé?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

-Le vendiste esas cosas… como mínimo debiste advertirlo, no es porque seas una mala negociadora, pero como mínimo eso- ella se sonreía…

-Niña, siempre me caíste bien, por alguna razón siempre lo hiciste… verás las cosas no funcionan así, si lo quieres de regreso tendré que gastar mi valioso tiempo… a mí que este o no me da lo mismo…

-Ufff, en ese caso… no sabría que decir…

-Tienes un objeto de mucho valor Marceline, ¿el amor, el afecto por Marshall vale más que Hamboo?- preguntó… lo debí pensar un momento…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le respondí de inmediato…

-Jejejeje, por eso me agradas niña-… tosió y luego añadió a su comentario, -por única vez te daré lo que pides, únicamente porque me agradas- afirmó y me entregó un diagrama mágico que contenía la clave mágica justamente para abrir el portal delante de Marshall, una persona podía usarla así que él mismo debía darse cuenta que con eso podría regresar…

Marshall como era de esperar se metería al portal, era una tentación demasiado grande para él… se apareció y sacó la mano desde dentro, no entró completamente…

-¡Ven!, ¡Mira esto Marceline!- me decía solicitando que le diera la mano y atravesará el portal… me llevó a ese lugar… estábamos en un lugar que él mismo me explicaba

-…

-¿Me dirás que estos no son humanos?, Al final tantos años buscándolos y aquí los tenemos enfrente… en buena hora me encontraste querida Marceline- me decía… los mirabas, y por cierto eran idénticos a los humanos, tenían el mismo aspecto las mismas formas, eran iguales…

-Estos no son humanos, se parecen pero no lo son…

-¿Qué tienen de defecto?- pregunté…

-Los humanos son los que mataste, no volverán Marshall, ¿hiciste todo esto nada más para buscar más humanos para mí?- pregunté con cierto grado de asombro…

-Pues… sí… te enojaste mucho conmigo Marceline, no puedo olvidarlo, es por eso que quería compensarte y lo único que se me ocurrió fue esto- se reía, -verás no tengo lo que hay que tener para pensar en otras cosas… hago lo primero que se me ocurre…

-Al menos lo haces bien… gracias Marshall por preocuparte, pero no era necesario, ya te he perdonado, no hace falta que hagas estas cosas por mí… somos amigos, nos reuniremos, saldremos, pasearemos, iremos a fiestas, tocaremos, todo lo que quieras pero no es necesario que malgastes tu tiempo en pensar las cosas que pudiste haber hecho mejor…

-Te tomaré la palabra Marceline… ufff… esto ha sido agotador… mucho

-¿Desde cuando estás buscando a esta gente?- Le pregunté con cierto tono delirante, me sobrepasaba pensar que lo había comenzado a planificar hace mucho, mucho tiempo

-Desde el día que me dijiste que nunca más me perdonarías, inmediatamente lo pensé, por eso había que eliminar a mí padre, esto no lo tomaría de ninguna forma como algo positivo

-Vamos Marshall, déjalos… no es necesario que alguna de estas personas sufra por estar lejos de su hogar… volvamos a nuestras casas de una vez- le dije sujetando su mano sin haberlo dejado de sujetar, volvimos y atravesamos el portal, me había gustado la sorpresa, no lo podía negar… era un grano de arena en medio del desierto al menos algo era algo…

Habían pasado muchos años desde mi alejamiento del mundo, me di cuenta porque Marceline me contó sobre su vida, vaivenes idas y vueltas, recitales fallidos y esas cosas que le atraían de la vida, por otro lado la contaminación decrecía se notaba en aquél lugar donde el Lich había hecho su parada… Betty me contaría más tarde lo que había pasado, aunque se la veía extraña

-¿Qué te ha pasado princesa?- le pregunté mirándola, estaba más bella y radiante que antes…

-¡Opps!- hizo al verme… -Pero, ¿nadie te ha enseñado que no se puede entrar a la habitación de una dama?- me preguntó…

-Soy un vampiro no tengo reglas- respondí…

-¡Sal de aquí de una vez!- exclamó, me salí atravesando la pared… por lo visto no quería que la vieran desvestida y eso la enfado…

…

-Bien, ahora sí… ¿qué quieres?- preguntó ya arreglada…

-¿Te has arreglado para mí?- pregunté con cierta ironía…

-¿Me has estado espiando?- preguntó sin dar vueltas…

-No princesa, recién llegó- le informé…

-Deja lo de princesa, ha pasado mucho tiempo de ello- aseguró y me miraba… -¿me has estado espiando?- me volvió a preguntar…

-Tranquila princesa, no es necesario que te vea desnuda- le informé, -con mis ojos demoniacos puedo verte sin necesidad de ocultarme- le ratifiqué dos veces…

-Eso no me convence Marshall, si es así debe sentirse feo- balbuceó… -en definitiva, ¿qué has hecho de tú vida?...

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre, dirigir las hordas de la muerte, conquistar tierras, guerras, victorias más que otra cosa… aventuras por doquier… la guitarra, en definitiva… mis cosas de siempre…

-Tú vida es o ha de ser muy entretenida- me miraba… -¿qué tienes en mente ahora que la humanidad ha sido erradicada?- me preguntó…

-¡opa!- dije y me asombre, me estaba enterando algo realmente importante… -¿qué paso qué?- fue lo que se me ocurrió en primer lugar…

-¿El rey vampiro no se enteró?-… se sonreía… era una sonrisa quebrada y forzada

-Así es, fallamos al intentar acabar con el Lich hace tiempo, ahora no hay humanos a los que chupar la sangre, ¿qué harán?- Me había enterado muy tarde de eso… sin saberlo muchos de los nuestros habían sucumbido ante el hambre y el canibalismo llevaba a cosas que no habían sido pensadas antes…

-¡Oh mí dios!- exclamé…

-¿mi dios?- preguntó por curiosidad… -¿qué sabes de dios?- me preguntó y me detuve a pensar…

-No recuerdo nada… hay cosas que olvide con el pasar de los tiempo mi lady… lo lamento…

-Sabes una cosa, extraño puede parecerte, ahora me alegró que estés aquí… estuve sola demasiado tiempo, mucho tiempo… como verás, pude arreglar algunas cosas en mí cuerpo, ahora está mucho más parecido al que tenía hace bastante tiempo cuando me conocían por el nombre de Betty…

-Lo vi Bonnie, me sorprendió mucho tú imagen, no es por ofender, antes también te veías linda-… le comenté…

-Ufff, mis amigos todos murieron, el Lich estaba desatado, y no pudimos hacer nada, ni siquiera nosotros- me afirmó…

-Sí… lo sé, lo vi- comenté

-¿Lo has visto?- preguntó sorprendida…

-Hace un tiempo dio la casualidad que llegué al lugar donde el Lich había causado el hecho… y pude verlo… a los muertos…

-Ahora deben estar todos hechos huesos- comentó la sofisticada Bonnie, se volvía un tanto más clara al hablar, le había afectado en su habla

-Tranquila Bonnie, sus restos están bien- aseguré, si supiera lo que había hecho me mandaría al mismísimo infierno… -otra cosa, quería regalarte algo… sé muy bien que soñabas con ser princesa- le afirmé… -por desgracia para ti no te ha tocado esa suerte… aunque podría ser que sí… ahora podrías convertirte en una

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Marshall, no me gustas ni me gustarás jamás-…

-No es eso, no te apures princesa, mira… tengo lo que necesitas para ser princesa… puede ser una ridiculez o no según como lo tomes… quiero darte tú reino- la miraba un tanto interesada… -eres de chicle y pensaba que podía ser elegante y rico a la vez, ¿por qué tú puedes alimentarte de dulce?- le pregunté, asintió con la cabeza… -¡Ok!, en ese caso-… conjuré el portal que tenía preparado… uno en uno a la vez… estaba hecho todo un invocador de portales para ese entonces… -¡Esta es tú gente!- le dije… me miró sorprendida… parecía que la idea no le gustaba demasiado…

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?- miraba y apuntaba de uno en uno a los seres que le había traído para que sean sus secuaces…

-Esos son gente malvavisco, los de allá gente rosquillas, esos gente de chocolate, pastelitos… entre otras cosas… querías ser la "dulce princesa", necesitas gente dulce- le comenté…

-¿Qué puede salir de esas cosas?- preguntó señalando dos completamente diferentes…

-¿Qué se yo?, cualquier cosa, eso no importa… que vivan sus vidas y luego vemos- le respondí… -aunque después de esto me preguntaría que saldría de nosotros dos- me tocaba la cara con las dos manos flotando posicionado frente a ella… ella me miraba como si realmente había dicho algo ofensivo…

-¡Oye!, más respeto… mmm- decía… lo pensaba…

-Como verás no son gente brillante así que no debes preocuparte mucho, aparte son seres extraños bastante potentes, a diferencia de nosotros no tienen sangre, son "mágicos"- le aseguré… me miró… sabía que pensaba que la magia no existía, sin embargo se puso de manera interesante a mirarlos…

-Sí, puede ser… me interesa la idea…

-Ahora serás la reina de estos seres, de esta…

-¿dulce gente?- me respondió de una forma que me daba la sensación de complicidad… -podemos intentarlo, ¿por qué no?... hasta puede que el "dulce reino" sea posible…

-Exacto majestad… ¿y su primer siervo acaso no merece una recompensa por haber traído a sus nuevo lacayos?- ella me miró…

-Marshall, ¿Acaso los trajiste en contra de su voluntad?- Y yo no podía responder con la verdad… estaba atado de manos…

-Bueno, digamos que entraron por su cuenta en razones… están acá eso es lo que importa-…

-¿entraron?- preguntó queriendo saber más… -¡no!, no me digas más, seguramente de saberlo no me parecería correcto…

-Sí digamos que los traje y punto, vinieron por cuenta propia hacia el portal, se cayeron dentro, nada grave… por suerte estaba todo planificado- aseveré y me miraba con cara de sorprendida

-¿Marshall?, ¿Qué hiciste Marshall?...

-¡No los golpeé!- afirmé con contundencia… -a la mayoría- agregué por lo bajo murmurando para que no oyera…

-¿Los amenazaste?- volvió a indagar…

-Una amenaza o dos tan sólo para intimidarlos, esta gente no quería venir, no me hacían caso y debí traerlos a la fuerza, ¿te gusta que te diga eso?... Agggg… vaya, nada te viene bien- ella se sonreía…

-Estás loco Marshall… bien loco

-¿No merezco algo?, ¿Salir?, ¿una cita?, ¿sexo?- pregunté me miró de reojo ya que me estaba dando la espalda…

-¿Algo?- preguntó tocándose los labios… -¿Qué tal un beso?- preguntó y se respondió ella sola, me besó… luego se marchó y me fui del lugar… esa gente debía ser disciplinada y adiestrada en una cultura que no sabían que podía existir, tomaría mucho tiempo en la cual la dulce princesa comenzaba a trabajar… me marché a casa a poner orden en la gran casa…

Me planté frente a los demás vampiros sobrevivientes de la crisis que se había forjado luego de la desaparición de la raza humana, optamos por adoptar un mecanismo por el cual no quedarían descendientes vampiros luego de succionar la sangre, la competencia no podía existir entre nosotros… el mecanismo no funcionó en ninguno de los casos… más y más de los nuestros pasaban "a mejor vida"


	20. Capítulo 20: la ruina del gran imperio

  
Capítulo 20: la ruina del gran imperio

* * *

Fueron muchas décadas, demasiadas en las que recordaba como el nombre de los vampiros legendarios llegaban hasta mis oídos, fueron muchos años de historia de nuestro imperio en la nocheosfera, y de la noche a la mañana por creernos mejores, más fuertes, más imponentes al resto de los demonios nos encontrábamos de rodillas y algo me decía que mi trono no llegaría a buen puerto

Demasiadas noches vividas en la nocheosfera, mucho tiempo buscando presas fáciles, nos habíamos detenido en el tiempo creyendo que la humanidad seguiría a la par nuestra, muchos de nosotros eran inmortales, ¿de qué servía la inmortalidad si no te podías alimentar?, esa pregunta estaba en la mente de cada vampiro joven y de los más añejos

Teníamos un propósito en la existencia, vivir a base de sangre humana, el resto de las sangres no nos era suficiente y aun así seguíamos una eternidad más por más que la raza se haya caído… entre los demonios nosotros éramos la lastre, lo último que se podía ocurrir en pensar de un ser monstruoso de sangre negra, tan sólo éramos vampiros, ni siquiera sabían que no éramos como nos creían mucho esos simples mamíferos que existieron… cuentos, para muchos fuimos cuentos… estábamos a pocos años posiblemente de nuestra ruina definitiva…

Sin sangre humana la raza no podía procrearse, no habría más de nosotros… si un humano pisaba la superficie de la tierra sería carneado por nosotros… era muy sencilla esa deducción, pese a saberlo, nosotros, creyendo estupideces seguíamos con la misma regla, en lugar de declarar asueto para que los humanos restantes se reprodujeran… la sed de sangre a todos nos pesaba… y como tontos caímos en la trampa de la muerte

La muerte lo sabía todo, era quien siempre tuvo la última palabra, nadie podía hablar luego de que ella dijera "adiós", nadie sin excepción… solamente se la podía burlar, incluso a mí padre le llegó… a cualquiera nos llegaría, y nadie pero nadie, quería ser el siguiente…

-Señor, muchas de nuestras casas ya han sido abandonadas, el hambre y el caos es peor que el de siempre, estamos a la deriva, sin formas de subsistir-…

-Lo sé, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?, no tengo a nadie al que acudir…

-Lo sabemos señor, no esperamos respuestas mágicas por su parte, tan sólo disculpe que no podamos servirle mucho más…

-No te preocupes esclavo, es así… tarde o temprano terminaríamos padeciendo por causa de nuestra propia maldad, les paso primero a los humanos, seguiremos nosotros, más tarde les tocará a los demonios… por todo lo que nos hicieron

-Mí señor, fue un honor haber podido servirle…

-No te preocupes, vete, muchas gracias por tanto y por recibir nada a cambio… si puedes sobrevive, subsiste como puedas, este reinado está terminado, habrá que adaptarse al cambio-…

-Muchas gracias mi señor… realmente lo apreció…

-¡Vete!, antes que pueda arrepentirme de esto-…

-Así que al fin tienes un poco de iniciativa rey de los demonios…

-Aquí haciendo unos trámites burocráticos mi reina, como verá no es demasiado fácil… estando envueltos en este caos

-Creí que estábamos acostumbrados al caos-…

-Al caos puede ser, al desastre nadie se acostumbra, pobre del estúpido que lo hace… ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, supongo… mmmm… rompí con Ash…

-Bien, eso está bien- le respondí inmediatamente… -¿Y vos cómo andas afectivamente?

-Tranquilo, más que nada relajado… ya sabes unas mamacitas por aquí otras por allá, soy un galán…

-¿Y ahora sin reino?, ¿cómo conquistaras a tus futuras "ladies"?-... me lo decía con cierta morbosidad

Me reí con el clásico "jajajaja", y ella sonrió, -verás, no soy solo un palacio lujoso en medio de la más profunda nocheosfera, tengo mis encantos, mis secretos y trucos…

-¿Siiiiii?, vaya… eso quisiera verlo…

-¿Te me estás insinuando Marceline o me estoy equivocando?

-Te estás equivocando, creí que podía jugar a tu mismo juego… no parece gustarte la confusión que me metías… ¡vaya!- al decir "vaya" suspiro muy profundo, -estoy agotada de tantos problemas…

-Sí, eres una chica muy conflictiva Marceline… tranquila pronto todo se solucionará no debes molestarte por absurdos…

-¿Cómo qué?, ¿qué puedo tener de malo que soy yo la que llama los problemas?...

-Antes que nada tranquila, deja fluir la cosa…

-Me decías cosas lindas sobre derechos y todo eso y terminaste siendo tremendo asesino… vaya, mírate al fin cumples una palabra-… se reía… y continuaba riéndose a carcajadas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté al verla riéndose tanto

-Me hablabas de la esclavitud como si realmente hubieras pasado por una situación semejante, me amenazabas con que sería tu esclava al igual que ese tipo que se fue, no te parece irónico todo esto… ahora que los humanos están jodidamente muertos me sales con la libertad de los esclavos… debiste haber pensado eso antes Marshall

-No puedo pensar tanto, tan sólo surgió, en realidad una necesidad propia- me acerqué a ella para secretearle un poco, -estos podía matarme del hambre que tenía- ella se reía luego de eso, podía haber sido tranquilamente un chiste pero no lo era…

-Marshall, Marshall, no cambies nunca… sigue así

-vos porque no vivís en mis zapatos, la vida que te tocó a vos fue mucho más tranquila que yo… tuve que enfrentarme a mí padre, a vos el tuyo no te dice nada, ni siquiera le importas, hubiera pagado con mi alma para que me dejará en paz de una vez por toda…

-¿Otra vez con eso?, vamos Marshall mi vida tampoco fue simple, mira con Simón mi relación con él, con mi padre ni siquiera sé si sabe que no estoy en su casa, y Ash… Ash… que dolor de cabeza…

-Ya te sacaste uno de encima, ¿quieres que te ayude a eliminar a otro?- pregunté con ironía

-Ya te dije Marshall, prefiero a Simón vivo, no me importa que me moleste, bajjj… es lo de menos

-No lo decía por él precisamente, aunque sería más simple… un problema la vez… tranquila podemos encontrar la forma de sacar del infierno a tu padre… lo hicimos con el mío

-En el proceso mataste a la humanidad, no sé si lo recuerdas…

-Una consecuencia necesaria…

-¡No inventes!... si no era necesario hacer todo ese circo… podías hacerlo y ya…

-Sin lo que pasaron los humanos no hubiese tenido el apoyo de lo de chicle, entre otras cosas…

-Sí, claro Marshall, ¿tocamos un poco?- me preguntó sujetando su bajo…

-Suponía que venías a eso… aunque me temó que debería ir por mi hacha… "guitarra"- le advertí para evitar cualquier situación extraña… -parece que no está, alguno de estos imbéciles me sacó el arma… ¡Joder!... ¡mierda!... supongo que será en otra ocasión

-Esa que está ahí, ¿no es?- me dijo con tono burlón… caminé hasta ella, -igual no tenía ganas de tocar- le comenté soltándola…

-quería hablarte de la gente de chicle…

-¿Sí?, ¿Qué pueden tener de interesante?

-Estuve saliendo con una chica del chicle…

-¿Y eso?, ¿Acaso no tenías a ninguna candidata mejor para elegir?- comentó burlándose de mí…

-No sé, eso no importa, mientras no estés celosa- afirmé…

-¿Celosa de ti?, ¡Por favor!...

-Vamos, que te pondrás celosa, te conozco-…

-¡pfffffbh!... eso ni lo digas… dime quien es… supongo… que… no… es… Bonnie… ¿no?...

-Adivinaste, hice algunas cositas por ella, necesita a alguien y puedes estar viendo al candidato al trono del dulce reino-… se echó a reír a carcajada limpia

Luego de unos minutos de riza delirante de Marceline… -"Jajajaja", no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo Marshall, ¿realmente te gusta Bonnie?, ¿cómo fue posible eso?... ¿qué tanto pudiste haber cambiado?- y después de haber tenido ese lapsus de serenidad comenzó a reír nuevamente

-¡Ya basta Marceline!, si estuvieran mis sirvientes me estarías abochornando de lo lindo…

-No es por ofender… disculpa… pfffffbbhhh… lo siento, lo siento… "jajajajaja"- continuó un rato más riéndose…

-… no me esperaba una respuesta así, creí que te pondrías celosa… aghjjjj… vaya… lo qué cambian las personas…

-¿celosa?- se detuvo un momento… -¿me dirás que es verdad?... ¡oh!, ¡santo cielo!... pensé que era un chiste-… me aseguró… el rostro se le transformo…

-No, es verdad… aunque es demasiado frívola, no tengo ideas para seguir con la relación y apenas íbamos empezando… esa chica sí que tiene problemas… y yo me quejó de que mi reino está en ruinas… vaya

-Así que a ti te están dando de patadas en el culo… eso no esperaba del rey de los muertos, que extraño, verte así con un corazoncito tan débil y vulnerable, por… Bonnie… precisamente… mmmm, no sé qué decir

-No digas nada, ya me respondiste todo con la riza… sabes una cosa, ahora te valoró aún más como esposa, las demás mujeres son insoportables…

-Ufff… dímelo a mí, por suerte tenemos tiempo para dar suficientes patadas en el trasero a todos… sin excepción

…

-supongo- respondí así todo retraído, -me la diste bien dada a mí- comenté por lo bajo…

-¿La patada?- preguntó… ciertamente burlándose de mí… -Sí… seguro… aunque no me mentiras diciéndome que en nuestra ruptura no tuviste nada que ver…

-Sí, tenes toda la razón… como siempre… en definitiva, me voy a ver a la Bonnie, quizá quiera un poco de compañía por la noche-… me dijo, y se marchó… estaba en una gran duda si realmente me decía lo que estaba pasando, me preguntaba inconscientemente si la Bonnie realmente le había concedido ciertas "concesiones" valga la redundancia…

Lo seguí básicamente… estaba intrigada y Marshall Lee no parecía darse por enterado, caí en la trampa, lo seguí por mucho tiempo, hasta que en determinado momento en una casa dentro de una cueva se dio vuelta y me habló

-Sabía que me seguirías, ¿no era que no te interesaba?- me preguntó… no respondí y seguí invisible sin hacer ningún movimiento, -vamos Marcy no me hagas creer que no viniste hasta aquí, ambos sabemos que pasa por tú cabeza, bagj…. Engáñate sola… me tendrías que seguir por medio del sol para que te llevará hasta el escondite de la Bonnie… no me creas tan estúpido

-¡Bien!, ¡Chico listo me agarraste!- le grité, -sentía curiosidad por ver que dijeras la verdad, no te imagino besando su dulce rostro- comenté…

-¡Vaya!, ¡vaya!, sabía que estabas…

-de todos modos me rastrearías Marshall, no valía la pena jugar a los fantasmas…

-Es verdad, eres tan obvia, ¿cómo puedes ser tan obvia?, en definitiva sabía que estabas celosa, este jueguito tuyo no hizo más que confirmarlo-…

-eso me deja tan tranquila… cuéntame, alguna novedad entre ustedes…

-nada interesante- respondí cabizbajo, -pareces que sabes cómo hacerme sentir mal Marceline

-sigue intentando, ¿qué sé yo?, pensé que chicas como esa, así de "raras" no te gustarían, gustos son gustos- le dije y me miraba…

-¿no la has visto todavía?, si antes me gustaba imagínate ahora con lo "bombón" que esta-… le dije y parecía mirar hacia otro lado

-¿se volvió de chocolate?, estos humanos no me dejan de sorprender, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?- le pregunté con demasiada curiosidad que no podía ocultar

…

-no se hizo de chocolate, ¡está preciosa!, deberías verla, esta Bonnie me tiene agarrado de las pelotas, y para el colmo no accede a nada… ¡Ufff!, si es agotador tu novio deberías ver a la mía

-puede que la visite, ¿Dónde vive?- pregunté, un "mmmm" fue la respuesta… -¿no me lo dirás?-… volvió a responder con el "mmmm" y el silencio posterior… -la encontraré en todo caso, es cuestión de tiempo…

-Si tenes suerte podes hacerlo…

-¿así que se esconde muy bien la Bonnie?, "ummmm", creó que me imaginó donde puede estar- aseguré sin tener la remota idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar…

-búscala si la quieres, por mí haz lo que sea… quizás hasta me la sacas de encima… uffff, es cansadora…

-Si me dijiste que te tenía hasta…ojjjj… ¡ojjjjj!- bufé dos veces seguidas, -¡Ajjjj!, puedes decir lo que quieras, me largo de aquí

…

-No enojes Marceline, si fuese por mí te llevaría hasta donde se esconde, pero sabes bien como es esa loca, no quiere a nadie… tiene el corazón más podrido que la corona del rey helado…

-¡Eres un estúpido!- me gritó y se fue, me quedé flotando en la soledad de mi palacio abandonado… ni siquiera quedaban los fantasmas comiendo las sobras de nuestras esencia caídas a pedazos, eso sí que era soledad

Marshall me había dicho que sería difícil encontrar a la Bonnie, aunque no fue tanto… la encontré haciendo un fuerte en plena tierra de Ooo, parecía tener parientes o gente como ella a su lado… no me acerqué no merecía la pena incomodarlos…

Marshall se acercó y le habló, extrañamente era cierto lo que me había dicho, él se acercó a ella y luego la abrazó y beso, eso me parecía extraño, fue raro verlos… me alejé al verlos y fui de visitas a las casas de viejos amigos de la nochosfera con los que tenía formada una banda

Estuve tocando con ellos un tiempo, mientras Marshall estaba con la engreída de la Bonnie, la había visto y no me parecía la gran cosa…

-Tanto tiempo, no te esperaba por aquí- le informé, me miraba Marshall, era como poco extraño verlo en el lugar donde había elegido para establecer mi reino…

-como imaginas, vengo a ver cómo has estado princesa…

-Excelente, no ha habido cambios sustanciales por aquí, tan sólo comenzamos a armar las murallas de nuestro reino, no parecen muy sólidas…

-Se ven bien, aunque… ¿de dónde sacas el caramelo, el dulce?...

-He logrado aislar el componente de varios de los productos de mis servidores, y pudimos con mis colegas científicos lograr crear cosas de dulce, no creerías las cosas que se pueden hacer…

-Te veo interesada en el regalo que te hice, me encanta que mi princesa se sienta así…

-Vamos, no me adules… te conozco

-¿Así?- pregunté irónico… -¿y qué podrían pensar sus siervos que alguien más se llevará a su majestad?...

-Jajajaja- se reía, -eres gracioso, lástima que seas un vampiro, eso lo hace todo más complicado

-¿tienes complejos con eso?- pregunté mirándola de reojo, no se mostraba tan distante como antes, ella no me veía como el monstruo…

-¡Jej!, eres todo un tonto, ¿cómo has llegado a ser vampiro?

-Larga historia, errores de la vida supongo, como todas las personas que fuimos vampiros… esas preguntas no nos suelen agradar a los vampiros… estamos un poco… mmm

-ya veo, lo siento, no quería incomodarte… ponte cómodo…

-¿has tenido novio?- pregunté sabiendo que ella no estaba con nadie desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo…

-Sí, varios, como todos… todas en este caso- aseguró sintiéndose un tanto incomoda…

Pase las horas allí con ella, por extraño que pareciera estuvimos juntos esa tarde noche… aunque ella finalmente se marchó por cuestiones de la ciencia… ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro no iría a ningún lado por las grandes diferencias que teníamos, igual eso no importaba… si era mujeriego, y a ella eso no le importaba… mucho más le importaba su ciencia que las relaciones… mucho más que las relaciones amorosas inclusive

Me sentí un poco mal por aquello… no por el hecho en sí, más bien por la situación compleja que debí haber armado, ciertamente era un juego sucio…

No obstante habiendo ocurrido ya no importaba lo que debía o no haber hecho


	21. Capítulo 21: cielos, amor y odios

  
Capítulo 21: cielos, amor y odios

* * *

Al terminar de tocar regresé a casa… estaba agotada y deambular de día no me agradaba mucho, tenía que echarme a descansar, estaba regresando a mi casa en la tierra… una casa construida en una cueva… me acomodé en el lugar… y Marshall me sorprendió ya que estaba allí

-No te enojes Marceline, te había advertido que algo entre la Bonnie y yo había, aunque no pensaba que era tan serio… me conoces-…

-Vamos, me sorprendió nada más, no es nada de otro mundo, yo estuve con Ash un tiempo, sabía de tus andadas, pero bueno… no te preocupes, sigue para adelante con ella, pueden ser felices… tanto sufrimiento hoy puede ser tú momento de felicidad

-¡Oh!, Vamos, insúltame, has algo más que ignorarme, no me trates como a un niño…

-¿no?-… cerré la lacena

-Sí, seamos adultos Marceline, comportémonos como tal, tú no avanzabas, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, no podía esperar tus tiempos… a mí me costó mucho trabajo llegar a que ella me besará, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

-Sabías que me gustaba la Bonnie, y aún continuaste con este juego perverso. ¿Qué estabas pensando Marshall?, ¿No te basto con destruir mis sueños ahora quieren destruirme a mí?

-¡No te victimices conmigo eso no funciona!, Pude cometer miles de errores y algún día esta maldita muerte me las hará pagar, pero tú no lo decides… ¡Sí no hiciste nada por acercarte a ella no me critiques!...

-Tú sabías bien que sentía, me ocultaste su paradero, y te encuentro haciendo, ¿el amor?-... hice una pausa para respirar, -con ella…

-Lo tuyo es igual a lo mío, nada más… no es por justificarme pero a ti también te pasaría lo mismo que a mí… nos conocimos, "salimos" y tuvimos sexo, nada más que eso, ¡supéralo!...

-no hablare más contigo, hasta aquí llegó nuestra amistad…

-¡Por favor!, ahora soy quien se ha estado equivocando desde siempre, no me vas a hacer llegar tus culpas, conmigo no vas a poder… mira lo que le hiciste al estúpido de Simón

-¿Cómo te puedes atrever a mencionar así a Simón?, ¡Maldito idiota!, ¿crees que me gusta verlo así?, ¿crees que quiero verlo así?

…

-No parece importarte, hable con él, entiende la situación del mundo… lo único que no puede ver es que te malcrió, te dio malas enseñanzas, jamás debió permitirte que te convirtieras en lo que te convertiste…

-¿Un vampiro?- pregunté burlándome, -¡No sabes lo que hablas Marshall!, porque le hayas hablado un par de veces no te puedes adjudicar saberlo todo… amo a ese hombre, amo a esa mujer, y a ti ambos te importan una mierda, una mierda… así como dejaste a tú reino, lo dejaste en ruinas…

-¡No me digas eso!- le dije sujetando su cuello, la tenía en mi mano, -nadie me habla así Marceline, nadie me puede decir las cosas que tú me dices…

-¡Cierra tu boca!, No puedes venir a mí casa a insultarme y esperar que te dejé ir así sin más, una vez te pude haber matado, no creas que no puedo volver a hacerlo…

-Esta descontrolada Marceline, serénate, esto puede ponerse un poco denso, no queremos llegar a eso…

-¿tienes miedo?- me dijo saboreándose los labios, me detuve a pensar un momento, ella estaba demasiado furiosa como para contenerla, no había forma de decirle que detuviera su sed de sangre… tenía que ponerme de rodillas, suplicar por mi vida…

La solté, eso era un paso hacia adelante, quité mi mirada de la suya, ya que mirar fijo a los ojos podía suscitar rivalidad, cerré mis ojos en señal de debilidad, adelante un pie y al otro lo doble para tomar la posición de súplica, -perdóname Marceline- le dije preparado para lo que su voluntad quisiera… podía sentir el odio latente en ella, la oscuridad latente en su cuerpo, de parte del lado demoniaco que ella llevaba como legado de su padre, esperaba que mis palabras no sirvieran de nada, escuché un golpe contundente contra un mueble, creí que el golpe se dirigía hacia mí, en lugar de eso comenzó a comer el rojo de una mesa

-Vete de aquí Marshall Lee, vete de las tierras de Ooo u olvídate que podamos estar en paz nunca más… aléjate de este mundo, lo apreció mucho más que lo que lo apreciaras de un millón de años… ¡No quiero verte jamás!-… sin decir nada se marchó cabizbajo, no quería responderme, no podía responderme, porque sabía bien las cosas que me había hecho… si el Lich era un problema para el mundo, yo tenía clavado a Marshall toda mi vida

Pasaron los años y Marshall Lee no apareció nuevamente por el dulce reino, un colega mayor que yo y algunos miembros decidieron unirse al proyecto, el dulce reino era toda una verdad, necesitábamos forjar un reinado prospero, aunque teníamos muchas complicaciones, el más viejo de nosotros tomo el reino, era el legítimo rey, por más que no fuera su hija yo quería ser la princesa, me concedieron ese honor, vivimos de una forma trivial durante muchos años, incluso conformamos un estado "en parte" en aquél lugar…

El Lich debía ser combatido antes que nos encontrará a nosotros, y fuimos a luchar contra él una vez más… ahora con atavíos de la edad media, tan sólo con hachas espadas y lanzas… un delirio se podía pensar, error… estábamos armados para contrarrestar el poder decreciente del Lich, había estado casi trescientos años desolando la tierra, y no había resto con lo cual seguir alimentándose, de la misma manera que los vampiros, salvando las distancias se estaba muriendo de hambre… aún quedaban focos de contaminación que debían ser rellenados para evitar que fueran líquidos, aun así, marcamos el lugar perfecto para la emboscada

-Vean- sacó un plano nuestro rey, -estos puntos son los cruciales para emboscar al Lich, tenemos posiciones tomadas en estos lugares-, mostraba otros puntos más, donde estaban los vigías

…

-Una cosa, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar si nos avisaran los vigías?- pregunté…

-No llegaríamos a tiempo dulce princesa, verá, la idea radica en tener una posición firme en los puntos de control… si el Lich llega a uno de estos puntos, ahí le damos…

-¿Y sí fallamos?…

-¡Oh my glob!, ¡que el glob nos acoja!-… afirmó el rey… no había posibilidad, teníamos que ir hacia ese lugar, había tres puntos, el dulce reino iba a ser abandonado, todos los pocos recuerdos que habían debían ser abandonados, la idea de ciudad y su concepto de urbanización también, no podíamos quedarnos sin defender la vida que era la cosa más vapuleada desde hacía cerca de setecientos años

…

El transcurso fue duro, no podíamos detenernos ni siquiera a cultivar los dulces… teníamos que seguir y seguir… el hambre no nos afectaba, teníamos suministros de sobre que venían cargando sus dulce-armas y palos y piedras… lo necesario para subsistir… nosotros podíamos alimentarnos de esas cosas, el resto no importaba mucho

La carga importante viajaba en el centro de la formación, incluso nosotros la gente de chicle debía volver a marchar hacia el frente de batalla, no podíamos dejarlo en manos de seres que no estaban intelectualmente preparados para nada fuera de lo normal

Tuvimos tiempo suficiente para enseñarles cosas básicas, lo mínimo, ya sea educación y lectura, como matemáticas y ciencia básica, lo básico para que funcionará algo así como un mercado local, el trabajo y la mano de obra, nada más que eso

Por lo pronto el rey sabía que muchos terminarían muertos, y asumimos en conjunto esa responsabilidad, teníamos enfrente a un adversario muy duro, y lo sabíamos, aún después de tanto tiempo que el Lich seguía agonizando, se lo había visto atacando diferentes puntos en el mundo, prácticamente no hubo lugar que dejará en paz, nosotros estando refugiados en el refugio pudimos resistir, y supones que deben haber más con vidas, aunque no lo encontramos todavía

…

Hicimos pie en la zona de combate, analizamos las probabilidades, estaban a nuestro favor, si había una chance la tendríamos que tomar… y decidimos esperar… mucha gente de dulce no soporto la radiación del lugar, estábamos sobre lo que había sido una planta nuclear que estalló luego de ataques aéreos no calculados, y daba miedo estar sentada pensando esas cosas… si pudiera borrar mis recuerdos de las cosas que pasaban, con gusto aceptaría cualquier pacto, por más suicida que parezca, no me molestaba vivir sin problemas hasta que el Lich llegará y arrasará con todo, me molestaba tener que pensar que siempre ese podía ser el último de mis días y que en ese día podía estar el ultimo de mis suspiros

Me quedé conversando con mi gente, con mis familiares de chicle, era todo lo que quedaba de una gran familia humano, pensábamos lo que haríamos luego de salir de la situación… muchos decían querer casarse, una vieja costumbre, que yo… estuve a punto de realizar con Simón Petrikov… antes de todo lo que paso después… otros decidieron tener hijos, cosa rara, porque no podíamos engendrar vida, me recordó a Simón quien deseaba tener hijos… por mí parte no quería tener hijos… por cuestiones de privilegiar el trabajo…

En lugar de parecer el fin del mundo para ellos era como estar en un picnic, no podía comprenderlos, cantaban, charlaban de cosas sin sentido, se reían por cualquier cosa, lo atribuí al nerviosismo que tenía, no podían estar de esa forma sabiéndose de las consecuencias…

Y llegó el momento, un día cayó la noche en pleno día despejado, la nube negra de toxicidad mortal… se dirigía hacia el núcleo mismo de la central nuclear, veía mi tropa derretida en una brevedad, me miraba mis manos deformadas por el calor sofocante, podía resistirlo pero mi gente… mi gente era aniquilada sin saber porque…

-¡Vamos!- Gritó nuestro rey, -no puede salir con vida, ¡Al ataque!- gritó y todos fuimos como locos sin saber cómo atacar a ese monstruo que volaba, flotaba sobre nosotros matándonos sin que pudiéramos hacer nada contra él…

-¡No podemos hacer nada!, ¡esa cosa está fuera del alcance!-…

-¡Que los arqueros disparen!- los arqueros usaban los malvaviscos para atacar con fuego… los malvaviscos pequeños se aferraban al Lich para incendiarlo, y no había una forma para hacerle caer, arrojé una lanza para averiguar cuál era la distancia que nos separaba, hasta que apareció un héroe con un guantelete… una mano "mágica" decía ser… arrojaba luz de un ojo que parecía tener vida, el impacto de lleno al Lich lo hizo caer, le quitaba vitalidad, su fuerza disminuía con cada asalto… el Lich sobrevolaba el lugar por el temor que le pudiéramos dañar gravemente

Comenzó al notar que nosotros no podíamos alcanzarlo a atacar con su magia a todos, sin contemplación alguna, arrojaba su asco sobre nosotros, su podredumbre sobre quien quisiera, y sin saber que lo hacía, ni siquiera nos miraba, no nos apuntaba como enemigos, éramos un tumulto nada más… ni llegábamos a ser sus enemigos y eso me enfurecía aún más…

La batalla continuó debajo de los escombros de la fábrica, una vez que el Lich pudo lograr flanquearnos e ingresó sabíamos que la cosa se pondría mucho más difícil, Simón Petrikov sin saberlo o no estaba allí, como cada vez que luchábamos contra el Lich, en plena concentración radiactiva no parecía hacerle nada, ese calor insoportable se disipo en pocos segundos cuanto una tormenta insoportable de frío se sumió sobre nuestras cabezas, no hacía frío por extraño que pareciera, el calor de la planta nuclear en ruinas era suficiente para abrigarnos a todos, inclusive a Simón… los desechos de los que se alimentaba el Lich se hicieron hielo, estaban fuera del alcance de sus perversas manos, no podía realizar movimientos pese a su poder… estaba jaqueado como nunca antes lo habíamos puesto

Billy corajudo y valiente se enfrentó con la bestia, y nuestro ataque también daba resultados, el Lich se veía rodeado de hormigas, las hormigas picaban y hacían poco daño aunque éramos muchos, el Lich se dio cuenta fácilmente quienes comandábamos a la tropa, nos comenzó a atacar a la gente de chicle, la gran mayoría terminó muerto aquél día… y yo continuó agonizando por la contaminación y el dolor


	22. Capítulo 22: es solo un cuento de ficció

  
Capítulo 22: es solo un cuento de ficción

* * *

Durante muchos años me pregunté, ¿por qué vivía?, no comprendía el significado que los humanos daban a sus vidas, gente con tiempo limitado tan limitado que hacían cosas que no les gustaba hacer, que decían cosas que realmente no sentían, pensaba que hacían esas cosas por obligación que alguien les decía que las hicieran, en cierto punto eso era así, por otro lado, decían cosas que no querían decir, y me preguntaban porque…

Tardé tanto tiempo en comprender que no podía pensar que había un tipo único de ser humano, me había encontrado con muchos toda la vida, la gran mayoría me pedía clemencia y no se la daba… ese era nuestro dialogo, finalmente terminé encerrándome en mí… sin pretender encontrar una palabra de aliento de un humano, me olvide que había sido parte de su "humanidad", regalé mis sentimiento más profundos al mejor postor, y vendí incluso mi posesión más preciada con tal de sentir algo que pudiera hacerme sentir un poco querido

En cierto modo es como se sintió Simón, esa misma sensación que lo acompaño durante estos setecientos años de soledad, ahí partía, era la misma imagen tan sólo que la suya era macabra, porque yo había querido ir hasta ese punto y Marceline no quería comprender eso, pensaba de terca que Simón no quería enfrentarse, inclusive yo quería poder sentir lo que era "amor", incluso yo anhelaba ser "humano"… como demonio, como humano…

Todo eso era poco, la condena de Simón no era comparable a la mía, en mí caso podía recordar las mentiras que decía, los engaños que hacía, y vivir, poder vivir sin consecuencias de ello… mi pasado no me había perseguido, hasta el día que obedecí a mi padre, y planifiqué aquél día trágico… posiblemente no me perdonen, sí… pido perdón, aunque no creó merecerlo… cometí mil errores y no es un frase que tengo como preferidas, aun así… ¿lograran algún día perdonarme?, habrá un día que pueda mirarlos a la cara a todos, y pedir disculpas… no lo sé humanos, quizá el día que me llegué nos juntemos en el mismo pozo, todos en el mismo pozo… cocinados por una bruja celestial o algo así, o la muerte que tanto adoran

Me enteré del combate que se había llevado a cabo al regresar al dulce reino que había sido saqueado por bandidos, el ejército de la realeza, la realeza, los soldados, y los civiles prácticamente habían desaparecido todos de la tierra, pregunté a un enfermero por la dulce princesa, me señaló que estaba extremadamente descompensada, me informó a su vez que durante todo el trayecto a casa la habían estado medicando constantemente con azúcar para recuperarla de sus graves heridas… pregunté qué le había ocurrido durante el combate, me miraba el enfermero y me contestaba que el primer objetivo del Lich habían sido los generales de la gente de dulce, no me había respondido hasta que volví a preguntarle…

-Fue atacada por el Lich directamente a su cuerpo, hubo gravísimas lesiones, lo mismo que el resto de nosotros…

-¿Qué cosa?, No estuve allí, ¿puede contármelo todo?- le informé parecía no saber que, me refería a todos los detalles

-Verá señor, como muchos de nosotros hemos sufrido amputaciones, ella no fue la excepción, como todos fuimos víctimas de al menos un daño… la dulce princesa como parte de nuestra monarquía también sufrieron cosas similares…

-¿Qué le paso a ella?...

-Perdió un 70% de su masa, aún no sabemos bien las consecuencias, ni siquiera si vivirá… es muy temprano aún para afirmar cosas así, aunque el pronóstico es reservado…

-¿Quién gobierna el dulce reino mientras tanto?

-El dulce rey… él es quien está a cargo de la monarquía y de todos los súbditos…

-Quiero hablar con él…

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por usted, nada más brindarle información, puede encontrarlo entre las ruinas del dulce palacio… lo verá en la cima de aquellos escombros

Fui hacia allá…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté sorprendiéndome del desastre que había ocurrido, si esta gente hubiese tenido más armas como en la ocasión pasada el mundo se partía literalmente en dos

-¿Usted es quien frecuentaba a la dulce princesa no es cierto?- preguntó, me había visto probablemente en alguna ocasión

…

-Sí señor, ¿cómo se encuentra ella?...

-Antes que nada, quiero decirle que entre los que sobrevivimos hubo muchos casos de decesos posteriores a la guerra, no hay nada que hacer si la princesa empeora no habrá nada por hacer… por otro lado, perdió demasiada masa, no se han visto consecuencias relacionadas a ese tipo de extirpación de masa, ¿me comprende?...

-Creo que sí… ¿puede quedar en mal estado?

-Posiblemente, no sabemos si su cuerpo se regenerará o permanecerá con el cuerpo amputado, o si su forma siquiera se mantendrá, como he dicho antes, no hay registros… mayormente la gente de chicle muere al estar expuesto como estuvimos nosotros a la contaminación… es una suerte que haya llegado hasta aquí

-¿Me está queriendo decir?... ¿qué ella?... ¿puede morir?...

-Eso mismo digo señor, es difícil decirlo, pero a Betty únicamente lo que no la deja morir es el azúcar que inyectamos en su cuerpo, eso la mantiene estable…

-¿No se puede hacer nada?-... pregunté con carita de esperanza…

-Lamento decir esto, la estimación da un 10 a 1 de posibilidades de sobrevida… siendo improbable su recuperación… es prácticamente improbable que ella logré salir de esta situación sin problemas…

-Comprendo, quiero ver a los heridos- informé…

-¿Con qué lógica?...

-Simplemente quiero ver si no hay amigos entre los heridos

Me acompaño hasta el pabellón donde estaban quienes habían sufrido graves heridas, entre ellas estaba la dulce princesa… veía como morían… decidí no ver más, la muerte no significaba nada para mí, aunque la escena me estremeció, sentía dolor, un extraño sentimiento que me daba placer ahora me estaba creando angustia y dolor… realmente dolor

Me marché hacia la bruja celestial… no podía hacerle eso a Marceline, tenía que levantar el rosado culo de la dulce princesa, para darle la preciada oportunidad a Marceline que le dijera aunque sea un "hola" el día de mañana… no me sentía culpable por la batalla, me sentía culpable tanto por Marceline, quien me había dado tanto y le había respondido tan de mala manera

-¡Bruja celestial!- grité pateando literalmente la puerta, -¡Sin dar vueltas!, ¡que ella sobreviva a cualquier precio!- le grité, apartó lo que estaba sobre la mesa, y desapareció a quien estaba atendiendo con su magia poderosa… -¡lo que tú quieras por salvar la vida a esa muchacha de chicle!

-Sabes que no tienes crédito Marshall Lee, aquí no se acepta la prepotencia…

-¡Borra mis recuerdo!, ¡comételos si eso te hace feliz!, ¡Borra mi existencia si deseas verme sufrir!, ¡Haz de mis restos un monumento a la estupidez a la inhumanidad!, ¡todo lo que quieras!, encierra mi alma en uno de tus frasquitos y déjame eternamente encerrado si eso te causa riza, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa…

-Tú sufrimiento será eterno Marshall, lo sabes muy bien…

-Lo sé, que sea eterno, ya no importa, no quiero vivir más… siempre que hago algo, para ayudar a alguien… terminó estropeándolo todo… quiero que llegué mi destino de una vez…

-Serás mi perrito faldero Marshall Lee, lo que dura la eternidad… ¿aun así tú amor por esa chica es tan grande?, ¿tienes idea lo que estás pidiendo o es un capricho de un momento que luego se olvida?

-Si te asesiné, ya pedí perdón, y puedo llegar a arrepentirme pero amo tanto a esa chica, deja a la de dulce que viva, que sobreviva de lo que está padeciendo…

-Me causas riza… estoy demasiado vieja ya para andar en este cuerpo, quizá pueda usar el tuyo, y podría hacer feliz a tus viejos huesos…

-Hazlo, si eso salva a la chica de chicle… no importa…

-Viniste con mucha voluntad, ¿qué sientes?... ¿puedes romper el piso, levantar mundos, crear falsas ilusiones de la nada?, ¿eso puedes hacer?

-Sí… puedo, cualquier cosa puedo hacer…

-¡Me encanta!, hay un trato Marshall Lee… en esta ocasión deberás firmar aquí- me dijo y puse la dichosa firma en el lugar que correspondía…

-¿cuánto tiempo me das para que el contrato se cumpla?... quiero asegurarme de que la chica este bien…

-No hay tiempo Marshall, antes de firmar algo debes leerlo, mis tiempos son los que de ahora en más determinan todo… vete disfruta cada segundo que pronto no sabrás que es lo que te ocurre…

-¡Gracias!, ¡muchas gracias!- le respondí y regresé a la nocheosfera, luego volví a la tierra, y regresé al dulce reino… un juramento surgió por la noche, no haría nunca más sufrir a nadie, aunque debiera sufrir la soledad que Simón sufría, aunque debiera padecer el peso que Simón cargaba sobre sus hombros, sin darme cuenta había imitado la vida de Simón y no lo quise ver… había sido él y fui yo quienes trajimos al Lich, había sido él y yo quienes destruimos la humanidad toda, y tenía que pagarlo como él lo vivía haciendo… mil años no eran nada para mí, mientras tuviera rojo del cual alimentarme

Fui de regreso al dulce reino… la encontré recuperándose, y me pregunté qué había pasado… el doctor me afirmó que era una cura milagrosa, que había rejuvenecido en lugar haber quedado como estaba y que parecía mucho más joven, entre dientes insulte a la bruja ya que me había separado de ella, sin embargo por dentro eso quería, no sabía si reír o llorar porque la bruja me había vuelto a estafar… sonreí nada más, no podía hacer otra cosa

-Me engañaste nuevamente bruja… tienes lo que quieres, un estúpido contrato con mi firma, hazlo rápido, y que terminé todo pronto

-Marshall Lee, llevó mucho tiempo esperándote tenerte así- me mostró el contrato irrevocable… -nada ni nadie puede venir en nombre tuyo por esto

-tampoco lo harían bruja, he decepcionado a todo el mundo… antes tuve suerte de tener de amiga a Marceline, tan sólo fue suerte…

-Exacto, y las reglas se respetan…

-Eso lo sé incluso yo…

-Vete Marshall, ella está viva, no puedes hacer ni decir nada en mi contra… ella no te recordará es una bebé, a ti que gusta fabular con cuentos fantásticos mintiendo a todos sobre tu soledad, y hablas de Simón como si lo conocieras, ahí tienes tu soledad, nadie quiere estar contigo, disfrútala, tanto que dices amarla, puedes disfrutarla, una última cosa, hay una cláusula que termina con todo, eres un cobarde Marshall, ambos lo sabemos, matate…

-¿Me pides que me maté?, ¿realmente perdiste el juicio mujer?, ¿qué ganarías con eso?- le pregunté…

-Matate y termina con el sufrimiento mucho antes que comience…

-¿Y darte el gusto?, ¡Jamás!, El rey vampiro no le tiene miedo al dolor, dolor y sufrimiento son palabras que me alimentan el odio… y lo verás bruja… te mataré…

-Nunca te atreverías…

-No tengo nada que perder, al sentirme amenazado maté a mi padre, no quieras probarlo

-Hay una diferencia, no hay humanos, no hay nadie que te circunde, y tienes miedo…

-Lo verás

Me marché del lugar con una bronca tan inmensa…

Fui a ver a la pequeña Bonnie, y no me podía explicar porque tan mal había metido la pata… me exilie por mucho tiempo, ya que no tenía a nadie que quisiera mi compañía, Marceline tenía toda la razón, a ese mundo no pertenecía y me dolía…

Pase viajando una eternidad, hasta el día de mi regreso a casa…


	23. Capítulo 23: anomalías de la ironía

  
Capítulo 23: anomalías de la ironía

* * *

Pasaron cerca de doscientos años, llevándonos irremediablemente hasta el día de hoy… un día como el resto, diferente y aun así parecido

Estaba de compras por el extraño mundo, nuevamente el mundo era otro, había gente que habitaba en él, de múltiples formas, de diferentes colores, gente realmente diferentes entre sí, entre todo me decía, "¿de dónde vendrá toda esta gente?" me respondía que había sido arte de magia, porque durante un tiempo el mundo parecía una coladera, portales hacia cualquier lado se encontraban, objetos mágicos atravesaban los umbrales y la magia se hacía lo más parecido a la vida

Gente de dulce, gente semejante a la humana, vampiros, demonios, monstruos, de todo podía encontrarte… el mundo se volvía con el paso de los años a dar una sensación de "vida", trampas, calabozos peligrosos, más que nada, objetos mágicos

Recorrí las calles de los reinos emergentes, no habían sido creados de la noche a la mañana, aun así era bueno poder caminar entre calles similares a las que había pisado hace mil años atrás, el mundo completamente enloquecido había sido detenido y hecho un "stop" en la última derrota del Lich…

En mí hogar, continuaba tocando mi bajo… entre músicas melancólicas, lo que quedaban de recuerdos de lo humano estaban en mis casas… alguna vez podría ser cierto que esas cosas volvieran a funcionar, aunque eso no lo decidía yo…

Yendo de compras un día encontré una criatura… "se ve como si fuera humano" me decía, lo sujetaba, lo revisaba…

-¡Oye niño!, ¿Dónde está tu madre?, ¿tus padres?- le preguntaba…

-"guagaga"- era su respuesta, lo miraba

-No me mires así, no tengo instinto de madre… soy una vampiro, ¿no me ves?- le decía… le sonreía eso parecía gustarle, me eleve en la altura a comprobar si alguien había perdido a su cachorro de humano, no había nadie, si alguien lo había dejado ahí por alguna razón debía ser un muy mal padre… inclusive yo sentía pena por el pobre… como no podía ser de otra forma lo levanté con la intención de llevármelo… me escondí tras los pasos que se habían oído en el resto de los arbustos…

Era una pareja de perros… miraba al niño… y le comentaba "sí, posiblemente sea conveniente que ellos te encuentre", se me sonreía… inmediatamente fui hacia donde ellos deberían ir y dejé al bebe para que lo encontraran…

Entre otras cosas me sorprendía que Marshall no había regresado… fui a buscar a la bruja celestial… tenía ciertas consultas sobre él…

Al llegar no la encontré, la bruja no estaba, y pensaba en todas las ocasiones que Marshall había jurado muerte a esa mujer, quizá realmente había hecho lo que se había propuesto… sin embargo había quien la reemplazará, una sucesión del estilo monárquico

-¿Qué ocurrió con la bruja celestial?, con Fionna- pregunté por ese nombre porque en ocasiones se había identificado de esa forma…

-Fionna ha muerto, ella ahora descansa del pesar de este trono…

-¿Marshall ha asesinado a Fionna?- me miraba, no era lo mismo mirar a una gigante que a una persona de menor tamaño que una…

-Esa pregunta no puedo responderla, deberías hacérsela a él, si quieres buscarlo pregúntale… aunque dudo que quieras verle

-¿Por qué me respondes eso?, si sabes que no iré a verlo, Marshall me hizo muchas y con tú nivel de conocimiento lo sabes…

-Son cosas que cambian Marceline- aseguró adivinando mi nombre, -por más que Marshall haya destruido el cuerpo físico de mi mentora no puede con el cosmos… continuará girando este ella o no… este contrato hace que Marshall padezca por siempre-… me mostro el contrato, lo rompí

-¡No pueden exigir esas condiciones!- le recriminé, -¿acaso no leyó esto antes?- le pregunté sabiendo la obviedad al hacerlo… Marshall no lo leería por más que se lo pidieran

-No es asunto mío ni tuyo… sino vienes para nada interesante puedes irte por donde viniste Marcelina- me dijo "Marcelina", me molesto pero me pareció chocante su comentario

Bufé y blasfemé, hasta salir del lugar, el mismísimo tiempo se vino abajo, y desperté inconsciente en casa, podía haber sido un sueño…

Me encontré con la Bonnie, estaba muy diferente pero sabía que era ella, al final luego de tanto tiempo la volvía a ver, me recordaba de nombre tenía buena memoria pese a todo, aunque no recordaba hechos en los cuales ella estaba metida… le pregunté por algunas cosas y no me respondía, entre otras el nombre Simón no parecía tenerlo registrado, o me evitaba o no le importaba o no recordaba de quien estaba hablando… no respondió al nombre "Betty", y no quería saber nada de los supuestos pasados que le contaba, me evitaba…

Pasaron los años, me encontré con Finn y Jake… les di algunos buenos sustos, y al final terminamos siendo amigos… "Finn el humano", por alguna razón como muchos estaba enamorado de la Bonnie, no podía decir nada sobre el asunto, si yo había pasado por algo similar…

Tuvimos aventuras juntos, por cierto muy divertidas, Finn solía hacerme reír más de la cuenta, tenía ese toque típicamente humano y más para mí, que durante la mayoría de mi edad no había tenido contacto con gente joven… con niños ni chicos ni adolescentes… Finn buscaba alguien a quien querer, creyendo que a mí me gustaba, y ese niño no comprendía que no era así… que a mí no me gustaba… por otra parte todo cambio cuando el Lich volvió a aparecer aunque eso va más adelante

Finn el humano, la dulce princesa, Jake el perro, BMO y yo un grupo de amigos algo extraños… muchos teníamos historias en común por más que no se supiera 100% nuestra vinculación, BMO había participado como el resto de la maquinaria de la robótica en y durante la guerra de los champiñones, como yo, como la dulce princesa y como Simón… teníamos un fuerte núcleo muy difícil de roer…

No solíamos hablar con Finn sobre el asunto, era demasiado joven, podía no entender algunas cosas y era mejor no dejarle esas imágenes que llevaba conmigo… seguramente BMO tenía un "análisis" similar al mío algo así como un "pensamiento" sobre el asunto

-Hola princesa- le dije acercándome… como siempre me mantenía alejada de ella, si antiguamente era antipática la dosis de azúcar que le habían dado en toda su vida la había agriado de tal manera, Finn era el más estúpido al estar enamorado de ella, aun preguntaba qué le había visto Marshall

-Hola- respondió sin mirarme… -¿qué has venido a hacer aquí Marcelina?

-Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre… o en parte…

-¿Por qué no lo haría?, basta de charla Marcelina, dime a lo que has venido, no sueles pasar por aquí a tomar un té- respondió…

-Cierto, cierto…

-¿Y?

-Lo siento- respondí, entre dudas, la miraba… -veras-… y continuaba dándome vueltas en el lugar como un trompo, mi cabeza funcionaba al 100%... y salió lo que salió

-¿Mercelina?, No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo reuniones importantes que atender con otros reinado de la tierra de Ooo…

-Estoy preocupada Bonnie, Finn sigue enamorada de ti, y no sé qué hacer con esto…

-Tranquila, es solo un niño, con el tiempo aprenderá que no puedes tener todo lo que quieres…

-Sí, supongo… aunque…

-¿Aunque?...

-Nada, no es nada… bagffff… siento hacerte perder el tiempo así… vete a tu reunión princesa…

Ella se dio media vuelta y se marchó…

-¿Que carajos pasa conmigo?- Me grité… -¿Por qué no puedo decirle que me gusta, que aún sigo enamorada de ella?, ¿es que?-… dije sin terminar de preguntarme

-¿Eres una estúpida?- preguntó, se acercó a mí

-¿Marshall?, ¿regresaste?-... se lo veía diferente aunque con la misma apariencia, en términos prácticos estaba igual que siempre

-Sí Marceline, eres una chica estúpida- aseguré, me le reía en la cara, -creó que has comenzado demasiado tarde a jugar la partida Marceline, si estás enamorada de ella, ¿por qué no se lo dices?, quizá el destino te sorprenda…

-No puedo, al estar cerca de ella me vuelvo una imbécil, ¿me viste actuando como una niña?...

-Lo vi, te estaba mirando, observando… aunque bueno, no puedo hacer ni decir nada… estoy aquí eso ya es suficiente respuesta…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Marshall?, ¿Te has ido por mucho muchos años?

-No lo sé, tenía cosas en las que pensar, y… no podía quedarme sin el final de la novela…

-¿Qué paso Marshall?, ¿Qué hiciste?...

-¿Hablas por la bruja?, ni siquiera te molestes en preocupar, se murió, y no tengo más problemas…

-Eso no es verdad, otra bruja apareció, me mostró tú contrato, ¿qué fue tan importante como firmar algo así?- le pregunté preocupada…

-nada, nada que pueda importar Marceline… mientras tenga fuerzas continuaré luchando por mi vida… incluso si debó pelear contra el mismísimo Abadeer… sabes que ahora no temó, no le tengo miedo a nada…

-¿Estás loco?...

-Si tengo que morir moriré, ya escapé durante muchos años a la muerte… aunque es metáfora, no voy a luchar contra tu padre, no te preocupes

…

-La Bonnie sigue igual de bella…

-Cierto que la habías "conocido"…

-Nada del otro mundo Marceline, dejemos eso atrás… fue pasado, pisado hace más de trescientos años, no revuelvas tanto la mierda… puede salir olor

-"Jejeje", sí… puede que tengas razón…

-Ven- le dije acercando mi mano hacia ella… -vamos a la bruja celestial a ver qué está pasando

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Como viejos amigos- le agregué… fuimos a la frontera del dulce reino, ya que dentro de las fronteras estaba prohibida la magia oscura… estaba diagramando el conjuro sobre una piedra

-¡Así no es!, ¡Esa línea!... uopps… está de más- me quedé mirándola luego de que por culpa suya haya hecho una línea de más…

-¡Listo!- afirmé mirando mi obra de arte… ella la mirada…

-Eso está mal, ¿acaso no lo ves?, ¡esa línea está de más!- me recriminó

-Vamos, ¿qué tanto puede cambiar una línea que esta demás?- le pregunté abriendo el portal, el portal nos succionó y nos tiró dentro de la casa de la nueva bruja celestial

…

-Te lo dije: ¡tonto!...

-Estamos aquí, eso es lo importante…

Al llegar comenzamos a hablar con la nueva bruja… contaba cosas falsas, mentiras, no podía aceptar lo que me estaba diciendo, me volvía a nombrar a Fionna, que mi tortura llegaría con una tal Fionna… y exigí conocer a esta Fionna… estaba en mi derecho saber sobre esa Fionna…

La bruja no dio tantas vueltas, me mostró a una bebé… como creció, y me decía que esa era Fionna…

-¿Una humana?- pregunté con sorpresa… -¿una humana será quien me cause tanto dolor?- pregunté sonriente… -¿están bromeando?...

-Marshall, tú tiempo ha llegado, según la madre debes pagar, Fionna será tú castigo, sufrirás su indiferencia, y te sentirás como al resto de las mujeres a las que usurpaste y mataste… tú condena está escrita en las líneas de punto-… me puse a leer la línea de punto…

-¡Esto es ridículo!, sin embargo, no importa… al fin y al cabo puedo arreglármelas solo…

-Como digas- me respondió extrañamente sonriente la enana esa… -¿y tú Marcelina?, ¿qué piensas sobre esto?...

-No quiero opinar, ya que… Marshall no tiene un "escape"- afirmó ella…

-¿Tú también?- pregunté mirándola y con un asombro que no esperaba tener… -¿aceptas mi condena?

-Marshall, lo decidiste sólo hace mucho tiempo, no pude hacer nada por ti… lo siento…

-¡Oh!, vamos, que es un delirio, creí que la bruja y yo éramos amigos… esto es irrisorio…

-Marshall, la bruja se llama Fionna, no comprendes aún, sabía que pasaría esto, sabía que la volverías a asesinar, ella te preparó una gran trampa… y ahora te tiene en sus manos, ¿lo comprendes?, ¿lo logras comprender?

-¿Marceline?, Ohhh… lo siento, no importa, debo irme a casa…

-Pero Marshall- le dije de igual forma fue a casa… -lo siento, suele ser así, no puede con su genio…

-Marceline, ya lo sabes, Fionna es su condena, lo sabías desde hace mucho tiempo, que él no quisiera asumirlo es cosa suya, se enamorará de Fionna y buscará su amor, nunca será correspondido…

-¿qué clase de acto más miserable?, ¿qué son ustedes?, ¿alguna vez sintieron, son "humanas"?- pregunté sabiendo que no habría una respuesta…

-vende tú alma o lárgate de aquí- advirtió, -tú felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, no puede importarte un condenado…

-Me importa, es mi… amigo

-¿Amigo?, un amigo no hace lo que él hizo contigo, un amigo no te traiciona de esa forma… Marceline, Marshall no podría haber conquistado a Bonnibel sin los consejos de Simón, preguntó a Simón lo que debía hacer… Simón es quien conoce mejor que nadie a la tal "Betty"…

-Pero… ¿Simón?

-¿Está loco?, la locura vive en todos nosotros, mira la locura de Marshall que desencadeno desolación, no sólo basta para matar la locura, se necesitan armas y herramientas, aunque debo admitirlo, muchos de los habitantes de su mundo fueron traídos por él…

-¿Marshall?, ¿Por qué?...

-Culpa… nunca se quitó la culpa de sus hombros… puede que realmente hayas sido alguien especial para él, hasta puede que te haya llegado a amar cuando era poco más que los restos de un humano mal traído a demonio

-¿Eso crees?...

-Me simpatizas niña, como te dije hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo… tienes algo especial con nosotras… no lo entiendo, no encuentro una cuadración racional…

-¡oh!, vaya… y no podrían-… le pregunté sin poder terminar que ya me lo habían negado

-no… no hay nada por hacer… sé feliz, eso es lo que te queda, te falta lo más difícil Marceline, dar el primer paso hacia tu nueva vida, ¿quieres hacerlo?- preguntaba y creía comprender a lo que se refería –sí, lo haré, quiero hacerlo… aunque no puedo… siquiera…

Aparecí en mi mundo, Marshall no estaba…

-¡Oye!, Jake espera, ¿es la?, ¿Marceline?- preguntó…

-¡Oh santo dios!, ¡Oh my glob!, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?... ¡uaghh!…

-Al parecer el sol te ha chamuscado- "jejeje jejeje" se reía Jake…

-¡Hay chicos! , tuve un sueño de locos, el rey vampiro se volvía loco, y… ¡agg!, mi brazo-… tenía serias quemaduras en mi cuerpo, había estado expuesta al sol durante no sabría cuánto tiempo, por suerte Jake estaba allí para hacerme de sombrilla

-Vamos Marceline, vamos al dulce reino, la dulce princesa sabrá que hacer contigo…

-Esa nerd ni siquiera sabe que es un vampiro, ¡por favor!, no me hagas reír…

-Es mejor eso que estar agonizando- me miraba con su carita de tonto, "¿siiiiiiiiiiiiii?" afirmaba…

-De acuerdo Finn el humano, vamos a por ella, ¿qué más da?, ¿peor no me puede ir?- le respondí, Jake me llevaba así mal herida al castillo del dulce reino, Finn me acompañaba sobre el lomo de Jake, con su trasero Jake formaba una letra "C" invertida y nos tapaba de los agobiantes rayos del sol…

-¿Cómo han estado sus aventuras "héroes"?- les preguntaba… se veían cómplices, muy cómplices, tan amigos que no había compartido con nadie un vínculo así… me gustaba verlos sonreír

-Hemos tenido ciertos problemitas, con el Lich, la dulce princesa había muerto, aunque pudimos rescatarla, la típica historia del dulce reino…

-¿ella está bien?...

-Síp… ella se encuentra de maravilla… mantuvimos una relación breve pero intensa…

-Ya veo… pillín- le comenté golpeando su carita…

-¡Auch!, ¿por qué fue eso?...

-¡Oh lo siento!, en ocasiones no mido la fuerza- le comenté y nos reímos… al llegar el dulce reino parecía nunca haber sido tirado abajo por nadie, esplendoroso como siempre, empalagoso de la misma forma… llegamos y los habitantes veneraban al primer héroe de cuerpo presente en darle batalla y en vencer al mismísimo Lich… si hubiésemos tenido un héroe de trece años que hiciera eso en otros tiempos la cosa habría sido diferente

-¿Por qué te aplauden Finn el humano?

-Es que soy "hello", genial- me afirmaba tocándose el pecho con su pulgar derecho…

-No entiendo, ¿realmente han acabado ustedes dos con el Lich?- pregunté, nos miramos, me miraron y respondieron, -Sip…

-¡Ay mamita!, ¿en qué mundo vives?...

-Bueno Jake, llevó aquí mucho tiempo, y sé que es el Lich, lo vi en varias ocasiones, no es por enfadarlos pero dudo que pudieran contra él…

-¿Qué dices Marcy?-, -simplemente no creó que hayan derrotado al Lich, volverá nuevamente cuando ustedes estén viejos, eso suele hacer… busca el momento para retornar…

-Hoy es hoy Marcy- respondió Jake, -mañana ya veremos- afirmamos todos cantando…

-Bienvenida Marcelina, no sé bien qué quieren que haga sobre tú estado, nunca antes habíamos atendido a un vampiro- comentó la PB…

-Sí, es lo que les dije a los chicos, aunque no lo creas-…

-Quemaduras a causa de la luz del sol, ¿me preguntó por qué sufres esas quemaduras?- hablaba sola…

-A mí con tú ciencia no PB… no quiero que me hagas ningún tipo de experimento- le aseguré poniéndome de pie…

-Pero Marcelina, así son los procesos científicos- alegaba…

-Nada de eso, ¡me siento bien!, ya me recuperé…

-Vamos, siéntate mujer- y me empujaba con cierta paciencia…

-No vine aquí para esto… agggg, ¡cómo te odio Bonnibel!- le reproché a gritos, -¿es qué tu tampoco me recuerdas?, ¿Nadie me recuerda?, ¿qué tanto mal hice para merecer este olvido?

-Ya Marceline no hagas esto- respondió…

-¿Bonnibel?, ¿sabes que eres Betty?- le pregunté sorprendiéndome…

-Ya no lo digas más, soy la dulce princesa, aquello quedó atrás…

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?, ¿por qué me ocultaste tu conocimiento?

-No es nada personal Marceline, nada contra ti realmente, es solo que no quiero ser reconocida por Simón… quiero estar en paz…

-¿recuerdas a Marshall?, ¿sabes quién es Marshall Lee?- pregunté, asintió con la cabeza…

…

-Lo recuerdo, me ayudó a forjar mi imperio, a crear este reino… el dulce reino en el que ahora estoy a cargo…

-¡No lo puedo creer Bonnibel!, ¿todo este tiempo sabías que yo?... y no… ¿hiciste nada?...

Asintió con la cabeza… -Marceline, sé muy bien de lo que me estás hablando, Marshall me lo contó todo…

-¿Qué cosa?, ¡Que cosa!- exclamé…

-No puedes seguir con estas ideas retorcidas, no debes continuar así, ¿no fue suficiente el tiempo que tuviste para dejar las cosas así?... piénsalo… iré por azúcar…

-No te vas- le respondí, se detuvo… -¿cómo es posible que no me hayas dicho nada?, ¿sufrí por ti?, ¿no tienes sentimientos?

-Cremé que los tengo, ¿aun así de qué me sirven?- respondió…

-Igualmente me estabas "ignorando", ¿no querías verme?... ¿qué pasa contigo?-…

-No me gustan los vampiros- respondió cruelmente…

-¡Al diablo con esa mierda!- le grité tirando todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y la camilla, -¡Estuviste con Marshall no me digas que es cosa de vampiros!- le grité…

-¿Marshall?...

-¡No te hagas la estúpida que sé muy bien que no lo eres!, ¡Marshall y vos fueron amantes!- le grité…

-¡Santo cielo!, ¿qué disparates estás diciendo?-… parecía sincera, o era una buena mentirosa

-¿no salieron?- pregunté…

-Nunca saldría con un vampiro- aseguré… me acerqué sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a besarla, para sentir lo que se podía sentir… ¿qué sentiría en ese momento?... ella se zafó y me empujó

-…

-¡Vete de aquí!- me gritó invitándome a marchar…

-Bagggfff… ¡eres una mentirosa Bonnibel!- le grité al irme…

-¡Y tú una pervertida!- fue la respuesta…


	24. Capítulo 24: Adventure Time

  
Capítulo 24: Adventure Time

* * *

-¡Por mis glob's rey helado!, ¡Deja a la dulce princesa!- le grité como solía hacer siempre…

Se reía el rey helado arrojándome pingüinos lanza de hielo sobre nosotros, los evadíamos mientras estábamos en persecución…

-¡Ayúdame Finn!- gritaba la PB…

-¡No se preocupe princesa!, ¡Estamos aquí para rescatarla!...

-Aléjense de mí- gritaba el rey helado llevando sujeta a la princesa, se dirigía hacia su fortaleza… hombre de hielo gigantes se levantaban para enfrentar contra Jake, Jake los pisoteaba y nada más…

-¡Vamos Jake!, ¡Más a prisa!- entre gritos se oía de fondo…

-¡Oh! por favor no, otra vez no-…

-¿Marceline?...

-Este cuento ya lo he visto antes, ¿no están cansados de hacer siempre lo mismo?- preguntó…

-Nooop- fue mi respuesta, -¿qué tienes en mente?...

-Aggg… ¿qué se yo?, haber, dejemos que se la llevé, démosles un tiempo para que platiquen… deben tener mucho de qué hablar…

-A está le chiflo el moño- comentó Jake…

-¡Aggg por favor!, ¿Cuántas veces se ha llevado a la princesa y no le ha hecho nada?, en mi otra época habían mandado a decapitar a toda la guardia de la realeza por causas como estas-…

-¿Emm?

-Nada chicos… nada…

-¿por qué no vamos a casa a tomar algo?, más tarde vendremos a rescatar a la PB…

-Es mi deber como héroe, tengo que rescatarla

-Finn, tu deber como humano es ir a la escuela, y todavía no lo has hecho, vamos chicos, ¿qué puede ser tan malo?...

-¡Estemmm!, ¿mmmm?... ok, supongo que no está mal la idea- afirmé con poca convicción…

-¿cuéntanos Marcy?, ¿cómo han estado la banda?

-Como siempre, genial, entre tanto fan, una, buag… ¿entienden lo que les digo?

-Jejeje jejeje jejeje… creó que sí señorita

Pasaron unos días, y decidí ir a "rescatar" a la PB…

-¿Cómo has estado princesa?- pregunté…

-Sabía que tenías algo que ver con todo esto…

-¿Finn es el único que te rescata de las manos de Simón?

-No es Simón, no digas incongruencias…

-Vamos PB… no es tan malo esto…

-¡Claro!, estar encerrada entre barrotes escuchando las incongruencias que dije Simón, pffrrfff no es suficientemente malo…

-Hay cosas peores, venga, vamos a sacarte de allí

-¡Tú!- me gritó Simón, -¡No liberes a mí prometida!-…

-¡Tranquilo Simón!, no estoy haciendo nada… cálmate, tranquilízate de esa locura…

-¿Marceline?, ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Vine a liberar a la PB, tiene reuniones que atender…

-¡Ogjj!, ¡no!… es mi prometida… no puede irse de aquí

-Simón, escúchate- le comenté, -ella no merece estar presa Simón, ella quiere ser libre, como me enseñaste que lo sea- le dije sujetando su cara…

-¡Oh!, Marceline… ¡rayos!… ¿acaso nadie entiende que quiero ser amado?- preguntó… a PB no parecía importarle

-Lo sé Simón… gracias por el amor que nos das, no hay palabras para decírtelo- le afirmé, -tú amor fue incondicional y te pagamos de la peor manera…

-Lo siento Marceline- me dijo y me abrazó…

-¡Hola!, PB continua encerrada- decía la dulce princesa mientras nosotros nos dábamos un cálido abrazo en la oscura y fría estructura de hielo…

-No estarás solo Simón, no más… lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta-… le dije y posiblemente no comprendía lo que le decía, no me importaba, por más que no me recuerde sabía que él me quería de una manera incondicional… si pese a todo se acordaba de quien era yo…

Liberé a la dulce princesa… y la llevé al dulce reino…

-No creas que te daré las gracias por lo que hiciste-…

-Nadie te la pidió- le respondí…

-¡En ese caso vete de aquí!, ¡no quiero verte!...

-Bien Bonnibel, debió ser traumático saber que a Simón no le importas…

-Ni me conoces… no sabes lo que pienso sobre él…

-¿Eso importa acaso?, Yo era tan sólo una niña cuando lo conocí, tú eras su prometida, ¿te hace pensar algo eso?...

-Tan sólo… ¡no!- gritó, -¡Lárgate de aquí de una vez!...

-Vamos Bonnibel, dime algo, explícame porque ere rechazó, ¿acaso no te gusto?- pregunté para quitarme la duda…

-Marceline, este no es tema para tratarlo así, no quiero hablar del asunto…

-¿Crees que también soy un monstruo?, como le dijiste a Marshall…

-¡No hables más!, ¡no hables más!, ¡no quiero hablar!- me gritaba como loca…

-no entiendo- le dije con la voz apagada, -creí que teníamos algo, algo especial entre las dos…

-¡Vete Marceline!- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos…

Lo más probable es que hayan sido demasiadas emociones encontradas las que Bonnie había tenido hacia unos días… no lloré, debía ser fuerte… no podía volver a ser la niñita que lloraba por cualquier cosa…

-¿Marceline?- preguntó ella…

-…- guardé silencio

-Sé qué estás ahí, no puedes esconderte de mí, ¿aún me sigues espiando?... eres igual que Marshall, ambos son perversos, y pretendían ser bienvenidos en el mundo de los humanos, no les bastaba con chupar nuestras sangres, separar nuestras familias y matarnos, también se pasaban el tiempo espiándonos, ¿crees que no lo sabíamos?...

-¿Te piensas realmente que tenemos tiempo para hacer esas cosas estúpidas?, los vampiros tenemos sentimientos, a fin de cuentas somos mitad humanos… en mi caso

-¿Qué haces ahí Marcelina?, es la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho- comentó

-¿Me llamas pervertida y qué es está sensación que siento?- busqué en el diccionario… -perversa… aquí está, léelo, posiblemente un autor que te había gustado en su tiempo…

-¿Simón?...

-No soy perversa pese a ser un ser oscuro, pero tú… mil años dejaste a un hombre sufrir a causa de tus caprichos, ¿qué es eso Bonnie?, o debería decir, "Betty"

-Da lo mismo como me llames, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, no podía hacer nada…

-¡Eso mismo me dije yo!, ¡lo abandoné y la reputa madre!, ¡Tú fuiste la peor de todos!- le reproché…

-¡A mí no me señales tus culpas!...

-¡Yo intento hacer algo!- le retruque, -Simón significa mucho más para mí de lo que significo en tú vida, ¡Ayúdame!... ayúdame a que se recuperé de lo que tiene…

-No lo haré, no conoces a Simón, nunca lo llegaste a conocer, no es quien crees que es… y no vendrá con tregua…

-¡No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti!- Le grité antes de salir volando del lugar

-¡Marceline!- me gritó, -¡A la mierda contigo!...

Podía no ser la chica más brillante que había conocido, aunque si en algo tenía razón el mismo Simón Petrikov lo decía, "perverso: dícese de las acciones planificadas con demasía de tiempo, por el cual no hay rango de probabilidad de que sea un suceso casual o aleatorio, en donde se busca un fin con características de mal sobre alguien"… arrojé el diccionario que Simón había estado escribiendo…

-¡Maldito Simón Petrikov!, Hasta el día de hoy me persigues, ¿Por qué rayos no te moriste de una vez?...

Me quedé pensando en mi laboratorio, no podía pensar… por contradictorio que esto pareciera, estaba en un ambiente científico realizando mis experimentos y no podía centralizar mis energías… la mano me temblaba y sudaba aún con el frío que hacia…

-¡Hi!-…

-¡Vete de aquí pan de canela!- le grité y se marchó chocando con la puerta…

Mientas calculaba mis funciones notaba que mis dedos golpeaban la mesa, era una señal clara de nerviosismo… -¡Mierda!- golpeé la mesa con mis dos manos…

-¿Qué pasa dulce princesa?- preguntó Marshall Lee…

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me estás espiando?...

-No te espió…

-¿Por qué le dijiste que tú y yo salimos?- pregunté con duda de lo que decía…

-Fue así, ¿no lo recuerdas?...

-No Marshall Lee, ¿por qué estás diciéndole mentiras?...

-Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, no comprendes, no me entiendes, y menos entenderías a Marceline… ella jamás te habría dicho que estaba enamorada de ti… y en definitiva, se creyó lo que le había dicho… y mírate…

-¡Debí matarte cuando podía!...

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó con cierto grado de estupidez…

-Cuando te tenía en mis manos, a ti y a tú puta amiguita…

-¿Te enteraste?, vaya, creí que eras más inteligente niña, tengo más de diez mil años dando vueltas por el mundo, y te crees suficientemente capaz de superarme, ¿así de simple?, aún no lo comprendiste Betty, hay una cosa que no comprendes, aquella vez no estaba muriéndome… era parte del acto…

-¡Maldito monstruo!...

-¡Saca eso que tienes contra mí!, ¡Soy el monstruo que tanto anhelas ver!, ¡Soy lo que tanto odias en los vampiros!, ¡soy quien dio razón a tu existencia!... ¡Vamos Betty!, esa sangre caliente quiere fundir el chicle-…

-¡Eres un demonio!, ¿cómo puedes ser así?, ¿tan cruel?...

-No lo sé, quizá la genética, deberías saberlo, no yo- respondió…

-Tú y tus mentiras, si pudiese maldecirte de alguna forma…

-Mírenla, la chica que no creé en embrujos ni encantos… ahora quisiera hechizarme, no te preocupes, ya me gané suficientes enemigos muchos más poderosos que una simple mortal…

-¡Te odio!...

-Yo también… ambos nos odiamos, la diferencia es que no te puedo hacer nada… y tú piensas en matarme cada vez que me vez…

-Te mataría si pudiera… no bajes la guardia Marshall, te voy a atrapar cualquiera de estos días…

-Si me dieran un reino por cada vez que oí eso… jajajaja… estúpida, esconderte aquí en lugar de enfrentarlos…

…

-Se notaba mucho Bonnie, sus miradas, por eso preguntaba a Marceline si estaba celosa, no de mí, sino de ti… explotaba de celos, y yo disfrutaba… esa situación

-No sé qué más quieres de mí Marshall, ya te dije lo que pienso…

-¡Ahora escucha maldita arrogante!, Marceline te ama, eso está claro, ve y dile que no quieres verla jamás o te chuparé toda esa sangre rosa que tienes dentro… "I'm a demon", termina con la relación en la que la tienes acorralada porque ella no sabe ni te comprende… sabes mi advertencia Betty, no más indiferencia…

-¿Crees que te haré caso?- pregunté burlándome de él…

-Eres libre de tomar decisiones Bonnie, haz lo que quieras a mí me da lo mismo, no eres nada… absolutamente nada para mí

Estaba aterrada… mi color empalideció como cuando estaba enferma, me sentía en un estado de colapso y no sabía bien que hacer…

-Finn, necesitó que hagas algo por mí-…

-Lo que sea dulce princesa… ¿a qué aventura nos mandará el día de hoy?...

-una que tiene la prioridad, localiza a Marceline y dile que venga- comenté murmurando…

-¿Marceline?, ¿eso es todo?- preguntó…

-Sí, asegúrate que quiera venir, se influyente…

-¡Claro!, cuente conmigo- me respondió y marchó junto a Jake…

Era sencillo, llevar un mensaje y nada más… "pum pam" y ya…

Ingresamos a casa de Marcy estaba el rey helado, ella nos contó unas historias sobre la tan mencionada "guerra de los champiñones" una versión diferente que incluía en el relato al rey helado y al Lich… me gustaba escuchar esas historias, cuentos de cuando yo ni siquiera había nacido

-Finn, eres humano, debes saber que muchas de estas cosa que ves aquí las crearon primero los humanos, fui humana hace mucho tiempo… Simón Petrikov también lo fue, y su grandeza no sólo radica en haber enfrentado al Lich, también me cuido cuando era una niña frágil y vulnerable a todo…

-Órale…

-Sí, sí… es más, les conté hace un tiempo atrás que había asesinado al rey vampiro, bueno… Simón también estuvo allí, y se quedó enfrentando al Lich cuando volvió a resurgir mientras los humanos escapaban a sus refugios…

-¿Quieres decir que Finn pudo haber salido de uno de esos lugares?...

-No lo sé… tampoco sé porque ni de dónde has salido… quizá de alguno de esos refugios, gente en el subsuelo que nunca se animó a pisar la superficie y al salir se olvidaron de ti… no lo sé, pueden haber muchas historias

-Andale, uoooo…

-Ándale papito eres un chico afortunado- le aseguró Jake

-Eso mismo Finn… ¿qué me cuentas de la historia?, ¿qué se les viene por la cabeza?...

-Está buenísima

-Está padre- afirmó último Jake…

-Sí, sí… debe ser interesante para ustedes… otra cosa, ¿a qué han venido?...

-La PB quiere verte- afirmé y me miró Marceline…

-¡No quiero verla!

-¡¿Órale que pashooo?!- le pregunté alejándome de ella…

-Ella es quien quiere seguir viendo sufrir a Simón Petrikov, no pienso hablar con ella jamás…

-Eran buenas amigas, ¿qué paso?- pregunté sorprendido, me puse a la defensiva sabiendo que los brotes de bronca podían resultar ser peligrosos…

-Niño no lo comprenderías- aseguró ella

-¡Te desafió Marceline que lo intentes!- le apunté con la mano hacia ella…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó calmada… me miraba con la mirada perdida, el brote de cólera se había ahogado…

-Que me hables, que me expliques el porqué de que la dulce princesa odie a Simón Petrikov… al… ¿rey helado?

-No tiene mucho que ver con eso Finn… en realidad la PB me gustaba mucho, como a ti… la diferencia es que somos demasiado diferentes…

-No creas que no lo puedo comprender Marceline… ella puso entre nosotros muchas barreras como contigo, que era demasiado joven entre otras… que ella no podía traicionar a su pueblo por el amor de una persona… que yo era su "amigo"…

-¿Qué te parece que yo?... ya sabes… me guste la PB…

-Me parece chévere… ya sabes… las quiero a ambas…

-¿no te parece extraño?- pregunté…

-¿por qué me parecería extraño?- dudaba en la pregunta…

-Lo siento Finn, creí que estábamos en otras épocas, olvide que no fuiste a la escuela formal, que no tienes cultura…

-¡Oye!, ¡Oye!, ¡Oye!, ¿eso es un insulto?- preguntó enfadado…

-No Finn, es algo que no importa, por el contrario, eres mejor persona que lo que pude haber sido yo…

-¡Soy un niño bien "hello"!- aseguró…

-Vamos a ver que quiere la PB… si quieren pueden acompañarme…

-Tenemos que jugar con BMO-… agregó y luego ante un toquecito de Jake se corrigió en la marcha, -aunque puede esperar unas horas, supongo

Finn no tenía esos prejuicios que Bonnie y yo teníamos, había sido criado en una cultura extraña para el resto de la humanidad que podía verlo, no estaba en la edad de piedra ni en la edad contemporánea, estaba en otra cosa, su vida se regía por reglas que no estaban escritas, y me llamaba la atención como la Bonnie no había estudiado eso…

Ella sin saberlo había propagado nuestra cultura, la gente de dulce hacia lo mismo que hacían los humanos antes de la guerra, al igual que los habitantes del mundo… la única excepción a la regla seguía siendo Finn… el misterioso Finn

El lugar de ser una esponja que absorbiera todo Finn continuaba sin preguntarse el porqué de las cosas, no le importaba, posiblemente no quería complicarse con asuntos que no le servían por fuera de la guerra o luchas… o puede que realmente era un héroe puro y no se infectaba con cosas como nuestros propios prejuicios

Finn se había criado en una familia a lo que llamaríamos "tipo" padre y madre y hermanos, tenía una base cultural que debía ser imitada, lo más raro es que no le pareciera "natural", y que no me considerará como "antinatural" por mi elección… eso era lo extraño

-Gracias Finn por ser mi amigo- le dije sujetando su mano…

-¿Ehhhh?... gracias a ti- me respondió sonrojado

-Siempre problemas- Exclamó la Bonnie, -¡quieren un delegado diplomático en el espacio grumoso!, ¿Qué carajos quieren?, ¡un delegado en el reino del fuego!, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?-… me detuve esperando, -y los perros, vaya… ¡hola Jake!- respondí al verlo

-¿Los perros qué?...

-¡Oh!, nada… descuida… ¿y Marceline?

…

-Oiga princesa, ¿Por qué nunca me estudio a mí?- me preguntó…

-¿Por qué debería estudiarte Finn?-... le pregunté sin saber a qué se refería

-Porque soy como soy, Marceline me dice que soy especial…

-¡Oh, Finn!, claro que eres especial, todos somos especiales…

-Ajamm-, asentía con la cabeza… -¿soy humano?- me preguntó…

-En rasgos pareces serlo Finn, aunque no puedo confirmarlo a simple vista, lo siento, ¿Dónde está Marceline?

-La espera fuera del palacio- aseguró…

-¿Afuera del palacio?, ¿por qué?, este es mí palacio, debería haber ingresado con ustedes…

-¡Oíga!- me reprochó Finn…

-Díganle que ingresé de inmediato que tengo que hablar con ella…

-Nopp…

-¿Por qué no?...

-¡Por favor PB!, ella es mi amiga, y sabes cómo se pondrá si le digo algo así, no puedo estar en el medio de ustedes dos, no quiero ser tirado de un lado al otro como un muñeco…

Refunfuñé con bronca… -¡está bien Finn!


	25. Capítulo 25: teorías de mundo alternos

  
Capítulo 25: teorías de mundo alternos

* * *

Salí de mi palacio, abrí las puerta de tal y salí hacia donde Marcelina me esperaba…

-Aquí estoy PB, ¿qué tiene su majestad tan importante para decirme?-... miré alrededor buscando a Marshall… no estaba

-Marcelin no seas estúpida, no me gustas- le dije sin dar vueltas…

-¿Qué es esto?- ella preguntó, -únicamente me llamaste para esto

-Es que tú te aferras a un supuesto que paso hace muchos años, ¡deja ya eso!, ¡Me incomodas!, ¡me molestas!- le afirmé…

-¿Así?...

-Sí…

-Ok, de esto no se habla más Bonnibel… o Betty- me dijo en público…

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le pregunté rápidamente, -no sabes lo que estás diciendo, tú locura te está nublando la cabeza…

-Y a ti te están sobrando algunos soldaditos en el tablero, ¡deja ya esa estúpida formalidad!, si quieres terminar algo que nunca empezó bien por ti, no por eso te has ganado un enemigo poderoso "amiga"- me dijo empujándome…

-¡No te tengo miedo Marcelin!- le respondí empujándola, nos miraban las multitudes…

-De ahora en más seré tú peor pesadilla, contaré a todo el mundo la historia que vivimos, en la cual Simón Petrikov fue quien más ha sufrido…

-¡No sabes nada de mi sufrimiento!, ¡no tienes la más puta idea!...

Un aplauso se escuchó entre la multitud… y se repitió unas cuantas veces más, y se apareció Marshall…

-Cuéntales lo que hemos pasado Marshall- le dijo Marceline esperando su complicidad…

-Dile que todo fue producto de su mente perversa Marshall- le comentaba… -nunca paso nada entre nosotras…

-Es verdad…

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Marceline asombrada porque estaba acompañado de una chica que parecía ser humana… -¿es Fionna?-... y se comenzó a reír, -¿traes a la rastra a la tal Fionna?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, no me quería seguir, y bueno, aquí estamos- comentó sarcástico Marshall, soltó a la joven, Finn y Fionna se miraron buscando similitudes y diferencias entre ellos… mientras nosotros discutíamos… -es verdad, en cierto punto ambas tienen razón, Betty- aseguró apuntándome a mí, -y Marceline- apuntando a ella… -pero deben saber que yo soy quien tiene la culpa de todo lo que paso… yo soy quien trajo al Lich, quien hable de la una a la otra, y quien creó esta "riña"

-¿Tú?- preguntó Marceline… -Ella dijo que nunca estuvo contigo…

-Es verdad, hay muchas mentiras, al fin de cuentas-… miró a Fionna, -¡Deja de hacer eso!- le gritó ya que Fionna y Finn se estaban acariciando el rostro…

-¡Eres un!...

-¡Maldito!...

-Sí, soy todo lo que quieran, soy un chico malo- afirmé, -aunque sé que hay algo entre ustedes en común, ¿se olvidaron?- pregunté con ironía flotando sobre ellas dos… -el pobre de Simón Petrikov, él fue quien lo perdió todo- les afirmé sujetando a ambas del cuello, -dejen este absurdo pleito y ayúdenme a ayudar a Simón Petrikov

-No voy a ayudarlo…

-¡Eres una maldita bruja!- le aseguré…

-¡Tú que mierda!- le respondí…

-Me das asco-…

-Tú a mí…

-¡Silencio las dos!... si se dan asco eso no importa, o me ayudan a liberar a Petrikov de su tormento o las hago cenizas-… les afirmé con la superioridad que el trono del señor vampiro me volvía a dar…

-¡No te atreverías Marshall Lee!...

Comencé a incendiar el dulce reino, con el fuego demoniaco que había robado a la bruja…

-¡A diferencia de ustedes humanos!, ¡He logrado cosas que no había soñado!, ¡tengo poder y fortaleza como nunca antes!, ¡Destruí seres que estaba por fuera de mis límites y a razas enteras!, ¡Soy la encarnación del mal!

-¡Basta!- le grité y le di un bofetón en su rostro mutado, -¡No más Marshall!- le afirmaba mientras ambos bajábamos a la superficie… -no más…

-Pero Marceline, ella no entenderá, nunca acatará peticiones, mucho menos de nosotros, dos… vampiros…

-Déjala, no importa… tú y yo podremos hacer algo, no la necesitamos Marshall, tenemos tiempo, mientras Simón siga con vida tendremos mucho tiempo…

-¿ustedes dos no son hermanos?, ¿cierto?- les pregunté y me miraban…

-Qué poca intuición tienes Bonni…

-Simón ha salvado a la vida más de una vez, y no voy a permitir que siga sufriendo por mi culpa- les dije a Finn y Jake, a Fionna… a Cake… -ustedes son héroes, ¿me ayudarían en esto?...

-Marceline- afirmé, -somos tus amigos, puedes contar siempre con nuestra ayuda… si lo que me dijiste es cierto, ayudaré al rey helado…

-Gracias Finn…

-¿Están todos locos?- les pregunté a gritos, el reino entero enmudeció, -¡Simón Petrikov es un amenaza peor que el Lich!, ¡El Lich ha sido nuevamente destruido!, ¡Pero Simón no tiene conciencia de qué es!...

-¡Metete en tú mundo genio!- Le grité con bronca, -este es mi mundo también, si debo sufrir por siempre que sea siempre ni más ni menos, pero no quiero ver a Simón encerrado ni un día más

…

-realmente se volvieron locos…

Me marché a mi palacio o lo que quedaba de él…

-¡por Simón Petrikov!- dije

-¡Por Simón!- y miré la cara de mis compañeros

-¡por el rey helado!- afirmé y me miraron, -¿qué?, yo lo conozco como rey helado

-¡por cómo se llamé!- y me miraban, -¿y tú qué?- me preguntó Marshall, -soy una heroína…

Fuimos en busca de la solución final, debíamos encontrar la forma en textos antiguos, alguno que hablará sobre la corona del rey helado… un aburrimiento total que no podía soportar, comenzamos con Fionna a joder mientras Marshall y Marcy leían… nos tirábamos cositas, pedazos de papelitos, cosas así estúpidamente absurdas…

-¡Por favor!, ¡dejen eso!- exclamó Marcy…

-Lo siento…

-Discúlpame- agregó Fionna…

-¿Qué le viste a la humana?- pregunté, Marshall me miraba… la respuesta era obvia estaba hasta la ceja con la chica, no me respondió…

-¿quieres saber lo que estoy sintiendo?- ella me miraba, -ahí tienes a Finn, puedes intentar enamorarte de él- le comenté…

-¡Por favor!, sabes que es mi amigo, lo quiero… como… un hijo…

-Sí, claro… ¿cómo te quiere Simón?, por favor, ni siquiera sabemos de qué alcantarilla salió

-Bueno, igual no importa…

-Somos dos vampiros, y son dos humanos, cuando nos cansemos de ellos, por lo menos podemos alimentarnos- se reía con cinismo total…

-No jodas con eso…

Leímos los libros de la biblioteca, consultamos con quien la administraba y no logramos llegar a ninguna conclusión… habíamos perdido mucho tiempo, Finn y Fionna se quedaron dormidos en el lugar y nosotros nos fuimos, teníamos cosas que hacer… ellos no tenían nuestro ritmo acelerado

Al pasar los días nos enteramos de la revuelta en el palacio… me llegó a los oídos que el rey helado estaba preso en los calabozos del palacio…

Ingresé como siempre sin que se den cuenta de mi presencia, nadie se percató de mi infiltración

-¿Bonnie qué haces con el rey helado en tus mazmorras?- pregunté con aire diplomático…

-¿Marceline?, ¿estuve hablando sola estos últimos días?- me preguntó…

-Yo no estaba- le dije sonrojándome…

-quiero pedirte disculpas, lo siento- afirmó sin mirarme… estaba con su juego de química y no quitaba la mirada de el

-¿por qué?- respondí retraída y desconfiada…

-¿está Marshall aquí?- preguntó…

-No- respondí mirando a mis alrededores, luego Marshall dijo, -sí estoy…

-a ambos pedirles disculpas, puede que no haya tenido el mejor de los comportamientos con ambos… y hasta pude haber cometido algunos errores- afirmó…

-¿Bonnie te sientes bien, nos estás pidiendo disculpas?...

-sí-…

-lo he estado pensado este tiempo, la gente me hizo pensar, está fuera queriendo acribillarme, y no entendía bien porque… hasta el día de hoy- nos miró y tenía la mirada completamente destruida, no había dormido en mucho tiempo…

-tranquilízate, solo es cuestión de hacerles entrar en razón-…

-el dulce reino está en ruinas… el planeta está acabado, y no pude predecirlo… nuestras semillas no producen más azúcar ni dulces… estamos acabados una vez más…

-¿por qué tienes encerrado al rey helado?- pregunté… me miró…

-Lo siento Finn, para qué vinieran hacia mí… debía llamarles su atención, aunque no esperaba que la gente me respondiera así, de esta forma…

-¿qué quieres que hagamos princesa?...

-No lo sé Fionna, por lo pronto, calmen al dulce reino-… Finn, Fionna, Cake, y Jake fueron inmediatamente a hacer presunción de sus cualidades diplomáticas y carismáticas

-A nosotros no nos engañas Bonnibel- la veía y sentía un cierto parecer a la Betty de hacía más de trescientos años…

-Lo sé, sólo denme tiempo para pensar…

-¡Deja de pensar un momento!- le grité y la sacudí… -¿qué está pasando?...

-El rey helado es quién invocó al Lich, lo trajo leyendo el Enchiridion, es uno de los tantos demonios que habitaban la imaginación colectiva, como ustedes los vampiros…

-eso no tiene nada de nuevo Bonnibel, ambos tenemos ese conocimiento…

-¿lo sabían?- nos comentó sorprendida de nuestra no-sorpresa… -entonces…

-¿por qué queremos liberar a Simón de sus cadenas?- le pregunté mirándola a la cara, -no creó que Simón Petrikov que tanto te amaba hubiese deseado algo así para ti-… le solté su cara…

-no eres mi problema- comentó Bonnie, me miraba, -yo soy mi problema- aseguraba, una y otra vez, -desde niña, yo fui el problema… me agradaba estar junto a ti, y no lo quería sentir…

Marshall se alejó de mí, me miraba y entre gestos me decía "las dejo solas"…

-lamento haberte dicho eso, es que… me sentía muy mal…

-lo sé Marceline, quiero que sepas que tus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque no lo quería asumir, nunca quise sentir algo así, mucho menos… por…

-¿un vampiro?- le pregunté con mis dudas…

-una mujer- aseguré dando vueltas para mirarla, -debes pensar que estoy mal, que he estado mal, y no podía decir ni hacer nada al respecto, tan sólo, déjame ayudarte con Simón, para subsanar parte de mis errores, de mis horrores… quizá podíamos haberlo ayudado más… la humanidad toda a Simón…

-nunca creí que lo dirías Bonnie, ¡santo dios debo estar soñando!- y me largué a llorar…

-no llores- me decía y secaba las lágrimas…

-no estoy llorando, es sólo que estoy emocionada- le dije, me abrazó y buscó mis labios… nos besamos largo rato y tendido…

El reino más poderoso de la tierra estaba tambaleando, y la fuerza de la oscuridad se abatiría sobre nosotros, era cuestión de tiempo para tener que alzarnos una vez más contra lo peor…

-¡Padre!, ¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunté a Hunson Abadeer… no hablaba conmigo… el mundo nuevamente comenzaba a desgarrarse y la tierra parecía comenzar a flotar los pedazos desprendidos de la corteza terrestre…

-¡No hables con el demonios Marceline!, ¡Tan solo enfréntalo!- le debí gritar ya que ella estaba peligrosamente acercándose a él…

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de la infantería!- comenzaban a gritar la legión de malvaviscos armados…

-¡Santo cielo!- exclamé desde lo alto de mi torre mirando cómo el mundo se fracturaba una vez más, y no sabíamos que saldría desde la profundidad de la tierra, si antes había salido el Lich, no podía ser peor… -¡Jueves!- y salí a combatir como hacía tiempo no lo hacia

-Hacemos buen equipo- le decía a Finn, me miraba sonriente, pateé a un sujeto infernal que se acercaba a él, y luego golpeé a un monstruo de cuatro brazos con mi espada…

-¡Eres fantástica!- y se me quedó mirando…

-¡Vamos chico al ataque!- le debía decir para que no se distrajera… nuestra arma más potente eran los malvaviscos kamikazes, imaginen el poder de ataque que podíamos tener…

Héroes de todas las regiones se alzaban una vez más para enfrentar al mal que azotaba el mundo en el que todos vivíamos, por primera vez los magos participaban, aunque de ellos no se podía esperar nada, era más bien que pretendían objetos valiosos que los demonios tenían en su interior para fabricar pociones y nada más…

Toda ayuda era bienvenida… Marshall comenzó a tocar su guitarra, Marceline su bajo y ambos ponían música a la escena bélica que estábamos viviendo…

Por otra parte el reino del fuego cayó en un caos absoluto cuando la placa tectónica de la cual formaba parte se desgarró y este reino se hundió en las profundidades del océano, mucho mundo se perdía, era irremediable eso, y aun así Hunson Abadeer no detenía su cruzada…

-Tu maldad llegará a su fin papá- le decía, me agarró del cuerpo con su oscuridad y omnipotencia y me estaba succionando el alma, a su propia hija, y no podía hacer nada…

Marshall intentó rescatar a Marceline pero no podía así que debí volver como cada cierto tiempo a rescatar a Marcy de los apuros… un acribillamiento descomunal salió desde la pierna del monstruo oscuro que Abadeer había engendrado hacia mil años cuando aún era mi amigo…

Medio cuerpo de Abadeer permanecía entre el cristal glaciar y luego con ese mismo filo corte parte de su brazo, -¡La corona no puede ser vencida Abadeer!, ¡Mi cuerpo será mortal pero mi poder es eterno!- le grité y me reía… congelé el agua y los mares, congele el cielo y las nubes, desencadené tormentas y apagué las llamas, era mi mundo el que pisaban sin saber, volvían a despertar a la bestia

-¡No hay nada que me haga más feliz que destruir!- le grité me paré frente a él escuchando los gritos con mi nombre proveniente de Marcy y los demás

…

-¡No soy Simón Petrikov!, ¡soy algo más!- les decía, y me quitaron la corona luego de eso… en definitiva fue algo interesante para recordar…

-¿Cómo me explicas que pueda haber creado de la nada las historias de Fionna y Cake?- me preguntaba Marshall Lee…

-No lo sé, no puedo imaginarme como, lo siento…

-Princesa usted debería saber… el mundo pende de un hilo muy delgado, debe mostrarnos algunas respuestas…

-No las hay…

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?...

-No lo sé Marcy, no tengo respuestas a todo… soy una humana como ustedes también- le respondía mirando por la ventana imaginando como solucionar las graves fallas y fisuras que el mundo sufría, también pensaba en Simón, y en el momento de "cordura" que había tenido

-¡Hola!, ¡Hola!, Betty- oí una voz…

-¿tú quién eres?- preguntó Marceline al verlo…

-Te creí muerto- me sonreía, -les presentó, él es un viejo colega mío, de la época de lo del chicle y todo eso…

-Príncipe chicle para ustedes…

-¿otro más?- comentó Finn…

-Sí, pueden haber muchos más, fuimos muchos en una época, como tú y Fionna, también habían por todos lados…

-Eso me gustaría verlo…

-Necronomicon puede llevarlos si quieren niños-…

-No digas niño a mi novia- le comenté con desdén…

-¿Marshall Lee?, los rumores decían que estabas muerto…

-Sí, son rumores que hice correr… para no ser acosado más que nada…

-Eres toda una estrella de rock…

-no te olvides de Marcy que se pondrá celosa-…

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunté mirando a ambos…

-Llevó en este mundo mucho más tiempo que todos ustedes juntos, ¡como sea!, dejen de mirarme…

-Tenemos cosas que hacer dulce princesa, hay que encontrar el modo de descongelar la corteza terrestre, y también de evitar la continuidad de la fragmentación del mundo…

-creí que no te gustaba la ciencia…

-no me gusta, aunque sabes que para sobrevivir tenía que hacer algo de mi vida… y bueno, resulte ser suficientemente bueno en esto…

-¿qué son?- preguntó Marshall…

-No lo sé, aunque no importa, vámonos que tenemos que dejarlos pensar…

-¿Fionna?, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-…

-creó que Fionna prefirió marcharse con Finn- le comenté por lo bajo… -son casi de la misma edad, creó que es mejor que los dejes Marshall…

-¿Sabes lo que me estás diciendo?- preguntó con bronca…

-que la primera vez que puedes amar a alguien, yo te pido que la dejes ser feliz con alguien que puede hacerla feliz- le comenté, guardo silencio y continuamos caminando como si nada… algo me decía que Fionna y Marshall no resonaría más por el mundo durante mucho tiempo

'mso . i l +

J+

S' -Gracias Finn por ser mi amigo- le dije sujetando su mano…

-¿Ehhhh?... gracias a ti- me respondió sonrojado

-Siempre problemas- Exclamó la Bonnie, -¡quieren un delegado diplomático en el espacio grumoso!, ¿Qué carajos quieren?, ¡un delegado en el reino del fuego!, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?-… me detuve esperando, -y los perros, vaya… ¡hola Jake!- respondí al verlo

-¿Los perros qué?...

-¡Oh!, nada… descuida… ¿y Marceline?

…

-Oiga princesa, ¿Por qué nunca me estudio a mí?- me preguntó…

-¿Por qué debería estudiarte Finn?-... le pregunté sin saber a qué se refería

-Porque soy como soy, Marceline me dice que soy especial…

-¡Oh, Finn!, claro que eres especial, todos somos especiales…

-Ajamm-, asentía con la cabeza… -¿soy humano?- me preguntó…

-En rasgos pareces serlo Finn, aunque no puedo confirmarlo a simple vista, lo siento, ¿Dónde está Marceline?

-La espera fuera del palacio- aseguró…

-¿Afuera del palacio?, ¿por qué?, este es mí palacio, debería haber ingresado con ustedes…

-¡Oíga!- me reprochó Finn…

-Díganle que ingresé de inmediato que tengo que hablar con ella…

-Nopp…

-¿Por qué no?...

-¡Por favor PB!, ella es mi amiga, y sabes cómo se pondrá si le digo algo así, no puedo estar en el medio de ustedes dos, no quiero ser tirado de un lado al otro como un muñeco…

Refunfuñé con bronca… -¡está bien Finn!


	26. Capítulo 26: por nuestro mundo

  
Capítulo 26: por nuestro mundo

* * *

-Hemos de realizar ciertas ciertos procesos y estudios sobre el rey helado y sobre Simón, esto puede tardar un tiempo, va a tardar un tiempo-… suspiré, -espero que lo comprendan

-¿qué tanto tiempo?- preguntó Marceline…

-Puede que uno o dos días… Marcy…

-Hemos esperado mil años, no parece mucho tiempo- Marshall se veía al igual que el resto de nosotros involucrado en la situación, -aunque debó admitir, me cuesta pensar en el rey helado como una persona más… y Simón por otro lado

-No te precipites- le contesté y detuve su realización de hipótesis basándose en el aire, -primero los estudios y luego las conclusiones…

-Bonnie déjalo ya, contraté en lo tuyo, y nosotros pensaremos en otras cosas

-¿lo mío?, ¿why?

-¿los estudios?- se miraban ellas dos, y me sentí un poco incómodo con la situación

-sí, sí, sí… los estudios, estaba pensando en otra cosa- se sonrió y terminó por decirnos, -claro

Caminamos por las ruinas del dulce reino, en realidad flotaba junto a Marshall, las cosas estaban en calma, en esa tensa calma… por más que la gente del dulce reino había depuesto la aptitud aún se seguía sintiendo raro el ambiente

-¡Pan de canela!- lo llamé desde la azotea

-¡Hola!- fue su respuesta mirándome torcido

-¡Sube!- se le oía gritar a la dulce princesa…

-De acuerdo…

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegó pan de canela…

-Pan de canela, necesitó que vayas al reino del fuego, te encuentres con la reina del fuego y le entregues esta nota, en su mano- advertí, lo observé, -¿comprendes?

-Está bien-…

-¿Comprendes lo que debes hacer?- le pregunté una vez más

-Sí, creo- fue su contundente respuesta…

-Bien, vete Pan de canela, encuentra a la reina del fuego y dale la nota…

-¿Por qué?...

-No hay tiempo para eso, simplemente hazlo y ya- me miraba, leía la nota, le golpeé en la mano… -no Pan de canela, apresuraré

-¿La princesa flama y la dulce princesa son amigas?- me preguntó…

-Lo dudo Pan de canela, eso no importa sabiendo que estamos en el fin del mundo…

-De acuerdo, iré… entregaré la nota a la princesa flama…

-Bien, así me gusta más-…

-El reino del fuego se ha apagado…

-Por eso mismo Pan de canela, encuentra a la princesa flama, encuéntrala- volví a repetir…

-De acuerdo…

-¡Santo cielo este tipo sí que es duro!- me reía sola… analicé los resultados, tenía los datos que había recabado sobre el rey helado, sobre Simón

No me eran muy alentadores…

-Verán, los he reunido aquí con el fin…

-Sin vueltas Bonnie, todos estamos complacidos de verte pero no queremos tanto parloteo- me miraba desafiante

-Sí, sí, gracias Marcy por la información- nos encontrábamos reunidos en la sala principal del palacio, entre nosotras estaba Marshall y los chicos Finn y Fionna… y claro el dulce príncipe, Cake y Jake, Monocronomicon y Arcoiris… -antes que nada gracias por haber concurrido aquí conmigo…

-Princesa por favor, no haga de esto una reunión formal, tan sólo díganos si encontró algo

-Sí Marcelina, voy a evitar todo esto, en tal caso, estos son los informes- puso en la mesa algunos papeles que por razones obvias no podíamos comprender, intentamos mirar los dibujos que aparecían, algo… por lo menos

-¿Y?, ¿qué tienes?

-Nada- respondí al notar que todos los datos estaban correctos, no había nada fuera de lo normal en los resultados del rey helado, -No hay nada que pueda hacer

-Podamos-…

-Sí, eso mismo, no podemos hacer nada desde la "ciencia"- afirmó Bonnie

-¿cómo es esto?, ¿estuvimos esperando tanto tiempo para convencerte que nos ayudará y no puedes hacer nada?- me preguntó Marcy…

-Lo siento, Marceline no puedo hacer más, desde la "ciencia"- volví a advertir… -esto es extraño, porque no parece haber una relación lógica que hiciera a Simón lo que le ha hecho, como verán en la siguiente imagen- mostré la resonancia, el esquema que había realizado con los datos sobre el desarrollo de la memoria y de otros lóbulos del cerebro

-En definitiva chicos, el viejo está en el mismo estado que todos nosotros, no encontramos enfermedades degenerativas ni procesos anómalos que puedan causar pérdida de memoria… y la duda que teníamos era, ¿por qué?... la respuesta a la dulce princesa no le ha gustado…

-¿Magia?- pregunté mirando con asombro… asintió con la cabeza Gumball, -¡Ya sabíamos que era un arte de magia!- les respondí, -¿no tienen más nada para decirnos?

-Tranquila Marcy, cálmate, no ganamos nada así… si es cuestión de magia podemos recurrir a los magos, en definitiva ellos son los que tienen mayores conocimientos sobre el tema… ¿verdad Fionna?- pregunté y buscaba a Fionna, -¿Fionna?

-no te molestes Marshall, son chicos- aseguré mirándolo asombrado…

-En ese caso, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-La única conclusión que hemos podido sacar, entre ambos fue que de ser una "fuerza mágica" la que ata a Simón, podríamos… ir… a su fortaleza- veían el intento de hacer algo sabiendo que varias veces me habían llevado a la fuerza a ese lugar

-¿realmente princesa?

-¡No se habla más!, ¡Hora de aventura!-gritó Fionna saltando y asustándonos a todos

-¡Con Finn y Fionna!- exclamó Finn…

-¿Con Finn y su pareja?- preguntó ella boludeandonos, me tape la cara abochornada por la situación

-Eso está mal Finn, soy la dama, tengo que ser quien primero sea nombrada…

-Entonces… ¿?, ¿Hora de aventura?, ¿con Fionna y su pareja?-…

-Si solos eran dinamita ahora que se juntaron son bomba atómica- comentó por lo bajo susurrándome Marshall al oído…

-¡Vaya!, ¿esa era tu novia?- le pregunté destrozándolo…

-Sí-… "mmmm", -era…

-¡A la fortaleza del rey helado!- "Guiiiiiiii", se tiraron por la ventana con Cake y Jake y tomaron la delantera

La fortaleza del rey helado estaba más escalofriante de lo que podía recordar, había mares de radiación que circulaban por los bordes, mutantes y muertos reanimados, debimos ir con cuidado porque la corona se encontraba en un estado de desenfreno, y las criaturas de nieve estaban muy a la defensiva…

Atravesamos los muñecos de nieve con facilidad, aunque los golems habían puesto resistencia continuábamos como la caballería limpiando el camino hacia la fortaleza, no sabía cómo la PB había logrado llevarse consigo al rey helado parecía poco factible… tal vez había abandonado su fortaleza y había ido a secuestrarla y ahí lo atraparon

-Finn, ¿qué es esa cosa?-…

-¡Madre santa!, ¿Qué esh esha cosha?- un muñeco del tamaño de Cake y de Jake que tenía en lugar de dedos espadas creadas con el cristal más duro que el rey helado había podido crear, ese que según leyendas había podido detener al Lich por muchos y muchos años

-¡Vamos Caka!, ¡No tenemos miedo!- al estar a punto de chocarlo nos redujimos de tamaño y pasamos por el centro de esa cosa, nuestras espadas coordinadas con nuestros amigos cortaron esas cosas que podían ser peligrosas para nosotros, inmediatamente en caída Cake y Jake volvieron a retomar su tamaño…

-¡Eres fantástica!...

-¡Tú no te quedas atrás!...

-Chicos, nosotros somos los que hacemos todo el trabajo- comentó Cake…

-Así es Cake, somos un equipo-… -el mejor equipo- y miraba hacia el sol…

La tormenta de hielo congelada comenzó a caerse, parecimos entrar en una cueva de cristal, el filo de esos zarcillos podía cortar la carne fácilmente, decidimos disminuir el paso por precaución luego de que Cake hiciera una mala pisada…

El sonido del interior era extraño, había un eco que resonaba como salido de una pesadilla, de la peor pesadilla que había podido tener de niño, se sentía frío, mucho más frío de lo ordinario en aquél lugar, y eso que había estado muchas veces en el reino de hielo, sin embargo el mundo lo volvía mucho más hostil…

-¿Qué están haciendo allí?- preguntó Marshall, sujeto de la mano a Jake quien llevaba al resto y todos nos acercamos a la fortaleza volando

El piso parecía tener una vida propia, porque se movía, eran cuchillas heladas que buscaban atacarnos, lo mirábamos y nos decíamos que había sido una suerte que pasaron por ese lugar el resto de nuestra expedición…

-Sí, sí, no tienen nada que agradecer- Marshall nos comentaba…

-Bien, si hay un lugar en el mundo con información sobre el rey helado- afirmó la Bonnie, -¡Ha de ser aquí!- levantando sus manos hacia arriba nos gritó, -¡Busquen!...

Yo flotaba al mirarla, -¿qué se supone que debo buscar?, ¿algo sobre qué?- me miraba…

-Algo sobre el rey helado, algún texto que Simón haya escrito, algo así, no puedo saberlo

-Estas cosas están escritas en un idioma que desconozco- miraba a Fionna quien también tenía dificultades para entender, -Sí, definitivamente no entiendo…

-Ustedes chicos vayan a vigilar, busquen pasadizos secretos y esas cosas, nosotros leeremos esto…

-¿Sí?, ¿O sea?, ¿Qué?, ¿sí?

-Vayan, acá no nos ayudarán en nada… nosotros cuatro somos los que podemos leer los fragmentos de recortes en estos idiomas…

-Así que, ¡sáquense de aquí!

-¿el resto de nosotros?- preguntó Jake… -no podemos entender sus lenguas, sin embargo…

-Claro, ayúdennos, lean y si encuentran algo nos avisan, ustedes son más inteligentes que ellos dos- afirmó Gumball

-No me caes bien…

-Y tú a mí, ¿qué?-…

-Vamos chicos, déjenlo ahí, Fionna no se quedó con ninguno de ustedes, eso ya quedó en el pasado…

-el problema lo tengo con él- afirmé y Gumball me miraba, finalmente nos quedamos bastante tiempo separando los textos, la PB estaba concentrada en leer y en leer, era quien por lejos se abocaba a la lectura, lo más probable es que haya sido la que más acostumbrada estaba a todo eso… comencé a tocar mi guitarra mientras esos continuaban leyendo, era muy aburrido…

Acompañé a Marshall con mi bajo, debíamos comenzar a hacer algo más que leer porque podía afectarnos ver tanto cristal y sentir tanto frío y solo estar mirando las viejas letras de unos libros en muy mal estado…

-¿Crees que podamos encontrar algo aquí Gumball?

-¡Dejen esos libros!, Ayyyyy, ¡no toquen eso!...

-Ya rey helado, tranquilo, nos gusta leer- comenté y me miraba… la Bonnie tuvo que hablar con él para que recapacitará

-Bonnibel, aquí debe haber algo importante sobre esa corona, tan sólo hay que encontrarlo- y lo veía, se veía tan concentrado como yo, aunque a él no lo ataba nada para ayudar a Simón…

-¿Por haces esto Gumball?, no tienes ningún deber para con nosotros-…

-Bueno, entre otras cosas eres mi amiga, fuimos socios mucho tiempo, y ahora estamos en una situación límite, ¿no es suficiente razón?, vamos que aún quedan libros por leer- me dijo y golpeó mi rostro con su puño de forma amigable…

-Sí, eso creó- le advertí, tiré un libro, y dije, "¡uy!, ¿qué será esto?", lo levanté fingiendo no saber lo que contenía, lo leí y luego lo leí en voz alta… narraba la historia del rey helado

Finn y Fionna encontraron una cámara extraña, una abertura que iba más profundo de lo podía salir el sonido al arrojar algo, una cripta que podía haber tenido muchos más años de los que jamás hayamos pensado, algo así como un regreso a una época anterior a lo humano, no accedimos por obvias razones al lugar, Finn y Fionna querían proseguir por ese camino, sin embargo a nosotros no nos importaba…

Tuvimos que sacarlos de allí a tirones de orejas, "no y era no", y ellos no querían ese "no" como respuesta, así fue… y todos volvimos al reino de Ooo

Al regreso a casa nos desviamos un poco de trayecto, teníamos que reunirnos con la gente del antiguó reino del fuego…

-¡Hola reina del fuego!- comenté cortésmente…

-¡Hola PB!, ¿cómo han estado?, ¡hola Finn!- dijo la princesa flama…

-La reina del reino del fuego aceptó ayudarnos a derretir las capas de hielo…

-¿realmente?- preguntó Finn…

-Finn, pudimos haber terminado mucho peor, este asunto no es por nosotros… no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación…

-¿Tú y ella?- preguntó Fionna…

-Eso lo hablaran en casa Fionna, ¡gracias por aceptar ayudarnos!, sabiendo que no pudimos hacer nada por ayudarlos con el reino de fuego…

-Que no hayas querido ayudarnos no nos volverá como ustedes dulce princesa, díganme, ¿qué necesitan?, Pan de canela me advirtió de grandes consecuencias aunque no me explicó bien lo que había que hacer…

-¡Pan de canela!- gritó la dulce princesa…

-No lo molestes dulce princesa, estoy aquí, eso es realmente lo importante para nosotros, ¿no es así?...

-Debía darte una nota… en la cual explicaba, no importa eso… reina flama, hay consecuencias graves al congelamiento que hubo, entre otras cosas una era de hielo, que podría congelarlo todo… la masa de hielo refleja la luz, antes los mares y los océanos acumulaban la radiación solar, y cada vez cuesta más que el mundo se recuperé

-¿es tan grave esto?- me preguntó, la miré, -te lo digo yo…

…

-PB, no es por ofender pero tus pronósticos no siempre fueron certeros, ¿no pudiste prever acaso que nuestro reino se hundiría?, ¿Qué nos hubiera ayudado mucho saberlo?

-Descuida, no sabría que decir…

-PB, no hago esto por el dulce reino, tan sólo quiero ayudarnos a todos porque siento que el mundo está en peligro, aunque tenga que ayudarlos a ustedes, nada me haría más feliz hoy que el dulce reino quedé en ruinas, sin embargo-… la detuve al hablar…

-El dulce reino está en ruinas- me miró, se sorprendió, y centro su mirada en la Bonnie

-Lo siento, no pensé…

-No te molestes en decirlo reina del fuego, muchos aquí hemos perdido nuestros reinos… luchar contra el Lich y la corona del rey helado debió traer consigo muchos sacrificios- afirmé mirándola, me llamaba la atención su estructura física, hecha de puro fuego

-Vámonos Marshall, ellos deben hablar

-PB discúlpame realmente, pensé, que… habíamos… sido, traicionados por la tierra de Ooo, nos dieron las espaldas cuando más necesitamos su apoyo…

-Intentamos hacer lo que pudimos reina flama… igual no podíamos hacer mucho más… las consecuencias de la guerra contra el Lich se vió durante muchos años, y tú reino no es el que ha sufrido las mayores tragedias, el reino humano fue desterrado de la faz de la tierra, en una guerra completamente injusta… un par de guerras…

-Entiendo PB, ¿qué planeas realmente?...

-¿Entramos en términos técnicos?- desplegué los mapas en el suelo, para explicar mejor la situación…

-¿por qué el reino del fuego?- nos preguntaba, -¿hicimos un mal al mundo?

-No princesa, créame, ustedes no tuvieron casi nada que ver- le respondí, -PB puede ser un poco dura en eso, así que se lo explicaré mejor, desde hace mil doscientos o mil trescientos años el ser humano comenzó un proceso industrial…

-no me cuestes la historia…

-Es interesante para que comprendas a donde va esto… los humanos comenzamos a crear gases con nuestras fábricas, el famoso "efecto invernadero", esos gases aún permanecen en la atmosfera causando graves consecuencias agravadas por las guerras que hemos tenido…

-esos "gases" son producto del fuego, ¿verdad?...

-No precisamente-… apunté a un lugar del mapa, -el objetivo del Lich fue destruir al mundo, de esa forma se evitaría el trabajo de eliminar a la vida de un individuo en uno… el Lich lo que deseaba era que la corteza no soportará más y colapsara, colapso parte de nuestros territorios, entre ellos el reino del fuego, créeme que aunque supiéramos lo que habría planificado el Lich no hubiésemos podido salvar tu reino

-Está bien PB te creo, no puedo pensar que hayas llegado tan lejos por odiarme, no quiero pensar eso…

-Me reconforta saberlo princesa flama…

-Reina flama-…

-Reina flama, lo siento…

-En definitiva, estos gases evitan que entre calor a la tierra, por lo cual, el planeta no puede recuperarse, aunque parte del calor que entra no puede salir, generando así una situación anómala- les dije, y las chicas no me estaban prestando atención

…

-Oigan, nerd hablando, ¿me estás escuchando reina flama?...

-No importa PB, confiaré en ustedes, tan sólo díganme que es lo que quieren que el reino del fuego haga por ustedes…

-Necesitamos calor reina flama, mucha concentración de calor para retrasar el congelamiento del mundo, hay que derretir los océanos, con eso podríamos ganar un poco de tiempo…

-¿el mundo no tiene salvación?- nos preguntó, nos miramos…

-¿salva?... ¿savia?- nos preguntamos ambos…

-¿dije algo malo?...

-por el contrario princesa flama- le dije, -lo siento, reina flama, no puedo acostumbrarme al cambio…

-podemos usar dulce para contener el desprendimiento, aunque como todo será una solución temporal…

-hay que hacerlo Gumball, no queda otra opción si todo sale bien ganaremos unos cien años… si el ciclo del frío continua no tendremos ni siquiera una década más…

-¿lo que dices es que nos queda una década nada más?

-Así es reina flama, es una década ganada que nos regaló el rey helado, Simón- le informé

-Antes de venir aquí pensé que esto era todo un cuento PB, lamento haber pensado así, de creer que por separarnos a Finn y a mí podías hacer cosas como hundir mi reino, realmente quiero que sepas que agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mi salud aún sin necesidad de hacerlo… cuando era niña me regresaste a mi hogar, obligando a mi padre a tomar medidas drásticas, pero necesarias… era un peligro… y lo sabes

-Eso está en el pasado, ni siquiera lo menciones…

-¡Ok!, entonces, no lo mencionaré más si eso te acongoja

-Es bueno que lo entiendas así, creí que el elemento fuego era pura pasión y espontaneidad en el peor de los sentidos aunque al conocerte… eso… comenzó a cambiar, supiste mantenerte calma pese a todo… no debimos encerrarte por tantos años, de la manera que lo hicimos…

-No digas más nada PB…

-Oigan chicas aquí no hay cuartos, dejen de estar melosas porque Marcy puede sentirse celosa- comenté y me miraron, voltearon sus miradas…

-Emmm… creó que se nos fue de las manos, ¿verdad?- preguntó la dulce princesa

-No te preocupes Bonnie, aunque habrá cosas que charlar en casa-…

-Es sólo una broma Marceline, no te lo creas todo, soy un chico malo

Se reía Marshall de la situación

Nos dividimos al tener noción de que no podíamos ayudar en el frente, la reina flama marchó hacia el norte con su escolta reducida y comenzó a fundir la gruesa capa de hielo, por otro lado la PB como la mayoría de nosotros empezó a realizar un pegamento de dulce con el cual unir las placas que se desprendieron durante las muchas guerras

A los días teníamos una sustancia poco estable que podía hacer de cebo mientras tanto se formaba algo realmente sólido, la sustancia era volátil por lo cual a la primera señal de calor se terminaría por evaporar y ese era el primer problema, no obstante eso nos atará por un tiempo, tendremos que jugar a contrarreloj

-¿es tan así Bonnie?, ¿no te estás precipitando un poco?

-Creeme Marcy que me gustaría, a todos nos gustaría que esté equivocada, a quien no le gustaría vivir eternamente en una tierra en armonía, viendo las tormentas, uno mismo puede comprenderlo, ¿lo puedes sentir?

-Sí- me levanté y caminé a abrazarla

La creación en masa del producto no se crearía en nuestro territorio, debía ser una fórmula que se replicará hasta un punto razonadamente calculada, ese era el mayor de los problemas

…

Me acerqué a Simón, tomé la corona mientras él dormía, la levanté la inspeccioné, la revise una vez más luego de tantos años haberle puesto el ojo… y al verme Marceline ambos habíamos pensado lo mismo… ir y buscar a los dichosos magos, si había alguien en este mundo que pudiera responder por la corona eran ellos

-Marceline, lamento lo de tu padre, realmente lo siento, fue una tarea dura de realizar…

-¿de qué me estás hablando?...

-él debía pagar por muchas cosas, y en cierto punto yo necesitaba, limpiarme las manos sucias…

-¿qué hiciste Marshall?...

-Entre la batalla contra el demonio de la oscuridad, contra Hunson Abadeer cuando lo vi que te estaba lastimando, yo…

-¿qué hiciste Marshall?...

-Toma- le di el amuleto de la oscuridad de su padre al cual le había quitado en la confusión

-Este es… el obsequió de mi padre, ¿?- pregunté mirándolo, lo recordaba… -¿qué paso con mi padre?...

-No lo sé, estaba bueno ver tú reacción, supongo que se escapó a cosechar más odio en la nocheosfera, o algo así- me puse a tocar la guitarra…

-¿por qué me lo das?...

-Porque te pertenece, seguramente lo custodiaras muy bien, somos los custodios de las locuras de nuestros padres, en algo somos idénticos- le afirmaba y ella continuaba con el amuleto en su mano, lo miraba

-¿por qué me entregas un amuleto tan poderoso como este?- él se veía un tanto confundido aunque tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, la había planeado

-tengo todos estos- me mostró debajo de su camisa, eran los cuatro emblemas que había quitado a la bruja celestial y a su padre el rey vampiro… -con esto tengo suficiente responsabilidad… ¿no es cierto Marcy?

-¡gracias Marshall!, este amuleto no caerá en manos de ninguna víctima más, lo protegeré con mi vida…

Se reía Marshall mientras tocaba algunas notas con su guitarra… -eso espero Marceline…


	27. Capítulo 27: el último suspiro del rey H

Capítulo 27: el último suspiro del rey helado

* * *

-En esta ocasión iremos hacia la ciudad de los magos con un poquitito de compañía-…

-¿Qué clase de compañía?- preguntó Finn

-Algunos magos- les respondí a sus dudas, me miraron, -bueno, bueno, sí, la magia existe, nos rodea, mi gente de dulce son creados por la magia y la ciencia tan sólo los replica… ¿ok?

-Claro PB, es un gusto ver que te hayas unido al grupo ganador…

-nada de eso Marcy, sigo creyendo en la ciencia, a pesar de todo…

-Bueno, ¿qué haremos en la ciudad de los magos si se puede saber?

-entraremos en completo sigilo, buscaremos alguien que pueda darnos información y luego regresaremos, no haremos lo que hicimos la otra vez, cero preguntas, sin discusiones

-Hiciste PB- le respondió Finn

-De acuerdo, aquí les presentaré el grupo de "magos" que nos acompañaran-… abrieron una cortina que separaba a los acompañantes

-El primer lugar por su dulce título de la realeza la "princesa flama"- me golpearon al anunciarlo, -corrección "reina del fuego", en segundo lugar la plebe más "be loved" llamada "Arcoíris", en tercer lugar y no porque sea monocromático, "Lord Monocronomicon"… y por ultimo con sus magias nos "asombra" cada día más, él es "Abracadaniel"…

-¿Esos lelos nos acompañaran?-… me pisaron la pata, "!Auch!", -disculpa Marceline, no quise decirlo

-Son lo más cercano a magos que tenemos, un especial agradecimiento a la Reina del fuego quien bondadosamente…

-Bueno, en tal caso… ¡Hora de aventura!-…

-No digas más eso… mejor ponte a estudiar matemáticas niñito- le respondí y le entregué un libro con cuentas matemáticas no demasiado complicadas…

-parece que lo tenías planeado está vez- comentó Marceline… -¿fue muy obvio?, no te preocupes Marcy, mientras estos estén en camino nosotros haremos el trabajo sucio, no perderemos tanto tiempo

-En ese caso…

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos PB, gracias por tenernos en cuenta, por tenerme en cuenta…

-No Reina del fuego, muchas gracias a ti por aceptar acompañarnos, en realidad no teníamos algo parecido a la magia, y la combustión que haces es lo más próximo que podemos llegar a hacer

-¡Caravana!, ¡Vámonos!...

-asaltar la ciudad de los magos no me parece la mejor solución…

-nadie va a asaltar la ciudad de los magos Marshall…

-somos demasiados Marceline, vamos a ser demasiado sospechosos, van a creer que queremos conquistar su ciudad…

-¡Haya atrás dejen de murmurar!- exclamó la Bonnie

-entonces, ¿qué propones?...

-salirnos de este lugar e ir por nuestra cuenta, entre todo somos los más poderosos, podemos pasar inadvertidos, somos vampiros, yo tengo un poco de magia…

-de acuerdo, vámonos- le respondí traspasando la tolda de la caravana, flotamos y marchamos a prisa a la ciudad de los magos

Nos encontramos varados en una sociedad extraña, por más que preguntamos no nos respondían las preguntas que intentábamos formular, se nos complicó más de la cuenta cuando se enteraron de nuestra no-magia, y comenzaron a perseguirnos…

-¡Aghh!, ¡Debieron detenerse a pensar un momento!- les respondió Marshall mientras nos perseguían y él se detuvo a "hacer un poco de ruido", tomó uno de esos viejos amuletos pertenecientes a su padre y conjuró el hechizo, la magia oscura lo protegía de los ataques y yo continué corriendo hasta entrar en una tienda mágica, una de las tantas

-¡hola!, vengo a buscar estas cosas aquí detalladas- informé, me quedé esperando… esperando… esperando… hasta que regresaron con casi todo

-Discúlpeme, pero este artículo es de contrabando… "no podemos encontrarlo aquí"- aseguró mirándome fijamente golpeando la madera de la mesa…

-¿no hay?- pregunté sabiendo que podía estarme insinuando algo que no comprendía…

-"no hay"- volvió a decir…

-en ese caso quiero dos- aseguré…

-no hay- volvió a advertir… miró a los lados y luego se acercó, -tenga, está prohibida la venta de esas cosas aunque por un buen preció- afirmó…

-ok, démelo de una buena vez… y gracias por atender…

-Si van a conjurar un ritual de invocación tengan cuidado, las artes negras no suelen salir como uno las quisiera, nunca el hechizo sale como uno lo espera…

-Gracias por la información- le aseguré, y le comenté…

-Es más, si van a conjurarlo sobre la corona que me mostró deberían usar esto- me mostró otros polvos más raros aún, con mucha mayor capacidad de explosión mágica, con una potencia mágica muy superior al que había adquirido…

-¿realmente lo vale?, ¿podremos con eso destruir la corona del rey helado?

-¿Poder?, no lo sé, eso dependerá de ustedes, si están preparados, aquí tan sólo vendemos artículos para aumentar el poder del usuario, aunque el rey helado… es un problema

-Muchas gracias por la información, quiero una bolsa…

-¿no alcanza?

-¡Aggg!... maldita seas, debí suponer que algo así pasaría… bueno en ese caso, podemos negociar por esto- le dije mostrándole el amuleto de mi padre…

-De acuerdo, una cosa más, tenga cuidado, porque el poder de la magia esta por fuera del alcance de los vampiros

-¡Chau!

-¡Vámonos Marshall!, déjate de jugar con esos magos, tenemos que irnos-… no me respondía, -¿Marshall?...

-¡Carambas!- fue el comentario de Finn, la oscuridad volvía a tomar forma está vez en el cuerpo de Marshall Lee, y no teníamos tiempo para enfrentarnos a algo así…

-PB ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, tenemos que regresar cuanto antes para terminar con el hechizo de la corona…

-No podemos dejar a Marshall aquí, menos en su estado- respondió con su voz chillona

-¡Ya lo sé!, ¡Vayan adelantándose yo haré que regresé a la normalidad!...

-Marcy-… dijo con muy pocas ganas, -cuidate…

-Lo haré… vamos Finn, este es un trabajo para nosotros dos…

-¡Vamos Jake!, Nos toca luchar…

La caravana estaba de regresó a las ruinas del dulce reino, y nosotros planificamos el combate, el objetivo era quitar los amuletos de Marshall, y luego escapar de la mejor manera posible… Marshall estaba siendo demasiado llamativo y eso nos perjudicaba

Llevé a Finn de la mano con la locura que nos caracterizaba y lo arrojé hacia donde estaba Marshall, recibí un buen golpe en el proceso, nada grave que no podía ser superado con unas cuantas horas de reposo, Finn hizo lo mismo, y como todo héroe recibió un golpe al tratar de realizar el objetivo, aunque el último eslabón de la cadena no éramos nosotros, sino Jake quien con su aerodinámica podría llegar hasta el amuleto y retirarlo de cuajó sin ningún tipo de problemas… primero haciendo diminuto para evitar ser visto y luego aumentando su tamaño para aumentar a su vez la fuerza…

Al retirar el amuleto nos marchamos rápidamente sabiendo que podía ser demasiado peligroso… Jake aumentó su tamaño una vez más para cargar a Finn y yo llevaba a Marshall en mis brazos flotando de regreso al dulce reino

-Ok, todo salió mejor de lo esperado, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Mejor de lo esperado?, Cómo si no fuese suficiente ahora tenemos conflictos diplomáticos con el rey de los magos… ¡esto me está destruyendo!

-Relájate Bonnie, eso lo solucionas fácilmente con tus banquetes y cenas en "honor"- le comenté y al parecer no le gustó mucho que le dijera eso

-Es mucho más trabajo para mí, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no puedo hacerme cargo de todos los errores de ustedes- afirmó

-Lo sentimos sinceramente, aunque ya tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos, mira, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento te doy esto- le estiré la mano obsequiándole uno de los tantos talismanes que poseía…

-¿seguro Marshall?, todos sabemos el destino que tendrá esa piedra si la Bonnie le pone una mano encima- comenté…

-Sí, quizá sea lo mejor, agárralo antes que me arrepienta- le afirmé, y luego de que lo agarrará me arrepentí un poco de lo que había hecho

…

Diagramamos la estrella de las cinco puntas, luego diagramamos la estrella menor de tres puntas, leyendo las palabras que el Enchiridion tenía escritas en una de las hojas de anotaciones de Simón… si esa era la respuesta definitiva pronto lo sabríamos… la imagen me recordó al sueño que había tenido hace unos años atrás, en donde el Lich volvía y el caracol lo estaba llamando, donde el Búho cósmico hacia su aparición… el rey helado estaba presente nos observaba, y con cada palabra que pronunciában su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar más y más, de pronto un portal debajo de los pies del rey helado lo succiono y quedó estático en ese lugar…

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora Bonnie?- pregunté mirándola leer apresurada todo lo que estaba escrito…

-No lo sé, no puedo encontrar lo que sigue, faltan páginas-…

-En ese caso me meteré a esa cosa, si Simón está ahí dentro tengo que ingresar…

-Eso puede ser peligroso Marcy, no sabemos con qué podemos encontrarnos allí- aseguró la PB

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Simón Petrikov significa mucho para mí, si tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo quiero, poder hacerlo- les respondí, Finn y compañía me observaban…

-Marceline, no debes hacerlo, yo iré- le aseguré sujetando mi espada, -en este momento se necesita un héroe capaz de enfrentarse a la corona, soy su héroe PB-… sujeté mi espada, con fuerza sabiendo que el rival estaría en su mundo, en su zona de combate preferida

-No seas torpe Finn, eres un mortal, un humano y además eres tan sólo un niño- me respondió

-Niño o no soy el único aquí que se ha enfrentado al rey helado en más de una ocasión, ¡ya no soy un niño!, eso no más Marceline- aseguré…

-Bien Finn, parece ser que lo tienes resuelto, recuerda que te sacaremos de allí algún día, no sabemos cuándo, pero te haremos regresar…

-Oigan, ¿se están olvidando de mí?, ¡Vamos Cake!- afirmó Fionna

…

-Hay un problema Finn y Fionna, solamente dos pueden ingresar al mundo de la corona del rey helado, uno sólo de ustedes puede ir acompañado de su compañero de aventuras, el otro debe permanecer aquí

-¡Pero PB y PG!- exclamó Fionna con descontento, -eso no importa, ¡Vamos Finn!, ¡Nosotros haremos el trabajo sucio!- Finn asintió con la cabeza y se arrojaron sin decir nada más hacia lo desconocido

La primera imagen que vimos al despertar fue la de Simón descansando, realmente parecía ser aquél que nos relataban, tenía un aspecto a humano… nos acercamos se encontraba leyendo el Enchiridion…

-¡Hola niños!, ¿qué hacen en un lugar como este?- nos acercamos con toda confianza sin llevar las espadas en nuestras manos, no mostraba ser ninguna amenaza para nosotros… por el contrario mostraba cierta gracia que nos hacía mostrarnos confiados, -este no es un lugar para chicos de su edad, esto no es para nadie- aseguraba Simón mirándome a los ojos…

-¿Eres Simón Petriko?...

-Simón Petrikov, un gusto Finn y Fionna, no sabría si decir que los estaba esperando en este lugar tan "oscuro"- afirmaba, mirando a nuestro alrededor, no había nada más que oscuridad, estábamos tocando un suelo invisible ya que se podía continuar mirando la oscuridad más allá del tacto que teníamos con el piso…

-¿Simón Petrikov?, comprendo, ¿dónde está el rey helado?- pregunté con timidez…

-Él no está aquí, hace tiempo se marchó, por alguna razón que no logró comprender se ha ido…

-Lo siento Simón, debemos sacarte de este lugar antes que el rey helado regresé- afirmé mirándolo

-Fionna, niña, aquí no hay rey helado, hace muchos años se marchó, podemos estar tranquilos mientras leemos unos cuentos, mira, aventuras de Finn y Fionna-aseguraba y nos mostraba los relatos que había estado escribiendo

-¿Somos nosotros?- me preguntó Fionna, sorprendido le dije que parecíamos ser, tenían nuestras mismas facciones…

-¿desde cuándo dibujas esto?- nos obsequió unos libros… nos sentamos junto a él, y nos quedamos leyendo

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, aquí no hay tiempo, no me siento envejecer, tampoco puedo escuchar lo que ocurre por fuera, sin embargo… estas historias me llegan por inspiración

-¡Órale!- exclamé al ver en primera persona las situaciones que habíamos tenido con el rey helado, esos encrucijones y pleitos, lo que estaba escrito no era más que lo que había vivido el rey helado, desde los secuestros de princesas hasta los combates milenarios contra el Lich y Hunson Abadeer… se los mostré a Fionna quien por su parte también veía sus aventuras reflejadas en los textos…

-Sí, a los niños les gusta estos cuentos, por eso los comencé a escribir, además, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer acá más que leer?- comentó y se reía de sí mismo…

-Eso no más Simón, te sacaremos de aquí de inmediato, en cuanto… sepamos donde está la salida- afirmé mirando el vació a mi alrededor, no había señal de la posición por donde habíamos entrado

Y comencé a buscar tocando las paredes invisibles que había, si habíamos entrado por algún lugar, por algún debíamos poder salir, la PB y el PG dijeron que nos sacarían de aquél lugar pronto, no podían demorar mucho…

Pasamos un tiempo dentro del universo del rey helado, no hacía frío aun sabiendo que ese pedazo de universo pertenecía a la corona del frío… Simón se puso de pie…

-Niños, vamos a hacer ejercicios- nos decía, tocándonos las caras… -niños, despierten, tenemos que ejercitar los músculos- y me despertaba

-No podemos hacer eso Simón, Marceline quiere que regresemos contigo… vamos Simón- le decía murmurando al despertar…

-¿Marceline?, ¿conoces a Marceline?

-¿Marcy?- respondí con los ojos abiertotes, -sí, ella nos mandó a buscarte Simón, quiere que regreses junto a ella, y Betty también- comenté y Simón se puso serio…

-En ese caso no hay más de qué hablar, prepárense porque la furia del rey helado no nos dejará marchar sin luchar antes… estamos en su mundo, y sean fuertes chicos…

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Fionna poniéndose de pie tomando su espada… comenzó a asomar una enorme ola polar con un frío que helaría la sangre a cualquiera, el rey helado se aparecía, las paredes del mundo desaparecieron y me hicieron caer…

-¡Rey helado!- afirmó Simón mirándolo desafiante, nosotros nos reacomodamos detrás de Simón, a diferencia de él teníamos armas con las cuales luchar, nos acercamos lentamente hacia él…

La riza macabra del rey helado estalló cuando comenzamos a dar los primeros pasos hacia él, no era el clásico rey helado, más bien una imagen esquelética de lo que alguna vez fue, un demonio…

-Rey helado, déjanos marchar en paz, no lucharemos contra ti- afirmé mirándolo desafiante… los niños parecían volar por las tempestades que surgían de su cuerpo…

-No Simón Petrikov, me perteneces de por vida, así es nuestro trato, yo dominó tú mente, nadie más puede intervenir en eso…

-Nunca hicimos tratos demonio, ¡Cierra este cosmos de locuras y dejanos marchar!, tengo una familia que me necesita…

-No te preocuparon por muchos años Simón Petrikov, ahora es justo pagar- afirmó, desapareció me tocó y se alejó, pude evitarlo, aunque no podía hacerlo siempre, mi cuerpo parecía como siempre causarle algún tipo de reacción, no podía acercarse a mí, cada vez que me tocaba se incineraba, y causaba consecuencias que podían ser palpables en el mundo

-¡Es mentira!, ¡Si hice algo lo hice por ellos!, ¡por los niños!- exclamé desafiante…

-¿Harías algo por los niños Simón?- preguntó burlón, desapareció y apareció cerca de Finn, Finn extrañamente para su edad estaba muy ágil mucho más de lo que podía ser yo, lo evadió y golpeó su cabeza, quitando la corona de aquella imagen desintegrada…

-¡La corona!- gritó Finn y se acercó a agarrarla… poco antes de tocarla las manos del rey helado se aferraron a ella desde la oscuridad que salía del suelo, y se levantó colocando la corona nuevamente en su cabeza…

-¿Realmente crees que tú espada puede dañar a un ser indestructible Finn el humano?- nos preguntó burlándose con su riza, -Estamos en mi universo Finn, si sabes lo que me refiero- se puso de pie levitando con su larga, larga barba… Fionna intentó realizar un ataque de la misma forma sorpresa que Finn, fue contrarestado el intentó ya que el rey helado la congelo en un molde de hielo impenetrable…

-¡Fionna!, ¡Maldición!...

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Simón, puedo no alcanzarte a ti, tus invitados no parecen correr con la misma suerte- y yo permanecía mirando la situación caótica en la que se encontraban…

-¿Ellos?, déjalos ir rey helado, me quedaré aquí mucho más tiempo leyendo los textos, tan sólo déjalos que se marchen, tan sólo son niños…

-¡No Simón!, a ti te tengo, ellos serán parte de la corona-…

Me quedé parado mirando como Finn intentaba luchar contra la omnipotencia del rey helado en su universo de la corona, no podía intervenir ya que ni él ni yo podíamos tocarnos… el rey helado me evitaba de la misma forma que yo a él…

Al momento que pude ver que el rey helado tocó la cara de Finn se había mostrado el resultado de la batalla, Finn el humano iba a ser lentamente congelado, el frío del cuerpo del rey helado comenzó a congelarlo por dentro… hasta que de un momento a otro Finn no podía moverse, posiblemente sin saber que estaba condenado a permanecer así… se quedó en una postura desafiante de la misma forma que Fionna, dos estatúas vivientes creadas de hielo sólido, a tal punto que ni el calor del fuego podía derretirlo

…

-¡Y ahora tú!- me dijo acercando su dedo índice hacia mi rostro…

-No te tengo miedo- fue la respuesta igual o más fría que su mirada, sentía el frío aliento de su cabeza, de su corona de su ser, de su dedo, de su mirar… todo era frío en ese entonces… intentó atacarme una vez más como tantas veces lo había hecho y volvió a prenderse fuego, una y otra y otra vez… cada vez que él lograba tocarme con su mano sentía un frío extremo imposible de explicar con sensaciones previas con temperaturas que la humanidad pudiera jugar…

-¿Por qué no te puedo congelar?, ¿Por qué no puedo volverte polvo de hielo?- preguntaba, no tenía la respuesta obviamente, aun sabiendo eso no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarme sentado y continuar imaginando mis mundos

…

Un día, paso, los demás preocupados por Finn y Fionna decidieron mandar una nueva expedición aun sabiendo del peligro que podía suponer… intentaron combatir fuego contra hielo, la reina del fuego fue la voluntaria y se atrevió a pisar aquél pentagrama que se había dibujado… detrás de ella ingresó Jake el perro ya que tenía una mala sensación sobre Finn y Fionna…

La reina flama sin lugar a dudas estaba en apuros, no había aire, no había nada con lo que hacer combustión, apenas llegar se apagó, el frío la congelo sin siquiera poder decir ni "¡ah!", Jake el perro fue quien más resistió el combate, podía evadir pese a todo los ataques del rey helado, y eso comenzó a molestarlo…

-¡Mamita!, ¡esto no es lo que había esperado de este lugar!- la temperatura decaía constantemente, comencé a hacer un fuego con mis libros para pasar el frío de los inviernos que caían sobre nosotros… -¿Cómo puedes prender fuego si no hay aire?- preguntó la reina del fuego… se sentó a mi lado intentando conseguir calor, cosa inútil ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente apagado…

-No lo sé, tan sólo lo hago- le respondí, la respuesta no les gusto ni a ella ni a Finn ni a Fionna ni a Jake, pasaron las horas y Jake comenzaba a agotarse, su fatiga era la clave para que el dichoso rey helado pudiera vencerlo, y lo logró tocar, con ese toqué quedaba fuera de combate con el paso de los minutos…

Pasaron seis horas probablemente, el rey helado estaba hambriento Marceline y Marshall decidieron ingresar, estaban discutiendo con Betty y con el príncipe Gumball sobre lo que se debía hacer, la primera idea era que si la reina flama no había podido lograr rescatar a los chicos cualquiera de ellos no podría hacer nada…

-Rey helado ha sido suficiente castigo para los niños, déjalos que se vayan-… le suplicaba…

-No Simón, ellos deben pagar por entrometerse con nosotros…

-Me tienes a mí, ellos no te sirven, son tan sólo un estorbo, tan sólo me harán compañía

…

-¿Acaso quieres dejarme con compañía?- pregunté y parecía pensarlo, no le convenía ya que mi soledad era lo que lo había llevado a controlarme tanto…

-¡Esto es un trató Simón Petrikov!, ¡ellos se irán de este lugar!, no queremos a nadie más aquí…

Cuando el rey helado dijo eso la temperatura comenzó a aumentar, no porque nosotros quisiéramos sino porque él así lo quería, era su universo, las reglas que a él le gustarán regían… me puse a leer unos cuentas para los chicos que estaban allí, la reina flama escuchaba no tenía ánimos para decir nada tan sólo estaba apagada acercándose lo más que podía al fuego…

-El héroe al ver todas las esperanzas perdidas recurría a las fuerzas que estaban más allá de la comprensión de los demonios, de un demonio en particular, optaba por obrar con corazón más que con cabeza, no tenía idea de qué podía hacer aún de esa forma continuaba con su luchar, entre miedos y fríos internos que congelaban segundo a segundo su corazón, levantaba su voz contra el opresor, su fuerza no radicaba tan sólo en una espada, su fuerza era aquella que nunca podría ser alcanzada por las azas de los demonios, en condiciones improbables y con defectos de nacimiento, el mayor de los reyes sabía que decir cuando el momento se acercaba, no podía expiar culpas con todo el mundo, sin embargo podía hacerlo diciendo gracias a su héroe-… leía me miraba el rey helado, la reina del fuego tocaba las llamas, ella quería poder realizar la combustión sin poder hacerlo… y su ánimo no podía ser peor…

-Niños, un héroe no es quien vence a los enemigos, sino aquél que quiere lo mejor para todos, que hace lo mejor para todos, es lo que Billy había dicho y no supieron comprender… no es necesario salir a matar demonios, sino hacer el bien por tú gente, hacer algo, una obra enorme cuando todo está en tú contra, ¿quieren ser héroes?-... les pregunté sabiendo que aún permanecían congelado… continué leyendo…

…

Los cristales se comenzaron a resquebrajar, -¡Sí!- gritó Finn, con un ánimo que contagió a la reina del fuego, Fionna rompió de la misma forma sus cadenas creadas con el poder del cegador de los sueños… -¡Sí!- exclamó de la misma forma ella…

-¿Tú no quieres hacerlo princesa flama?- pregunté mirándola a la niña que quería lograr ser amada por algún alma que no podía encontrar…

-Lo quiero, pero… no puedo…

Liberados Finn y Fionna con su calor interior comenzaron a darle combate nuevamente al rey helado y su dimensión, poco podrían hacer aunque era admirable verlos con tan poca edad enfrentándose a lo imposible… ni Jake ni la reina del fuego pudieron salirse de esas ataduras

Nuevamente el rey helado los congelaba, las espadas de Finn y Fionna quedaron dispersas por el suelo… me acerqué al rey helado…

-No lograrás vencerme- le dije, me miraba desafiante sabiendo que no podría tocarme, -ellos pueden ser vulnerables a tus encantos rey helado, pero conmigo no podrás ganarnos jamás-… y su ira explotaba repentinamente creando tormentas similares a las que podían observarse en la tierra… no era más que el reflejo de su bronca consigo mismo de no haber podido congelarme a mí durante mil años y aún aumentaba la cantidad de tiempo y él sin saber qué más hacer

-¡No me vencerás!- aseguró, tenía la espada de Finn en mi mano, hice un tajó sobre su cuerpo, se tocó la herida, una herida abierta de la misma forma que no podía tocar mi cuerpo, no podía cicatrizar esa herida, la espada de Finn estaba envuelta en una llama invisible que impedía regenerarlo, posiblemente era el único en el mundo que podía darle caza a ese monstruo… -¡Detente!, ¿no comprendes que es por nuestro bien?, sin mi morirás Simón

-Sí algo me enseñaron las historias es a no confiar en las palabras de un demonio- le respondí con serenidad, podía no tener la capacidad de combate de Fionna sin embargo no me hacía falta, el rey helado estaba envuelto en llamas que no podía ver y que no podía sentir, tan sólo sentía el poder de su impotencia en dicha situación, no sabría si decir que era peor…

-Los textos no te narran la verdad, han pasado mil años desde que llegaste hasta aquí, intenté ser amigable contigo, y me pagas de esta forma, podíamos haber unido nuestras fuerzas, y nadie pero nadie podría habernos hecho daños Simón…

-¿Pudiste haberme dejado más tiempo con Marcy?- le pregunté burlándome de su conducta…

-Ella no nos quería más, no nos necesitaba más, ya era todo una mujer suficientemente capaz de valerse por sí misma, ella lo decidió…

-¿Pudiste haberme evitado perder a Betty?- pregunté burlándome de su creencia

…

-Betty no te amaba, no merecía la pena permanecer a su lado, tú eras quien la amaba, ella tan sólo se dejaba amar…

-¿La corona me podía devolver el mundo tal cual estaba antes de abrir el Enchiridion?- y me burlaba de su forma de expresar…

-El Enchiridion trajo al Lich, no fuimos nosotros, la humanidad creó el Enchiridion, el Lich te llevó a traerlo, es igual a vos-… tirado mantenido con su brazo izquierdo un tanto arrodillado por decir así, se quedaba agonizando… el efecto de la corona del rey helado disminuía…

-…

-No somos enemigos Simón, tan sólo nos beneficiamos del uno al otro durante este milenio, ¿quieres acabar realmente con esta alianza?- preguntó…

Me quedé en silencio sujetando la espada sobre mis hombros…


	28. Capítulo 28: 30 días y un romance

  
Capítulo 28: 30 días y un romance (el último suspiro del rey helado)

* * *

Justo en el momento de dar el paso decisivo para ingresar al portal una imagen se nos acercaba… era él, podía reconocerlo, Simón Petrikov cargando la corona del rey helado sobre su cintura, en una mano sostenía la coraza gélida de la reina del fuego completamente apagada y en la otra a Fionna y a Finn… parecía mucho sobrepeso para un solo hombre…

Salió del portal dejando en el suelo a cada uno de ellos, corrimos a socorrerlos, por lo que se demostró que el combate había sido intenso, la reina flama era quien estaba más gravosamente herida, necesitaba un incendio y pronto para recuperarse… por otra parte Finn y Fionna habían estado expuestos a temperaturas inhumanas por un tiempo prolongado, tenían que recuperarse del resfrió y otras enfermedades asociadas… Jake fue quien salió más integró de aquél lugar… evité encontrarme con Simón, no quería que me viera así como me encontraba…

-Así que eres el famoso Simón Petrikov- se acercó Gumball a darle la mano a estrechársela muy fuerte… -me han contado muchas historias sobre usted, quizá si tenemos un tiempo podríamos charlar sobre ellas-… aparté a Gumball…

-¿Simón?- me acerqué…

-¿Marceline?, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cuántos años hace que no nos veíamos?- preguntó y corrí a abrazarlo con la fuerza de mil años de soledad, -ya niña, pareciera que no nos hemos visto por más de quince años con tu abrazo…

-Han pasado más de mil años Simón- comentó… me revisó y miró mi cuello, tocó mis heridas de vampiro…

-Comprendo Marcy, no habré hecho las cosas lo suficientemente bien- rompí en lágrimas y continué abrazándolo por un tiempo más hasta que pude comprender que él era quien podría sentirse mal… me limpié las lágrimas presentándoles al resto de nuestro amigos

-Hay mucha gente nueva, has hecho muchos amigos Marcy, me alegró por ti-… pasaron las horas y fuimos a nuestra casa al dulce palacio, todos vivíamos allí luego de que nuestro mundo habría sido fragmentado, se hacía muy difícil ir y venir de la nocheosfera, todo era un caos…

Día 1: sentimientos heroicos…

Me encontraba en medio de la plaza, leyendo a los niños de dulce que me habían presentado, era extraño mirarlos, pero los niños seguían siendo lo mismo en aquella época que en el momento de leerles…

-Este es un cuento de aventura- les decía, quizá no entendían lo que les estaba diciendo sin embargo no era importante que escucharan las historia sino que escucharan mi voz, Finn y Fionna pasaron agarrados de las manos cerca de allí, -Oigan, ¿por qué no se unen a nosotros?- les pregunté, entre dudas Fionna le decía a Finn que podía ser…

-tenemos cosas que hacer Simón, no te molestes- me dijo Finn…

-el cuento por lo visto es para niños- afirmó Fionna…

-Vamos que es de aventuras- les dije, se sonrieron y luego de platicar en secreto se acercaron y se sentaron a escuchar…

Día 2: fantaseando en un mundo ajeno al mío

Me encontraba caminando en las calles del dulce reino, hecho íntegramente de dulce cabe afirmar, no podía hacer otra cosa que maravillarme de la sociedad, parecía como la nuestra, incluso después de la guerra, las calles en ruinas al igual que el castillo, todo con un manto solemne de silencio y una sensación de abandono… lo más probable era que esa situación había sido creada por el Lich, ya que la gente de este lugar no podría ser jamás participe de situaciones violentas, o eso pensaba

-¡Hola niño!, ¿cómo estás?- pregunté a uno de sus habitantes extraños

-¡Hola Simón!, ¡Eres un héroe!, ¡Nuestro héroe!- me decía, probablemente no sabía siquiera que significado tenía la palabra "héroe" pero me hacía sentir reconfortado que un niño de tan corta edad se refiriera así sobre mí…

-¡Ogg!, ¡Simón!, ¿nuevamente te perdiste?- me preguntaba Marceline ya que el primer día me debió buscar por todo el dulce reino…

-No querida, tan sólo estaba conversando con los niños malvaviscos, son un tanto especiales- aseguré…

-Sí, vaya que lo son, deberías verlos cuando se prender fuego- me aseguró riéndose… me reía junto a ella…

Día 3: Viejos amores, nuevos problemas

Me habían presentado a la regente del lugar, se decía llamar dulce princesa, la idea de pensar en una mujer que pudiera regir las vidas de tantos habitantes me llamaba la atención, solicité una audiencia con ella, no quería hacerlo, sin embargo ante la insistencia aceptó salir de paseo por el parque central del palacio… siempre y cuando su escolta estuviera allí, "nada personal" me decía pero esos eran sus deseos…

-Verá, me resulta familiar, no puedo explicarlo- le comenté mirando su rostro… evitaba mirarme fijamente…

-No, que va, nos hemos visto seguramente un par de veces, nada más que eso Simón-… al decir "Simón" se activaron viejos recuerdos…

-¿Por qué me evita en cualquier caso?...

-Suelo evitar a mucha gente, tendremos pocas ocasiones de vernos así, sabe, no puedo evitar decirle gracias por haber dado la vida por nuestro reino- al decir "reino" nuevamente parte de mis recuerdos se volvía presentes…

-¿Betty?- pregunté por curiosidad… -¿eres Betty?, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

-Sabía que esto no era correcto, Simón… sí, soy Betty, creí que no me reconocerías…

-Nunca podría desconocerte- le comenté, me miró, -lo has hecho Simón-… respondió

Sujeté su mano, y pregunté el porqué de su cambio… no me respondió tan sólo suspiró y se marchó hacia su palacio, seguía igual de hermosa que siempre… o… más

Día 4: nuevos problemas en el paraíso

Betty me había consultado sobre la factibilidad de un proyecto, los grandes bloques de hielo que el rey helado y la corona habían generado se estaban derritiendo a destiempo, y quería averiguar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras ella me comentaba eso…

-Es un proyecto arriesgado, según lo que me contaron Finn y Fionna el mundo sufrió muchos daños, no sabría cuantos, ni sabría que responder…

-Tan sólo mira esta imagen, la idea es pegar estas dos placas con el fin que la gravedad pueda conservarla durante unos cuantos años- me comentó…

-¿Betty, has venido para eso?- le pregunté mirándola… sabía que no podía evitar el deseo inconsciente de volverme a ver…

-Lo siento Simón, no sé bien qué estoy pensando, no puedo creer que se me pasen estos pensamientos por la cabeza, quería, pedirte perdón por haberte abandonado-… ella parecía sincera mientras lo decía aunque no tenía remordimientos por lo que había hecho…

…

-No te preocupes, no podría estar molesto contigo, eres mi mujer… no podría estar enojado jamás…

-Simón-… me dijo abrazándome y nos besamos como tiempo atrás…

Día 5: enfrentamientos irracionales

Por la tarde extrañamente Marceline vino a verme a mi cuarto de descanso, ella decía algunas irracionalidades que no podía entender, por un lado me acusaba de "traición", por otro yo podía verla a ella y decirle algo similar, terminamos discutiendo por algunas cosas que me parecían un tanto graves

-¿Simón cómo pudiste tener sexo con mi mujer?- me preguntó, la miraba, me extrañaba que me acusara de algo así

-Betty es mi mujer hace muchos más años de lo que podrías imaginar, incluso cuando naciste ella y yo éramos pareja-… le comenté

-¡Pero Simón!, no voy a permitir que arruiné nadie lo que tengo con Bonnie…

-¿Bonnie?, ese era el nombre código con el que te referías a… ¿tú novia?- pregunté intentando conjugar la situación…

-¡Betty es Bonnie!- exclamó molesta conmigo…

-¿ustedes son?-... le terminé por responder, y furiosa se marchó…

Día 6: la angustia de unos pocos

Luego de reunirme con Marceline en privado terminé por comprender la situación, por lo visto había estado mucho tiempo fuera, y en casa los ratones se divertían a mis espaldas, Merceline sabiendo o sin saber tenía una relación non-santa con mi amada Betty, mis dos amores entraban en un conflicto enorme… y no podía ni quería siquiera pensar en lo que hacían o decían a mis espaldas…

-Oigan, ¿pasa algo qué no quieran que me enteré?- pregunté a los niños, se miraron sorprendidos, tenían caras largas y o raras…

-No Simón, sinceramente no sabría qué decirte- respondió Finn… Fionna participaba mejor del engaño, si fuera por mí habría de afirmar que me ocultaban más de lo que mi mente podía llegar a pensar…

-¿hace mucho calor aquí?, ¿qué temperatura hace?- les pregunté, se miraron con Jake…

-No tenemos calor, estamos en la temperatura ideal del reino de Ooo- me respondió Jake…

-Entonces debo ser yo, quien tiene el problema- les aseguré sonriente… ellos también hicieron la sonrisa aunque con tonalidad de forzada…

Día 7: un mal pesar

-Betty, siento un dolor en mi garganta, debo estarme enfermando por el frío de la semana pasada, siento fiebre, ayer con chicos me dijeron que el clima era ideal, mientras ellos se sentían a gusto yo estaba con mucho calor…

-Simón, es normal, nosotros teníamos otro clima, adaptarte a este es cuestión de tiempo…

-Te amo Betty…

-Yo a ti Simón- me respondió… -por las dudas debes recostarte, descansar, haz lo que haríamos en una situación típica de fiebre…

-Siempre cuidándome como a los niños…

-No siempre, disfrútalo…

Al pasar las horas me quedé en la enfermería…

-Simón, no voy a permitir que me arrebates a Betty- me informó Marceline, extrañamente separados por la misma mujer, -Me ha costado mucho para que ella pudiera reconocerse como es… para que llegarás tú y eso cambie- me advirtió…

-Marceline, no comprendes que en nuestra relación sales sobrando, deberías dejarnos ser felices, no es normal que dos mujeres quieran tener una relación…

-¿Tú también con eso?- me exclamó con asombro…

-Tanto ella como yo teníamos una vida organizada antes de la corona del rey helado, mucho antes de que el Lich destruyera nuestro mundo, apártate, creó que podrías aprender mucho de esto

-¡No lo haré Simón!, ¡Si es necesario yo también lucharé por su amor!...

-Te estas poniendo en una situación embarazante- le comenté, me observaba con respeto y a la vez con un incipiente despreció… -Marceline, eres una muchacha muy linda, podrías fácilmente encontrar a quien pueda hacerte feliz en otro lugar… por más que hayas desconocido que Betty era tú Bonnie, lo supiste, ¿qué harás?...

-¡A mí no me manipularas Simón!, ¡eso no más!, con ella puedes jugar a tus jueguitos, conmigo no vas a poder, si tengo que sacarle las vendas de los ojos, lo haré, sin ningún tipo de problemas, ten presente, ¡que eres el pasado!- aseguró dañando donde más podía doler…

-Más respeto Marceline, no te eduqué así…

-¡No me educaste Simón!, ¡Eso fue hace mil años!-... se marchó muy molesta, sinceramente no esperaba que se lo tomará tan así, tan efusiva, las experiencias en su vida la habían cambiado un poco…

Día 8: los viejos amigos

-¿cómo has estado Simón?, tanto tiempo sin verte…

-En ciertas situaciones anómalas que no valdría la pena redundar…

-¿por Marcy y Betty?, sabía que podía ser un inconveniente…

-Y por eso jugaste al cupido, ¿te divertiste todo ese tiempo?...

-¡Uhoooo!, no quieras pasarme las responsabilidades de algo que no tengo…

-Recuerdo lo que decía el rey helado y recuerdo lo que hablabas con nosotros, te recuerdo Marshall, a ti, a Marceline, a todos, incluso a los niños… aunque Betty se escondió muy bien detrás de nombres falsos… me engaño muy profundamente

…

-Eso deberías hablarlo con ella, con ellas… más en privado Simón, yo sé bien que piensas acerca de ambas los estuve observando por curiosidad, y creeme, tienes la de ganar… Betty está confundida, demasiado confundida y tú aparición la hizo confundir aún más… si ella ni quería que estuvieras con nosotros… podrás imaginarte…

-Sabes chico malo, eres realmente un monstruo… al parecer la sub-raza de los vampiros tiene un comportamiento enfermizo que no creí posible ver…

-Me estas insultando Simón- me respondió…

-Guarda tus comentarios niños…

-Tengo muchos más años que vos, a mí no me podes hablar así… muchos de los que hicieron eso están muertos

-Tienes un comportamiento demencial, desde siempre, y lo peor que hiciste no sabría si remitir, destruir mis protecciones contra el Lich o haber vendido tú alma al mejor postor

-¡Tú no crees en el alma!- me exclamó…

-Visto los resultados, y a las pruebas me remito, no tienes alma Marshall-… se quedó mudo al oírme… no sabía si yo me había vuelto peor que él o que de pronto sentía un remoto respeto por mí…

Día 9: Días duros

La sensación de fiebre me estaba haciendo estragos, tenía dolor en los ganglios y supusimos con mi amada que sería algo más que un simple resfriado o una fiebre por alguna enfermedad sin sentido… y debimos comenzar a realizar unos análisis mucho más exhaustivos…

-No parece ser querido nada "importante"- subrayo, como si no fuese a reconocer que su carácter terminaba por delatarla… -quizá hayamos dejado pasar unos días, pero sabiendo que aquí tenemos todo el instrumento sea lo que sea lo neutralizaremos mi amor…

-Betty, te amo princesa- le decía me respondía con una sonrisa…

-Yo a ti Simón… nunca cambies- afirmó con ciertas ansias de nostalgia

24/11/2013 12:23:10 – 24/11/2013 13:46:19 Día 10: recuento de la historia

-Hace muchos años cuando la humanidad aún volaba en aviones, y los ejércitos hacían temblar la tierra en dictaduras y tiranías, alguien se levantó con una corona, quería enfrentarse a la locura que el hombre había creado, entre tanto, otros seres quisieron hacer lo mismo aunque usando diferentes métodos… algunos fueron por codiciosas posesiones en lugares alejados del mundo, u objetos míticos de hacia miles de años de historias pasadas, de religiones ya extintas, cualquier cosa con la finalidad de sobrevivir a la guerra que se había desatado…

-¿Tú fuiste uno de esos?- me preguntó un niño que oí mi relato

-Sí, fui hacia un lugar sencillo de llegar, en términos físicos, aunque otros fueron por posesiones más oscuras…

-¿es el relato de Abadeer?, ¿el padre de Marceline?...

-Sí niño, exactamente, es el caso de él quien quiso un objeto mucho más poderoso e igualmente peligroso que mi corona, no dudo que intento hacer algo positivo para la humanidad en un primer momento, me enfrente a la locura y paradójicamente la locura me consumió y terminé por ser el más loco de los locos…

-Eso no es cierto Simón, el rey helado es quien estaba realmente loco- me decía una criatura de poco más de dos años de vida…

-Tuviste mucha suerte muchachito, has nacido en una época que puedes soñar un futuro, en cambio otros muchos como…

-¿Marceline?- preguntó otro chiquillo…

-Ejemplo, muy bien, como Marceline, como Betty, o como yo… todos con situaciones críticas a las que sobrevivir…

-Pero dicen que Abadeer aún sigue con vida…

-Probablemente, aunque si así lo hace ahora debe tenerle mucho más miedo al afán de la vida por continuar con su existencia, nunca bajamos los brazos y tampoco lo hará-… miraba las sonrisas de esas criaturas y no podía comprender cómo era posible que tuvieran las mismas caras de la otra época, era extraño verlos así, pero se me hacían más humanos que los viejos rostros de corrupción que mostraba la humanidad

-Eres un héroe Simón- comentó alguien en el fondo… -eso no debes olvidarlo, quizá pudiste haber traído al Lich y todo eso, pero en definitiva estabas siempre para enfrentarte con él

-Créeme que no lo traje yo, alguien más lo trajo Marshall y no puedo decirte quien, por alguna razón que escapa a mi imaginación- se sonreía

-¿sabes quién?

-No, por eso no puedo decirte- cambio su sonrisa a una más serena…

-Tú misticismo no me gusta Simón, tienes la misma prepotencia que tu amada Betty…

-Es un halago viniendo de tu parte rey de los vampiros, ¿cómo se encuentra el reino inmortal?

-He comenzado a odiarte…

-A mí no me importa, puedes haber cambiado las mentes de Marceline e incluso de Betty, aquí en esta persona encontraras una muralla inaccesible a tus solicitudes de perdón, por mí no tienes perdón Marshall Lee, busca en otro lugar…

-¿Quién te dijo que te pedía perdón?- me preguntó ya alejados hace mucho rato de los niños…

-Tenes un letrero enorme en la cabeza que lo implora, mostrarte amigable con todos debe ser agotador para una esencia tan oscura, pase muchos años cerca de un ser similar a tus condiciones, no creí que Marceline podía caer en una zona como la que la llevaste…

-¿Esta discusión es por el lesbianismo de tu Marceline?- me preguntó parecía burlarse de mi…

-No lleves esto a un puerto tan sencillo de encontrar, quieres mostrarme algo que consideras agradable con el fin de que me olvide lo que hiciste antes de eso, ¿verdad?, bueno Marshall, cualquier cosa quedó opacada de las buenas que hayas hecho en tus incontables años cuando en tu historia aparece: "entregador de la raza humana a la legión de los vampiros"- advertí me miraba con un odio que ni hablar, no podía llegar a entender cómo era posible que el resto de quienes eran sus amigos podían considerarlo así

-¡Bha!, insolencias de una mente vieja, nada más, Simón, estás loco-…

-¿Acusarme de locura luego de lo que viví?, otro golpe bajo Marshall…

-Eres ridículo…

-Y tú, inhumano

Día 11: malos sentimientos, malas sensaciones

Me desperté como noches atrás con peores síntomas, ya no eran cuestión de supersticiones tenía una enfermedad que se había incubado por mucho tiempo, o había surgido muy pronto… Betty decía que cualquier cosa que sea lo podía solucionar con su dichosa ciencia, según ella estábamos a años luz de lo que había sido la humanidad, y yo como siempre no podía creerle, su mirada me parecía no mostrar mucha confianza en lo que decía… tenía por otro lado ganas de vomitar una sensación muy clara y fea que llevaba conmigo, me sentía descompuesto, y debilitado… y comencé a creer que aquellas palabras que había dicho el rey helado podían cumplirse… no hace quince días que estaba en un mundo ajeno al mío, y ya me sentía afectado

-¿Simón?, antes que nada Simón, no puedo permanecer peleada contigo, no quiero esto para nosotros, teníamos una relación muy saludable, me ayudaste mucho…

-Marceline, significaste mucho para mí, del mismo modo que yo fui importante para vos, sos importante para mí, eso no lo pongas en duda jamás, aunque estamos distanciados por cuestiones más bien de índole privada…

-¡No podemos pelearnos Simón!, no quiero pelearme contigo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida- me recriminó…

-¿Y quieres que abandoné a la mujer de mis sueños por eso?- pregunté me miró con la cara triste…

-¿es demasiado pedirte Simón?- y yo no sabía bien que decirle…

-Marceline, no te eduqué durante más de diez años para que fueras así como eres… te eduqué de la misma forma que me educaron a mí, una manera correcta y…

-¿Eso te importa más que nuestra relación?- preguntó, -¿te importa más que haya decidido convivir con una mujer que esa mujer fuese Betty?... ¿te importa más eso?, ¿no te importaría que fuese Betty?

-Lo estás mezclando todo Marceline, sea o no sea Betty, me preocupó por ti…

-En ese caso realmente no te importo Simón, si te resulta incómodo eso realmente no soy quien está equivocada…

-¡Marceline detente!- se detuvo a la orden, -mírate has logrado ser una gran mujer sin mi ayuda, estoy muy viejo para cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo, no quiero verte así- le comenté y ella se soltó de mi abrazo y me recriminó

-¡Nunca Simón me vuelvas a decir algo así!... creí que te importaba… que me necesitabas, pero veo que aquellas palabras que me dijo el rey helado, en realidad fueron tuyas- y me quedé con la sensación de congelamiento que fue producto de la sorpresa de la afirmación de ella, puede que haya tenido un poco de razón al decírmelo… no estaba muy viejo como para ser un árbol duro de roer, quizá debía ponerme la idea en la mente que las cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo

Día 12: la peor de las noticias

Betty me había citado el día de hoy con urgencia, creí que podía ser algo relacionado con mi salud, me sorprendió lo que me había afirmado, me decía que tenía una enfermedad de índole terminal, en mi época se la había denominado como "cáncer", posiblemente se desencadeno por la extrema exposición a la radiación que estaba sufriendo, "aquél mundo no era el mío" me decía…

-Tengo cáncer ramificado hasta los huesos, eso no suena alentador- le comenté…

-Simón, no es broma… esto es muy grave, y no quiero que te suceda nada malo…

-No llores mi dulce princesa, no hay necesidad de llorar, hemos pasado muchos lindos momentos que puedes recordar…

-¡No sigas con tus bromas Simón!, esto es jodidamente grave- me advirtió… -aunque no tenemos el instrumental necesario para el tratamiento podemos intentar algo, magia- me dijo… me causó risa que justamente ella quisiera resolverlo con magia…

-¿realmente te importo para intentar algo así Betty?- le pregunté y me abrazó…

-No bromees con esto Simón- me lloraba en lo hombro como si no pudiese sentirlo, qué clase de ser debería ser justamente para no ser capaz de darme cuenta que estaba llorando

Día 13: arrepentimientos vacíos

Probablemente para el día de hoy ya muchos se habrán enterado de mi estado de salud, y muchos intentarán arrepentirse sin consuelo por lo dicho, no pienso tolerar esas mentiras, mucho menos decirles que quedan perdonados no porque sea yo quien deba perdonarlos más bien por la relación tortuosa que teníamos muchos de nosotros

Terminé mi día de la misma forma que lo empecé discutiendo con la gente "querida"… muchos de ellos querían y pensaban hacer ciertas cosas por mí que no eran importantes, si estaba decidido algo era que quería terminar mis días de la mejor forma, y esto no le gustaba mucho a Marceline no podía comprenderme, no quería desprenderse de mí y aún pese a nuestros conflictos de esas últimas dos semanas veía a verme

Día 14: mucho más que creencias

-Vamos Simón, no puedes quedarte encerrado, no es vida, tenemos mucho tiempo por lo que pasar, incluso puedo volverte vampiro…

-No me interesa Marshall, no me agradas ni confió en ti…

-Marceline sufre por tú culpa, ¿eso no es suficiente para ti?, ¿no quieres evitarle este sufrimiento?

-Discúlpame, pero tú influencia sobre Marceline y el resto es bastante horripilante, a mí no podrás corromperme…

-¿corromperte?- me preguntó sorprendido por lo visto no esperaba que dijese esa palabra

-Has metido tus manos muy profundamente en cada uno de ellos, eres algo así como un ángel de la oscuridad enviado a aniquilar lo poco que quedaba…

-¡Muy bien!, sí yo soy tú problema, ¿cómo puedes continuar hablándome?

-Me eres indiferente que es peor…

-Betty le hizo algo así a Marceline, y viste como terminaron…

-¿Insinúas algo acaso?, mejor lárgate Marshall…

-Viejo chiflado…

-Demonio…

/ J+

.

Enchiridion trajo al Lich, no fuimos nosotros, la humanidad creó el Enchiridion, el Lich te llevó a traerlo, es igual a vos-… tirado mantenido con su brazo izquierdo un tanto arrodillado por decir así, se quedaba agonizando… el efecto de la corona del rey helado disminuía…

-…

-No somos enemigos Simón, tan sólo nos beneficiamos del uno al otro durante este milenio, ¿quieres acabar realmente con esta alianza?- preguntó…

Me quedé en silencio sujetando la espada sobre mis hombros…


	29. Capítulo 29: decisión definitiva

  
Capítulo 29: decisión definitiva (el último suspiro del rey helado)

* * *

Día 15: que sea lo que sea

El día quince de mi estadía en el mundo de la tierra de Ooo fue agradable no podía ser peor supongo, ya que habíamos tenido muchos altibajos esas dos semanas, y el mundo volvía a girar sobre mí… la discusión general por lo visto era lo que se debía hacer conmigo…

Lo tenía decidido, ya estaba dicho lo que se debía hacer ellos no lo comprendían, igualmente era quien tenía la decisión en el asunto, no usaríamos magia, no quería pactar con demonios ni nada por el estilo


	30. Capítulo 30: la otra perspectiva

  
Capítulo 30: la otra perspectiva (decisión definitiva)

* * *

-¿Qué crees que pueda decir la PB de todo esto Finn?...

-No lo sé Fionna, puede molestarle, ¿quizá?- mirábamos desde lejos la situación que teníamos enfrente, tanto Finn como yo veíamos al antiguo rey helado contando historias de sus aventuras a los niños, era extraño para nosotros… no podíamos creer lo que estábamos viendo…

-¿crees que pueda tener algo en mente?- me preguntó

-No seas idiota, no ves que la PB y PG confían en él, no creo que sea peligroso, ¿o sí?- nos mirábamos…

-Ogh, vamos chica, quizá podamos escuchar algo si nos acercamos un poco más, este tipo es raro, como mínimo es raro…

-podemos ser un poco paranoicos- le confesé murmurando a su oído, y luego él se sonreía como lo hacía yo, el rey helado continuaba leyendo, teniendo una imagen completamente opuesta a la que me tenía acostumbrada, por eso y por razones obvias de seguridad accedí a fingir caminar del brazo sujetada con Finn, para pasar por delante del rey helado sin que se pusiera a sospechar que nosotros sospechábamos de él…

-no escucho nada Fionna- comentaba Finn, nos acercamos un poquitito más hacia el rey helado, y creo que comenzó a sospechar porque comenzaba a mirarnos de reojo, mientras seguía con sus historias…

-Finn, no hables que puede sospechar- le aseguré al estar demasiado cerca y ser demasiados obvios… el rey helado inmediatamente ante la incertidumbre nos dijo…

-¿quieren algo de mí?- me morí de vergüenza al oírlo… no lo decía de una forma amigable, quizá realmente lo hicimos enfadar sin reparar en daños… -hay un lindo patio, enorme para pasear con la pareja de una- advirtió porque era la mayor de los dos, evité su mirada no podía mirarlo a la cara, no tenía cara con qué mirarlo, -no tengo ningún problema que quieran saber sobre mí, pueden creerme o no, sin embargo no puedo tolerar la sospecha de gente que apenas conozco, más sabiendo que les acabo de salvar la vida chicos, recuerden que como héroes que son, su primera condición es ser buenos, buenos no quiere decir confiados ni ser malos educados, si tienen dudas o preguntas háganlas de frente, porque no quiero comenzar a pensar mal de ustedes dos…

-¿qué estás leyendo Simón?- preguntó Finn, lo miraba ya que me sorprendió que en secreto aún continuaba llamándolo por el nombre que había grabado en su mente durante algunos cuantos años "rey helado" y al tenerlo al frente no podía ni quería confundirse…

-Cuentos de ciencia ficción, de aventuras, quizá pueda interesarte, tratan sobre la gran guerra, sobre héroes que no precisamente luchaban con capas ni espadas, sin armas… algo más sutil de la misma forma que Billy quería advertirte…

-lo siento Simón, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, ya imaginas, con mi… noviecita- afirmó Finn, me volví a sonrojar, eso no lo esperaba que lo comentará en público…

-Oh, comprendo Finn, estas en una edad interesante para tener relaciones- nos aseguró como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que se divulgará cuestiones personales así sin más… -diviértanse aunque no sé bien cómo será su mundo, ni los mecanismos que tengan para consolidar las relaciones, por las dudas supongo que debería advertirles algunas cosas, soy el único adulto aquí, con condiciones para administrar un poco de sensatez…

-no es necesario Simón- le respondí… estaba buscando algo en su mochila

…

-Estuve en la biblioteca del dulce reino, tienen tomos interesantes sobre muchas cosas, sin embargo al no haber humanos supuse que sería bueno advertirles algo sobre las relaciones de los hombres con las mujeres, cosas que Marceline supongo que pudo aprender, este libro es valioso, se lo entregué a Marceline cuando tenía edad suficiente y seria libre de mis torpezas como tutor, es sobre la morfología humana y cuestiones relacionadas al cuidado del cuerpo, no es por ser pesado, pero creo que aún no es tarde para que aprendan un poco…

-no es necesario Simón, los únicos libros que tenemos en casa son precisamente útiles para cuando usamos la mesa…

-No tendrías que tenerlos en esa estima, los libros pueden salvarte la vida chico, deberías haber visto lo que vimos Betty y yo en nuestros tiempos, un libro podía salvarte la vida… quizá pueda estar exagerando, al menos agárralo como un obsequio de un señor mucho mayor a ti…

-Ok Simón, si eso te hace feliz, lo leeré de inmediato…

-Muchas gracias Finn y Fionna… si quieren pueden sentarse junto a nosotros, la historia se pone cada vez más interesante…

-Simón, nosotros no somos niños- le informé por si acaso no se daba cuenta…

-La historia no es precisamente para niños, es para héroes- aseguró con cierta postura que me hizo pensar un poco, a Finn ni hablar, el comentario lo volvió loco de inmediato, "que no, que no, que no" y cuando Finn se ponía así no había quien pudiera con su ego… nos sentamos para oír el relato, ciertamente no era para chicos, me sorprendió que Simón estuviera relatando cosas tan "puag" para los niños…

-No Marcy, mira el libro que me dio… no parece ser el rey helado- aseguré…

-Sí, sí, nadie duda de eso niñita, su imagen es igual a la que tenía mucho antes de conocerme, por lo menos así lo ví en imágenes, este es Simón… no el rey helado…

-… - ella se detuvo a ver el libro…

-¿Quién les dio esto?, ¿acaso fue Simón?...

-Sí, él nos dio esto, aunque no entiendo porque…

-¡Oh!, creo que lo entenderán cuando terminen de leerlo todo, cuídense- les dije con cierta ironía, ellos se quedaron mirándome mientras me alejaba…

-Simón, obsequiando cosas que ya regalaste antes…

-¡Oh! Marcy, me sorprendes leyéndoles un poco de historia a los niños…

-Sí, lo veo…

-A ti te gustaba mucho leer historia de niña, ¿lo recuerdas?...

-No podría olvidarlo Simón, y siempre me echabas en cara que las cosas no eran para reírse… sí que lo recuerdo… ¿para qué les diste ese libro a Finn y a Fionna?...

-Supuse que no tendría nada de malo que supieran por lo que estaban pasando… ¿no?, al fin de cuentas se identificaran fácilmente si lo leen…

-No lo leerán, no conoces a Finn, no le gusta leer libros, ni agarrar un lápiz y un papel, es un chico diferente al de tus tiempos…

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo… ¿cómo has estado tanto tiempo?, has cambiado mucho…

-Pararon solo un par de años en los que nos separamos y fui mordida por Marshall, no pude haber cambiado tanto de aquél tiempo hasta hoy, soy un vampiro Simón…

-Sí, cambiaste mucho, no sé qué tanto a simple vista lo siento, es como estar hablando con otra Marceline, en algún punto de la historia me cambiaron a la Marcy que llevaba sobre mis hombros y se quejaba de todo…

-Jejeje, no seas tonto, sigo siendo la misma… sigo sintiendo lo mismo que aquella niñita…

-Yo también Marceline, incluso me cuesta acostumbrarme a llamarte por tú nombre, supongo que usar el diminutivo puede causarte un complejo, prefiero llamarte "Marceline" aunque no puedo acostumbrarme…

-Eso con el tiempo, llámame como quieras da igual…

-Está bien, intentaré ver cómo me siento más cómodo…

-Chicos, realmente deberían dejar de molestar a Simón, se está adaptando un poco a los cambios y no creo que mirarlo así sea la mejor manera de hacerlo sentir como en casa… piensen que desde dónde venimos no había gente como chocolates ni galletas ni tampoco casas de dulce, háganme un favor, no molesten más a Simón

-De acuerdo Marceline, buscaremos la forma de no volver a incomodar a Simón- afirmó Finn…

-eso espero Finn, Fionna- le comenté y marché tenía un poco de sueño y quería descansar luego de tanto tiempo despierta

…

El príncipe Gumball se haría cargo de Simón, acondicionaría la habitación y lo llevaría a su cuarto, por la noche cuando él quisiera descansar… así en el palacio lo podríamos tener más vigilado y custodiado

Tenía que vigilar a Simón y me había quedado dormido, por lo visto nadie había advertido de la ausencia de Simón, inmediatamente me levanté en pijamas a media noche a buscarlo, la PB dormía ya que prefería evitar a Simón, salí corriendo a toda prisa a informar a los guardias de la realeza, teníamos que encontrarlo… mi prestigió en la sociedad podía ser aniquilado si le llegaba a pasar algo, y la PB ni Marceline me perdonarían…

-¿chicos?, ¿ustedes son todos los custodios del castillo?- pregunté mirando los podía contar con la palma de mis manos… -emmm, no importa eso ahora, no hagamos cuentas tan sólo salgan y busquen a Simón Petrikov…

-¿A quién señor?- me preguntaron, -Simón Petrikov…

Al no comprenderme del todo ya que poco tiempo había estado, ellos no tenían por qué saber a quién me estaba refiriendo, -busquen a un humano de cabello castaño de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, algo así como, busquen al rey helado, y lo traen aquí, entienden, no usen la fuerza porque la dulce princesa se enfadaría conmigo…

-Comprendo, coerción…

-Sí, eso mismo, tráiganlo y díganle que aquí puede dormir con las comodidades que este palacio puede ofrecer- cuando dije eso me reí yo mismo, faltaba parte del techo y muchos de los muros estaban derretidos, la solides de los muros no era lo que había sido hace tiempo, igualmente el lujo con las calles del dulce reino era más que importante

-Vaya PG, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas podido hacerte cargo de algo tan simple como custodiar a Simón?- me reprocho la dulce princesa…

-Cometí un error nada más, no pasa nada, hoy lo encontraremos y todo estará bien, no quería molestarte con más problemas, tienes demasiado con la problemática que el mundo tiene…

-¡Es Simón!- le reproché, -no es cualquier vasallo es Simón, no puedes haberte acostado a dormir sabiendo que estaba fuera, ¿qué no comprendes?...

-Oye, baja la voz, cualquiera pensaría que soy parte de tus súbditos, ambos tenemos la misma responsabilidad y los mismos privilegios…

-¡Ogggg!, ¿qué pasa contigo?, ¡Tenías un deber!- le recriminé muy molesta con él… -¡Una obligación que cumplir!...

-Pasar una noche a la intemperie no es nada en comparación con las miles que paso Betty…

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así Gumball!, ¡Nunca me llames así puede oírnos Simón!...

-¡No tengo porque hacerte caso!, ¡Tú estás jodidamente equivocada no yo!, en lugar de esconderte deberías ir a hablar con él y ya, no vuelvas a ponerme de chivo expiatorio, no quiero saber más nada de esto…

-No te enojes tanto Gumball, "auggggh", tienes razón, soy la responsable de este castillo y tengo que ocultarme de Simón, ¿quién hubiese pensado todo esto?, el primer día y lo pierdo… ¡que carajos!- me golpeé la cabeza con mis manos, no debí hacerlo y para el colmo lo hice con mucha fuerza… me comenzó a doler luego del golpe…

-¿Así que perdieron a Simón?, "Bufff", mmmm, debí haberlo sospechado Bonnie, tengo que estar en todo… ¿cómo pudo ser posible?...

-Díselo al bello durmiente-…

-¿Gumball?, ¿fuiste tú?...

-Sí, fue culpa mía, me acosté a dormir y desperté a las doce de la noche, y no había regresado- afirmé me miraba con una bronca Marceline que pensaba que me iba a ir muy mal, en lugar de eso no respondió y salió…

-¿Dónde pudiste meterte Simón?- preguntaba mientras sobrevolaba hasta encontrarlo, no había sido tan complicado hallarlo inmediatamente me puse a sospechar que Gumbar y Bonnie no habían puesto ni siquiera a su infantería mínima para encontrarlo… lo encontré charlando con la gente… lo observaba curiosear sobre el mundo como siempre curioso…

-Simón me tenías nuevamente preocupada, ¿cómo pudiste perderte dos veces sabiendo el camino al palacio?...

-No lo sé, supongo que estoy completamente inadaptado a la vida aquí, tiene sentido- me respondió, luego de eso agregó, -buenos días Marcy, creó que es peligroso para ti salir a estas horas por la mañana, ¿o me equivoco?

-Simón, siempre preocupándote por mí, ¿cuándo te tomaras un momento para descansar?...

-Tendré tiempo cuando deba morir… en ese momento podré descansar en paz como nunca antes…

-Ni lo menciones, no te dejaría morir, tienes mucho tiempo que compartir conmigo…

-Por lo visto no hay una categoría para administrar a toda esta gente, ¿cómo pueden saber los censos de las poblaciones?... no me imaginó como él rey administra tanto caos…

-No es complicado, básicamente entre nosotros te digo que no lo hacen-… me acerqué a susurrarle, -aquí no importa mucho la población- me reía pero él a diferencia de mí se lo tomaba con seriedad no le causo gracia…

-bueno- comentó por lo bajo…

-Sí, mira la gente malvavisco suelen ser los primeros en lanzarse a la guerra, los lanzan- le dije y no se rió, su indiferencia fue mortal, -más cuando los prendes fuego- y nada…

-Vaya Marceline, supuse que serías un poco más dura que antes, no me imaginaba que tanto se hubiesen corrido tus límites…

-¡Oh vamos Simón!, es sólo una broma, para reír un rato nada más…

-Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de broma, más sabiendo que esta gente tiene vida…

-No sufren les gusta ser cocinados, verás, son malvaviscos- afirmé…

-Ummmm… sí, supongo- me contestó sin decir más nada al parecer no quería seguir escuchando más…

-Simón, vamos que te mostraré el camino a casa, allí es donde todos vivimos mientras permanecemos aquí, todos juntos… incluso los chicos…

-Claro, me interesaría discutir con su líder, quisiera saber tantas cosas sobre su sociedad…

-bueno pero no esperes demasiado de Gumball, es un poco especial y no creo que entienda bien a lo que te refieras…

Ingresamos al palacio, Gumball debía reunirse con Simón y sabíamos que podía ser un poco complicado ya que ni Gumball ni nadie estaba íntegramente relacionado con la situación actual del reino de Ooo, la única que estaba en la cabeza de todo era la Bonnie quien aún se rehusaba a reunirse con él…

-¿Han planeado algo para evitar el colapso del mundo?- me preguntó, le respondí que sí, que estábamos trabando en eso…

-Sí Simón, estamos organizando unas cuantas expediciones diarias para tomar mediciones y cálculos para realizar la sustancia que funcioné como un pegamento entre placas tectónicas…

-Eso parece interesante, aunque debo suponer que no estas a cargo del proyecto…

-Sí, bueno, con un par de colegas más, no soy el más brillante sin embargo hago mis contribuciones…

-¿Eres el líder de las tierras de Ooo?...

-Sí, mientras no haya alguien con mayor prioridad que yo, soy un príncipe…

-¿Por qué elegiste un gobierno monárquico si puedo saber?- la pregunta me jodio

-Básicamente para… poder tener el control- le respondí, -no podía dejarlo en manos de los sujetos de dulce porque con su inteligencia terminábamos todos en un rio de llamas

-Con esa idea podíamos haber jodido al mundo, supongo, ¿no?, creó recordar que tenes más o menos mi misma edad…

-Un poco menos Simón, soy de la generación 80… puedo entender tus dudas… no es por volver el tiempo atrás, tan sólo por cuestiones de seguridad…

-Lo jodimos al mundo, y tu estado no es muy importante que digamos, ¿has pensado en la situación sociocultural?

-Sí, créeme que sí, salimos de dos guerras, luchamos arduamente por la liberación de nuestro pueblo…

-No le digas pueblo, parece poco más que muchedumbre… eso no es un pueblo, es peligroso…

-Simón, creo que podemos dejar de lado la política, vayamos a buscar algo más que hacer…

-¿Eres el rey?- me preguntó poniéndome incomodo, -no actúas como un verdadero líder, ¿Dónde quedaron el resto de los hombres de la legión del chicle?...

-Perdimos tres guerras, básicamente perdimos muchos de nosotros, aunque vencimos la guerra fue perdida…

-Lo mismo digo, veo que tenes ideas eso me gusta, aunque deberías pulirlas… quizá debas tomarte más en serio el deber de gobernar no porque te hayas proclamado rey tienes privilegios y lo debes saber, esa gente también es humana…

-Simón, lo comprendo, y quiero ayudarlos, aunque tenemos problemas mucho más graves que los que tienen esas gentes sin hogares… una crisis mundial sin precedentes…

-¿Tienes en cuenta que eso decían muchos cuando la cosa estaba picante?- me preguntó irónico… -puede no haber una crisis enorme sin embargo siempre queda la idea de crisis, y se aprovechaban de eso… la palabra crisis tiene mucho peso incluso lo veo en su cultura

-No asustamos a la gente Simón… esto no es el mundo hace ochocientos años, ¡ni soñarlo!

-Lo sé… no es una acusación Gumball, príncipe Gumball, quizá tengas razón y sea conjeturas de una mente que no está del todo en sus cabales de momento…

-Vamos a comer algo, puede interesarte el dulce gourmet que podemos ofrecerte…

-Me encantaría saber que come la realeza, siempre sentí curiosidad y ningún rey me invitó a su mesa…

-Entre nos, no soy rey, me proclamé como un rey nada más, la gente de chicle se tomó la responsabilidad de ser quienes rigen los destinos de las masas de la gente de dulce, algo así como…

-¿Un gobierno de facto dictatorial?...

-No, no equivoquemos conceptos, aquí no hay dictadura, aquí estamos en una situación previa a los derechos, no hay derechos mientras no sean proclamados…

-Lo fueron Gumball…

-Comamos y dejemos el asunto en suspenso mientras mi colega regresé de sus tareas… no soy quien gobierna, hasta puede agradarte esa chica…

-Está bien, obviemos lo obvio y seamos amigos una noche más- me comentó comiendo…

Un momento después llegó Marceline…

-Veo que están almorzando…

-¿Aún no fuiste a descansar Marcy?...

-¡Ohh! Simón, no es hora todavía, no tengo sueño…

-El metabolismo de los vampiros es extraño, ¿cuándo duermes?, te veo despierta de noche y de día, eres como una maquina…

-Simplemente duermo cuando tengo ganas, en ocasiones como estos días me trato de mantener un poco alerta, más que nada de recuperar el tiempo perdido Simón…

-Interesante- me respondió invitándome a sentarme a la mesa, paso por alto la autoridad de Gumball a determinar lo que él creía conveniente, no me había sentado a la mesa con Gumball nunca posiblemente esa era la primera vez…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté mirándolos… -¿hago algo malo?

-No, eres un vampiro que consumé el color rojo- advirtió Simón mirándome…

-Mierda, discúlpame Gumball pensé que era mi alimento- comenté me estaba comiendo el rojo del mantel y eso no cayó del todo bien… me reía como nunca a carcajadas… Simón se reía junto a mí, Gumball tardo un poco en darse cuenta que era algo gracioso

-¿Cómo fue todo estos días Marcy?- ella se preparaba, se arreglaba su cabello

-Verás tuvimos algunas complicaciones, la adaptación de Simón no es del todo sencilla- ella me miraba por un espejo en su armario, estaba peinándose veía su mirada mirando casualmente la mía mientras yo estaba descansando en la cama y la veía peinarse…

-¿complicaciones?...

-Sí, le cuesta comprender algunas cosas, no creé que Gumball sea el rey de este lugar, ni siquiera lo toma como parte de la realeza por más trajecito que se ponga para sorprenderlo… Simón tiene un especial sentido para detectar a quienes le mienten…

-Lo sé, por eso no creo que vaya a resultar fingir con él, me reconocerá, es tan obsesivo, ¡Aiii!, ¡como lo odio!…

-No creo que lo puedas odiar, si lo conoces tanto como yo…

-Lo conozco mucho más que tú, créeme que sí

-Bien, te creó- respondió…

-No te pongas celosa Marceline, eso quedó en el pasado…

-¿Si?... supongo que sí-… me miraba por el espejo y yo me quería creer lo que estaba diciéndole… -¿Simón finalmente dijo que sí a reunirse conmigo?- les pregunté a mis sirvientes…

-Sí dulce princesa, debe estarla esperando en las afueras del palacio…

-¿Y por qué no quiso ingresar?...

-No lo sabemos, habló sobre la no proliferación de… de… algo… esas cosas que… no recuerdo bien…

-Sí, sí, no importa… infórmenle que saldré dentro de unos momentos, que continuo haciendo cosas, de esas… cosas… que… supuestamente tendría… que estar haciendo…

-¿Se siente bien princesa?... ¿no quiere suspender la entrevista?...

-No, me pondría peor mañana, hay que hacerlo de una vez por todas, aun conociendo a Simón… ¡Uyggg!, ¡se dará cuenta!- dije y volví a subir las escaleras…

-¿Princesa?, ¿No deberías estar hablando con el nuevo invitado?- me preguntó Gumball…

-Esto no sería necesario si hicieras bien tu trabajo Gumball…

-Esto no sería necesario si en lugar de dar tantas vueltas hubieras ido a contarle que tienes novia… esa sería la solución a todo

-Él se dará cuenta, es muy intuitivo para las mentiras, no es como nuestra gente, no se deja engañar…

-Lo sé, ¿puedes creer que literalmente me increpó y me expuso frente a Marceline?... ¿lo puedes creer?...

-Sí, supongo que también lo hubiese hecho con la reina de Inglaterra… es su estilo…

-Jejeje, sí, puede ser… ahora muchacha, ve allí y que no te reconozca- le comenté y se fue nuevamente al piso inferior, esa vez decidió salir, aunque no sola, salió con una compañía de guardias bananas…

-¡Holis!- comenté riéndome sonriéndome de una forma grotesca, se iba a dar cuenta de mi nerviosismo, y el "holis" que me salió de donde no debía salir nada, carámbanos que estaba metida con la cabeza al horno y me estaba comenzando a prender fuego… -veo que la estadía en nuestras tierras tuvo uno que otro inconveniente, quería pedirle disculpas en el nombre de todos los habitantes del dulce reino…

Inmediatamente dijo, -me resulta familiar, aunque no recuerdo haber visto su rostro…

-Sí, puede que haya tenido algún tipo de enlace neuronal con la mente de la corona, del rey helado y me recuerde porque él siempre afirmaba al secuestrarme que era su número uno y otras tantas cosas…

-No, al margen de esa obviedad…

-¡Ogh!, Vamos Simón, siempre queres tener la respuesta a todo, ¡no sos un científico!- le comenté…

-Sí, igualmente los científicos no tienen respuestas para todos, supongo que debió haber tenido conocimientos de la ciencia previos a la gran guerra

…

-¡Por supuesto Simón!, tuve muchos años estudiando en la universidad, en el colegio, durante el transcurso de mi enorme carrera científica, tuve muchos logros… conocimientos es lo que más tengo, créeme te lo afirmó, debo ser la chica más lista que conociste… o tuviste el gusto de conocer-… me había delatado sola sin saberlo por hablar…

-¿Betty?, ¿eres tú?, podría reconocer tu rostro hasta en el propio trasero del rey helado…

-No puedo creerlo, sabía que pasaría esto…

-¿Por qué me evitas?, ¿hice algo malo?... ¿eres Betty?, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?... déjame pensar, no eras así-… y me senté en una banca…

-pueden retirarse- les dije a los guardia banana, -sí soy yo, la misma y estúpida Betty de hace mil años, no te pregunto cómo has estado porque sé la respuesta…

-Te ves muy bien, no creí que fuera a volverte a ver, más habiendo pasado mil años desde que te fuiste…

-Sí, la ciencia me mantuvo con vida, y aún lo sigue haciendo, aunque no doy abasto con tantos problemas, tengo que solucionar un millar de asuntos, a veces pienso que la muerte solucionaría todo pero… ya sabes…

-Lo sé, pero quieres aferrarte a la vida como todos… somos seres vivos para eso estamos aquí…

-¿para vivir?, siempre repites lo mismo, paso el tiempo y sigues siendo tú mismo…

-Lo sigo siendo, en defecto… por eso tanto enigma con respecto al gobernante de este lugar, sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir crear en pleno tercer milenio una sociedad tiránica…

-Monárquica…

-en este caso es lo mismo, si ustedes no pueden tener descendientes…

-¿nosotros?

-El príncipe Gumball y tú…

-No somos novios, es un acuerdo de compartir el trono, no te confundas Simón…

-Qué raro resulta dejando que alguien más tomé el control de algo tuyo, siempre fuiste muy aguerrida, ¿qué cambio?...

-Me hace un favor mientras diseño una sustancia para salvar al mundo, ya que tú preciosa corona de hielo congelo al mundo y debimos descongelarlo, estamos descongelándolo…

-Ganaron un poco de tiempo, lo recuerdo bien Betty, porque yo estaba controlando nuevamente la situación, incluso rescaté a Marcy de las garras de Hunson Abadeer, no quieras confundirme esa imagen la tengo muy vivida…

-¿Cómo podías hacer eso?, te recuerdo Simón, estabas en cada batalla importante desafiando al Lich… nos salvaste, me salvaste a mí sin saber que era yo-… suspiré un momento, -incluso rescatabas a los nuestros con tus conjuros de hielo…

-Era mi deber, el Lich no siempre tuvo el control en mí, tampoco me deje manipular por el rey helado, cada vez que sentía que me necesitarían estaba allí para ayudar… para contribuir con mi magia a cambiar las cosas para bien… era mi deber…

-No tenías ningún deber con nosotros, si fuimos quienes te expulsamos, la sociedad te soltó la mano cuando comenzaste a difundir la historia del Enchiridion…

-Errores que no fueron tomados en cuenta Betty, si me marcaban como un loco no me importaba, tenía que intentar cambiar las cosas… aunque creo que lo hice peor de lo que hubiese sido el holocausto nuclear…

-no… no lo sé… ahora podría no haber mundo- comenté mirándolo… -si te hubiera escuchado…

-No estarías viva Betty- me respondió y sujeté su mano… tenía la mano cálida muy diferente a la que el rey helado tenía con su tacto…

-gracias Simón por perdonarme…

-No sería vida si estaría molesto contigo princesa…

-Te quiero Simón…

-Y yo a ti- le respondí y se marchó hacia el palacio…

-¡Hola Simón!-…

-No vuelvas a asustarme así chico listo…

-¿Te dan miedo los vampiros?, ¿qué tanto temes?...

-No me dan miedo los vampiros ni te tengo miedo, hay una cosa que se llama privacidad por lo visto tú querido padre no te lo ha explicado

-¿nuevamente con las acusaciones?, ¿qué no te basto el tiempo que te di para que arregláramos esto?...

-Tengo cierto criterio para elegir a mis "amigos"- respondió agresivamente…

-No sos el santo que todos estos piensan, también te mandaste cagadas como las mías, somos iguales…

-Que me compares contigo me enferma…

-Deberías enfermarte y saber lo que es realmente una enfermedad… viví mucho tiempo enfermo y no es ningún gusto…

-Por eso mismo chico listo, ¿crees que un humano como yo no se enfermó en su vida?, estas equivocado, realmente equivocado

-Vamos hombre, quiero hablar contigo de enserio, quiero conocer el secreto de la magia del rey helado, seguramente tantos años a merced de sus locuras te dijeron algo interesante, no me puedes engañar, sé bien que puedes hacer algo extraordinario…

-Sigue fantaseando niñito un humano no puede hacer magia, menos un sujeto como yo

…

-Eres demasiado testarudo Simón, un cabeza dura… eso es lo que eres…

-Y tú… un demonio- me afirmó… lo dejé de perseguir no valía la pena continuar intentando hablar con él, lo intentaría otro día…

Me marché del dulce reino, quería consultar a alguien particular sobre Simón Petrikov… tenía mis dudas… fue un viaje fugas, salí de las tierras de Ooo para entrar en la mansión de la bruja celestial…

-¿Hola?- entre preguntando por ellas… -¿alguien aquí?...

-¿Qué tal Marshall?, ¿nuevamente curioseando en las vidas ajenas?...

-Sí, como siempre, verás, quería saber que tanto poder puede ostentar un humano, me refiero a él claramente, si pudo haber adquirido los poderes de la corona…

-Esa respuesta te la dio él mismo…

-No le creo…

-No crees a nadie chico listo- afirmó con la misma frase que Simón había usado… -si no crees, agarra la corona y úsala… la gema que contiene la corona ha dejado de brillar hace unos días…

-¿La gema de poder es la que concede el poder a la corona?...

-Eso pregúntaselo a Simón Petrikov, si hay alguien capaz de responder a esas preguntas es él…

-No me quiere ni ver, hemos tenido durante estos años algunos encontronazos y se enteró de todo, no va a querer ni hablar conmigo…

-¿Tiene razón?...

-Eso no importa, por más que tuviese suficientes razones no me debería ignorar de este modo…

-¿Eso piensas?... la corona tiene el poder de la gema, si la gema está opaca es porque la corona perdió su poder… al morir el rey helado la corona se enfrío con su muerte, ¿comprendes?...

-Entiendo, pero, ¿qué hay de él?...

-Deja de fantasear con tanto poder, no pudiste controlar el amuleto de la oscuridad de tú padre y quieres dominar la corona del rey helado… vete a casa Marshall, sigue sufriendo el romance de Finn y Fionna y castígate con tus pensamientos retorcidos durante toda la eternidad, así nos harás felices a todos…

-Lo haré pero no porque ustedes lo pidan…

-Es que no tienes elección, salvo suicidarte…

-¿crees que estoy suficientemente adolorido como para hacer una estupidez como esa?, ¡Antes de matarme los mato a ellos dos!

…

-¡Hazlo!, ¡Atrévete si puedes!, o… ¿aún pesa la sangre humana de tú interior?...

-No seas ridícula, mi sangre… es… negra… no tengo sangre roja ya… y tú lo tienes presente…

-Eres un demonio Marshall, el color de tu sangre te delata, si alguien o algo te hiere verán el color de tu sangre y sabrán quien está con ellos…

-¡Eres una!...

-Y tú un demonio- me respondió, mi brazo sufrió una misteriosa cortadura perfectamente lineal en paralelo a una de mis venas del brazo derecho… comenzó a salir sangre, tan sólo unas gotitas, y creía que era la bruja la que me estaba maldiciendo desde el otro mundo…

-Gumball, quiero que te quedé claro quien está al mando de este lugar… ¿sabes que soy quien dirige este lugar?, ¿lo comprendes?- le pregunté…

-No me hables como le hablas a tus siervos Betty, a ellos trátalos como quieras, a mí trátame como lo que soy "un humano"…

-Tienes razón, mientras que te comportes como tal serás tratado como tal, no quiero volver a saber que estás cometiendo graves errores en la gestión, si estamos aquí es por una razón… porque somos los últimos de nuestra raza…

-Quédate tranquila Betty, eso ya quedó pisado, no habrá más errores un error es un error, no puedes mortificarme tanto por haberme quedado dormido, no había ningún riesgo…

-Está bien, está bien, para que no queden dudas yo soy tú reina, eres el sucesor, ¿lo comprendes?...

-¿Esto tiene que ver con la princesa flama cierto?...

-No quiero hablar de ella…

-Ella se llama reina y también casualmente luego de trescientos años ahora precisamente ahora te haces llamar "reina"…

-¡Gumball!, ¡me colmas la paciencia!-… era cierto, desde que la princesa flama se había hecho con el trono condecorándose y autoproclamándose reina yo quería llamarme así, una cuestión mejor, pero al encontrarnos cara a cara siempre me sentía menos que ella…

-Aceptarlo no te va a matar Betty… decirme tienes razón cada tanto no te va hacer nada- le respondí y ella furiosa continuó hasta su habitación


	31. Capítulo 31: otro punto de vista

  
Capítulo 31: otro punto de vista (la otra perspectiva)

* * *

-Tenemos que planificar algo para hacer Marceline, supongo que no te molestará que me encuentre con Simón para hablar sobre el desglaciarización que sufre el mundo…

-Verás mientras que… ¡no claro que no!- no podía creerme lo que estaba pensando, habían pasado por mi mente algunas imágenes que no quería creer… estaba desconfiando de Bonnie por lo cual decidí apostar por ella…

-Bueno, eso me agrada Marcy, tengo que marcharme pronto…

-Antes tardabas mucho más en arreglarte para salir…

-Estoy apurada, estos días están demasiado agitados para mí, no hay tiempo para nada…

-Ni pada nadie- me afirmé a mí misma…

La reunión había sido prevista en el laboratorio y como siempre llegaba tarde, -discúlpame, otro día complicado, si quieres hacer algo bien no cuentes ni siquiera con la estúpida reina del fuego, tuvimos "complicaciones" y quería consultarlas contigo…

-No sé nada de ciencia…

-Sí, lo sé, puede que hasta me des una mano en este asunto complicado, tienes conocimientos sobre el hielo que nosotros no…

-Ese es el rey helado Betty, no tengo conocimientos sobre el hielo, tampoco de la ciencia, y te conozco suficientemente bien como para que me tengas leyendo unos datos sobre el reciente calentamiento del mundo, ¿qué está pasando fuera?- me preguntó…

-Bueno Simón, tuvimos problemas, serios problemas y no puedo pensar en ellos, no tengo solución por los cuales remediarlos, había pensado que la única forma de resolver los problemas podía ser estando siempre dos pasos adelante, hoy no puedo más…

Él leyó el informé lo miraba con cierta paciencia que no lograba comprender… -estos datos si están jodidamente malos-… me dijo…

-¿lo comprendes ahora?- pregunté buscando cierta complicidad…

-si me llamaste para que yo te resuelva eso estas muy equivocada, no tengo la más remota idea de lo que pueden hacer, este no es mi mundo… ¿me llamaste para esto Betty?-…

-No Simón, realmente no… es que… quería estar contigo, solos, como tiempo atrás… hagamos el amor aquí, nadie entra aquí sin mi consentimiento, olvidémonos del resto, que el mundo se vaya a la mierda no importa, si tenemos un año o dos que se terminé todo y ya- nos comenzamos a besar y terminamos rompiendo varias cosas del laboratorio

-¿Bonnie?, creí que había quedado más que claro, esta situación no la tolero…

-Sabía que pasaría Marceline, y tú también lo veías venir, si Simón regresaba esto era inevitable…

-¿Encima de todo me lo confirmas en la cara?- preguntó…

-¡No sé cómo no entraste al laboratorio a matarnos!- le grité murmurando para que Simón no escuchará… -estás completamente loca Marceline, y no quiero que me reproches esto…

-¿ahora soy yo quien está mal?, ¡Maldita estas malditamente maldita!...

-¿Yo soy quien está maldita?, vamos la vampiro no soy yo…

-¡Vete a la mierda!...

-¡Vete tú!...

-¡Oup!, ¡Oup!, ¡Marceline!, por más que me gustaría presenciar el escándalo del año te informó que Simón está descansando- le comenté me empujó furiosa hecha una antorcha

-¡No me molestes no estoy para bromas!...

-¡Simón!- gritó despertándolo, fue gracioso verlo despertar tan abruptamente, no había podido descansar durante tanto tiempo cómodo y su propia criada lo despertaba así… -¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme Simón?, Yo creí en ti, pensé que realmente me apreciabas

-Marceline te quiero, y no veo como pude haberte traicionado, estas imaginando cosas…

-¡No imaginó!, ¡No quieras hacerme esa pseudo psicología barata!, no sé porque me maltratan de esta forma, igualmente quiero que sepas que no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos cause daño…

-Marceline, ese estado en el que te encuentras no te hace bien, relájate, tranquilízate y conversemos de una forma que nos podamos entender…

-¡Aggghhh!, ¡Encima pretendes que me calme!, ¡Esto es el colmo Simón!, ¡Es el colmo!, ¿cómo te sentirías si alguien tuviera sexo con tú esposa?...

-Por lo visto hay algo que no cuadra, tengo esposa, Betty es mi esposa, hace mucho tiempo…

-¡Betty es mi esposa ahora!, ¡Bonnie es el nombre de Betty!...

-Ahora comprendo todo esto, y tú piensas que te traicionamos, ¿cierto?, piénsalo profundamente Marceline, nadie te traicionó, vos tuviste relaciones con una mujer que precisamente es mi esposa…

-¡Nada de eso Simón!, ¡debería haberte dejado congelado!, ¡maldita mi insistencia por ayudarte!... ¿crees que es correcto lastimarme así?, ¿crees que es justo para sufrir nuevamente?

-¡No te victimices conmigo Marceline!, Con tus amigos, con Betty, con el príncipe Gumball puedes victimizarte conmigo jamás…

-¿Crees que me estoy victimizando tan sólo para que te alejes de nuestras vidas?, ¿piensas eso?

-Es lo que me estás dando a entender, creí que te había educado como una mujer decente, por lo visto las influencias de tú "amiguito" fueron mucho mayores a las mías…

-¡Ahora la culpa de todo la tiene Marshall!...

-Exactamente, deberías evitarlo, te hizo mucho mal, y aún lo sigues perdonando… ¿qué hubiera tenido que hacer yo en mi prisión?, ¿abrazarme al Lich?, ¿el Lich me convenía más?, sí, quizá sí, con un demonio no se hacen tratos Marcelina, nunca de los jamases…

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta Simón!, ¡Te maldigo!- le grité… oí por lo bajo, -yo no, te bendigo… -¡Malditos seas Simón!, ¡Incluso me quieres hacer sentir mal cuando me estoy llendo!...

-Nunca-… me respondió abruptamente, -tan sólo vete, te dejare la última palabra si eso te hace feliz- y volví a insultarlo

-¿Cómo puede tratarla así?- Preguntó Marshall…

-Vino a mí habitación a insultarme por cosas que pasan por su cabeza y en la mayoría son por tú culpa Marshall, esta situación debió zacear tu sed de venganza, ¿no?, ¿crees que no puedo sentirlo?, ¿crees que no estoy imaginando lo que deseas hacer?...

-Tú mente está mezclando los mundos Simón, y no soy quien será afectado por esto, hasta que tú llegaste esto era relativamente pacifico, luego de tú aparición la dulce princesa y el príncipe Gumball comenzaron a discutir por el poder, Marceline se peleó con Bonnibel, y…

-¿Quieres asesinar a Finn y a Fionna?- preguntó salvajemente…

-Eso no se me cruzó nunca por la cabeza…

-No soy vidente Marshall, si te condenaron a una eternidad de sufrimiento viendo a la mujer que siempre quisiste en manos de un chico que crees que no la merece… hay algo perverso detrás… venderías hasta mi alma si pudieras con el único fin de conseguir el amor de esa chica, y ¿para qué?, simplemente para cansarte de ella y hacer lo que siempre dijiste que hiciste…

-¡No sabes nada!...

-Tú lo dijiste, la impunidad de hablar con alguien que no debía recordar te traiciona, tú peor error fue haber traicionado a la raza que te vio nacer, para volverte esto- me dijo y sujetó mi brazo… -la sangre humana no es tan espesa, el odio la hace tan densa Marshall Lee, tarde o temprano te descubrirán, no sé cómo lo hiciste, como puedes volver a la humanidad cada cierto tiempo, eres un ser repugnante como pocos…

-¡No lo soy!, ¡Soy un chico bueno!...

-Sigue viviendo tú sueño muchachito… yo iré a dormir…

-Estás loco…

-Este loco puede ver cosas que otros no, te delatas muy fácilmente, puedes negarlos a todos pero Finn se dará cuenta y te dará caza como el héroe que es

-No se atrevería es un simple humano-… le respondí

-¡Maldita seas bruja!, ¿qué me has hecho que tengo esta sangre tan espesa?...

-Nada, recuerda que eres un hibrido, ambas sangres recorren tú vena, si te aferras a tú humanidad no debería haber mayores inconvenientes el problema Marshall está cuando has acumulado muchos hechos macabros… tú cuerpo comenzó a delatarte… las mentiras y los engaños si te conviertes en un demonio de pura sangre no te servirán… por ejemplo tú padre era ese tipo de demonios, Abadeer es ese tipo de demonios, y claro los hay de menor rango…

-Quiero terminar con esto, no quiero ser un demonio, mis amigos no pueden verme convertido en un monstruo…

-En ese caso, ¿no sabría cómo negociar contigo?, ni siquiera el trono está para ser subastado…

-Marceline vendió el amuleto de la oscuridad de su padre…

-Ha regresado a sus manos, Hunson Abadeer no es estúpido muchachito… tienes graves problemas y no veo soluciones…

-Espera, no te adelantes aún, ayer hablamos sobre Simón, ¿qué tal de él?, ¿puedo?-… le comenté y en suspenso quedé mientras ella pronunciaba la siguiente frase

-Sí tu logras que Simón Petrikov firmé un contrato con nosotras te daremos hasta los mismísimos conocimientos del cosmos, harás y desharás a tú antojo, quedarás libre de las cadenas que Fionna creó y serás el dios que siempre quisiste ser… aunque nunca en tú vida podrías llegar a lograr algo así

-Te tomó la palabra bruja, iré y conseguiré que Simón Petrikov tomé mi lugar…

Regresé a casa, tenía mucho que pensar, si Simón Petrikov podía gobernar la corona del rey helado supuse que sería difícil entrarle por cualquier lado, menos por su cuerpo, si podía dominar su cuerpo la mente sería aniquilada lentamente…

Marceline y Simón se reunirían la próxima mañana, tenía que estar al corriente de todo…

-Simón no sé si quedó claro lo que paso el otro día, quiero hablarte bien, es que… no sé cómo lo tomaras, Bonnie y yo somos novias, parejas para ser sinceras incluso este es nuestro castillos, tenemos una relación… amorosa… fuerte… nos amamos- le aseguré mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Marceline si crees que podrás hacerme retroceder la mirada tan sólo porque me cuentas esto estás muy equivocada, lo tengo claro Marceline, ahora lo comprendo ayer entre tanto griterío no lo pude entender, sin embargo no voy a hacerme a un lado dejando de pelear por la mujer que amé toda mi vida, ni siquiera por ti… por más que me pidas que lo haga no lo haré, por más que llores tampoco, nadie puede pedirme que abandoné a Betty

-Pero Simón, ¿creí que querías lo mejor para mí?, ¿esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?...

-Siempre quise lo mejor, te di lo mejor y me pagaste de esta forma, no entiendas mal, si me preguntarían si volvería a rescatarte lo habría hecho no tenías ninguna culpa de lo que había hecho tu padre ni la humanidad al hacer esa guerra…

-¡Pero Simón!... aléjate de aquí, vete, busca otro lugar, eres libre de hacerlo…

-Tú también lo eres, puedes hacer lo que quieras eres adulta y sabes bien como es este mundo- Me quedé en silencio

-Veo que no soy el único que se queda sin palabras delante del viejo…

-Más respeto es Simón…

-Como sea, alguien debería darle una lección- afirmó, enseguida no tarde en sujetarlo de su camisa… -¡No vuelvas a insinuar algo así!- le afirmé amenazándolo… no dijo nada se quedó callado y me marché

-¿Ocurre algo Simón?, no te noto del todo bien- preguntó Finn mirando la cara de Simón…

-Tengo demasiado calor, la temperatura me está cocinando vivo… necesito tomar algo…

-Hay agua por aquí, ven- le dije y lo acompañé…

-¿Agua dulce?- preguntó…

-Todo en este reino es dulce, desde el pasto hasta el agua…

-¿Cómo pueden vivir así?...

-No lo sé, tan sólo… estemmm, no lo sé- respondió Finn

-Lo que él quiere decir es que en este reino todo es dulce, afuera del reino el mundo es completamente distinto…

-Tengo demasiado calor Finn, llévame a la enfermería- enseguida nos pusimos a ayudar a Simón a llegar a la enfermería, teníamos por suerte agua potable para él…

-Chicos, este sujeto tiene claros síntomas de sofocación, pudo haber sido causada por calor extremo…

-No hace mucho calor para sofocarse…

-Nosotros no, para él sí, recuerden que estuvo en la corona del rey helado por muchos años, y esto pudo afectar su sistema de regulación térmica…

-Creo que la PB y Marcy deberían enterarse de esto… tendría que ir a hablar con ella doctor

-No Finn, les explicaré y se lo dirán, no puedo alejarme ya que el cuadro puede empeorar… el rey helado tenía la temperatura muy por debajo de la humana, por lo cual el ambiente cálido que tenemos si uno está acostumbrado a esa temperatura es abrumador, por lo cual habría que meter a Simón a un congelador y solucionado… estaba desidratado, no puede beber nuestra agua por lo tanto tiene que conseguir agua de montaña, recomendaría por no exagerar los picos del reino de hielo…

-¿Me está jodiendo?- Preguntó Fionna… -Si es así dígalo…

-¡Espera un segundo!- exclamé asombrado, -¿esto es enserio?- pregunté completamente sorprendido…

-Quisiera mentirles chicos, la situación es la siguiente, le diagnostico que se vaya a vivir al reino de hielo allí encontrará lo que necesité… díganselo a la dulce princesa…

Caminamos como si nada pensando en lo que nos había indicado el doctor, llegamos al palacio y nos encontramos con la dulce princesa…

-¡Princesa!- grité como siempre que entraba trayendo noticias importantes…

-¿Finn?, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué entras gritando así?, todo el palacio se entera que llegas…

-Princesa, el rey helado está sufriendo un proceso de calentamiento- afirmé ella me miró sorprendida…

-¿el rey helado?, ¿volvió?- preguntó más sorprendida de lo que me había imaginado…

-No, Simón está sofocado- aseguró Finn, -tiene un proceso por el cual su temperatura corporal está por debajo de la media y en nuestro mundo se cocina…

-¡Pero no Finn!, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?, la temperatura del cuerpo de Simón es la misma que la tuya lo sé porque estuvimos juntos, ¿qué disparates dices?- se me quedaron mirando…

-¡Válgame la osa!- exclamó…

-Dulce princesa ahora comprendo porque los gritos- me notificó Fionna, -los gritos de discusiones me refiero- agregó…

-Oigan chicos no quería que se enteraran así, tengo que… ¡bhaaa!, ¿qué importa?, mejor, así cualquier cosa contamos con su apoyo, estábamos diciendo que la temperatura corporal de Simón es la correcta no es frío al tacto si alguno de los dos lo tocó o le dio la mano lo habrá notado…

-No, no…

-En ese caso no importa, ¿qué más dijo el enfermero?- pregunté por intriga…

-Si no le gusto la información que le trajimos, mejor será que no nos pregunté más…

-¿Fionna?, Sigo siendo tú soberana, dime que más dijo…

-Prácticamente planeaba hacer un cúbito de hielo de Simón…

-PB, el enfermero quería meterlo en un congelador- le informé

-¡Y ustedes lo dejaron solo!- Le grité como pocas veces, -¡Vayan allá y tráiganlo!, ¡No quiero que tarden ni un segundo de más!- me habían enfadado… me arreglé un poco para salir y fui a buscarlo con mi carruaje, -¡estos chicos!

-¡Maldita seas enfermero!, De ahora en más quedas relegado de tus funciones, no puedes ejercer la medicina mientras así yo no lo diga, ¿entiendes?- le expliqué al ver a Simón siendo tratado con mecanismos que no eran realmente necesarios y causaban daños a su salud…

-¡Señora!-…

-No, nada, no más, silencio- le dije callando su voz, -Simón, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿qué síntomas percibes?, háblame-… guardé un momento de silencio, -soy tú Betty…

-Dolor en la garganta además de frío- frío causado por el enfermero, -fiebre, no me siento del tono animado…

-¡Ah!, bien… debes adaptarte a este clima, puede ser normal lo que te ocurra, nuestra clima era más frío… inclusive…

-¿Crees que no debe ser nada importante?- me preguntó…

-No, tranquilo, es cuestión de tiempo para que te recuperes… debe ser un resfriado y nada más... sólo debes cuidarte un poco, no tomar frío… supongo…

-Te amo Betty, no podría vivir sin ti…

-Lo sé Simón, y cuanto lo siento… no volverá a ocurrir algo semejante a lo que te paso a ti…

-¿No habrás mandado a la picota al enfermero?- preguntó burlón…

-No, relájate, no he mandado a nadie a la picota desde hace muchos años- le comenté sonriente, él me sonrió a mí… nos quedamos charlando un poco, tenía que sacarme las ideas que tenía en la mente y descansar un momento, no podía estar pensando tanto en la reina del fuego y en las cosas que ella planteaba tampoco pensar en cada segundo de mi vida que fuese la única capaz de hacer algo… ese era Simón, quien me hacía sentir así, a la par suya

Lo debí dejar en la enfermería, por cuestiones de recomendación médica, -Marcy, ya sé que nos estas observando…

-Vaya, comprendo, ¿te estoy incomodando?...

-Te estas poniendo en un papel ridículo, no vuelvas a hacer eso- le advertí y me miraba…

-¿Qué se supone que haga "majestad"?, no puedo quedarme a ver como él te manipula con sus halagos y su forma de ser, ¿eres mía o eres suya?, ¿qué me dices?...

-¡No me hables de esta forma Marceline!, ¡no lo merezco!- ella se marchó molesta, no me quería seguir escuchando…

-Todo esto es por tú culpa Simón, con Bonnie teníamos una vida organizada, sin inconvenientes hasta que apareciste tú… ¡Oggggh!... ¡qué diablos!...

-No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir Marceline, nuestra relación se remonta mucho antes que tú nacieras, y eso es lo que parece no quedarte claro… si fuiste cualquier cosa para ella, no tengo la culpa de querer recuperar lo que alguna vez fue mío… como harías tú…

-Simón, siempre pensando lo peor, también haría lo mismo sí, sin embargo pensaría en la felicidad de alguien más, y esperado vivir algo así durante todos estos años, y ahora no puedo porque quieres lo mismo que yo…

-¿El amor de Betty?

-¡Sí!, ¡No me hagas repetirlo como si no lo creyeras!... eres su pasado, soy su presente… déjanos en paz, queremos vivir nuestro amor… creo tenerlo merecido…

-Marceline, Marceline, no puedes venir a suplicarme esto, una vez más te lo digo… no puedes pretender que me vaya a ningún lado, tampoco que abandoné mi único amor, no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme eso, y no vuelvas a victimizarte, no quiero verte llorando por cosas que ocurrieron hace tanto tiempo, debes superarlo

-¡A mí no me manipularas Simón!, ¡eso no más!, con ella puedes jugar a tus jueguitos, conmigo no vas a poder, si tengo que sacarle las vendas de los ojos, lo haré, sin ningún tipo de problemas, ten presente, ¡que eres el pasado!- le grité observando un cambio abrupto en su rostro

-Más respeto Marceline, no te eduqué así-… aseguró convencido de ser quien me había educado

-¡No me educaste Simón!, ¡Eso fue hace mil años!-... me marché furiosa, había pensado que con los días se le acomodarían un poco las ideas, por lo visto ambos no daríamos un paso al costado con respecto a Bonnie, sin dudas una situación que empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba

Había pasado un día más, Simón Petrikov me tenía cautivado, no podía evitar pensar en él, por más que dijera lo que dijera tenía que encontrar la manera de acercarme a él… por lo que no casualmente pase por donde él debía estar…

-¿Qué tal Simón Petrikov?, ¿Cómo te encuentras luego de estos días?...

-En ciertas situaciones anómalas que no valdría la pena entrar en redundancias…

-Bien… supongo, siempre y cuando "anómalo" signifique "para bien"

-Puede ser… desde un punto de vista "extraño"-… me reí… -no es necesario la riza Marshall…

-¿Todo esto se debe al problemita con Simón y Betty?-…

-Jejejeje chico demonio, me sorprendes que intentes este jueguito conmigo, ¿lo sabes o no?, lo sabes todo…

-No todo Simón…

-Por Marceline- afirmó, -desde que jugaste a ser dios, a ser un cupido que se divertía con la situación emocional de un pobre viejo, quizá eso sea lo que sienta con respecto a ti…

-Vamos, recuerda que ese viejo te tenía encarcelado… lo justo era lo justo…

-Era quien salía lastimado, posiblemente nunca lo habías pensado con tú… limitada… conciencia

-¿Cómo podía saberlo Simón?, Tan sólo quería conquistar a la Bonnie y salió todo mal, se enfadó conmigo por cosas que ni siquiera comprendo, ¿no ves que no quiere dirigirme la palabra?

-No te equivoques si Betty no quiere hablarte tiene toda la razón, has matado muchos de nuestros "amigos"- me comentó, -eres patético

-Si te sientes inseguro por quien se quedará con Betty te puedo asegurar algo viejo loco, está completamente desmoralizada, y creo que llevas las de ganar, posiblemente lo que haya ocurrido entre ella y Marceline fue una cuestión pasajera…

-No me interesa lo que puedas decirme demonio, si quieres oír nuestras conversaciones privadas hazlo no me importa, si te gusta meterte en nuestras camas hazlo, puedes hacerlo todo Marshall, esconderte donde quieras, ser tan perverso como pocos pero recuerda algo, lo estás pagando con creces y no puedes seguir viviendo así

-¿Qué no te interesa?, estas escuchando todo lo que te digo, Marceline no es rival contra ti Simón, Bonnie estos días se alejó mucho de ella, ni siquiera conviven juntas desde ayer…

-Sabes chico malo, eres realmente un monstruo… al parecer la sub-raza de los vampiros tiene un comportamiento enfermizo que no creí posible ver-… advirtió

-Me estas insultando Simón, a mí y a Marceline, ¿qué te ocurre?, dímelo y puedo ayudarte-… me acerqué a él, él se alejó de mi

-Guarda tus comentarios niños… no tienes la más remota idea de lo que siento, ¿tienes aún tú corazón humano o lo subastaste a la mejor "bruja"?

-¿Qué puede importarte?, tengo muchos más años de los que podrías imaginar, a mí no puedes tratarme como a una niñita que debe ser corregida, mucho menos creerte que tienes cierto parentesco conmigo y… ¿qué te crees mí padre?... él está muerto por hablarme de esta forma

-Y te sientes orgulloso, bien por ti…

-¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Me peleé con Marceline por su culpa?

-No tiene la culpa que hayas sido un cobarde, te fuiste por donde era más sencillo, hiciste lo más fácil de hacer… los humanos no podían luchar y lo sabes… eres un monstruo como lo es el Lich…

-¿Me comparas con el Lich?...

-La diferencia está en qué el Lich no puede hacer más daños… y vos oculto tras la mascarita de niño bueno aún tienes un potencial mayor que el Lich…

-¿Crees en el alma Simón?-…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Marshall?...

-Hice algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento y posiblemente no terminé donde terminan los chicos "bien", quería saber si crees en el alma…

-No tienes alma Marshall, las pruebas son claras, si alguien te compro tú alma no tiene la menor idea de lo que se llevó…

-La bruja celestial llamada Fionna fue quien compro todo… no tiene nada que ver con la Fionna que vemos a diario, la que conoces… una que murió hace unos años…

-Sí, te engaño, no valdría la pena comprar nada que vendas… si hizo algo, no sé qué fue…

-¿Realmente?...

-Tu no vales nada, ni vivo ni muerto, quizá lo que le cautivará fue tú sufrimiento más que nada, haz generado muchos odios…

-¡Oh mi cielo!, ¡Tienes razón Simón!, ¡No puedo cambiar eso!, ¡No hay nada por hacer!- me marché sin oír, -¡Oh my fucking glob!, ¿qué demonios puedo hacer?...

-¡Brujas!- les grité, -este tipo es imposible… no hay forma de hablar con él y que entre en razón, quizá con un poco de magia, o algo así para disminuir su…

-Marshall, él tiene algo que ni tú ni la magia de muchos magos pueden controlar… es una persona inteligente y tiene barreras mentales que lo vuelven inmunes a nuestros intentos de hacer que él haga lo que queremos, por más que seas el rey vampiro no podrás quebrar su voluntad…

-Su voluntad, ¿fue eso lo que lo salvo del Lich y del rey helado?- les pregunté mirándolas de una en una, -¿qué tiene que no puedo siquiera leer sus pensamientos?...

-Sus pensamientos son demasiado complicados incluso para alguien que se dediqué a leer las mentes a manipular las mentes… ¿todavía no logras comprenderlo verdad?, él está por fuera del alcance de tú magia… incluso me atrevería a decir que de la nuestra también…

-¿pero?, ¿cómo puedo hacer que?...

-Deja de soñar Marshall, no habrá solución fácil a tú asunto, mientras la humanidad no te perdoné no serás libre, y tú, te condenas cada día más… ¿puedes sentirlo?, ese fuego de odio contra todo, es el hambre de los demonios que sientes…

-sí pudiera lograr corromper su conciencia como lo hizo el rey helado…

-¿Quién te dijo que lo logró?, ¿no escuchaste los relatos de Finn y Fionna?, estabas allí mirándolos, no estabas escuchando… mientras ellos cuatro corrían peligro el peligro a Simón no le afectaba, la reina del fuego no pudo siquiera combatir…

-No había aire, ella no podía luchar…

-No logró siquiera poder moverse en el mundo del rey helado, no había aire porque no había nada, tampoco los demás deberían poder respirar, y no murieron asfixiados, tan sólo ella no podía sobrevivir, Simón la salvó de una muere horrible al igual que a los otros tres…

-¿Cómo es posible que la reina del fuego no pudiera luchar?

…

-Uno no puede combatir desmoralizado Marshall, en la primera cuesta arriba terminas haciéndote pedazos contra el suelo, eso les paso a ella y a Jake, Finn y Fionna siendo humanos, "humanos"- advirtió mirándome fijamente, -tienen cierto comportamiento que les hace volver a luchar una y otra vez pese a la debilidad, puedes sentirte orgulloso porque lo tienes también, necesitaron un poco de ayuda, pero aun así cuenta

-¿Me crees idiota?, no puedo justificar el resultado de la batalla por una simple cuestión de emociones…

-Sigue demonio, ¿qué justifica la derrota del fuego sobre el hielo?

-La condición, la situación extrema… ella no podía…

-¿Combustionar?, di lo que quieras, no lo comprendes ahora- me comentó y desapareció con toda la mansión, caí al dulce reino, comencé a flotar…

-¡Oh Simón!, esto empeoró un poco… puede no ser algo así como un resfrió y ser algo más "complejo"- le mencioné… inmediatamente sabía que la cosa iba en serio

-Así que tengo algo complicado, con razón tengo esta sensación de agotamiento…

-Lo resolveremos Simón, tendremos que realizar una cuantas pruebas más complicadas querido, podremos solucionarlo, debemos solucionarlo…

-¿Y sí no?- me preguntó, y no podía escuchar eso…

-Lo resolveremos, lo resolveremos, no te preocupes, tenemos más ciencia que en la época del auge humano…

-Tanto que no sabe cómo tratar el enfermero un simple resfriado, si los has educado, has fallado un poco Betty-…

-Lo sé, lo sé, he debido omitir muchas cosas, entre tanto tengo que continuar con la "situación", ¿me comprendes?

-Siempre-… le di un beso y me marché

Por la tarde…

-¡Hola PB!- se acervaba la reina flama…

-Hola reina flama, hemos tenido muchos problemas con lo que tú gente debía hacer…

-Dilo si te atreves

-¡Se fueron a la mierda princesa flama!

-No soy princesa y al hacerme saber esto me estás menospreciando como siempre, ¿qué tipo de relación podemos tener en nuestros reinos si me maltratas de esta forma?...

-Puede que tengas razón, sin embargo no fuimos nosotros los que desglaciamos al mundo entero, ¿qué estabas pensando?

-Hice lo que me dijiste… descongelé el océano, asume tú error princesa… puedes echarme la culpa de todo, incluso de que tu reino este en ruinas, eso no querrá decir que soy la culpable…

-Hicimos algo malo, realmente malo… con la fundición de toda la masa helada se vuelve inestable la situación climática…

-En definitiva no estamos peor que antes, estamos en la misma situación… verá princesa…

-Reina, de ahora más soy la reina del dulce reino…

-Como quieras, reina del dulce reino- me mostré respetuosa con su decisión aunque en el fondo no cambiaba nada la situación, hicimos lo que nos había pedido y no le agradaba, nada podía agradarle, con sus pensamientos e ideas nos metía en el mismo pozo a todos, no podía aguantar que continuará maltratándome, siempre lo hacía… nunca se mostró con respeto hacia mi reinado y me molestaba aunque parecía no entenderlo

-Pienso que pudimos precipitarnos un poco princesa flama, puede que nos hayamos equivocado un poco al realizar esta acción…

-Lo sé dulce princesa, mis investigadores también realizaron sus propias conclusiones, debimos haber calculado el calentamiento producto del apagón que sufriría la corona del rey helado, fuimos como poco un tanto ingenuas…

-Lo siento, discúlpame tengo unos problemas personales que no puedo superar y me ponen un poco más loquilla de lo que suelo ser… y me desquito con quien sea… incluso mandé al carajos al pobre de Gumball…

-quizá quieras hablar con alguien, no sé si puedo ser la indicada, aunque tampoco hayamos congeniado mucho, nunca es tarde para hablar sobre nosotras…

Me quedé en lugar de hablar sobre la situación calamitosa del mundo a conversar con alguien que no esperaba sobre Simón y Marcy, ella se mostró amigable pese a no haber sido nunca amigable con ella, dejamos la tontería de los títulos de nobleza al fin de cuentas ella realmente tenía el derecho de nacimiento y en cambio yo sólo me lo había adjudicado…


	32. Capítulo 32: la soledad en el mundo del

  
Capítulo 32: la soledad en el mundo del hoy (otro punto de vista)

* * *

Con mi carácter observaba a Simón leerle a los niños, continuaba haciéndolo pese a su estado decrepitante de salud, me miraba cada cierto tiempo, no sé bien que quería de mí, pero permanecía estoico sin que me intimidara

Le oía hablar del Lich como quien habla de un simple gatito atrapado en un árbol, como si realmente tuviera el coraje suficiente para minimizar al monstruo más grande que habíamos tenido, la humanidad…

Comentaban sobre el cuento, lo definición como un "héroe" y me molestaba en cierto punto, ya que también había hecho mucho por la humanidad y en lugar de ser el "amigo de todos" terminaba por ser poco más que "un demonio loco"…

-No eres ningún héroe Simón, te crees esos cuentos que te inventaste tan sólo para sentirte orgulloso al igual que lo hacemos nosotros

…

-¿Qué pasa Marshall?, ¿nuevamente vienes a arruinarles los sueños a los niños?- me preguntó

-Los llenas de tus mierdas mintiéndoles sobre el Lich, me acusas de peores cosas de las que él había hecho, y siempre te pones como el bueno de la historia…

-No he dicho eso- me respondió…

-¿Quién diablos eres?- me preguntó un niño que se levantó en defensa de su "héroe", -no puedes hablarle así a Simón, ni siquiera sabemos quién eres tú…

-Ustedes tan sólo escuchan su parte de la historia, este sujeto firmo pactos con el Lich ni siquiera la magia de la bruja celestial puede dañarlo, es un demonio al igual que yo, aunque no podamos verlo…

-¡No digas mentiras!- gritó un niñito y comenzaron a llorar…

-Siempre arruinando la diversión al resto Marshall, no todo gira a tú alrededor, puedes creerte lo importante que quieras, sin embargo no hablaba de ti…

-¿Quién más puede ser que haya invocado al Lich?, Me mencionas sin decir mi nombre, ¡atrévete a decirlo y te juro!...

-¿Me mataras?, Vamos Marshall, eres todo lo que quieras sin embargo no eres tan inconsciente como para traer al Lich a la vida…

-¿Quién lo hizo entonces?, ¿Fuiste tú?

-No, no creo que haya sido capaz, no se puede saber eso… quizá haya leído algunas páginas del Enchiridion y algo más, aunque nunca conjuré un hechizo para invocarlo… no tengo idea de cómo logro atravesar el umbral de la corona de la fantasía a la realidad

-Lo trajiste Simón, este misticismo tuyo no me gusta nada, la magia no puede causarte daño, la manipulación no te afecta, ¿qué rayos sos?- le pregunté ya habiéndonos alejado de los chicos…

-Escucha, acúsame de todo si quieres, enfrente de los niños no…

-¿Qué te importa lo que piensen?...

-Me importa mucho más de lo que te imaginas, tengo palabra, tengo certezas y si dudan de mí es algo que duele, si lo comprendes…

-Te he comenzado a odiar Simón Petrikov, me estas generando odio…

-Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres, me honra que me sientas desprecio…

-Jajajaja eso lo dices tan sólo para molestarme, no creas que no puedo comprender tu mente retorcida Simón…

-¿Mis ideas retorcidas?, ¿qué hay de las tuyas?...

-Te equivocas si piensas que Marceline y yo planificamos hacerte daño con que ella se acostará con tu mujer… ni siquiera teníamos en mente la relación entre nuestra Bonnie y tu Bette… fue una casualidad y nada más…

-¿seguro?- me preguntó dudando…

-Si Marceline es lesbiana no hay con que darle, con ella salimos un tiempo, no es lesbiana, ten por seguro que esto será pasajero, está en un estado de enamoramiento… nada más…

-¿Cómo el tuyo?, en ese caso debería preocuparme más, ¿qué puedo hacer para que ella se alejará de mi Betty?...

-Podría lograrlo Simón, tengo la solución tan sólo debemos hablarlo…

-No, prefiero no hablar de estas cosas contigo Marshall, me das malas espinas y sinceramente prefiero que ellas hagan lo que quieran antes que metas tus manos podridas en nuestras vidas…

-¡Ya tengo mis manos metidas en sus vidas!, ¡Vivo con ustedes!, ¿Lo ves?, estoy aquí hablándote de la mejor manera que puedo e igualmente me tratas como una mierda…

-Tienes todo en contra para que yo te pueda perdonar, eso está lejos de los límites que mi ser puede permitirse…

-¡Al diablo con tu perdón!, Marceline y Betty pueden estar durmiendo haciendo esas cosas que a ti no se te quieren venir a la mente y las estas dejando, ¿qué clase de padre eres?...

-No soy su padre…

-Ella te considera así, deberías reconocerlo, te metiste en la relación que había costado tanto crear… incluso fui participe, sí… porque se veía triste…

-¡Me mientes!, No harías nada por nadie más que por ti mismo…

-Y tú estás enfermo, ¿qué pasará el día de mañana cuando mueras?, la dejaras sola Simón, una vez más, te mortificas con el pesar de tú Marcy… o déjalas vivir eternamente su pecado o vuélvete uno de nosotros para seguir a tus anchas el destino de los vampiros…

Se comenzó a reír como pocas veces, hasta llegué a pensar que el rey helado estaba devuelta, -Seamos honestos Marshall, la relación de Marceline y Betty está por fuera de lo que yo estoy capacitado a aceptar, si fuese por mí nunca habría pasado, puedo ser conservador en este asunto y no me importa… si existe el dios que tanto odio desprende lo acabará fulminando con un rayo divino, sino puede que hasta le parezca agradable que se… profe… sen…

-¿Puedes terminar la frase Simón?, Sé muy bien lo que estás tratando de decir… y no te veo del todo… convencido…

-entre todo es "amor"- me comentó… -no puedo ir en contra de esa relación…

-¡Estas completamente loco y ni siquiera te das cuenta!, ¿cómo puedes querer a Marceline y permitirle que siga con esto?, ¿cómo puedes aceptar que Betty quiera acostarse todas las noches con una mujer?... no te comprendo… me duele tu locura Simón…

-¿Loco yo?, bienvenida la locura en medio del delirio que me planteas demonio, no te olvides que puedo ver tú sangre de demonio dentro de tus venas, por más que sutures tus heridas esa sangre la vi… y no sólo en ti… en Abadeer y en tú padre… si te vieras con mis ojos muchacho lo comprenderías…

-¡Eres el maldito rey helado disfrazado de humano!, ¡Te descubriré aunque no pueda cambiar mi destino!...

-Si tuviese los poderes del rey helado estarías congelado por tus comentarios… no te puedes esconder de la magia… eres débil…

-¿Cómo un humano logró inmunidad a los encantos sino con magia perversa?...

-No lo sé, ¿meditación?- me respondió burlándose de mí…

-No puede ser nunca Simón, y te ríes de mí en mi cara, estoy contento que la bruja celestial te haya embrujado en mi nombre y que estés convaleciente…

-Así que todo esto es por un conjuro, no lo había pensado… quizá por eso fue tan repentina mi enfermedad…

-Y voy a disfrutar como cada miembro de tu cuerpo se desmorona con la angustia Simón… te haré pagar por todas las que me hiciste, por burlarte tanto de mí-… le sujete la cabeza y luego de decirle eso lo solté…

-Que disfrutes Marshall, no disfrutaría que estuvieses en una enfermedad por más que sea lo que nos liberará de tu locura…

-¿Loco yo?, ¿y eres tú quién lo dice?...

-Que descanses Marshall, esa sangre quiere tener el control de tú conciencia, sigue luchando porque por lo pronto estas a la deriva y no te das cuenta aún…

-No te preocupes por mí viejo, puedo y sé cuidarme solo

-¿Cómo anda mi galán?-…

-No puedo quejarme mucho que digamos, con una princesa tan hermosa que me secunde…

-Vamos, no seas tonto-… la situación con Marceline había empeorado, y habíamos decidido dejarlo ahí nada más, no podíamos continuar de la manera que veníamos conviviendo, ella se marchó y me dejó el palacio a mi entera disposición…

-¿Bruja?, ¿han logrado envenenar a Simón?- les pregunté mirándolas ya que ni siquiera me había creído mis propias palabras…

-No Marshall, por más extraño que pueda parecerte la gente mortal, por ejemplo los humanos suelen enfermar por su cuenta, y hasta llegado los casos la mayoría de la humanidad que no se vinculó a un hecho de guerra terminó muriendo por enfermedades…

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?...

-Es simple, a ese sujeto no le queda mucho tiempo por vivir, y tú lo estás atacando demasiado estos días, no te vayas a arrepentir como lo hará Marceline… que su muerte no te cause problemas contigo mismo…

-¿Va a morir Simón?...

-Digamos que no te queda mucho tiempo para hacerlo firmar su condena Marshall, y viéndote desde aquí no te has podido acercar al más mínimo recuerdo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?...

-Treinta días a partir de que decidió morir, al abandonar al Lich y al rey helado se alejó de la posibilidad de ser inmortal como tú… ¿has pensado que eres indestructible?, ¿qué cada enemigo o amigo que te desafía termina mal?... tu poder es desmedido incluso asesinaste a la antigua bruja celestial…

-¿No puedo alargar su vida o prolongarla?, quiero tener más tiempo, con los veinte días que quedan no podré lograr nada…

-No estará en pie durante los veinte días, la muerte no es repentina, si muestra sus garras lo hará lento y doloroso, ha pasado la primer semana, y su sufrimiento se intensifica, ¿puedes oler ese sabor?- me preguntó…

-Lo oculta muy bien…

-Jejeje, es un especialista en engañar Marshall

-¡Oh mi dios!- comenté al tocarle la cabeza para sentir su temperatura, estaba por fuera de lo esperado así que decidí hablar con Marceline para que bajáramos un poco los tonos de discusión le informe de la situación que vivía Simón y los resultados empeorados de su salud

Ella aceptó eso, dijo que se reconciliaría con Simón y evitaríamos las peleas… no lo podía creer

Al pasar las horas volví a enterarme que ella y Simón habían discutido, me encontré con ella nuevamente no por casualidad, -¿Qué ha ocurrido?...

-No me hables- me informó flotando y marchándose… era la imagen trágica que pasamos esos días pasado, por razones varias terminábamos todos evitándonos, la aparición de Simón hacia que lo peor de nosotros saliera a flote…

-¿Has podido escuchar por qué discutieron Simón y Marcy?- pregunté a Marshall…

-Por lo de siempre, por vos princesa… ninguno de los dos quiere alejarse de ti y no piensan siquiera que tu opinión valga…

-¿Mi opinión?- pregunté dudando…

-Princesa, conmigo no puedes hacerte la desentendida, has estado jugando a dos puntas con ellos, si deseas elegir a uno deberías hacerlo, pero tu situación actual determina que entre ellos se saquen los ojos, me gusta verlo pero a ellos no…

-¡Canalla!...

-¿yo?, ¿por qué?, Simón no me agrada, deberías comentarle que estas saliendo con ambos a la vez, puede que resulte interesante que tú reino se entere de que clase de mujer los está gobernando…

-Eres un…

-¿demonio?- pregunté riéndome de su acusación…

-Enfermo…

-Por suerte no soy quien puede morir… ¿cómo han salido los análisis?- pregunté observándola desde la altura con cierto aire de supremacía…

-¿Marshall?, ¿Marshall?, ¿Marshall?, Los análisis dieron jodidamente mal- me afirmó acercándose para abrazarme… -Simón está muy grave, tiene una enfermedad muy jodida, él está… está- me dijo y se largó a llorar sobre mí… la abracé no sé bien porque razón, y comencé a sentir angustia…

-Lo siento Betty, pensé que era una broma de mal gusto-… sin pensarlo estaba triste, no podía creer en la noticia, no podía imaginar que Simón Petrikov la leyenda estuviese tan grave como para qué la Bonnie llorara sobre mis hombros…

-¿Y piensas que nosotros te mentimos?...

-Por eso vine aquí bruja, ustedes lo maldijeron y quiero que vuelva a estar saludable, él no hizo nada como para recibir su odio…

-Es un humano Marshall, hay enfermedades que los matan, el cáncer es una de ellas, por lo visto según la cara de la dulce princesa luego de leer los informes no hay posibilidad de cura…

-¡Por favor se los pido quiero verlo sano!, ¡Ha sufrido demasiado como para tener que soportar el cáncer!...

-Eso no lo puedes determinar tú Marshall, no puedes gobernar los destinos de nadie, menos de una persona consiente de sus actos…

-¡Lo embrujaron y sepan una cosa, si él muere vendré a buscar a cada una de ustedes y las mataré sin contemplación!...

-No nos amenaces Marshall, podrás matarnos cuantas veces quieras pero siempre volveré… si no te has dado cuenta aún sigo siendo tú Fionna… y me tienes aquí riéndome de tú intento de asesinarme… ¿recuerdas estás palabras "puedes intentar matarme mil veces"?...

-Se lo dije hace mucho tiempo a Marceline…

-Exactamente… a diferencia de ti puedo volver una y otra vez, esa es la verdadera dimensión de alguien que es inmortal… y tú cara demuestra que lo comprendes ahora…

-¿Me juras que no has hecho nada a Simón con tal de afectarme a mí?- pregunté mirándolas esperanzados que me estuvieran mintiendo y quisieran decirme la verdad…

-Puedes llorar tranquilo Marshall, aquí a nadie le importas y te lo dijimos alguna vez, Simón es inmune a nuestros encantos, es demasiado poderoso como para ser afectado por la magia de nuestros embrujos, incluso los tuyos… si lo intentas infectar con tú vampirismo te aseguró que saldrá ileso, no hay forma que puedas prolongar su vida… eso tan sólo queda en manos de él

-¿Puedo llorar?- pregunté como si realmente importará la pregunta, no comprendía bien la dimensión que tenía mi pregunta estúpida al no haber oído lo que se me estaba diciendo, tan sólo repetí… y luego de entender mi pregunta comencé a llorar sangre…

-Está bien Marshall, ese sujeto simboliza mucho para ti, es lógico que llores luego de haber vivido estos mil años persiguiéndolo y buscando respuestas que no te dio… que te hayas metido en sus más profundos pensamientos o en los del rey helado, ese sujeto te conmueve pese a todo, porque está fuera de tú imaginación… sigue llorándolo, seca tú culpa con lágrimas por haber hecho de sus últimos días de relación una tortura… debió ser interesante acosarlo por cosas tan personales como las dos mujeres que más quiere… me gusta verte llorar por la impotencia…

-No lloró por la impotencia maldita bruja…

-¿Por qué lloras Marshall Lee?...

-yo lo quiero…

-Era demasiado obvio Marshall, aún puedes querer a los humanos que tanto te repugnan… en cualquiera de los caso no te comprendo, si lo quieres, ¿por qué le hiciste sufrir?...

-No lo sé… no lo sé…

-Tienes tiempo aún para ser más amigable con Simón Petrikov… no lo verás leyendo en la plaza, no podrás caminar junto a él… tan sólo pasar un poco de tiempo con su decrepitada imagen… algo es algo, puedes conformarte con eso o decirle que hable conmigo personalmente para prolongar su estadía en tú mundo…

-¿Qué demonios hago?, ¿Por qué hago sufrir tanto a quién quiero?, ¿No puedes decirme eso?, Si me lo contestas podría entender muchas cosas… podría comprenderme…

-Te odio Marshall al igual que te odia Simón… nunca te respondería algo tan crucial, me gusta verte padecer, sufrir… es bueno ver sufrir a aquél que le hizo tanto mal a todo el mundo…

-¡Hice cosas buenas!...

-Opacadas por las locuras… mañana será un gran día para nosotros Marshall, la Bonnie tendrá que contárselo a su ex marido de la "situación" como ella le llama a él…

-¡Me estás enfermando con estos comentario!...

-Y tú con tus acciones… estamos en lo mismo…

Paso el día, me quedé como una sombra observando la reacción de Simón mientras le confesaban la noticia, había permanecido en el lugar durante toda la noche… aún luego de que saliera el sol… lo tenía pensado todo

Al retirarse Betty luego de un largo rato me acerqué a ella… -lo siento, debe ser muy duro esto-…

-¿lo has oído Marshall?, quiere morir… no quiere ni siquiera oír hablar de "magia", ni hechizos, él quiere morir-… y me conmovía la actitud de la dulce princesa

-Hemos estado platicando el asunto con Marceline y no quiere recapacitar… piensa que son cuestiones mías…

-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en el asunto?...

-Son amigos de Marceline, supuse que podrían intervenir… háganle entender que Simón está muriendo…

-No, lo siento PB, creó que deberías ir tú misma y arreglar todo esto…

-¿Fionna?, ve, hazlo…

-No, es una cuestión que incumbe a su familia, no a nosotros- me respondió… -ella valorará mucho más que seas la que vaya a hablar con ella…

-Marceline, antes que nada…

-¿Bonnibel?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-... me preguntó sorprendida de verme, en dos días no nos habíamos visto…

-Tengo algo que contarte, los últimos análisis de Simón…

-¿Algo sobre Simón?, Pfffrrr, no me interesa… vete con él y hagan lo que quieran, por lo visto no fui más que un pasatiempos para ti…

-Esto no es por nosotras Marcy, Simón está muriendo- y comencé a inventarme una historia ficticia para evitar la realidad…

-¿Qué clase de mente tienen ustedes que con tal de alejarse de mí inventan este circo?, Bonnie no te necesitó ni a él, pueden marcharse, quiero estar sola… como siempre estuve- me abrazó mostrando fortaleza… -¡Aléjate!, no seré la segunda de nadie- y terminé acercándome al sillón cuando esos humitos míos fueron disminuyendo, -¿qué paso?- pregunté mirándola llorar… -él estaba sano, lo veíamos bien- afirmé sin caer en la resignación… -él no tenía nada, estaba como hace mil años, más de mil años, no lo conocí así… era otro, ¿qué cambio?

-El mundo- advertí a Marceline, -el mundo cambio mucho, y la radioactividad que para nosotros es común para él no lo es… es demasiada… hasta puede que haya tenido factores genéticos que afectaran…

-¡No más!, no más Bonnibel, no quiero oír más, ¡vete de aquí!, ¡Vete!, ¡Vete!... quiero estar sola- la dejé sola como ella deseaba


	33. Capítulo 33: intentos desesperados

  
Capítulo 33: intentos desesperados (la soledad en el mundo del hoy)

* * *

-¿Simón?, ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunté por lo bajo…

-Bien Marceline, entre todo aún me encuentro bien… con un poco de dolor, una sensación habitual para la enfermedad que me aqueja

-Simón, siento que estés pasando por esto por mí culpa

-No te eches la culpa Marceline, no tuviste nada que ver con esto, ni tú Marshall

-¡Simón lo siento!, ¡Realmente estoy apenado por haber!-... me silencio con su indiferencia

-Simón, quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí, y no estoy dispuesta a perderte aunque deba… deba… no sé, ¿qué puedo hacer?- pregunté esperando encontrar una respuesta sabía que solucionara todo…

-Marceline, eres… lo más preciado que la vida me ha dado luego de mi Betty… quiero que lo sepas, lo tengas presente… siempre, por más que no pueda estar físicamente contigo lo estaré en espíritu…

-Simón, realmente lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas, tan sólo…

-por favor Marceline, con Marshall no quiero hablar, tampoco quiero escucharlo hablar-… Marceline me hizo un gesto que me retirara…

Me marché…

-Marcy- me dijo sujetando mi mano con las suyas, -nunca, nadie está preparado para despedirse, siempre quedán cosas por decir, y posiblemente no será el caso, intentaré ser lo más honesto y sincero que pueda, no quiero ser un alma en pena…

-No bromes Simón, ¿realmente no quieres que te ayudemos?...

-Se necesitarían muchas cosas Marcy, no hay forma de conseguirlas, tecnologías que aquí no existen, posiblemente cosas que no hayas imaginado, maquinas que me mantengan con vida… y mucha, pero mucha paciencia…

-No podemos traerte esas cosas Simón, podemos buscar la manera de burlar a la muerte, con soluciones mágicas, conozco una bruja…

-No Marcy, si pienso que es la misma bruja que hizo lo que le hizo a Simón, posiblemente terminé siendo peor que él… no hay que subestimar la capacidad de la gente a cohibir nuestros sueños… jejeje…

-Pero Simón, no es necesario siquiera que vayas a hablar con ella, puedo intervenir en tú nombre, te amo Simón, no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme…

-Mi Marcy, no te dejaré, siempre permaneceré en tus recuerdos, cuando me recuerdes estaré junto a ti, en tú corazón…

-Pero Simón…

-Tampoco serás eterna, tarde o temprano todos sin excepción tenemos que morir… puede que no haya permanecido en estas tierras el tiempo que hubiese deseado, así son las cosas… viaje durante mucho tiempo, muchos otros no pudieron siquiera a aprender a leer, me enamoré de una gran mujer, a la cual también quieres, y así hice todo aquello que deseé alguna vez hacer… salvo…

-¿Salvo?...

-Salvar al mundo, no logré hacer que el mundo en el que vivíamos pudiera seguir existiendo luego de la guerra y de la aparición del Lich… si me arrepiento de algo es haber caído en esa trampa…

-Discúlpame Simón, por mí culpa no pudiste lograr tú objetivo, por estar donde no debía haber estado…

-¿Pero qué dices?, nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, te protegí porque te necesitaba, te cuidé porque necesitaba alguien que velará por mí, porque te necesitaba conmigo… recuerdo aquél día que te escapaste para volver conmigo, me sentí tan pleno, tan orgulloso de mí, de haber podido lograr que una hermosa niña pudiera regresar a la vida social y decidiera cuidarme… fue hermoso…

-Te fallé… podía haber sido mejor compañera de viaje, una mejor… "amiga"…

-Jejejeje, no te mortifiques Marcy, lo fuiste, mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar, no puedo cuantificar las veces que me rescataste de las garras del Lich y del rey helado… fuiste mi bendición, como dicen ustedes, ¡oh my glob!, que bendición- me sonreía ya que me gustaba verlo y poder hablar, pocas oportunidades tuvimos de charlar tan tendido sobre lo que nos pasó, desde aquellos días que fui niña… y me recordara

-Marshall, se respetuoso, no más peleas, hazlo por mí- le pedí, le supliqué…

-Marceline, tenemos que ayudarlo, no quiero que muera, me siento responsable…

-¿Responsable?...

-Fui a ver a la bruja, no sé bien porque mierdas fui allí, terminé pidiéndoles que "envenenaran" a Simón y ahora no sé si fueron ellas que le hirieron su cuerpo…

-¿Brujerías?, ¿Por qué?- me preguntó sin ánimos de discutir

-quería demostrar que era mejor que Simón, ¡una estupidez!, ¡lo sé!, no me mortifiques por eso, y pensé que de esa forma, podría… no importa Marceline, quiero que averigües si las brujas tuvieron algo que ver con esto… si es así, ya mismo iré a visitarlas…

-Marshall, mi madre tenía cáncer… doy fe que esto no es arte de magias… no fuiste vos, no te eches la culpa… si las malas intenciones fueran suficiente para matarnos entre nosotros, no quedaría nada, ya habría matado a todos…

-Pero Marcy…

-calla, no más, por favor-… le di un abrazo… por lo visto para lo único que podía servir era para abrazar a las personas que realmente estaban sufriendo

-Así que te atreviste a venir a verme… me alegró en parte… aunque no sé bien a que puedes venir…

-Simón, yo… puedo ayudarte… podemos salir de esta, no es nada grave como te lo hacen ver… ni la Bonnie ni Marcy saben que podemos hacer mucho aún, tenemos los instrumentos, podemos vivir mucho más, la magia nos da la vida… podemos prolongar mucho más el tiempo de nuestro deceso… más de lo que puedes imaginar…

-Marshall, eres el peor de todos, nunca cambiaras, he vivido mil años de más por el poder de la corona, al irse el tiempo se terminó, ¿lo puedes comprender?, mi tiempo se terminó… si no hubiese existido la gran guerra posiblemente hoy no estaría con vida… porque es mi naturaleza, nacer para morir, como la tuya… pese a que quieras el reinado eterno…

-Simón, ¡no quiero perderte!, ¡Fuiste mejor padre que mi padre y ni siquiera me hablabas a mí!, ¿Me entiendes?, te quiero y no puedo ni decírtelo, me estoy muriendo por hablarte, lloró a escondidas porque no puedo llorarte… yo… te admiró Simón, quisiera haber podido hacer algo de lo que has hecho, todo lo que intenté fracase, el amor que quise pretender se terminaba antes de comenzar, y te estoy llorando a ti, que ni siquiera recordabas mi nombre… Simón, no quieras hacerme sufrir de este modo, quiero que sigan conmigo para insultarme para putearme como necesitó…

-Jejeje, hasta que por fin hablas con sinceridad sobre ti… ¿cuántas mentiras nos has dicho?, ¿cuántas veces quisiste ser el más malo siendo el más débil?, lo intentaste pero no pudiste, y si la raza humana te perdona quizá hasta yo pueda hacerlo…

-No quiero tú perdón, eso no me importa, quiero que te quedes con nosotros, Marcy llorará mucho si nos dejas, ¿piensas en ello?

-Intentó no hacerlo porque de otro modo terminaría intentando escaparme y no quiero hacerlo… lo tengo decidido, quiero morir Marshall, si me toca el cielo: bien, si me toca el infierno: bien, que toque lo que toque no importa, si llegará a pensar un momento en las cosas que pasan por sus cabezas lo más probable es que terminará por hacer un pacto con tú desquiciada bruja…

-Jejeje, con tus bromas, mira, la bruja quieres que firmes esto, y puedes sobrevivir a la enfermedad… tan sólo es una firma- le dije, me miró… confundiéndolo todo… pensó que todo había sido una actuación… después de eso terminé tirado en la oscuridad de mi mansión en la nocheosfera… me tiré al suelo mientras merodeaba por ahí en la esquina entre dos paredes, me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho… buscando lo que podía haber estado mal

-Simón, lamento haberte relegado un poco, tenía unos días bastantes agitados… ya sabes más que nada aventuras…

-Sí Finn, no te molestes… tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un gran héroe… incluso…

-¿Sí?, me lo habían afirmado en más de una ocasión, aunque esta es la más "importante"…

-Sí, importante, tienes todo, aunque faltan otras cosas menores, eres un héroe Finn, tarde o temprano morirás también, quedará tú leyenda, tu legado, y verán lo que hiciste en las palabras de gente que desconoces… lo has hecho de maravillas sirvienta a tu reino como caballero, te han concedido una importante tarea conociéndola a Betty… vio mucho potencial en ti… y la encandilaste

-gracias…

-No hay de qué, en mi época los chicos a tú edad estaban entrando a la universidad, o ya estaban hace poco tiempo en ella, en definitiva para no aburrirte chico, debes demostrarle a los niños que su héroe es más que acaban con el enemigo, que tienes conocimiento que sabes discernir entre el bien y el mal, que tienes dotes árcanos, ¿comprendes?, si no recuerdo mal tenías poderes mágicos, un humano con capacidad de conjurar… pero debes ejercitar la mente… y ser ejemplo para los niños así ellos querrán ser como tú…

-Tengo conocimientos, tan sólo tengo que buscar al ganzo mansoo… y… ¡esto es algebraico!...

-Jejeje, sí, aunque no puedes negarme que te gustaría tener esos conocimientos sin las gafas, mira, no puedo darte magia, sin embargo puedo obsequiarte esto "la gema de la sabiduría", es una joya especial hecha de un cristal similar al hielo concentrado que el rey helado podía crear… es una muestra de nuestra amistad… no importa cuántas veces me hayas "pateado el trasero" somos participes de la misma causa y estoy orgulloso de haber podido verte en vivo y en directo…

-gracias Simón…

-Ten, hay una única cosa que quiero que hagas por mí… antes que nada no quiero que llores, no tienes por qué llorarme, no nos conocimos… y luego quiero encargarte una misión… será complicado por cómo se encuentra el mundo… se bueno y búscame música de mi época, quiero poder oír como última voluntad música… amo la música, no sé si lo sabes…

-Lo sospechaba…

-¿Qué me dices?, la gema de la sabiduría a cambio de música… supongo que BMO puede ayudarte en esta tarea…

-Lo haré Simón, encontraré música… BMO me ayudará si hay alguien que puede encontrar los registros perdidos de la información es él…

-Busca las bases de informática, las centrales de la información de internet… las grandes empresas de difusión de la información, en esos lugares encontraras la música…

-Lo haré Simón, te lo debo, quiero hacer algo por vos… y gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, aún con las cosas que decía de vos… no te creía, pensaba que seguías siendo el rey helado en otro cuerpo…

-Muy buena historia Finn, hasta puede que yo hubiese pensado lo mismo de mi archienemigo… y agradezco tú sinceridad, espero que tengas suerte en tú búsqueda, si no puedes lograr llegar a los núcleos de la información no te preocupes, con la música me conformo…

-Sí claro Simón, lo encontraré antes que mueras… y regresaré para oírlas juntos…

-Jejeje, te esperaré… Finn


	34. Capítulo 34: tiempos detenidos

  
Capítulo 34: tiempos detenidos (intentos desesperados)

* * *

-No puedes quedarte encerrado, podemos salir a dar un paseo, viajar como tanto te gusta… ir a bibliotecas en la ciudad de los magos, allí quizá podamos encontrar más información de la que imaginamos sobre la corona del rey helado, Simón aún tenemos mucho tiempo… puedo hacerte vampiro- Él me miraba intrigado por lo que se me pasaba por la mente, quería comprender como siempre aquello que no lograba entender… y me senté junto a él… -no quiero perderte Simón, ¿cómo puedes pensar en dejarte morir?, mírame… te pido que nos ayudes…

-podemos hablar todo lo que quieras Marcy, no puedo salir de aquí, y no quiero soluciones mágicas, si me pongo a pensar en soluciones mágicas terminaré siendo como Marshall…

-Pobre Marshall… no te pasará eso, eres diferente a él…

-Nadie quiere sufrir eternamente, incluso tampoco lo quiero, si el cielo quiere que muera moriré, no hay más nada que hacer… igualmente viví muchos años, tuve una vida más que interesante y pude ver su sociedad

-Pero Simón- lo abracé, -¿por qué?, ¿por qué no quieres recapacitar?

Finalmente en el día 14 seguí discutiendo con Simón, no quería oírme las cosas que tenía para decirle, volvía una vez más a insistir en que yo era el que estaba mal, que tenía responsabilidades en los hechos ocurridos tiempo atrás, pensaba que con el momento vivido el día anterior sin omitir la discusión habíamos quedado mucho mejor… y no… definitivamente no… no merece la pena la discusión, no merece la pena ni siquiera pensar en eso…

-¿Qué ocurre Marshall?

-Vamos humano, nosotros nunca nos llevamos bien, no quiero tú lastima por aquí…

-Sos amigo de Marcy, puedes contar conmigo…

-Estamos separados por algo más allá que la unión que puede generarnos Marceline- le respondí, -no podemos ser amigos muchachito, ni siquiera podemos encontrarnos en el mismo lugar…

-Te encuentras mal Marshall, Simón para mí no fue gran cosa, para ustedes que compartieron mucho tiempo de su vida habrá sido, significado mucho…

-Puede ser Finn, tal vez mucho más de lo que me imaginó, lo malo es que soy muy diferente a ti, soy malo, demasiado malo… y Simón no quiere saber nada sobre mí, no me cree cuando le digo que fue mucho más que un simple viejo loco… igual, al morir podré visitarlo… supongo

-No hay ningún poder mágico que pueda salvarlo, no lo sé, de los extraños artefactos que la PB solía tener que conseguir…

-Tampoco quiere saber nada, me considera el origen de todo mal, y como sabemos… no hay que hablar con el mal encarnado…

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté mirándole el brazo, me estaba mostrando…

-Pentagrama creado a base de mi sangre, y adentro el triángulo de invocación del Lich de tres puntas… no quiero pensar que soy el siguiente en la lista, pero estoy marcado por alguna brujería, y metí mi cabeza en el muere… no hay que hacer pactos con brujas o brujos o demonios de ninguna forma, lo sabía, e igualmente continué haciéndolo… pago mis crímenes…

-¿Estás seguro Marshall?, no parece el símbolo que el Enchiridion tenía… más bien un…

-Estoy seguro humano, no intentes confundirme, este símbolo es el del Enchiridion y lo vi mil veces en tú libro… de aquí salió sangre negra… ¿sabes lo que significa?, que estaba podrido… podrido… no tengo salvación, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme sólo al Lich, por lo menos tengo un consuelo…

-¿Cuál?

-Que cuidaras a Fionna, que protegerás a Fionna de mí, y que al volverme un demonio de la línea del Lich… me concederás la libertad… ¿lo harás?...

-Marshall, sí, por supuesto, lo haré… si el Lich regresa mil veces, mil veces estaré para eliminarlo…

-Eso me gusta, no quiero estar vagando por el mundo con el único deseo de eliminar la vida… ni siquiera un día, aunque será imposible de evitar…

-Hablaré con tú bruja… la convenceré que no eres maligno…

-Jajaja, eso ni hablar… no permitiría ni de broma que vayas a "conversar" con la bruja… eso es cosa mía, un humano no puede intervenir por un vampiro… sería una burla…

-Como quieras viejo, sólo quería ayudar…

-Metete en tus cosas… ve con Fionna disfruta mientras puedas… porque no me quedaré con las manos cruzadas mucho tiempo más-… me apreté con el alambre la herida abierta que tenía en brazo para que de esa forma no se expandiera, luego acomode mi remera…

-Deberías hablar con la PB, ella puede ayudarte con la infección

-No es una infección… es un conjuro de invocación, y no sabes nada…

-Tengo conocimientos árcanos, incluso estudie magia…

-Jajaja, eso es gracioso, un humano mago… mejor vete "Finn el humano", aquí no te quiero más- me reía de soberbio y él se marchó sabiendo que en el futuro tendría que matarme o morir en mis manos…

Finalmente se nos notificó oficialmente que Simón había decidido pese a nuestras propuestas a morir… no tenía sentido para nadie eso, sin embargo era su decisión, decisión que a mí me afectaba ya que debía haber estado de viaje para ese entonces… la famosa música de Simón…

-Finn, Simón pregunta si has tenido suerte en tú búsqueda, no quiso decirme bien a qué búsqueda se refiere…

-PB lamentó decirle que no he tenido suerte, en realidad no salí en la búsqueda… con todo esto de los problemas en el castillo y la problemática con la princesa flama…

-Sí, a todos nos tiene preocupados sin embargo, tenías una misión, ¿por qué no la llevaste a cabo?, una obligación es prioridad Finn-…

-Sí PB, lo siento… tan sólo estoy al comando de las princesas… no sé si es correcto hacer lo que cualquiera me dice…

-Eres un héroe Finn, si Simón te pidió algo es porque tiene demasiada importancia, dime… ¿qué pidió que hicieras?

-Nada importante en realidad, buscar música para que escuché…

-Este Simón, bueno, te quiero mañana fuera, las tierras lejanas a Ooo son peligrosas, prepárate bien, mucho más peligrosas ahora que hay grietas en donde no se puede ver el fin… Finn, cuídate

-De acuerdo PB, con Jake iremos a buscar música para Simón…

-¿Él dijo que fueras con Jake?- le pregunté curiosa…

-Nop… tan sólo me advirtió a mí de la misión y me dio esto- le mostré la gema, y se quedó mirándola…

-Finn, esto me lo quedó yo, ve y realiza tú misión cuanto antes… el tiempo es lo más valioso que tenemos el día de hoy…

-PB eso es un regalo para mí… ¿qué paso con la princesa fla?...

-Reina del fuego, recuérdalo Finn… eso de princesa quedó en el pasado, ahora es monarca de su reino y debemos respetarlo, y sí, las cosas no salieron bien… el calor en el mundo aumento, por lo visto tanto ella como yo fallamos y bueno…

-¿Así de fácil lo comentas?, hay muchas personas que pueden sufrir…

-El calor hizo que nuestra "sabia", se retrajera… no habíamos pensado con Gumball en esa posibilidad, como tampoco que la corona mantenía la temperatura en el mundo estable… en fin, no te preocupes, nosotros nos estamos haciendo cargo de eso… preocúpate por tus cositas

-Me preocupa este problema más que cualquier otro dulce princesa, podemos encontrar a la famosa reina del hielo, ella podría ayudarnos en esta situación…

-Finn, son sólo cuentos, Fionna y Gumball hablan sobre la reina del hielo y no hay ningún tipo de información que aseguren que haya dos coronas del rey y reina helada… es un disparate…

-PB, si no hacemos algo podríamos estar a punto de ser exterminados, por el Lich- afirmé…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿qué nos aferraremos a una supuesta corona que sigue activa?, no Finn, la ciencia responderá esto antes que sea demasiado tarde…

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda dulce princesa?...

-No me hagas esa pregunta, sabes que es muy difícil de responder-… me quedó mirando… luego le afirmé, -un par de años, la situación es crítica, realmente crítica…

-¿Un par de años?, si no encontramos una solución…

-No tienes nada que hacer en este asunto Finn, ve y busca música para Simón, yo realizaré experimentos con esto- me mostró la gema de la sabiduría…

-De acuerdo, iré en esa misión…

-¿Qué ocurre Finn?-…

-La PB nuevamente me envía a una misión, a buscar música para Simón… y creí que podías tener información con respecto a eso…

-Mi padre debería tener música Finn… puedes visitarlo… podemos acompañarte…

-gracias BMO… gracias Fionna…

Pasaron los días en remota calma… la dulce princesa continuaba con la investigación de su suero que no era estable en las temperaturas, había buscado formas más efectivas más propensas a soportar el calor, la radiactividad y el clima cambiante, sin lograr grandes avances

Por otro lado la reina flama y sus seguidores buscaban la manera para ser menos nocivos para el mundo, buscaban formas con las cuales vivir a un ritmo menos vertiginoso… lo cual también era un disparaté, no podían contra su naturaleza

Azuzaban su tiempo en disparates como si tuviesen una respuesta fidedigna a la que atenerse… la gente de dulce vivía con el único fin de crear aquella sustancia que sería según Betty la respuesta a todo, aunque se veía por la gravedad del asunto que ni ella ni ellos podían hacer algo…

Los magos reclamaban resarcimientos por la destrucción de parte de su imperio, eran quienes gobernaban al mundo luego que el floreciente imperio "eterno" de Betty había sucumbido, y sin saber a quién recurrir, las explicaciones y las solicitudes de disculpas no eran suficientes para nadie

Aun así Betty prepotente auspiciaba las cenas de agasajo demostrándoles que el dulce reino no era lo que fue, mostraba la debilidad que el reino tenía y lo mucho que estaba haciendo, esa "prepotencia" se convertía en una vocación de ser… y hasta puede que los pleitos se solucionarían con palabras en lugar de artes arcanas…

El reino, como la tierra de Ooo devastados, las regiones resurgiendo una vez más, como tantas veces, la vida florecía luego de la existencia de la magia de un Lich… y todos, incluso los más extrañados los que no creían en la posibilidad de destrucción mundial se volvían excéntricos con el tema

-Simón nos llama- dijo la PB…

Nos acercamos como era pertinente, había entregado la dichosa música, no esperaba que me dijera que buscará la música, nuevamente, me acerque, todos nos acercamos, Marshall tenía en su mano una daga… si una cosa era la que no podía comprender era esa, ¿por qué llevaba una daga?... lo entendí al final

Marceline era quien más sufría la situación, no era una niña ya no más, tampoco lo era yo… igual dolía la idea de que Simón prefería la muerte…

En un momento Simón habló, solicitó que Marshall fuese valiente… Marshall se acercó hasta que clavó la daga sobre el cuerpo de Simón y este último comenzó a sangrar, Marceline lloraba y decía todo aquello que podía hacer si Simón evitaba la muerte, prometía ser aquello que no fue, todo aquello que Simón pretendía para ella, en pocas palabras… Marcy estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de ver bien a Simón

Simón respondió que no era necesario nada de eso, sujetaba la corona como hacía muchos años en sus manos aún con la herida abierta a un costado de su pecho, se mantenía en pie… Marceline sujetaba la pierna izquierda de Simón con el único fin de no alejarse de él… ciertamente la cosa venía calma no esperaba que fuese así, la dulce princesa no mostraba síntoma alguno de perder a Simón… posiblemente como era ella ya había hecho todo el duelo en lugar de eso Marceline había estado esos últimos treinta días discutiendo por la relación que quería cuidar… quince días de discusiones y otros quince días más melancólicos y tristes…

La frase que puedo resaltar y seguramente lo harán cualquiera a lo que se les consulte fue que Marcy estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él y de ella, cosa poco pensada si vamos a mirarlo desde mi mirada, porque habían discutido gravemente durante bastante tiempo… aun no comprendo por qué Simón hizo lo que hizo… porque quería morir de esa forma, y a vista de todos…

Fionna me dijo que prefería evitar más el dolor que otra cosa, y ella no pudo explicarme porqué en público… también me dijo que pudo no haber soportado ver a sus "dos mujeres" en una relación amorosa, discrepé con ella, no lo veía así, y terminamos discutiendo… no necesitaba ser un genio para ver que la relación entre Marcy y la dulce princesa estaba acabada, si Simón no había aceptado nuestras ayudas, me incluyo, era por una razón muy gravosa

Marshall lloraba, sí, lloraba, sangre, pero lloraba… incluso daba miedo verlo, los dos "chicos" vampiros lloraban a Simón, el resto mostraba fuerza, y como le prometí no derrame ninguna lagrima mientras moría

Por lo visto, Simón quería morir de pie delante de nosotros… un símbolo quizá, para que su muerte no sea en vano, Simón, Marcy, la princesa, y Marshall, ellos tenían un duro pasado en común en el cual no estaba involucrado, a Simón se le cayó la "música" la levanté del suelo y la guardé en mi bolsillo

-Eres nuestro héroe Simón, no te olvidaremos- le comenté, me miró, me sonrió, una lagrima densa corría por mí cara, era estúpido llorar, no podía evitarlo, era humano… un chico solamente, un humano que veía como gente de mi entorno iba muriendo… me levantó la mano en señal de respuesta y cayó por la puñalada… esa herida en unos minutos había acabado con la resistencia de Simón, a la misma altura Marcy confesándole todo lo que lo quería, le llamó "papá", él a ella "hija" esa relación no la tenía presente, y me conmovió… un último acto de Simón Petrikov fue colocarse la corona del rey helado sobre su cabeza, la gema de poder estaba completamente apagada, era poco más que una corona que simbolizaba la realeza de la cual él presumía desde que había entrado en contacto con la corona…

-Papá, no quiero que me dejes… eres mucho más padre de lo que fue él para mí, no quiero perderte…

-Marshall, si el resto de la humanidad te perdona y te sirve de algo mi perdón, lo tienes- le confesaba, según historias Marshall había convocado al propio Lich, una cosa más de las tantas que se le adjudicaban, notando la marca creciente de su brazo podría haber usado hace pocos meses su cuerpo para comenzar a invocar al nuevo Lich, a un Lich… y tanta pena, tanto llorar a ese monstruo lo debilitaba… incluso a Marshall quien se había pasado de la raya

-Hija no llores, te quiero ver bien, no quiero que vivas con la duda de que puedo estar vivo, por eso quiero que me entierren aquí mismo, viví mi vida buscando a alguien, y no quiero que sufras esa situación, quiero que vivas y seas feliz, con quien quieras… eso no me importa… Hunson no fue tan mal padre, porque te educó bien…

Entre tanto llorar y llorar ella afirmaba, -tú me educaste, lo hiciste, él no es un padre Simón, él sólo, me dio la vida… y debí sobrevivir, y sobreviví gracias a ti, todo lo demás es anécdota, te amo- Simón se puso de pie… tomó una postura un tanto extraña de desafiar algo, su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse, la mano de Marceline comenzó a congelarse, el entorno comenzó a enfriarse y todos nos preguntábamos el porqué de la situación, en unos segundos comencé a ver como la lagrima que recorría el rostro de Simón se hizo hielo, en verdad se hizo escarcha y poco después se convertía en hielo, el pelo de Simón con su color característico marrón comenzó a llenarse de caspa, en verdad no era caspa era hielo, las manos envueltas en un halo azul de frío encantaron al propio cuerpo de Simón Petrikov hasta dejarlo completamente congelado, la corona tenía poder, o Simón podía controlarla…

La estatúa de Simón creada con su propio cuerpo quedó en ese lugar, veía mientras tanto a la dulce princesa abrazar a Marceline, la dulce princesa no nos estaba diciendo algo que debía saber, algo que la gema de la sabiduría que me había dado Simón tenía como respuesta… la dulce princesa estaba muy tranquila, una tranquilidad que no se puede expresar… Fionna me abrazaba, Marshall miraba desde lejos a reojo a Simón hasta que se marchó…

Una tormenta comenzó a caer, el agua sobradamente fría era señal de lo que pasaría luego, esa lluvia comenzaba a convertirse en un hielo con una densidad importante, agarré mientras caía un copo de nieve y lo miré, no tenía nada de diferente, lo volví a mirar y decía "gracias Finn"… podía ser mi imaginación, le pregunté a Fionna y dijo no haber podido ver nada…

Habíamos tenido nieve después de todo, pleno invierno… y volvía a nevar… la dulce princesa se alejó de la escena y fui tras ella… -PB, ¿qué está ocurriendo?- le pregunté…

-¡Oh Finn!- me exclamó y me abrazó con fuerza hasta que comenzó a llorar… -eres un héroe Finn, lo siento, no créi que podría llegar a llorar… lo siento…

-No princesa, discúlpeme… lo… siento- le respondí y ella se alejó… regresé a mirar a Marcy parada mirando la pose de desafió que tenía Simón… -Marcy, ¿estás bien?...

-Sí Finn… luego de mi madre es la persona más importante que murió… al morir mi madre quedé sola, y este hombre que ves aquí me ayudó a seguir adelante… era sólo una niña en medio de un terrible caos… nunca podrás imaginar lo que debí vivir, sobrevivir… y no pude hacer nada…

-El rey helado, la corona está haciendo nevar, posiblemente…

-Está muerto Finn, no tenía pulso, yo fui la última que se acercó a él a sentirlo, y está muerto… quiero regresar a casa, no tengo nada por lo que permanecer en el dulce reino…

-Creí…

-Nada… adiós Simón, espero que puedas descansar… si elegiste un mausoleo helado lo respetaremos…

-Usó magia- afirmé…

-Magia del rey helado, de la corona- me dijo y se alejó flotando… la expresión en los rostros de la gente allegada a Simón era contundente… me quedé observando la corona

-Vamos Finn, debemos regresar a casa- Jake, Cake y Fionna me esperaban…

-Los alcanzó luego-… y me quedé mirando la expresión en el rostro de Simón, no quiso quedar congelado con la imagen ruinosa que llevaba, mostraba una mirada determinante, con un aire de desafío, desde fuera del cristal la imagen se distorsionaba, no se veía lo mismo, no se veía un cuerpo en ruinas, sino un collage

Me quedé sólo junto a él escuchando "nothing else matters" que se reproducía constantemente e infinitamente en el reproductor, lo miraba y me miraba… tenía magia, podía conjurar hechizos, podía hacer en mi cuerpo modificaciones por medio de la magia… una bola de fuego creé de la nada, y la acerqué al hielo que lo contenía… -¿Simón?- pregunté, no se podía descongelar… por más fuego que acercaba el hielo parecía nunca acabar… hasta que desistí, y le dije, -Eres un héroe Simón, posiblemente el más grande que hayamos tenido, felicitaciones y gracias por todo-… lo felicité porque había llevado a cabo lo que había planeado, había planificado su muerte, recordé lo que me había dicho en ese momento que quise tocar su mano pese a la barrera de hielo que nos separaba, -no tengas miedo a la muerte Finn, los héroes nunca mueren…

-¡Fionna!- grité corriendo hacia ella, se detuvo a esperarme… apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y volvimos a nuestra casa…

A la mañana siguiente fui sin pedir ninguna autorización a ver a la PB… -¿Finn?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la mañana?- era demasiado temprano para la dulce princesa…

-Quería preguntarle…

-¡Oh Finn!, ¿Me despistas tan temprano para?, de acuerdo, espérame un momento que me arregló un poco, no puedo atender una cita con estas fachas…

-No importa PB, es una pregunta, ¿por qué Simón no quiso ninguna ayuda de componente mágico?-... me miró sorprendida…

-¿Aún no lo entiendes Finn?, si él no hubiese muerto hubiese buscado cualquier otra excusa para irse… no se quedaría con nosotras… él quisó morir para no estar en la relación que teníamos Marceline y yo… por eso…

-¡Válgame!... ¿y?...

-Una pregunta, ahora debo acostarme a dormir… está tormenta extraordinaria nos ha dado un nueva oportunidad, y quiero estar bien temprano despierta para coordinar la administración de nuestra "sabia"- me dijo haciendo las comillas…

-Pero princesa…

-"Sabia"- volvió a responder…

-Pudo haber decidido morir para traer consigo está tormenta- le informé y luego de eso ella afirmó, -puede que sí Finn… podemos conjeturar mil cosas con respecto a Simón, ese es Simón, y parece que lo pudiste conocer un poco… descansa, estos días serán tan largos como los que lo precedieron y por más que seas mayor, tienes que descansar…

-Claro dulce princesa, volveré a la cama a… descansar…

-Finn-… me reprendió…

-De acuerdo, volveré a descansar…

-Eso está mejor, ahora adiós… debó dormir un poco, he tenido mucho trabajo estos días y tengo… sueñito-… ella regresó a su cuarto… me marché a casa… como ella decía tenía que volver a dormir… había tiempo, nos habían regalado más tiempo del que realmente necesitábamos, la tormenta de granizo fue propiciosa para que la dulce tierra pudiera mantener a la tierra unida… por lo menos por un tiempo más prolongado

* * *

FINAL 1: al son de "Nothing else Matters" 


End file.
